La Mentira
by DizzyMissLizzy5
Summary: Cuanto daño puede hacer una Mentira? Y la verdad? Cuál de las dos será más dolorosa? CAPITULO 16... FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

**LA MENTIRA**

**CAPITULO I**

**NUEVA YORK 1916…**

Caminaba por aquellas calles rumbo a su hotel donde estaba hospedada, saldría al día siguiente rumbo a Francia, donde se integraría a los equipos médicos como enfermera militar, se había enlistado sin tomar el parecer a Albert, sabía que si le decía sus planes, éste se iba a oponer rotundamente, pero no había de otra, no quería seguir viviendo en una continua tristeza y estancamiento en sus vida, aunque en el Hogar de Pony había tratado de integrarse a las actividades, sabía que su deber era seguir en la carrera de enfermera, así que con todas las bendiciones de la señorita Pony y la Hermana María, quienes nunca se oponían a sus decisiones la despidieron aquella mañana.

- _ Debes cuidarte mi niña – le decía la señorita Pony con lágrimas en los ojos_

_- No se apure señorita Pony, estaré bien… - le contestó Candy_

_- Siempre estarás en nuestras oraciones, ten mucho cuidado… - le dijo la Hermana María tratando de sostener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos._

_- Nunca acabaré de agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mi – les dijo Candy llorando y abrazó a cada una de aquellas mujeres que la habían cuidado toda su vida y a las que quería con todo su corazón, ya que eran sus dos madres, como las llamaba de cariño_

Iba observando a todos los transeúntes, le sorprendía ver que a pesar de la hora había aún mucha gente en las calles, pero era lo que se decía siempre de esa ciudad "que nunca dormía" Nueva York, la cual ella había evitado visitar durante tres años, pero ahora afortunadamente estaba solo de paso, hacía mucho frío, había salido a comprar unas cosas que quizás necesitaría durante su travesía a Francia, donde se incorporaría a los equipos médicos que serían enviados a la guerra.

Caminaba evitando pensar, recordar lo triste que era para ella esa ciudad, todo había sido muy difícil después de abandonar lo que para ella había sido el amor más grande de su vida.

Cuando se reincorporó en el hogar de pony, días después de aquella última comida en honor a ella, que fue cuando se enteró que Albert era en realidad el tío abuelo William, trató de comenzar de nuevo, pero desafortunadamente tuvo una terrible depresión, lo que la hizo mantenerse apartada casi de todo mundo, aunque trataba de aparentar una animosidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

Sucedió como la primera vez que volvió, recordó, cuando Anthony murió y regresó a su "hogar" como ella lo llamaba, aunque en esta ocasión fue quizás más difícil volver a reintegrarse al mundo, ya que el hombre que ella amaba no había muerto, estaba vivo y con otra mujer, muchas veces estuvo tentada en buscarlo, se repetía varias veces que había cometido un error al obligarlo a afrontar un deber que no quería tomar, pero era demasiado tarde, él se había casado, lo que la había orillado a deprimirse cada vez más.

_La señorita Pony y la hermana María, jamás se metían en la vida de Candy, pero en aquella ocasión no pudieron soportar más verla en ese estado y hablaron con ella._

_- creo hija que deberías recuperarte – decía la señorita Pony con más tacto._

_- Creo Candy que te estás haciendo mucho daño – dijo la Hermana María, quien era más directa_

_- … - Candy no hablaba_

_- ¡Sal adelante! – le dijo de repente la señorita Pony con mucha determinación – no te dejes vencer, eres una mujer muy fuerte Candy… no abandones tu juventud llorando por el pasado, el futuro está allá afuera – le señaló la ventana donde se veía el horizonte – no hija, no te hundas en la depresión ¿dónde está aquella mujer que siempre luchaba por todo lo que quería?_

_- Si Candy – intervino la Hermana María – eres una mujer muy fuerte y estamos orgullosas de ti, siempre fuiste muy valiente y puedes hacer mucho más_

_- Si tienen razón – dijo levantándose de donde había estado sentada – tengo que salir adelante…_

_La señorita Pony y la Hermana María sintieron un calor muy agradable en sus corazones al ver que quizás aquella niña podría aún levantarse._

_Desde ese día Candy cambió un poco, sonreía, pero siempre mantenía en aquellos ojos verdes una tristeza que parecía no querer abandonarla, a Albert le sorprendió cuando la visitó que estaba nuevamente en las tareas, ayudando, sonriendo y jugando con los niños del Hogar, aunque se notaba que estaba de pie, había algo que aún se veía en ella, la tristeza._

_Dos calles adelante estaba su hotel donde pasaría la noche, solamente una noche pasaría en aquella ciudad que tan tristes recuerdos le traían, donde vivía un hombre que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido seguía recordando._

Entonces unos ruidos provenientes de un oscuro callejón atrajeron su atención, vio las siluetas de unos hombres que al parecer estaban golpeando a otra que estaba oponiendo resistencia, como siempre su sentido de ayuda salió y se adentró en el lugar sin pensar en las consecuencias.

- ¡Hey! ¡Deténganse! – Comenzó a gritar - ¡Llamaré a la policía! – dijo y se dio cuenta que los dos tipos se detuvieron y se alejaron corriendo, ella al mirar que había alguien tirado, se acercó y comenzó a revisarlo, no podía mirarlo bien, se dio cuenta que olía demasiado a alcohol – ¿se siente bien? – preguntó, el hombre no contestó, entonces con diligencia comenzó a darle los primeros auxilios, vio que estaban sangrando sus labios, el largo cabello del hombre cubría su cara de la nariz hacia arriba, así que comenzó a tocarlo, le descubrió la cara pero con la poca visibilidad que tenía no lo podía observar bien, pero le limpió la sangre que le salía de una de sus cejas, además de la de la boca que le pareció, a pesar de las circunstancias, una boca muy bella.

Se fue entonces fuera del callejón, hacia la calle donde transitaban algunas personas, le pidió ayuda a un hombre, el cual afortunadamente hizo caso a su llamado, y con la ayuda de esa persona, se dirigieron al hotel de ella, en el cual cuando cruzaron por la pequeña recepción de éste no estaba el portero, por lo que no tuvo ningún problema para llegar hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta y los tres pasaron, el amable hombre que la había ayudado, llevó al herido hasta la cama de ella, donde lo acostó.

Después de darle las gracias y despedir al buen hombre, reunió implementos de curación para curar al herido, a quien a plena luz pudo ver de quien se trataba.

- ¡Dios! – dijo soltando el maletín y tapó su boca conteniendo un sollozo, se acercó a él temblando y se separó suavemente el cabello que tapaba su cara – Te… Terry – tartamudeó, en sus ojos se leía claramente la emoción de tenerlo tan cerca de ella, contuvo las lágrimas y con excitación comenzó a curarlo.

Con sumo cuidado limpió las heridas de la cara, pero por mala suerte la herida de la ceja estaba abierta, lo que implicaría tener que coserle, Candy por fortuna, como buena enfermera se había hecho acompañar siempre por un pequeño maletín regalo de Albert, que contenía muchos artículos de curación, procedió a la tarea de hacerlo.

Pero entonces cuando comenzó a echarle agua oxigenada para limpiar la herida, éste despertó.

- ¡Auuch! – Dijo - ¡Eso duele! – trató de levantarse, pero un dolor en el costado lo hizo acostarse de nuevo con los ojos cerrados

- No… te mue… muevas – dijo con temor Candy

Terry entonces se quedó quieto y abrió sus ojos y con lentitud volteó a mirarla, ella contuvo la respiración.

- ¡Candy! – dijo como una exhalación

- No te muevas – decía Candy con voz baja – debo curarte – dijo y escondió su mirada de la de él

Mágicamente Terry se mantuvo quieto mientras ella realizaba el trabajo, aunque cerraba los ojos cuando Candy metía la aguja en la herida, pero los abría cuando pasaba el hilo, observaba cada uno de los movimientos de Candy, la ponía nerviosa, pero ella trataba de mantenerse bajo control, sudaba mucho, no lo podía creer, cientos de personas en aquella ciudad y precisamente tener en su habitación, curando a una persona que acababa de ser herida y tener que ser precisamente él, "ÉL", se dijo.

**_Soy vecino de este mundo por un rato_**

**_Y coincide que también tú estás aquí_**

**_Coincidencias tan extrañas de la vida_**

**_Tantos siglos, tantos mundos, tanto espacio_**

**_Y coincidir…_**

- Ya está – dijo Candy cuando terminó de cortar el hilo

- Te has convertido en la mejor enfermera pecosa… – contestó Terry sin dejar de mirarla

- Gracias – dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado mientras recogía sus implementos de curación

- Creo que el alcohol que me tomé está haciendo que tenga alucinaciones ¿de verdad eres tu? – dijo arrastrando las palabras, realmente seguía borracho – jamás ni en mi más loca imaginación pensé que te tendría aquí junto a mi

- No te muevas, déjame revisarte… – le dijo Candy en voz suave, él no opuso resistencia, parecía estar envuelto en una especie de sopor

- Aahh – Terry lanzó un suspiro – tus manos me hacen entrar en un estado total de relajación – dijo y a pesar de todo Candy se ruborizó y dejó de tocarlo

- Creo que estás bien, no tienes ningún hueso roto – comentó y se alejó de él

- Pecosa… - Terry nuevamente trató de levantarse y volvió a dejarse caer en la cama con dolor - ¡Uy!

- ¿Qué sucede, estás bien?

- No creo que no, me duele mucho – decía agarrándose otra parte del cuerpo, Candy lo miró extrañada, pero se acercó a él.

- De acuerdo, descansa un poco – dijo Candy y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro acomodando sus cosas

- Candy… - habló Terry, su voz se escuchaba aún con las letras arrastradas – te he extrañado mucho – Candy que estaba de espaldas sólo alzó la cabeza sin voltearlo a mirar – aunque he tratado de estar de pie, no lo logro, porque de nuevo al buscarte y no encontrarte junto a mi, vuelvo a derrumbarme… mi vida es una porquería…

- No digas eso, tienes una buena mujer a tu lado… - comenzó a decir Candy

- ¡Ja! ¿una buena mujer a mi lado? ¡por favor! Si no hace más que presionarme a que yo la ame y me case con ella ¿cómo hacerlo si a la que amo es a otra mujer?

- Terry… no digas más

- ¡Es la verdad Candy! Y mira si el destino se empeña en volvernos a juntar ¿crees que ha sido una casualidad el que yo ¡yo! esté precisamente en tu cama? ¡claro que no! El destino cruel y despiadado hace que volvamos a encontrarnos…

- Creo que deberías irte – decía Candy aún dando la espalda, mientras de sus ojos amargas lágrimas derramaban

No escuchó respuesta alguna después de decir eso, volteó lentamente y miró a Terry, quien con trabajos trataba de ponerse su saco, en su rostro se pintaba una tremenda tristeza, ella se acercó a él a ayudarle, pero él volvió a mirarla y fue su perdición, la profunda tristeza en los ojos azulados de Terry la hipnotizó como si se tratara de un pozo profundo ¿qué poder tenía él para hacerla sentirse así? ¿Acaso el amor que ella creyó haber superado había sido una mentira?

Y sin saber cómo sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido solamente para que ellos pudieran disfrutar lo más que se pudiera de su cercanía.

Sus labios se juntaron en una larga espera, había sido una promesa cumplida, un beso que era una caricia, Candy sintió los calidos labios de Terry, éste se sintió en el cielo al sentirlos pegados a los suyos, Candy sintió una pequeña punzada en su vientre lo que la hizo sentir como si un torrente de lava comenzara a subir hasta su boca haciendo que sin querer la abriera, lo que aprovechó Terry para profundizar ese beso, se internaron en una vorágine de pasión, un inocente beso en el pasado, significó para los dos lo más grande en el mundo, lo que no se comparaba con lo que estaban sintiendo los dos en ese momento.

- Candy, Candy… - susurraba Terry junto a los labios de ella – te amo, te amo, jamás he dejado de amarte

- Terry… yo también te amo – contestó de igual forma

Terry comenzó a acariciar la espalda de ella, Candy estaba aferrada al cuello de él, sin saber cómo ella sintió las manos en su espalda desnuda haciendo que se estremeciera, poco a poco Terry comenzó a bajar su boca hasta el cuello de Candy dejando un camino de besos, Candy abrió sus ojos, sabía que tenía que parar aquello, pero… no podía, sentía que si lo detenía ella quizás desfallecería…

- Terry yo… - hablo con voz temblorosa

Éste levantó su rostro y la miró con ojos oscurecidos por la pasión, lo que excitó más a Candy, eran unas emociones hasta entonces desconocidas para ella.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo mirándola, ella lo miraba también con ojos oscurecidos – tienes razón – sonrió con amargura – no debo tratarte de esta manera… - dijo y con renuencia la soltó

- Terry…

- Perdóname Candy, tienes razón, no debí en primera, besarte, no te lo mereces… - Candy no hablaba, él prosiguió – Quiero estar contigo Candy, quiero estar junto a ti – la miró con ansiedad

- ¡No podemos, eso lo sabes muy bien! – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

- Si podemos, si tu quieres – le dijo

- Pero y Su…

- Sshh – Terry la calló antes de pronunciar el nombre – no digas más, solo somos tu y yo, no tenemos porque involucrar a otras personas

- ¡Pero siempre estará en medio de los dos! – dijo sentándose en la cama - ¡será imposible no hacerlo, no pensar en ella!

- Candy… - Terry se sentó junto a ella y le tomó una mano – solo dime si estás dispuesta a estar conmigo y lo demás no tendrá importancia… dime si me amas y abandonaré todo… si no, pues me iré y volveré a mi oscura vida de siempre…

- Terry – Candy lo miró a los ojos y en esos azules ojos que la volvían loca parecían pasar miles de imágenes, recuerdos, se vio a si misma la noche en que lo conoció, lo que sentía cuando estaba junto a él, el primer beso, revivió todo en segundos hasta llegar a la separación, regresó a la realidad, se dio cuenta que Terry no había apartado la mirada de ella, la miraba con tanto amor, con rendición y no soportó más – Te amo Terry… siempre te he amado y quiero estar contigo, aunque sea mi perdición

Terry no articuló palabra, sus ojos se iluminaron y sin avisar comenzó nuevamente a besarla, ahora con más pasión, con más libertad, ella sin oponer resistencia alguna se dejó amar, juntos rodaron en aquella cama, mientras sus ropas caían a los lados, Terry la amó suavemente como si de una delicada rosa se tratara, ella lloró al tocar el cielo junto a su hombre amado, junto al fin se hicieron uno, amándose y jurándose amor eterno…

Continuará…

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que cuente con su aprobación en este nuevo fic.


	2. Capitulo 2

**LA MENTIRA**

**CAPITULO II**

**LIVERPOOL 1934…**

**Las pesadas puertas se cerraron a las espaldas de aquella mujer que acababa de cruzarlas, momentáneamente se encontraba cegada por la aquella luz que tenía mucho no había visto de esa manera.**

**Acababa de recobrar su libertad, se la habían otorgado por su buena conducta, quince años de su vida detrás de aquellas puertas metálicas, encerrada en una celda que compartía con tres internas más.**

**Aquella mujer a pesar de la edad que tenía aparentaba tener más, quizás fuera por lo demacrado de su rostro, por la delgadez que observaba, quizás por las ojeras que se pintaban alrededor de sus verdes ojos que a pesar de que eran aún muy bellos, se encontraban apagados, también fuera por lo maltratado de su cabello, el cual solamente se encontraba en un chongo a lo alto de su cabeza, fuera cual fuera la razón, nadie podría imaginar que se veía mayor a su edad, no tanto por su físico, sino porque su alma estaba cansada, derrotada, todo el sufrimiento que traía a cuestas, la hacía verse encorvada incluso, haciéndola verse más pequeña aún.**

**Tomó un camino rumbo a la estación de trenes, donde compró un boleto de tercera clase hasta Londres, todo su viaje miraba sin ver el paisaje, solamente atinó a comprar unas frutas para su recorrido, se veía enferma, aunque en realidad la enfermedad que tenía no era física, sino más bien del alma lo que le impedía comer, aún así cuando llegaban a una estación y se les permitía a los pasajeros bajar por un lapso de algunos minutos, ella se quedaba arriba, no quería verse en la penosa falta de perderse ella y perder su tren.**

**Fue un largo viaje hasta Londres, ella se mantuvo callada todo el viaje, parecía que era ya una costumbre en ella, su mirada apagada seguía observando todo su camino a través de la ventanilla del tren, aunque la mayor parte del viaje se durmió, parecía estar demasiado cansada y necesitara dormir.**

**Cuando llegó a Londres se acercó nuevamente a la ventanilla de venta de boletos y compró otro para Southampton, por fortuna tenía suficiente dinero que había podido ganar en la penitenciaria durante todos esos años.**

**La gente que pasaba junto a ella la miraba por debajo de su hombro, la consideraban una persona insignificante, claro que se veía así, por las ropas que traía que eran de una sencillez impresionante, así como los zapatos bajos que tenían raspaduras en las puntas, no tenía medias, además de que su piel estaba demasiado pálida, daba un aspecto de enferma, realmente se miraba patética.**

**Pero todo aquello no le interesaba, se iba diciendo mientras subía al tren que la llevaría hasta el puerto para poder tomar un barco. Nuevamente el sueño la venció, pareciera que no la quisiera abandonar, por lo que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban llegando a la estación de Southampton.**

**Ahí se dirigió donde vendían boletos, compró uno de tercera clase, tenía que economizar, ya que no estaba segura de cuánto habían aumentado los precios desde que ella abandonara el mundo exterior.**

**Al atardecer abandonó Inglaterra en aquel barco, acompañada de una buena cantidad de libras, una pequeña maleta y su documentación, pronto estaría en América, pronto llegaría el momento de pedir explicaciones, no sabría si tomaría venganza por todo el daño que le habían hecho a través de todos esos años, aunque claro, estaba consciente que aún vengándose no le retribuirían todos aquellos años que pasó encerrada por un crimen que no cometió.**

**Acostada en el pequeño camarote su mente voló años atrás, cuando abandonó América, cuando abandonó al hombre que más había amado en la vida, lo que le había dolido dejarlo, el esfuerzo que había hecho para no separarse de su cuerpo calido, abrazada a él debajo de aquellas sabanas en aquel cuarto de hotel barato.**

**- estúpida de mí – se dijo, a sus oídos se escuchaba extraña su voz, que había enronquecido un poco, quizás porque siempre desde que había entrado en aquella cárcel, le había hecho daño la humedad de ésta – debí haberte hecho caso aquel día y quedarme contigo, quizás hubiera evitado todo este sufrimiento, pero siempre pensando en los demás… ¿y qué recibí? – se dijo con amargura, cerró sus cansados ojos y las imágenes comenzaron a desfilar por su mente…**

******Recordo:******

Candy sentía la brisa marina pegando a su cara, en sus verdes ojos se notaba una gran tristeza pero al mismo tiempo una determinación, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo al abandonar de aquella manera a Terry, después de haber conocido lo que él le había enseñado, lo bello que era hacer el amor, no lo pudo detener, no quiso hacerlo, muy en el fondo ella sabía que no tenían ningún futuro juntos, ella no podría vivir con la imagen de Susana en medio de los dos, iba a ser imposible, Candy no iba a ser feliz nunca sabiendo que haría infeliz a otra mujer, a la cual le estaría eternamente agradecida por haber salvado al hombre que más amaba en la vida, solamente con eso se quedaría, con un recuerdo…

Aquel barco continuó su travesía, se dirigían hasta Francia donde llegarían a una de las costas francesas que estaban resistiendo a la invasión de Alemania, en el Puerto El Havre, una de las costas del norte de Francia, donde había una gran ofensiva de los aliados, ahí ayudarían instalando hospitales rodantes junto con la Cruz Roja, sabía Candy que lo que vendría sería muy duro, lo que le ayudaría a no pensar en nada más, solamente en lo que tenía que hacer ahora, ayudar a las personas.

Después de varios días de travesía, llegó por fin a su lugar de trabajo, aquello era una locura, todas las personas se les veía en la cara la incertidumbre, se hablaba de varios ataques que al parecer ya tenían devastada a Verdún ya que desde febrero los alemanes estaban bombardeando aquella ciudad, mientras que también en los mares del norte, la flota británica se enfrentaban a la flota alemana, se hablaba de un gran número de bajas en ambos bandos, por lo que los hospitales estaban repletos, se necesitaba demasiada gente para ayudar a todos aquellos heridos.

Candy se incorporó a sus ocupaciones en el hospital Saint Marie, no tuvo oportunidad de descansar del viaje del barco, solamente tuvo tiempo para dejar sus pocas pertenencias en la habitación que se le había sido asignada dentro del mismo hospital, ya que eso le daba oportunidad al hospital de tener siempre la disposición de las enfermeras.

Durante las noches cuando tenía la oportunidad de descansar, miraba el cielo y a lo lejos en el horizonte se veía una estela roja, donde posiblemente se estaba dando una batalla, su cara al paso de los días mostraba un cansancio, pero en su actitud se miraba un reto y una determinación de continuar.

En aquellos momentos era cuando pensaba en Terry, en su apasionada noche de amor, se ruborizaba cada vez que pensaba en eso, y un calor inundaba su vientre haciéndola desear y extrañar a Terry.

Pero tenía que soportar todo, dar lo mejor de si, la guerra era algo horrible, por lo que tenía que concentrarse cuando llegaban cada vez más heridos y atenderlos, un error o descuido y se perdería una vida.

Cuatro meses después de haber llegado a aquel hospital, Candy se comenzaba a sentir por las mañanas muy mal, lo atribuía a que quizás era cansancio, pero no, se sentía incluso muy mareada, le achacó a que quizás no le daba tiempo de comer, pero un día en que habían llegado heridos y ver tanta sangre, tuvo un mareo muy fuerte que hizo que todo se oscureciera a su alrededor, cuando despertó se encontró acostada en una camilla y junto a ella un doctor que estaba tomando su pulso.

¿qué… qué sucedió? – preguntó Candy tocándose la cabeza

Tuvo un desmayo enfermera – le contestó el doctor

Ah si, creo que me impactó ver tantas heridas… - comenzaba a decir

Enfermera White – la interrumpió el doctor que era un hombre francés de aproximadamente 40 años - ¿es usted casada?

¿casada? – repitió ella - ¿por qué doctor?

Bueno… es que si lo es, debe ir pensando en cómo le dirá a su esposo que usted está embarazada…

Candy sintió que la sangre se le fue hasta la cabeza, donde se repetía la palabra cada vez más fuerte "¿EMBARAZADA?"

¿Está usted seguro doctor? – preguntó con temor Candy

Ya lo creo, al desmayarse la tuvimos que revisar y practicarle unos análisis por temor a alguna infección que se le hubiera contagiado por los heridos que vienen del frente – explicó

Embarazada – repitió por lo bajo

Creo enfermera que entiende lo que implica su situación…

¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó mirándolo Candy

Que deberemos tomar medidas, no puede usted trabajar aquí por su estado

Pero ¡puedo realizar mi trabajo! – respondió Candy

No, no podrá hacerlo de la misma forma, comprenda – le habló paternalmente – en su estado está más vulnerable a contraer alguna infección contagiosa, debe tener más cuidados, además de que tiene que alimentarse mejor y cuidarse más, sobre todo por el bebé que nacerá en algunos meses

Pero es que tendría que volver a América…

No se preocupe, trataré de que la envíen a otro hospital donde pueda prestar sus servicios y no tenga riesgos de contagios o daños – le dijo el doctor – descanse, tengo que regresar, hay mucho trabajo aún.

Gracias doctor – le dijo Candy, quien después de quedarse sola, no sabía cómo asimilar la noticia – embarazada – repitió – un hijo de Terry – y sonrió mirando por la ventana donde se veía el jardín con enfermos, enfermeras cuidándolos en total paz, mientras que a kilómetros de ahí se seguía desatando una guerra que parecía no tener fin – tenemos que hacer lo que nos diga el médico – dijo hablando y se tocó su vientre – un hijo, tuyo y mío.

***Fin del Recuerdo***

**La luz del sol que entraba por la claraboya precisamente se posaba en la cara de Candy, haciendo que ésta despertara y sus recuerdos se suspendieran por el momento, se desperezó estirándose, se dio cuenta cuando se cambiaba de ropa que estaba muy flaca, los huesos se le pintaban y que decir de aquellas formas que se le habían hecho después de dar a luz, habían desaparecido.**

**Peino su pelo con trabajo, ya que debido al descuido en que lo había tenido tantos años, se había puesto seco, sin brillo, así que solamente optaba después de darle una breve cepillada amarrarlo en un rodete en su cabeza.**

**Salió a la cubierta a sentir la brisa marina, no estaba lejos de llegar a América, pronto vería la ciudad de Nueva York, durante todo su viaje la había pasado encerrada en su camarote durmiendo todo lo que podía, y salía únicamente para comer algo, en su rostro parecían comenzar a verse líneas de tranquilidad, sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar un poco de color, estaba descansando.**

**De nuevo al mirar el océano, el color de éste le recordó el color de unos ojos que no podía olvidar, eran quizás del mismo tono, un verde azulado profundo, enmarcado por largas pestañas y coronados con dos cejas bien delineadas, siempre se preguntó lo que había sucedido con él, cuando lo dejó dormido en aquel cuarto de hotel.**

* * *

**NUEVA YORK 1916…**

El día se dejó ver a través de las cortinas, lamentablemente el sol despiadado despertó de una manera no muy agradable a aquel hombre que yacía completamente desnudo, dormía entre las sabanas, su oscuro cabello despeinado le caía en su cara, se movió sin abrir sus ojos y uno de sus brazos buscaba a su lado el cuerpo calido de la mujer que amó durante toda la noche.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido cuando su brazo no tocó a nadie, el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío, se envolvió en la sabana y comenzó a recorrer la pequeña habitación, buscó en el baño y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, revisó el cuarto, y un dolor en el pecho sintió al no encontrar ni una sola maleta de ella ahí, nada, ni un solo artículo personal, comenzó a sentir que se volvía loco al no encontrarla, vio su ropa, cuidadosamente doblada en una silla, la tomó y comenzó a vestirse sin darse cuenta lo que hacía, un sentimiento de pérdida lo inundó, entonces una cómoda que estaba a un lado de la puerta, estaba un sobre, lo tomó con desesperación tenía escrito encima "Terry", la abrió y comenzó a leer su contenido, conforme leía en sus ojos se pintaban una y mil emociones, tristeza, amargura, enojo, pero sobre todo furia.

Terry:

Sé que anoche dije que quería permanecer a tu lado,

pero, no puedo, no puedo quedarme contigo…

no puedo hacer a un lado todo tan fácilmente como lo haces tu,

no puedo evadir la realidad de esa manera,

ni puedo hacerle daño a alguien a quien le debo tanto,

porque si no hubiera sido por ella, no estarías tu aquí

y eso es lo que más agradezco, te amo, siempre te he amado,

y por eso es que me voy, iré a la guerra,

estoy enlistada como enfermera militar,

no puedo evadir tampoco mis responsabilidades

como tu tampoco las puedes dejar a un lado,

espero que si nos llegamos a ver algún día,

sea en otras circunstancias más amables… nunca te olvidaré…

Candy White A.

Hizo bolas la carta con furia, empuñó sus manos hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos, se acercó al espejo del pequeño tocador que había, se miró, el golpe que tenía en una de las comisuras y en un pómulo comenzaban a verse morados, la herida de la ceja comenzaba a punzarle, pero aquel dolor físico no era nada comparado con el dolor que tenía en el alma, se miraba y se rió de sí mismo.

Eres un estúpido Granchester – le dijo a su imagen reflejada en el espejo – fue la peor de todas, cómo es posible que haya mentido al decir que me amaba, que siempre estaría a mi lado, que nunca se separaría de mí… ¡puras mentiras! gracias a ella has conocido el cielo y ahora gracias a ella también conoces el infierno… te engañó haciéndote creer que estaría a tu lado… Candy, jamás te perdonaré

En su mirada se reflejaba toda la furia y el enojo que podía ser capaz alguien que ha sido engañado y abandonado de aquella manera, sentía esa alma atormentada la ira y la amargura inundar su corazón, se sentía traicionado y engañado sobre todo, por la mujer que amaba con todo su ser, tan delgada puede ser la línea que separa el amor del odio, solo sabía que esa noche la había tenido en sus brazos, había sido de él, la había sentido entera, junto a él, la amó con todo su corazón, le bajó el cielo y le ofreció todo de él, por ella al mismo infierno hubiera bajado si se lo hubiera pedido, pero no fue suficiente.

¡Eres una mentirosa! – le gritó a la imagen que se había formado de ella en el espejo – dijiste amarme y que jamás me abandonarías y ¿qué has hecho? ¡Estúpido! – se dijo a su imagen que ahora reflejaba a un hombre derrotado, vencido

Se arregló lo mejor que pudo y salió de aquella habitación que pareciera marearlo con aquel aroma a rosas, todo aquel lugar olía a ella, a su esencia, salió como si no soportara estar más ahí.

Se detuvo en la recepción para pagar los cargos, pero el portero amablemente le dijo que todo había sido cubierto por la señorita.

Terry se sintió más furioso todavía, se sentía humillado, ella había pagado la habitación.

Salió a la calle y la claridad lo cegó de momento, además de sentirse mal moralmente, físicamente el exceso de la noche anterior comenzaba a hacer efecto, provocándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza, hacía frío, lo que provocó igualmente que la herida de su ceja le doliera más, así que levantándose el cuello de su abrigo para cubrirse, comenzó a alejarse, era un hombre que sufría, sus hombros decaídos hablaban de que ese hombre tenía un gran sufrimiento, el engaño y abandono de la mujer que amaba.

* * *

**Ninguno de los dos imaginaría nunca todo lo que había sucedido, ni en sus más locos sueños Terry sabría lo que Candy había sufrido, igualmente ella tampoco sabría lo que a él le pasaría.**

**Continuará…**


	3. Capitulo 3

**LA MENTIRA**

**CAPITULO III**

**LA LLEGADA**

* * *

**NUEVA YORK, 1934…**

**El barco arribó a Nueva York a medio día, Candy se sentía completamente desorientada, la ciudad había crecido mucho desde entonces, tenía que haber sido así, ya que quince años encerrada en una penitenciaria no eran algo sencillo.**

**Caminó por las calles, dándose cuenta que había demasiadas personas pidiendo limosna, por lo que había podido enterarse que la caída de la bolsa, era que había afectado a cientos de éstas en aquella ciudad y otros lugares, aunque parecía que poco a poco iban saliendo adelante, pero se notaba que aún había muchos sin trabajo.**

**Ella trataba de pasar desapercibida, como una persona más, confundiéndose entre tantos vagabundos, ya que su apariencia, que no había tenido la prioridad de arreglar, la hacía verse así, casi una vagabunda, caminando se dio cuenta que había lugares comunitarios donde les daban comida y ropas abrigadoras, y sin darse cuenta recibió también ella unos alimentos y un abrigo para cubrirse más, ya que el frío que se sentía calaba los huesos y ella eso era ahora puro hueso.**

**Después de disfrutar aquella frugal comida que afortunadamente estaba caliente y la había disfrutado, se encaminó rumbo a las calles de Broadway, donde empezaría a buscar respuestas a sus preguntas, tenía un asunto pendiente que arreglar.**

**En la Avenida Broadway a pesar de ser aún medio día, había gran movimiento, se estaban limpiando las entradas a los teatros, limpiando las marquesinas, poniendo afiches nuevos, con nuevos rostros, caminaba mirando todo a su alrededor, buscaba un rostro, un rostro conocido ¡y lo halló!**

**En un teatro que parecía ser un poco más grande que los demás que había visto, estaba en una gran marquesina un nombre, que aún le hacía sentir calidez en su corazón "Terrence Granchester" decía aquella marquesina, luego sus verdes ojos bajaron hasta donde estaba colocado un afiche con el rostro de éste, desafortunadamente se trataba de una próxima puesta, lo miró, su corazón volvió a brincar por la emoción de volver a verlo aunque sea de esa forma, estaba más guapo, más maduro, sus ojos estaban hermosos, pensó, su cabello otrora largo, ahora estaba más corto, como lo dictaba según la moda de la época. **

**Sin saber cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí parada, observando aquel rostro que jamás había podido olvidar, no se daba cuenta que a las miradas de las demás personas que transitaban la miraban como a una pordiosera, la tarde se estaba poniendo ya, la gente comenzaba a llegar a los teatros, se vio entonces ella en aquella vorágine de gente que sin darse cuenta sólo la pasaba a traer y la empujaba, ella como pudo salió de aquellas calles, respiró tranquila cuando encontró unas bancas en un parque donde se sentó a descansar, vio con tranquilidad cómo el sol iba ocultándose.**

**Ahí estuvo hasta que cayó la noche, se levantó de la banca donde había estado descansada, preparándose para buscar donde descansar, con su pequeña maleta en mano, se enrolló su bufanda y empezó a caminar, en algunos lugares no le daban hospedaje por su apariencia, hasta que encontró en un lugar que se veía barato, ahí logró encontrar una habitación, de cualquier forma mañana tomaría un tren que la llevara hasta Chicago.**

* * *

**Candy al siguiente día despertó de mejor humor, había dormido como nunca, por primera vez no tuvo sueños que la pudieran alterar, así que aprovechó para darse un baño y lavar nuevamente su cabello, el cual parecía estar agradeciendo que se molestara en cuidarlo.**

**Hoy se iría a Chicago, se dijo mientras salía de aquel hotel barato, se encaminó hacia la estación de trenes, pero al pasar por un puesto de revistas, vio que un rostro sobresalía de éstas, era nuevamente una foto de Terry, su corazón nuevamente se ponía brincar alocado, y un impulso la hizo pensar en algo verdaderamente complicado, tomó aquella revista y la hojeó, hablaban de varias cosas de éste, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que había una foto de su casa.**

- **Perdón – decía nerviosa - la casa del actor Terrence Granchester ¿está muy lejos de aquí?**

- **Veo que es usted admiradora de él – le dijo con un dejo de burla el hombre – está en Nueva Jersey, claro que está un poco lejos.**

- **Le agradezco la información – dijo Candy pagó la revista y se alejó**

**Entonces comenzó a caminar hasta la parada del tren subterráneo, iría a Nueva Jersey, pero se detuvo cuando se paró frente a un escaparate de una boutique muy elegante, ahí el vidrio le devolvió una imagen poco favorecedora ¿cómo se atrevía a pensar siquiera en acercarse a Terry con esa apariencia?**

**Se alejó asustada de lo que acaba de ver, regresó el camino por donde había venido y se dirigió a la estación de trenes, parecía como si algo la persiguiera, quería escapar, no quería voltear hacia atrás, compró su boleto a Chicago, mientras esperaba a que éste anunciara la salida, se sentó, se dio cuenta que una pequeña niña de cabellos y ojos color miel la miraba, Candy la miró también, la niña sonrió, pero Candy no pudo devolverle la sonrisa, a lo que la niña la borró de su carita y se fue, no sabía lo qué había sucedido, estaba muy pensativa, en sus verdes ojos se pintó entonces una mirada confundida, de pérdida ¿dónde estaba Candy? Aquella niña de mirada alegre, que nunca le negaba aunque sea una sonrisa a alguien, se sintió mal, realmente mal de no haber podido devolver cuando menos una sonrisa.**

**Al fin su tren salió, se sentó en su asiento sin mirar a nadie más el paisaje a través de su ventana, iba pensando:**

**"¿qué es lo que había estado a punto de hacer? ¿Buscar a Terry? ¡Por Dios! En qué iba pensando ¡Tonta! Lo primero que haría Terry al verte, sería asustarse, te rechazaría completamente, ¿no te has visto en un espejo? ¿Además qué le hubieras dicho?", se miró sus manos, se observó en el vidrio de la ventanilla, que le devolvió una imagen poco agradable, por primera vez desde que había salido de aquella penitenciaria se sintió triste, recordaba la imagen que tenía de sí misma, no quedaba ninguna huella de aquella mujer… poco a poco se quedó dormida, volvió a tener sueños, sus recuerdos volvieron a desfilar por su mente.**

- Enfermera White – dijo el doctor que la había atendido durante su desmayo – he conseguido que la transfieran de aquí

- ¿Dónde me mandarán doctor? – preguntó desilusionada Candy

- A Inglaterra

- ¿Inglaterra? – repitió

- Si concretamente a Liverpool, al norte, es el único lugar que le encontré disponible, créame hice todo lo posible porque cuando menos la mandaran a Londres, pero ahí también llegan muchos heridos, así que no pude hacerlo, quizás después usted pueda pedir su cambio

- De acuerdo, si no hay otro remedio – contestó triste, aunque sabía que tampoco podía regresar a América así como estaba, no era justo para los Andrey, ni para ella misma rendirse tan fácilmente, sabía que ahora sí, la tía abuela estaría por demás a favor de que se le retirara de una vez por todas el apellido de los Andrey, pero tampoco quería ver las miradas de reprobación de Archie ni de Albert o de Annie, y qué decir de la señorita Pony o la hermana María, cómo podría explicarles cómo había sucedido todo, no, no podía regresar, además en América también estaba Terry y no quería tampoco que pensara que tenía una obligación con ella, no, tenía que salir adelante sola.

Así que se trasladó al siguiente día a Inglaterra, llegó al puerto de Dover, de ahí hizo escalas en Londres y de ahí hasta Liverpool, era una pequeña Ciudad muy al norte de Inglaterra, hacía mucho más frío, más que nada dependían de la pesca, había poca industria en aquellas épocas, ahí se presentó en el hospital al cual iba asignada, no era muy grande, había poco personal en realidad, por su estado la enviaron a la recepción, mientras daba a luz.

Respecto a su estado civil, no podía decir que se convertiría en madre soltera, en aquel lugar era casi un pecado estar sola, cuanto más decir que tendría un hijo sin padre, así que inventó que era viuda, que su esposo había muerto en batalla, aunque le hacía sentir mal la mentira que había dicho, se dio cuenta que las mujeres del lugar la apoyaban más.

Todo marchó bien, hizo buenas amigas, su trabajo lo desempeñaban con mucha diligencia, trataba muy bien a sus pacientes, y desempeñaba muy bien su trabajo, logrando con esto en poco tiempo un ascenso que le ayudó más a sus necesidades económicas, seguía viviendo en una pensión, con una señora viuda, pagaba su alojamiento a tiempo, era una persona bien recibida en la comunidad, se podría decir que estaba feliz, de no ser porque por las noches se ponía pensar en Terry, se acariciaba su vientre abultado tratando de no sentirse triste, aunque algunas lágrimas dejaba escapar de repente, pero los movimientos que sentía en su vientre, la hacían limpiárselas y volver a sonreír, ella estaba consciente que tenía que avisarle a Terry que estaba embarazada, que pronto daría a luz a un hijo de él, pero al mismo tiempo le daba temor por la reacción que él tuviera.

Nunca imaginó que Terry tenía otro sentir hacia ella, pronto transcurrieron los meses de rigor del embarazo, hasta que llegó el momento, eran ya los días en los que Candy ya no iba a trabajar, dolores muy fuertes comenzaron a sentirse, parecía que la partirían en dos.

Después de una dura labor de parto, Candy al fin daba a luz, no como ella imaginaba a un solo bebé, sino que dio a luz a dos, una niña y un niño a los cuales se escuchaba que tenían unos grandes pulmones, ya que gritaban sin cesar, ella al observar a aquellos pedacitos que había salido de sus entrañas no pudo menos que llorar de la emoción, eran preciosos, la cabecita del niño estaba cubierta por una leve pelusa rubia, la cabecita de la niña por una oscura, "quizás tendrán también el color de sus ojos", pensó Candy con emoción.

Rato después cuando se los llevaron para amamantarlos pudo observarlos mejor, eran hermosos, aún no se podía definir a quien se parecían ella creía que podrían ser idénticos a Terry, eso le pareció claro, pero estaba feliz, contenta, pensó demasiado en cómo llamarlos, no se decidía aún.

**Ahí llegaron sus recuerdos otra vez, ya que el tren hacía su arribo a la ciudad de Chicago, se sorprendió de encontrar cosas nuevas, había edificios recientemente construidos, la industria parecía querer florecer ahí, comenzó a caminar por los lugares que le parecieron familiares, caminó y caminó, solamente se detuvo para comprar algo para comer, después reanudó su marcha, sus pies la llevaron hasta donde estaba la mansión familiar de los Andrey, se encontraba en la reja de la entrada a la residencia, parecía que los problemas económicos que había notado en otros lados no habían hecho tanta mella en ellos.**

**No sabía qué hacer, hasta que un impulso la hizo decidirse, tocó el timbre, un hombre mayor, vestido elegantemente se acercó para atenderla.**

- **Perdone señora – comenzó a decir con voz solemne – pero las limosnas se dan el fin de semana.**

- **¿cómo? No, se equivoca – contestó Candy – quisiera saber si se encuentra el señor William Albert Andrey…**

- **¿El señor Andrey? Aún no llega… - contestó el hombre, mirándola raro, le parecía extraño que una mujer tan andrajosa preguntara por el señor Andrey**

- **Bueno, el señor Archibald Cornwell ¿estará?**

- **Tampoco, solamente está su esposa la señora Annie**

- **Annie – repitió Candy suavemente – ¿podría verla?**

- **No creo que la señora… - comenzaba a decir el mayordomo, mientras se giraba sobre sus pasos para irse**

- **¡Dígale que la busca Candice White Andrey! – lo interrumpió**

- **¿Perdón? – dijo asombrado – ¿Candice White Andrey? – repitió – pero ella está…**

- **¿Muerta? - dijo burlona – amigo, creo que estoy más que viva, a menos que sea un fantasma que ha vuelto de su tumba**

- **Yo… - el hombre estaba sumamente nervioso, no sabía qué hacer**

- **¡Vamos hombre dígale quien soy! – ordenó Candy, nunca le había gustado hacer eso, pero el pobre hombre la estaba desesperando**

- **Espere un momento por favor – dijo cambiando ya el tono de voz, se alejó dejando a Candy afuera, mientras se adentraba a la casa.**

**Los minutos parecían verdaderos siglos, ahí parada esperando a que Annie saliera, tantos años habían pasado desde la última vez que la había visto.**

- **Me dicen que usted pregunta por mi – escuchó una voz a sus espaldas**

- **Si… - no pudo decir más, parecía que tenía un fuerte nudo apretando su garganta, le daba la espalda todavía, parecía que no tenía fuerzas para voltear a mirarla, la emoción la tenía paralizada, hasta que lentamente volteó a mirar a Annie, a su mejor amiga, a su casi hermana.**

- **¡Por Dios! – dijo Annie cuando Candy volteó.**

**Continuará…**

**NOTITAS DE MI: Hola, espero que les esté gustando este fic, sé que quizás a muchas no les guste por la forma en que Candy está sufriendo, pero a decir verdad he tratado siempre de hacer fics diferentes, me gusta saber cómo reaccionarían los personajes en determinada situación, espero que le den una oportunidad a este fic, gracias.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**LA MENTIRA **

**CAPITULO IV**

**"EL RECLAMO"**

* * *

- **¡Es increíble! Aún no puedo creerlo – decía sin cesar Archie - ¿Cómo pudo ser?**

- **Yo la veo y no lo creo… - decía sin entender nada Albert**

- **Yo sentía que me daría un infarto de la impresión por verla, jamás creí que ella volvería, después de que no supimos nada de ella durante tantos años – decía Annie limpiándose las lagrimas**

**Los tres comentaban aquel suceso, mientras en una de las confortables recamaras estaba durmiendo Candy.**

**En cuanto Annie la vio, su primera reacción fue abrazarla, la abrazó fuertemente, no podía creer que Candy estuviera ahí.**

**La hizo pasar a la casa, Candy observaba todo alrededor, no podía creer que estaba nuevamente en la residencia de los Andrey, se sentía fuera de lugar, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tanto lujo después de tantos años de vivir en las condiciones más miserables que se puedan ver.**

- **¡No puedo creer que estés aquí Candy! – le decía efusiva Annie**

- **Yo tampoco – contestó Candy inexpresiva**

- **Candy… - dijo Annie mirándola y la abrazó comenzando a llorar - ¿dónde has estado, por qué no seguiste escribiendo?**

- **Annie yo… - Candy comenzó a hablar pero una especie de torbellino negro la comenzó a envolver, no supo que pasaba, todo se oscureció y no supo más de ella…**

**Cuando Candy había bajado del tren que la había traído de Nueva York a Chicago, se sentía terriblemente mal, le dolía mucho la cabeza, quizás sería que no se había alimentado bien últimamente, pero quizás fueran todas las impresiones que había experimentando desde que había abandonado Inglaterra como si estuviera huyendo.**

- **¡Candy! – escuchó ésta la voz de Annie a lo lejos, pero sin poderlo evitar, se dejó llevar por aquella oscuridad.**

* * *

**Rato después Annie observaba a Candy, quien estaba completamente dormida, lo que quizás fue en un principio un desmayo, se había convertido en un sueño profundo, Annie no podía creer que Candy estuviera en aquellas condiciones ¿qué había sucedido con ella, por qué venía así? Estaba casi irreconocible, de no ser por sus verdes ojos que se notaban mucho más grandes en su delgada cara. **

**Annie sintió tristeza al mirar a Candy así, no podía imaginar lo que había pasado para convertirse ni en la sombra de lo que era Candy, mientras Candy se encontraba en su recamara, Annie corrió al teléfono y llamó a Archie y a Albert, les pidió que vinieran de urgencia a casa, no les dijo el motivo, solo les dijo que era urgente, que se dieran prisa.**

- **Pero dime Annie, ¿de verdad se ve muy distinta? – preguntó Albert quien aún no había visto a Candy, ya que Annie les había dicho que estaba completamente dormida y no debían molestarla**

- **Créeme Albert, cuando yo la vi parada en la entrada, pensé que era alguna mujer que andaba pidiendo limosna, porque como ya sabes que asisto a algunas reuniones de caridad, pensé… pero jamás me imaginé ni por un momento que sería ella – dijo Annie**

- **¿Qué le habrá sucedido? – preguntaba Archie – desde aquel día que decidió irse de enfermera militar…**

- **Si, yo había recibido unas cartas de Francia, de ella, supe que la habían trasladado a Inglaterra… y desde ahí se cortó la comunicación, como si quisiera que no supiéramos de ella – dijo Albert**

- **Si lo recuerdo… - comentó Annie – jamás entendí el porque dejó de escribir, **

- **Si… y ahora está aquí, después de tantos años… - dijo Albert**

- **Subiré a verla – dijo Annie y se fue hacia la habitación de Candy**

- **¿Qué crees que haya sucedido tío? – preguntó Archie**

- **No lo sé, lo que si me imagino es que habrá pasado por cosas muy fuertes, quizás después nos pueda contar lo que le sucedió, por lo pronto es un alivio y una alegría saber que ya está en casa – dijo Albert**

- **Ya lo creo**

**Momentos después Annie bajó.**

- **Está profundamente dormida – dijo – Grace dice que debemos dejarla descansar todo lo que se pueda **

- **Grace puede tener razón. Dejémosla descansar… - dijo Albert**

- **Eso es lo que va a necesitar, mucho descanso… - comentó Annie**

- **¿Lo necesitará demasiado? – preguntó Archie**

- **Ya lo creo, Archie, si tu la hubieras visto… - los ojos de Annie se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas – está muy mal, físicamente… su cara… está demacrada, tiene unas profundas ojeras… su cabello está sin vida… su piel demasiado pálida – la describía – pero lo que más me impactó fueron sus ojos, reflejaban todo el dolor y sufrimiento que puedes encontrar en una persona**

- **Candy ¿qué es lo que te sucedió? – dijo Albert mirando al jardín**

**Un silencio acompañó a las palabras de Albert, no podían imaginar todo lo que le había sucedido a Candy.**

* * *

**Al siguiente día**

- **Buenos días Grace – saludó Albert a aquella mujer, estaba al servicio de ellos desde hacía muchos años, era una mujer mayor de casi sesenta años de edad, había llegado a atender a Annie cuando ésta resultó embarazada meses después de que se casara con Archie, después fue la nana de sus hijos Alistear, Archie y William, a los tres los había cuidado muy bien, además de que esta mujer sentía un cariño genuino por los integrantes de la familia Andrey quien la consideraban como de la familia, Albert le había tomado mucho cariño**

- **Buenos días Albert – lo saludó también sonriendo, era una mujer de cabellos blancos, robusta, de cara amable, ojos verdes, parecía haber sido muy bella en su juventud, ahora vestía adustamente, como debía vestirse una nana, eso decía ella en son de broma**

- **Grace, quería preguntarte ¿cómo está nuestra huésped? – dijo Albert**

- **Hace unos momentos fui a verla, duerme como un bebé…**

- **¿Aún sigue dormida?**

- **Si, debemos dejarla descansar, su alma está muy agotada, no te preocupes por ella, yo la cuidaré, verás que se pondrá bien – dijo sonriendo Grace – no te preocupes, ve a trabajar…**

- **Me siento más tranquilo Grace, de saber que estará en tus manos – dijo Albert, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.**

* * *

**Candy dormía, pero seguía teniendo sus sueños, cómo si quisiera querer seguir aferrada a un pasado completamente feliz.**

_Fue un momento glorioso, tener en sus brazos a dos pedacitos de su ser, quienes conforme iban creciendo, iban demandando más y más atención por parte de su madre, Candy estaba feliz, no importaba que lloraran, no importaba lo difícil que era para ella cuidarlos, lo único que realmente le importaba es que eran suyos y que ahora ya no estaría nunca más sola, le encantaba pasar el mayor tiempo con sus dos pequeños, al niño lo llamó Kyle, un nombre escocés y a la niña la llamó Dana (que en celta significa Madre de los dioses), ella tenía su cabello oscuro y descubrió que tenía sus ojos azules, del mismo azul que su padre, Kyle tenía su cabello castaño un poco más claro que el de su hermana y sus ojos eran verdes como los de ella, pero para más placer de Candy, los dos iban teniendo los rasgos del padre, eran los bebés más hermosos que jamás había visto._

**Hasta ahí terminaron por el momento sus recuerdos, Candy había despertado, de momento no entendía donde estaba, observó todo a su alrededor, las cortinas estaban corridas, aunque se veía una línea de luz debajo de éstas, se levantó un poco mareada al baño, vio cuán diferente era aquel lugar a la oscura y húmeda celda que había compartido con tres reclusas más, que diferente era todo ahí, olía a rosas, las vio, un jarrón con rosas blancas estaba al lado de su cama, eran tan bellas, pensó, y con tristeza recordó a las "dulces Candys" y recordó un añejo rostro "Anthony", dijo con un suspiro.**

**Se volvió a acostar, estaba mirando al techo cuando escuchó que se abría lentamente la puerta de su habitación, volteó a mirar y grande fue su sorpresa al mirar un rostro de un niño de aproximadamente diez años, que la miraba con curiosidad. Candy no sabía de quién se trataba.**

- **Hola – dijo ella – pasa – lo invitó, el niño se acercó tímidamente, Candy enfocó sus ojos y lo observó, tenía los ojos azules tan grandes que parecían invadir su pequeño rostro, su cabello era oscuro, le recordó a Annie - ¿quién eres?**

- **Me llamo William Cornwell – dijo el pequeño**

- **¿William Cornwell? – preguntó Candy con curiosidad**

- **Si ¿y tú? – preguntó el chico**

- **Me llamo Candy ¿Quiénes son tus padres? – preguntó**

- **Mi papá se llama Archie y mi mamá se llama Annie**

- **Ah, ya entiendo – dijo Candy y lo miró con nostalgia – eres hijo de Annie – dijo quebrándose su voz, mientras en los verdes ojos se comenzaban a ver las señales de unas lágrimas**

- **¡Oh no llores! ¡perdón si te molesté! – dijo apenado el niño**

- **¡Muchachito travieso, así que aquí estás! – se escuchó la voz de una mujer mayor de cabellos blancos - ¡anda vamos afuera, no debes molestar a la señora Candy!**

- **¡Oh no déjelo, no molesta! – contestó Candy limpiándose las lágrimas, pero ya el niño había salido de la habitación y Grace cerró la puerta tras de él, venía ella con una bandeja con comida**

- **No se apure, es hora de su comida, además William sabe que es la hora en que también debe hacer sus deberes – dijo Grace sonriendo – ande, coma**

- **Gra… gracias – dijo mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas**

- **Pero ¿Por qué llora? – le dijo tiernamente Grace**

- **No lo sé… me siento tan… no había recibido atenciones desde hace tiempo**

- **Vamos, no debe llorar ni ponerse así, desde ahora recibirá muchos cuidados para recuperarse, lo que debe usted hacer es descansar, - decía con suavidad – debe alimentarse bien, está usted muy delgada… pero eso lo remediaremos, ande coma**

- **De acuerdo… - dijo Candy y se limpió las lágrimas y esbozó una sonrisa**

- **¡Bien! No hay duda, es usted más bonita cuando ríe que cuando llora… - Candy la volteó a mirar cuando dijo aquella frase, sintió que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que la escuchó – bueno creo que es hora de presentarme al fin, mi nombre es Grace y soy… la nana de todos – sonrió **

- **Mucho gusto Grace, yo soy…**

- **Lo sé, usted es Candice White Andrey, una Andrey, hija adoptiva del señor Albert – contestó Grace**

- **¿Cómo lo sabe? – preguntó curiosa**

- **El señor Albert me lo dijo, además de que esos ojos, los reconocería en cualquier parte… ¡si! Hay un cuadro de usted en la biblioteca – dijo cuando Candy la miró sin entender**

- **¿Un cuadro mío?**

- **Si el señor lo mandó a hacer hace ya varios años, y cuando lo mira, sus ojos se llenan de tristeza… pero niña, debes comer más, debes alimentarte mejor, para que puedas recuperarte… son órdenes del doctor**

- **¿Doctor?**

- **Si, parece ser que te diagnosticó una anemia, por falta de alimentos, así que mi deber es hacer que te recuperes… anda vamos, come más – Candy no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra aquella mujer que parecía decidida a hacer que se comiera toda la sopa que le había traído, a Candy se le hacía muy difícil comer más, se había acostumbrado a comidas muy frugales en la prisión, pero ahora, sentir el calor de aquella sopa, y de la relajación que le producía ésta al comerla, y además de que alguien se estaba preocupando por ella, quiso agradecer ese gesto tratando de comerse todo – bien cariño, todo está bien**

- **Me siento tan cansada – decía Candy como si se sumergiera en un sopor**

- **Descansa mi niña – dijo con ternura Grace, acomodando su almohada en su cabeza – todo estará bien**

**Candy se quedó profundamente dormida, ni cuenta se dio cuando Grace abandonaba la habitación, pero su sueño fue tan profundo que no soñó nada, parecía que hasta su mente descansara…**

**No se dio cuenta que mientras ella dormía la visitaba Albert, quien se quedaba un gran tiempo sentado en un sillón cercano a su cama.**

- **"Candy ¿qué te sucedió?..." – pensaba mientras la observaba y en sus ojos azules se pintaba una tristeza**

* * *

**Tres días después, Candy pudo levantarse sin marearse de la cama, Grace ya le había traído el almuerzo, el cual había devorado, se sentía más animada, en su rostro se comenzaba a ver los resultados del descanso y la buena alimentación que estaba recibiendo.**

- **hola Candy – dijo Annie cuando entró a su habitación después de almorzar**

- **¡Annie hola! – dijo Candy alegre**

- **Veo que te encuentras mejor… - dijo Annie**

- **Si, gracias por todo…**

- **Pero Candy… no tienes por qué dar las gracias – le tomó sus manos – eres como mi hermana…**

- **Hola – dijo de pronto Candy haciéndose a un lado, Annie extrañada volteó a mirar hacia donde Candy miraba, sonrió, ya que en el quicio de la puerta se encontraba asomada la carita de su hijo William – pasa – lo invitó Candy**

- **Pero ¿qué haces aquí pequeño travieso? – dijo Annie**

- **Te venía siguiendo mamá – contestó William**

- **Ven, te presentaré a alguien a quien quiero mucho – le dijo Annie al niño **

- **Hola señora Candy – le saludó el niño a Candy**

- **Hola – contestó Candy el saludo sonriendo**

- **¡Ah ya se conocían! – dijo Annie alzando las cejas**

- **Si, ya hemos tenido el gusto de conocernos ¿verdad caballero? – dijo Candy agachándose de manera de quedar a la altura de William**

- **Si – contestó el niño**

**Annie notó que Candy miraba a su hijo con una mirada llena de tristeza y nostalgia, parecía estar aguantando las lágrimas, pero también notó que en sus labios había una sonrisa.**

- **De acuerdo amor – dijo Annie tomando al niño de los hombros – despídete de la señora Candy, ya sabes que tienes que hacer tus deberes**

- **Si mamá – dijo el niño – hasta luego señora Candy – se despidió**

- **Hasta luego… - dijo Candy siguiendo con la mirada al niño hasta que desapareció**

- **Bien amiga – dijo Annie después de que el niño saliera – debemos arreglarte, hoy en la noche al fin cenarás con todos nosotros – Candy solo escuchaba – conocerás a mis otros hijos**

- **¿Cuántos hijos tienes? – preguntó curiosa**

- **aparte de William, dos más, Alistair de 14 años, Archie de 12 y William tiene 10 – le contó**

- **Cuéntame lo que ha sucedido en todo este tiempo, de qué me he perdido – le pidió Candy**

- **Pues verás… Archie terminó su carrera de Economía, un año después de recibirse, nos casamos, pero inexplicablemente no me podía embarazar, estuve muy deprimida durante un tiempo, Archie fue muy paciente conmigo, hasta que tuve a Alistair, y después a Archie y William, he sido muy feliz, Archie ahora trabaja con Albert en las corporaciones de los Andrey…**

- **Cuéntame de Albert…**

- **Albert, bueno, ya sabes, como patriarca de los Andrey es el presidente de la corporación, se encargan de inversiones, además de dar servicio a terceros para importar y exportar sus productos…**

- **¿Se casó? **

- **No – Annie la miró – nunca se ha casado, ha tenido relaciones con diferentes mujeres que han tratado de cazarlo, pero no ha encontrado o no ha querido casarse nunca… pero aquí entre nos, te diré que hay una persona que está perdidamente enamorada de él…**

- **Ah si ¿de quién se trata? – preguntó Candy**

- **De Patty O'Brien**

- **¿Patty O'Brien? ¿Patty la del colegio? ¿nuestra amiga Patty? – preguntó de nuevo**

- **Si, la misma…**

- **Pero ¿cómo ha sido?**

- **Verás, ella trabaja también en la corporación, se convirtió en la asistente de Albert, realmente es muy buena, creo que yo me volvería loca con tantas citas programadas y ese tipo de cosas, pero Patty realmente me sorprende ese cerebro que tiene… **

- **Vaya, es una sorpresa para mi – comentó Candy – y en el Hogar de Pony cómo están – preguntó con voz suave**

- **Están muy bien, gracias a todas las contribuciones que se han hecho por parte de los Andrey, así como por las reuniones de caridad que presido, precisamente para recaudar fondos, se agrandó el lugar, tienen más profesores, ahora se han instalado talleres para poder enseñarles a los chicos una actividad y puedan defenderse en el futuro, tienen una pequeña enfermería además, el edificio se remodeló… lo único triste es que… la señorita Pony murió hace cuatro años…**

- **¡Cuatro años! – dijo con dolor Candy**

- **Si, se quedó al frente la hermana María, quien ha sido muy fuerte en todo.**

- **Siempre lo fue, la admiro mucho – comentó Candy**

**Les habían traído té y algunas pastas y pequeños sándwiches, los cuales sin darse cuenta comieron mientras continuaban en la plática.**

- **Oye ¿y qué sucedió con Elisa y Niel? – preguntó Candy de nuevo**

- **Elisa se casó con un aristócrata francés, quien la llevó "al paraíso" como ella literalmente dijo, a Paris donde vive actualmente, tiene tres hijas, iguales a ella – dijo en actitud de complicidad, y las dos se echaron a reír**

- **¿Y Niel? **

- **Niel, después de morir su padre y dejarle la parte de herencia que le correspondía, se dedicó a dilapidarla, pero antes de que llevara a la ruina a los Leegan, Albert tomó cartas en el asunto y le dio un ultimátum: o trabajaba o lo desterraría de la familia y se rascaría con sus uñas – se comenzaron a reír nuevamente las dos – así que – continuó Annie después de dejar de reírse – está en una de las oficinas de Albert, encargándose de las relaciones públicas, pero fíjate que ha cambiado mucho… aunque no se ha casado todavía.**

**Candy se quedó en silencio, como si reflexionara todo lo que Annie acababa de contarle, se dio cuenta que había pasado toda una vida después de su partida a Francia como enfermera militar, cuántas cosas habían sucedido, enterarse de la muerte de la señorita Pony, una de las mujeres que la habían criado, se sintió triste, por no haber estado ahí, no supo en qué parte de su vida se había enterrado, aún tenía algo pendiente con Albert, una duda atroz que la seguía carcomiendo.**

- **Te has quedado muy callada – dijo suavemente Annie interrumpiendo sus pensamientos**

- **Perdón, pero, enterarme de tantas cosas…**

- **Te entiendo… **

**De repente la puerta se abrió y dos chicos entraron a la estancia, un muchacho parecido a Archie y otro parecido a Stear, se acercaron a Annie, Candy sintió como si hubiera regresado al pasado y estuvieran ante sus ojos sus dos caballeros.**

**Estos dos chicos le dieron un beso a Annie.**

- **hola mamá – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo**

- **hola hijos – contestó Annie – miren les presento a una muy querida amiga, quien es como mi hermana, Candy, él es Alistear – dijo señalando al parecido a Archie – y éste es Archie – quien era parecido a Stear, era como si se invirtieran los nombres nada más – ella es Candice White Andrey **

- **Mucho gusto – dijo Alistear**

- **Tanto gusto – dijo Archie**

- **Es un gusto enorme conocerlos – dijo Candy, de nuevo Annie notó la mirada que había visto en ella cuando veía a William – eres idéntico a tu padre… y tu a tu tío**

- **Es lo que nos dicen – contestó Alistear – además de que hemos visto los retratos de ellos y sí tienen mucha razón.**

- **¿Usted es familiar de nuestro tío Albert? – preguntó Archie**

- **Si, que no han visto el cuadro que está en la biblioteca, junto al de sus tíos – dijo Annie**

- **¿Es usted la del cuadro? – preguntó Alistear**

**Candy volteó a mirar con interrogación a Annie, ya que no entendía a que cuadro se referían los chicos, aunque ya Grace le había comentado sobre éste.**

- **Es un cuadro que debo enseñarte Candy, Albert lo mandó hacer hace unos años atrás – explicó Annie**

**Los chicos se despidieron de su madre y de Candy un momento después, dijeron que harían sus deberes escolares en sus habitaciones, así que se despidieron de ellas, Candy se quedó observando la puerta que se cerró detrás de ellos, a lo que Annie notó y le preguntó:**

- **Candy ¿te sucede algo? **

- **¿Eh? No, no pasa nada – dijo turbada**

- **Es que no es la primera vez que noto una mirada extraña en ti – dijo Annie**

- **No entiendo a qué te refiere – dijo bajando sus ojos**

- **¿Qué es lo que no quieres contar todavía Candy? – preguntó Annie – somos amigas, puedes confiar en mí…**

- **No te preocupes Annie, dentro de poco sabrás todo… - dijo Candy.**

* * *

**Por la noche, todo estaba listo para la cena, solamente las dos damas estaban esperando a Albert y a Archie para cenar, los dos hijos mayores de Annie ya estaban ahí, solamente el pequeño William no, porque él ya había tomado su cena antes y como debería ser, ya estaba dormido en su recamara.**

**Llegaron Archie y Albert, quienes al ver al fin de pie a Candy, con un vestido prestado por Annie, al cual se le tuvo que meter demasiado porque le quedaba muy flojo, Annie pidió a su mucama que la peinara, por lo que Candy se veía muy linda.**

- **¡Candy! – dijo Archie adelantándose a abrazarla - ¡al fin, cuánto tiempo!**

- **Archie – dijo Candy – no has cambiado mucho – y así era, Archie se notaba casi igual de joven, parecía que los años no pasaran por él, su cabello claro había sido recortado como dictaba la época, estaba igual de delgado, era muy apuesto.**

- **¿Y para mí no hay abrazo? – dijo entonces Albert**

- **¡Albert! – dijo Candy y lo abrazó**

**Fue algo distinto, miles de emociones se despertaron en Candy, parecía como si el tiempo volviera hacia atrás y fuera de nuevo una niña, sintió como los brazos de Albert le daban aquel consuelo que siempre encontraba cuando tenía problemas, Albert tampoco había cambiado mucho, tenía ahora una barba y bigotes en forma de candado, su rubio cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás con gomina, dándole un aspecto muy atrayente para todas las mujeres, que lo perseguían como las abejas a la miel.**

- **Hola espero no haber tardado demasiado – se escuchó una voz femenina y voltearon a mirar de quién se trataba.**

- **¡Patty! – dijo Candy soltándose de Albert y limpiándose las lagrimas, la abrazó igual – Patty ¡tantos años!**

- **¡Candy! ¡qué emoción tenerte aquí con nosotros! – dijo Patty abrazándola también y en sus ojos marrones se mostró una señal de lágrimas.**

**Después de las lágrimas vertidas en aquel encuentro, todos pasaron al comedor, los hijos de Archie y Annie, no entendían mucho sobre aquellos detalles, solamente se dieron cuenta que la señora Candy era muy querida por todos los mayores, tanto a Alistear como a Archie les simpatizó enormemente Candy, quien tenía un áurea de nostalgia muy atrayente, los dos chicos pidieron ser sentados a los lados de ella.**

**La cena fue un rato muy agradable, pero cuándo a Patty se le ocurrió preguntar donde había estado, un silencio sepulcral se dejó sentir en la mesa, Candy no contestaba, la sonrisa se le había borrado y pareció que se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos.**

**Lo que Albert aprovechó y cambió el tema, aunque ninguno de ellos tenía idea de donde había pasado Candy todos aquellos años, ya llegaría el momento en que Candy hablaría.**

**Cuando la cena terminó todos se encaminaron a la biblioteca para seguir charlando, hasta ahí llegó la compañía de Alistear y Archie, quienes tenían que retirarse a descansar, ya que mañana irían a sus clases, Candy les agradeció su compañía y prometió charlar con ellos después.**

**Quedaron en aquella habitación Albert, Archie, Annie y Patty, claro está que Candy también, a pesar de que estaban charlando de cosas divertidas, se sentía una tensión, ya que Candy estaba muy callada, escuchando todas las anécdotas.**

- **Candy estás muy callada – dijo Albert y los demás se callaron entonces, esperando la respuesta de ésta.**

- **Si, tienes razón, he estado muy callada… - contestó Candy **

- **¿Pero por qué Candy? – terció Annie**

- **Creo que es momento Albert, de que me expliques algo que me ha martillado todo este tiempo que he estado separada de aquí – dijo Candy muy seria**

- **No entiendo a qué te refieres Candy – contestó Albert**

- **¿No entiendes? – dijo Candy con tono acusador - ¿por qué me diste la espalda Albert?**

**Un silencio lleno de tensión se dejó sentir en la habitación, Annie, Archie y Patty voltearon a mirar a Albert, esperando la respuesta de éste.**

**¿Cuál es la causa a la que Candy se refiere al decir que le dio la espalda? ¿Qué fue lo que Albert hizo para aumentar el sufrimiento por el qué pasó Candy?**

**Continuará…**


	5. Capitulo 5

**LA MENTIRA **

**CAPITULO V**

**"Confesiones"**

* * *

- **No entiendo a qué te refieres Candy – contestaba Albert**

- **¿No entiendes o no recuerdas nada? – dijo Candy comenzando a enojarse, no le importaba si los demás escuchaban**

- **Perdón, creo que debo irme – dijo Patty levantándose**

- **¡OH no Patty! – dijo Candy - ¡debes quedarte y escuchar lo que tengo que decir!**

- **Candy ¿qué sucede? – dijo Annie – ¿por qué estás así?**

- **Si Candy ¿qué ocurre? – habló Archie**

- **¿Hay algo de lo que me estás acusando Candy? – dijo Albert - ¡vamos dímelo! Así sabré cómo defenderme… no me condenes sin dejar que me defienda Candy**

- **¡Te escribí pidiéndote ayuda! ¿y qué hiciste? ¡me diste la espalda! **

**Todos los presentes voltearon a mirarla sorprendidos, Albert la miró con asombro, no entendía de qué estaba hablando.**

- **no te entiendo Candy ¿a qué ayuda te refieres? – dijo Albert**

- **¡Vamos Albert no te hagas el occiso ahora! – contestaba Candy molesta**

- **¡Es que en verdad, no sé de qué me estás hablando! – Albert la miraba con ansiedad, con ruego a que le creyera - ¡Jamás recibí carta tuya! – Candy lo miró, trataba de ver más allá**

**Todos estaban consternados por aquel reclamo, quizás si una bomba hubiera caído a los pies de ellos en esos momentos, no la hubieran sentido más que aquellas confesiones de Candy.**

- **Candy de verdad, créeme, jamás recibí carta tuya – dijo Albert acercándose a ella, se arrodilló hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro de ella, Candy no levantaba el rostro que tenía tapado por sus manos, mientras corrían las lágrimas por sus dedos – nunca recibí nada, y si la hubiera recibido, jamás, ¡escúchame bien! ¡jamás hubiera te hubiera dado la espalda! Te hubiera evitado tanto dolor y sufrimiento… quien te envió esa respuesta, haciéndote creer que era mía, fue alguien que sabía te haría mucho daño… yo jamás, jamás te haría daño Candy.**

- **¡Albert! – Dijo Candy saltando entonces a sus brazos - ¡Albert han sido tantos sufrimientos!**

- **Lo sé pequeña, pero no te preocupes, haremos lo imposible por ayudarte ahora… - decía Albert consolándola – dime – la habló suavemente - ¿qué fue lo que te sucedió? ¿por qué estás tan dañada? **

**Candy se levantó del sillón donde había estado sentada, se había separado de los brazos que la estaban consolando hacia unos momentos, se dirigió a cerca de la chimenea, en sus hombros se notaba toda la tensión y el sufrimiento que había sentido durante todos esos años, los cuatro la observaban con expectación, pero ella calmadamente comenzó a observar los cuadros que se encontraban en aquella habitación.**

- **Anthony – dijo – Si no hubieras muerto, quién sabe que hubiera pasado entre nosotros… quizás la vida nos hubiera mantenido juntos… - se volteó al siguiente cuadro – Stear… mi mejor amigo, mi caballero… cuánta falta me hace escuchar tus ánimos… - se volteó al siguiente – Candy, la pequeña Candy – dijo con ironía mirando el cuadro donde estaba ella, la reflejaba como era antes, cuando era más pequeña, la Candy de ahora no era ni la sombra de la de antaño – quién iba a imaginar que te condenarían a pasar por tantas cosas ¿por qué? ¿Acaso merecías recibir tantas injusticias, merecías no ser feliz? - una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla – saben… - dijo sin voltear – creo que no merecía todo lo que he pasado…**

- **Candy… – habló Annie**

- **Ni siquiera se imaginan lo que me sucedió a lo largo de estos años… – volteó a mirarlos con un dolor en sus verdes ojos.**

**Un silencio fue la respuesta de ellos que esperaban con ansias desesperantes lo que ella diría.**

- **Estuve en la… cárcel – dijo con amargura**

- **¡por Dios! – dijo Annie con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas**

**Albert no habló, igual Archie y Patty, el impacto de aquella respuesta había sido muy fuerte, nunca imaginaron siquiera que Candy dijera eso.**

- **Estuve en la cárcel por un crimen que no cometí… todo mundo creyó en mi culpabilidad y me condenaron… perdí todo… la libertad… el respeto… y a mis… hijos – dijo sin poder detener sus lágrimas**

**Aquello era demasiado, al escuchar la palabra "hijos" todos sus amigos abrieron los ojos con asombro y escuchaban con un nudo en la garganta.**

- **Si… mis hijos… - continuó – una niña y un niño… gemelos saben, - dijo sonriendo tristemente con la huella de sus lagrimas en las mejillas – tenían dos años cuando se me condenó injustamente por la muerte de un hombre… **

- **¿Có… cómo sucedió? – preguntó Albert turbado sin poder creer lo que Candy contaba **

- **no lo sé aún… - contestó Candy – aunque he pensado que quizás todo fue diabólicamente planeado… planeado por alguien…**

- **¿De quién se trata? – preguntó ahora Archie**

- **Verán… fue una casualidad ¡Una maldita casualidad! – dijo con furia, sorprendiendo a los demás por aquel arrebato, nunca pensaron ver a Candy hablar así – ella llegó a Liverpool acompañada de su madre… parece ser que la familia por parte de su padre, eran de aquel lugar… no lo sé, no sé qué hacían por allá… tan lejos… visitaron a una tía que se encontraba convaleciente en el hospital donde yo trabajaba… - se quedó callada, mientras por su mente desfilaban recuerdos anteriores que no les contó… no dijo cómo había encontrado a Terry antes de embarcarse, ni lo que había sucedido con él.**

**_"Ahí fue donde volví a verla… fue doloroso para mí enterarme por ella, que se había casado con… él – parecía costarle mucho decir su nombre - … que eran muy felices, pensé que había yo tenido mucha suerte porque él no había podido acompañarlas, sino, nos hubieramos encontrado otra vez… lo hubiera visto de nuevo, no sé qué podría haber sucedido entonces…" - pensó sonriendo amargamente, los demás la observaban sin saber aquellos pensamientos de ella - durante el tiempo que estuvo ahí – continuó su relato - se comportó como una persona muy amable, incluso creí que podríamos ser amigas… ¡estúpida de mí! - había dejado de derramar lágrimas – pero entonces sucedió… aquella desgracia… me acusaron de homicidio – continuó después de limpiarse su rostro – un paciente del cual yo me hacía cargo… tenía cáncer en el pulmón… pero estaba controlado a base de medicamentos… se le suministraba cierta cantidad de morfina para atenuar sus dolores cuando eran muy intensos… - hizo una pausa - … una noche después de terminar mis labores y terminar la revisión antes de irme, lo había yo visitado… todo estaba bien… en la mañana me avisaron de lo sucedido… cuando una de las enfermeras que se ocupaba de la ronda nocturna lo visitó… ya estaba muerto… revisaron su expediente y tenía anotada una dosis de morfina para que se le administrara en caso de dolor… pero al parecer, alguien… no supe nada… alteró los datos en el expediente… ¡no lo sé! Le habían aplicado más morfina de lo que yo recuerdo haber anotado, lo que le ocasionó la muerte a este paciente… entonces se me halló culpable, ya que yo era responsable de aquel paciente, además de que la letra que estaba anotada ahí en la alteración, supuestamente era la mía… haciéndome ver culpable de lo que estaba anotado… nadie creyó en mi inocencia, fui acusada de homicidio… además la autopsia dictaminó que, efectivamente había un índice más alto de lo que yo había anotado…_**

**Se escuchó entonces un relámpago que iluminó la noche que se veía por las ventanas, mientras Candy iba relatando la odisea vivida a partir de que llegó a Inglaterra, a Liverpool, el crimen que no cometió… cómo la acusaron injustamente condenándola a pagar por otro… conforme su plática iba avanzando, Annie y Patty comenzaron a dejar correr por sus rostros lágrimas, lágrimas de tristeza por lo que estaban escuchando, Candy no lloraba al relatar su pasado, era cómo si estuviese hablando de alguien que no conocían, Archie tenía una mirada dura, imaginando todo lo que había vivido Candy, Albert parado escuchaba atentamente, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños.**

- **_Fui condenada a purgar una peña por un crimen no cometido, a pesar de todo se me responsabilizó por aquello… ya que se creyó en un testimonio, que jamás lo pensé… que ella… hablara de esa manera – los miró y en su rostro había una mascara de ironía – si, aquella mujer atestiguó que "cómo yo veía sufrir demasiado a ese hombre, pues encontré la manera de que no sufriera más aquellos intensos dolores…" ¿Se imaginan? ¿hasta qué grado pudo hacer daño aquel testimonio? ¡Y el jurado creyó! ¡creyó en esa sarta de mentiras! – dijo apretando sus puños – se me condenó a 30 años de cárcel… y se me retiró la licencia para ejercer la enfermería… - hizo una pausa y un momento después continuó - pero gracias a mi buen comportamiento y de que el abogado que se ocupó de mi defensa, parece que sí creía en mi inocencia, siguió investigando mi caso, fue entonces que gracias a él, se demostró que no era completamente culpable, aún habiendo anotado yo las indicaciones, porque yo no había aplicado la inyección, además no me encontraba en aquellas horas en qué murió el hombre, ya que yo había salido dos horas antes… detalles insignificantes quizás, pero que se dejaron pasar en el momento del juicio… así que mientras se llevaba a cabo todo nuevamente y apelación tras apelación, pasaron quince años… ¡quince largos años de mi vida! – Candy calló y al fin logró sacar aquellas lágrimas que había estado conteniendo a lo largo de su relato_**

- **¿Qué sucedió después? – preguntó un momento después Albert**

- **Fue cuando te escribí y te pedí ayuda, no sabía que iba a pasar con mis hijos, esperando a que fueras a Liverpool, pudieras sacarme de ahí… o ver por mis niños – dijo quebrándosele la voz - ¿y qué pasó? Recibí una carta tuya, diciéndome que había cometido un pecado en primera, por haber tenido hijos sin padre… segundo, que pagara por mis errores, tercero, que para que el escándalo no llegara a los Andrey, me retirabas definitivamente el apellido de la familia – dijo dejándose caer en el mismo sillón donde había estado sentada momentos antes, comenzando a llorar**

- **Nunca recibí carta tuya Candy – dijo Albert – de haberla recibido, jamás te hubiera dejado sola en todo aquel problema, jamás te hubiera juzgado por tus errores, jamás te hubiera retirado nuestro apellido… siempre serás una Andrey… hubiera ido en ese mismo momento en que hubiera tenido la carta en mis manos…**

- **Jamás te hubiéramos abandonado Candy – habló Archie – sabes que somos tu familia, nunca te hubiéramos dejado sola…**

- **Es verdad Candy – dijo Patty también – has sido como una hermana para todos nosotros – Annie también se acercó a ella arrodillándose junto a ella y le tomó sus manos, tratando de darle consuelo. **

- **Candy – habló Albert, todos lo voltearon a ver - ¿qué sucedió con tus hijos, dónde están? – Albert estaba de espaldas a ellos mirando hacia fuera por la ventana, estaba oscuro afuera, mientras a lo lejos se miraba como los relámpagos se iban alejando, pero continuaba lloviendo, los demás miraron a Candy con esa interrogante también**

- **Mis hijos – su voz volvió a quebrarse – no supe a ciencia cierta que sucedió… una trabajadora social me dijo que habían sido dados en adopción y que no me podían decir quién los había adoptado, eran reglas, pero… ¡eran mis hijos! – se limpió sus lágrimas – por fortuna una mujer que estaba en la enfermería se apiadó de mi y averiguó datos sobre mis hijos y pudo decirme quien los había adoptado… me dijo que… esa mujer en la cual yo había confiado… la que me hundió con su testimonio… la misma… se los había llevado… - se tapó su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a llorar**

- **¿Y no sabes de ellos entonces? ¿quién era esa mujer Candy? – volvió a preguntar Albert, su voz se escuchaba dura**

**Una tensión se sentía nuevamente en aquella habitación, todos esperaban la respuesta de Candy.**

- **Es… Susana Marlowe… - contestó al fin.**

* * *

**UN MES DESPUÉS…**

**La calma parecía volver al alma de Candy, poco a poco iba recuperando su tranquilidad, gracias a los cuidados de la nana Grace, se iba recuperando, había ganado peso, ya no era la mujer escuálida que había llegado un día a la casa en Chicago, ahora parecía que el aire de Lakewood le estaba haciendo más provecho, ya que sus mejillas se comenzaban a ver otro color, su piel otrora pálida ahora tenía otro tono más sano, en sus ojos a pesar de mirarse de repente alegres, parecían volver siempre a su estado de tristeza y nostalgia.**

- **Grace, con sus cuidados y su comida hará que yo parezca después un pequeño globo – dijo riendo Candy**

- **No diga eso – le contestó Grace – usted necesita recuperarse y obtener las fuerzas necesarias para luchar, así como está usted ahora, fácilmente la vencerán, tenga valor – le dijo**

- **Tiene usted razón… - contestó Candy**

**Aquel día estaba por demás llena de excitación, ya que Albert le había avisado que iría para allá con noticias, ya que todo ese tiempo, desde que ella regresó a la casa del portal de las rosas, estuvo haciendo investigaciones, sobre lo que había ocurrido con Susana Marlowe.**

**Era casi medio día cuando llegó Albert, Candy lo recibió con alegría, era tanta su desesperación por saber qué noticias traía que no se dio cuenta que en Albert había una mirada de tristeza.**

- **Anda Albert dime, que noticias me traes – decía mirándolo con ansias Candy**

- **Verás Candy, personalmente me di a la tarea de buscar noticias de Susana Marlowe… - hizo una pausa**

- ** ¡Vamos Albert! ¡no me tengas en esta posición de desesperación! – le urgió Candy**

- **Está bien pequeña, no te desesperes… quiero que me prometas que tomarás las cosas con calma… prométemelo – le pidió Albert**

- **¿por qué, qué sucedió con mis hijos? – le preguntó Candy con temor a punto de llorar**

- **Prometiste estar bien – le repitió **

- **Está bien, pero debes comprender que me siento desesperada, quince años sin saber de ellos no es para menos**

- **Bueno… contraté los servicios de un detective muy bueno en Nueva York, no escatimé en gastos para que averiguara todo… - sacó unos documentos que traía en un gran fólder – este fue el resultado de su investigación – lo abrió comenzando a sacar datos y algunas fotos – según lo que el detective averiguó es que sigue casada con Terrence Granchester, el actor – la volteó a mirar, pero ella tenía una mirada inexpresiva - … tienen dos hijos, una jovencita y un muchacho que al parecer éste se encuentra estudiando en Eton, Inglaterra, en un internado para aristócratas, donde pasa al parecer gran parte de su vida, ya que no se hallan incluso en ninguna de las revistas de espectáculos fotos de éste… - Candy escuchaba atentamente – solamente de la chica, quien vive en Nueva York con ellos, parece ser que está estudiando en un instituto para señoritas… por lo que este detective pudo averiguar es que la madre de estos chicos es muy dominante con ellos, además de que tienen grandes problemas con su esposo, el actor – estaba leyendo algunos párrafos de la investigación – ya que se rumora, porque siempre han sido rumores de que el señor Granchester – decía leyendo el informe - tiene romances ocultos tanto con mujeres del espectáculo, como con mujeres de alta sociedad… se rumora además que es un hombre muy mujeriego… pero según también las investigaciones al personal del servicio de su casa, el señor Granchester es un muy buen patrón, además de que siempre está al pendiente de sus dos hijos, ya que cuando va a visitar a su hijo a Eton, lleva con él a su hija y pasan temporadas en Inglaterra… - Candy seguía escuchando, miraba hacia un punto como si lo que Albert dijera lo estuviera viendo – aquí hay algunas fotografías tanto de Susana, de Terry acompañando por su hija y una fotografía donde está él con sus dos hijos cuando eran más pequeños – Albert miró esta última y abrió sus ojos - ¡Por Dios! – dijo asombrado mirando la foto - ¡Mira esta foto Candy! En ella sale el chico ¡Míralo! – se la entregó Candy la tomó y la miró - ¿lo ves? El chico es muy parecido a ti físicamente…**

**En Candy se formó una sonrisa llena de ternura al mirar esa foto.**

- **siempre pensé que así sería un día – comenzó a decir – cuando eran unos bebés tenían una leve pelusita en sus cabecitas, una era rubia y la otra era oscura, los ojitos de ellos eran muy lindos, unos eran azules, como los de él y los otros eran verdes, como los míos…**

- **¿quieres decir que Terry es el padre? – preguntó Albert – no habías dicho eso…**

- **Si, sucedió la noche antes de embarcarme a Francia… sólo fue una noche… - dijo Candy suavemente **

- **Pero ¿él no lo sabe? – Candy negó con su cabeza - ¿acaso no se dará cuenta del parecido que hay entre los niños y él? No entiendo qué es lo que le habrá dicho Susana al verla llegar con dos niños… me gustaría tanto saberlo – dijo Albert**

- **A mi también… - dijo Candy**

- **Bueno, creo que es tiempo de que nos preparemos para tu regreso al mundo – dijo Albert enigmáticamente **

Continuará…

* * *

¿Qué es lo que hizo Susana para actuar con tanta saña contra Candy? ¿Será posible que parte del sufrimiento de Candy se lo deba a ella?

Ya saben amigas, sus comentarios donde dirigirlos…


	6. Capitulo 6

**LA MENTIRA **

**CAPITULO VI**

**"Tu sentir"**

* * *

**CUATRO MESES DESPUÉS…**

**NUEVA YORK…**

**Candy miraba por una de las ventanas de aquella elegante habitación del departamento que recientemente había alquilado Albert, estaba ubicada en una de las más elegantes y caras avenidas de la Ciudad en Nueva York, donde los verdaderamente millonarios podrían vivir, la vista era fantástica, el Park Central, no había tantos transeúntes, así como alguno que otro auto que circulaba por aquella calle, Nueva York era una ciudad hermosa que comenzaba a crecer, pronto se daría tiempo para recorrer las tiendas que tenían aparadores muy vistosos, ahora lo importante era comenzar la parte de su plan, sabía que tenía mucho que hacer con su apariencia.**

**Había ganado ya varios kilos, por lo que su cuerpo tenía ya visibles algunas de las formas que había perdido, ahora la poca ropa que tenía ya no le quedaba, así que con la ayuda de Patty, quien los había acompañado a ella y a Albert, con su experiencia en la organización de cuestiones personales, hizo que Candy fuera atendida por las mejores modistas y peinadoras de la ciudad, ya que cómo heredera del consorcio Andrey se daría a conocer con la sociedad.**

**Annie no pudo acompañarla, ya que tenía que cuidar al más pequeño de sus hijos, vigilar a los mayores y atender a Archie, por lo que no pudo ir con ellos también.**

- **_Creo Tener la solución Candy – dijo Albert cuando leían los informes del detective_**

- **_¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Candy con los ojos llorosos, limpiándose el rostro_**

- **_a lo que haremos, prepararé todo para trasladarnos a Nueva York… _**

- **_¿Nueva York? _**

- **_Si, iremos, lucharás por tus hijos, tratarás de recuperarlos y poder al fin terminar con esa vieja rencilla que existe entre Susana y tú…_**

- **_¿Crees que dé resultado? – preguntó_**

- **_Claro que sí, debes pelear Candy, a ella le debes mucho de tu sufrimiento, no podemos permitirlo más – le decía Albert_**

- **_ Tienes razón, iremos y recuperaré a mis hijos…_**

**Partieron en aquel viaje, no sabía Candy a ciencia cierta que pasaría, solamente tenía una idea en mente: recuperar a sus hijos, aunque sabía que también se enfrentaría a Terry, lo que sería lo más difícil, ya que tendría entonces que enterarse que los hijos con los que convive y que adoptó, son realmente parte de él, de su sangre.**

**Así que también temía a la reacción que éste pudiera tener, sabía que era un hombre explosivo, con arrebatos de furia, pero haría que comprendiera, se dijo pensando positivamente. **

**Así pues, hubo que empezar con algo, en primera tenía que cambiar su apariencia, dar la imagen de una rica heredera, tal como correspondía a los Andrey, entonces junto con Patty y Albert comenzaron elegir ropa, lo que llevó a ver desfilar telas, diseños, zapatos, bolsas ridículamente pequeñas, sombreros, guantes, joyería, accesorios, perfumes, etc., era toda una locura para Candy, ésta miró todo lo que le traían, dejó que Patty le ayudara, ésta tenía un sentido de la moda muy bueno, sabía lo que estaba de moda entonces, así que gracias a sus consejos logró que Candy resplandeciera como una reina.**

**Y así lo constató cuando Albert la miró con un vestido nuevo, un corte muy favorecedor a ella, vio la admiración en los ojos de éste, pero en Patty notó tristeza "algo tendré que hacer aquí" se dijo ella, cómo era posible que Albert no se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de Patty, se preguntaba.**

- **¿Por qué no salimos a cenar hoy? – preguntó entonces Albert, haciendo que la mente de Candy pudiera pensar**

- **No lo sé – contestó Candy mirando de reojo a Patty quien no decía nada solamente miraba hacia otro punto – estoy un poco cansada, pero ¿qué te parece si salen tu y Patty nada más? – Patty al escuchar aquello, volteó a mirarla, pero Candy no la miró a ella, sino a Albert – anda no se queden encerrados por mí...**

- **Pues... ¿Qué te parece Patty? – dijo Albert**

- **Yo... no lo sé – contestó ella**

- **Anda Patty, salgan a cenar, yo tengo demasiado sueño ¡Aumm! – dijo fingiendo un bostezo Candy**

- **Está bien – dijo Patty encaminándose a arreglarse un poco, Candy notó que en la mirada de ésta había un brillo, se sintió feliz "eso necesitan estos dos", se dijo**

- **¿Segura que estarás bien Candy? – le decía Albert**

- **Si Albert, no te apures, estaré bien, anda diviértanse – les dijo**

**Patty y Albert salieron juntos del hotel, se dirigieron a cenar a un restaurante muy elegante, sin darse cuenta comenzaron a platicar mientras esperaban su orden, en esos momentos no eran jefe y asistente, eran solamente dos personas tratando de pasar un buen momento.**

- **¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – reía Albert después de escuchar una anécdota de Patty**

- **¡En verdad Albert! Eso que sucedió fue cierto – decía Patty viendo con placer reír a Albert**

- **Sabes Patty – dijo después de dejar de reír, mientras en sus azules ojos se notaba aún la risa – ha sido una cena estupenda a tu lado, creo que me he perdido de una buena compañera, hacía mucho que no me divertía así**

- **Me alegro ser una buena compañía para ti – dijo sonriendo también Patty mientras lo miraba disimulando su sentir hacia él**

- **Sabes, trataremos de hacerlo más seguido – le dijo - ¡oh perdón! Te he comprometido a aceptar en un futuro, sin saber si tienes compromisos**

- **¿compromisos? – repitió Patty - ¡Oh no, claro que no! No tengo ningún compromiso**

- **Pero ¿y el hombre con el que comenzaste a salir hace tiempo? Aquel del departamento de contabilidad...**

- **¿Frank? – preguntó Patty, Albert asintió – Ah, no, no nos entendimos, creo que soy un poco aburrida**

- **¿Aburrida? ¡Para nada!, eres una chica muy inteligente, tienes comentarios muy atinados, me encanta esa manera de pensar que tienes... eres muy sincera, buena amiga...**

- **¡Ya Albert! Harás que me sienta importante – le dijo sonriendo**

- **No Patty – le dijo entonces con seriedad – es la verdad, no me había dado cuenta de ello, si eres importante, eres una mujer muy especial**

- **Tan especial que no he tenido la suerte de encontrar una pareja**

- **Porque te has fijado en hombres que no saben valorarte... – le tomó la mano a través de la mesa, Patty estaba muy nerviosa – hombres que no han sabido lo que es tener una mujer como tu**

- **¿Y tu Albert? – dijo mirándolo a los ojos con desafío - ¿tu si sabrías ser ese hombre?**

**Un silencio acompañó la pregunta, se miraron fijamente los dos, Albert no despegaba la mirada de aquella mujer, la observaba, se dio cuenta que con el paso de los años, se había convertido en una mujer verdaderamente bella, aunque ya no era tan joven, tenía jovialidad en ella, siguió con su observación, miró su cabello oscuro y sus ojos oscuros, se dio cuenta que le gustaba como brillaban sus ojos cuando lo miraban, cómo se curvaban sus labios cuando sonreían, su pequeña mano parecía pajarito queriendo escapar, pero él las apretó más fuerte.**

- **Discúlpame por lo que dije... no era mi intención – dijo bajando los ojos con vergüenza**

- **No, no te preocupes – dijo Albert sin soltar su mano, la otra mano que se encontraba libre se alzó hasta su barbilla haciendo que Patty levantara su rostro y mirar sus ojos – en verdad no te preocupes y en contestación a tu pregunta... yo, yo si sabría ser ese hombre**

- **A... Albert – Patty no sabía qué contestar, atinó a abrir enormemente sus ojos con asombro.**

**Albert no habló, solo alzó la mano que tenía atrapada hasta sus labios y la besó galantemente, Patty lo miró y sus ojos brillaban como si hubieran capturado miles de estrellas, mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora.**

* * *

**Mientras en aquel restaurante se escribía el inicio de otra historia, en la habitación de aquel hotel, Candy estaba hojeando las investigaciones del detective, después observaba con placer las pocas fotografías que había logrado obtener el investigador.**

**Miró la foto donde estaba Terry con los dos chicos, fue una alegría ver cómo habían crecido sus hijos, estaban hermosos, la niña entonces, se estaba pareciendo a Terry y pensó "cómo explicaría Susana aquel hecho" y el niño, se parecía también con él, pero tenía muchos rasgos de Candy, sin decir más, con los ojos verdes, del mismo tono de ella, después las demás fotos las vio y un hecho le intrigó, solamente salían en las demás fotos, Terry con la niña, ocasionalmente estaba Susana ahí, eran fotos de archivo en algunas revistas, pero no encontró de su hijo ¿por qué? ¿A qué edad había sido mandado a Eton? ¿Por qué Terry lo había permitido, si sabía lo que significaba estar en lugares como aquellos? **

**No lo entendía, pero al volver a mirar las fotografías, se dio cuenta cómo había crecido su hija, era muy bella, ahora contaban los dos con 17 años, ya era una señorita, estaba estudiando en un instituto muy reconocido en Nueva York para señoritas.**

**Estaba acostada en su cama con todos aquellos resultados dados por el investigador, todo estaba esparcido por su cama, pensaba y poco a poco se quedó dormida junto a una foto, donde estaban los dos niños con su padre…**

- **_Tus hijos son preciosos Candy – le dijo Susana Marlowe en una ocasión que la visitó en el lugar donde ésta vivía, iba caminando lento, cojeando quizás, pero no era tan visible, ya comenzaba a dominar un poco mejor la prótesis que le habían puesto_**

- **_Si es verdad, los amo demasiado, son mi luz – dijo apasionada Candy_**

- **_¿Y qué fue de su padre? – preguntó Susana_**

- **_¿Su padre? ¡Ah si! Él murió antes de que nacieran, en un accidente en Francia… - era la misma explicación que les había dado a todos cuando llegó a Liverpool_**

- **_OH qué pena – decía Susana - ¿me dejas cargarlos un momento? – dijo tomando al niño y lo observó, miró aquellos ojos verdes tan idénticos a los de la madre, su cabello de éste que entonces era rubio hacía parecerse a un pequeño angelito, después tomó a la niña, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando la observó detenidamente, vio los azules ojos de ésta, un azul profundo, oscuro, como los de… ¡no! No era verdad, no podían ser de él… Susana sintió que la sangre le hervía, pero Candy no podía engañarla al decir que su padre había muerto, pero ella que tenía grabadas con fuego las líneas del rostro de Terry en su mente, sabía que no podía estar equivocada, el niño también era parecido a él, aunque tenía sus ojos verdes, pero los dos niños tenían los rasgos de él… si Terry se enterara, sería capaz de… ¡No! ¡jamás lo sabría! – Son hermosos Candy – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa - ¡Oh Dios! Tengo que irme – dijo mirando el reloj en la pared de aquel lugar donde vivía Candy – es tarde, después vendré a visitarte Candy… adios – salió de aquel lugar_**

- **_Adiós – dijo Candy en la puerta de su pequeña casita con un bebé en cada brazo_**

**Albert y Patty habían llegado al hotel y pasaron a ver a Candy a su recamara, desde la puerta observaron que estaba dormida, y continuaron su camino, después de despedirse Albert de Patty, ya que ésta compartía la habitación con Candy, Patty continuaba dentro de su ensueño, por lo que no se acercó a Candy, ni tampoco la quiso molestar, así que después de cambiarse se fue a acostar, pero si se hubiera acercado a Candy, se hubiera dado cuenta que ésta tenía sueños muy tristes, porque de sus ojos que se encontraban cerrados, salían lágrimas.**

**Candy despertó en esos momentos, sudaba y lloraba, la noche había sido de pesadilla, volvieron sus recuerdos que se encontraban más frescos que nunca, no había podido superar la pérdida de sus pequeños de aquella manera, pero lo que más le dolía era saber que los tenía la persona que más la odiaba en el mundo, que era precisamente Susana Marlowe, la esposa del padre de sus hijos.**

**Pronto, muy pronto sabría Susana de Candy, ahora venía preparada para luchar contra ella, la haría pagar todas y cada una de las lágrimas derramadas por haberle arrancado a sus hijos y haber mentido en un juicio, haciendo que su testimonio la hundiera más.**

* * *

**Ese día sería uno de los más ajetreados de Candy, ya que Albert había sido invitado a un evento de caridad, donde se había invitado a las personas más reconocidas del ámbito artístico, así como a personas del get set neoyorquino, pero como Albert era uno de los personajes reconocidos entre los millonarios, además de pertenecer a una de las familias con mayor rango social, inevitablemente tenía que asistir a ese evento.**

**Entre tanto, Patty y Candy ocuparon su tiempo para buscar un vestido adecuado que ponerse, así que el día lo emplearon para ponerse bellas para la noche, fueron al salón de belleza para que las peinaran y arreglaran las uñas, Candy no se reconoció cuando terminaron con ella, le hicieron un corte primero, ya que tenía muy maltratado su cabello, le aplicaron un tratamiento que lo dejó brillando, pero como su cabello era rizado, le hicieron un peinado en alto, dejando caer parte de sus rizos en la nuca y uno que otro rizo suelto a los lados de su cara, la maquillaron, el resultado fue fenomenal, estaba muy bella, parecía que estaba recuperando su belleza de antaño.**

**Patty no se quedó atrás, le arreglaron su cabello en un rodete en alto y bien estirado de enfrente lo que dejaba al descubierto sus ojos que se veían más grandes que de costumbre, lo cierto es que también su belleza había madurado, haciéndola ver como una mujer tremendamente sofisticada, dándole un aire de distinción.**

**Ya en su habitación se arreglaron, Candy se puso un vestido en color azul rey profundo, le recordaron al mirarlo a los ojos de "él", era ceñido, en tipo halter, hacía ver su cintura pequeña, sus caderas se delineaban completamente, dándole una figura muy bien formada, el vestido era largo con una abertura que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, con un escote en la espalda desde donde colgaba una especie de cola del mismo vestido, verdaderamente se veía espectacular, sus zapatillas en raso del color del vestido, guantes en sus brazos arriba del codo en color blanco, mientras en su largo cuello de cisne se rompía la línea gracias a una gargantilla muy valiosa propiedad de la familia Andrey, engarzada con diamantes, además de dos prendedores que le pusieron a los lados de su cabeza en forma de rosas, también en diamantes, parecía un fénix renacido.**

**Patty estaba también muy bella, con un vestido en color verde oscuro, con accesorios en plata, unas zapatillas con adornos plateados y en su cuello colgaba una cadena igual en plata con un diamante en el centro que tenía la forma de un triángulo, su vestido al igual que el Candy era ceñido, dejando ver sus formas de mujer, su cintura pequeña y sus caderas.**

- **¡Vaya quién me iba a decir que iba a ir acompañado de dos mujeres tan bellas! – Dijo Albert cuando las vio – Candy te ves hermosa – le dijo tomando su mano y besándola galante – Patty, te ves... preciosa – dijo sin aliento y también tomó su mano y la besó aunque en la mano de ella tardaron más sus labios, Candy de reojo miró la escena y sonrió con disimulo.**

**Albert se sentía orgulloso de portar a los lados a dos mujeres tan bellas, ya que todo el mundo presente en el vestíbulo del hotel volteaban a mirarlos, una rubia y una morena, dos bellezas en cada una en su tipo diferentes.**

**Llegaron al evento, el cual se estaba llevando a cabo en el salón de un hotel igualmente importante, cuando salieron del auto de Albert, los cegó los flashes de los reporteros que estaban ahí cubriendo el evento, así que Albert para dar más relevancia a tal, se detuvo y contestó unas preguntas de éstos.**

- **señor Andrey ¿Quiénes son las damas que lo acompañan? – preguntó uno **

- **Me acompaña la señorita Patricia O'brien miembro de una de las familias más reconocidas en la Florida y Candice White Andrey...**

- **¿Andrey? ¿Es familiar suyo? – lo interrumpió el reportero**

- **Es la heredera de los bienes Andrey... – contestó Albert y de inmediato comenzaron a funcionar nuevamente las cámaras dirigiéndolas a Candy – no más comentarios señores – dijo Albert caminando nuevamente con las dos mujeres, mientras escuchaban a los reporteros seguir requiriendo su atención.**

- **¿Por qué dijiste eso Albert? – le preguntó en voz baja después Candy ya dentro del salón**

- **Necesitas ser reconocida pequeña, para que se comience la primera parte de tu venganza – le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo**

**Entraron al salón y como en entrada triunfal, las demás personas que se encontraban ya reunidas voltearon a verlas, deliberadamente Albert había tratado de llegar un poco después de que el evento comenzara, así lograría su objetivo, de hacer que los demás invitados vieran quienes eran, integrantes de la familia Andrey, el patriarca de ésta y la heredera de ésta, además de la compañía de otra mujer también muy bella.**

**Candy se conducía con altivez y un porte envidiable, lo que la mayoría de los invitados masculinos admiró, no sólo la belleza de esa mujer, sino su finura y elegancia para portar un vestido como aquel, las mujeres la miraron con envidia, ya que Candy volvía a ser poseedora de un cuerpo muy bien distribuido, además claro de ir del brazo de uno de los hombres más ricos.**

**Se dirigieron a su mesa, la cual compartirían con los Vanderbilt, un apellido por demás reconocido en Nueva York, quienes se portaron de lo más agradable con los Andrey, infinidad de rostros cruzaron por Candy, quien después de las presentaciones no recordó a ninguno.**

**Comenzó la cena, después de ésta continuó el evento de donaciones, donde mesa por mesa unas personas comisionadas a recaudar el dinero con una canasta pasaron, a Candy le asombró ver el despliegue de cantidades que se movían en aquel lugar, recordó que durante su estadía en la prisión, no había suficiente comida, les daban una miserable porción, además de que se les restringía demasiado el agua para poder bañarse, incluso para lo más elemental.**

**Después de esto, dio comienzo un baile, Candy observaba hacia todos lados, buscaba, buscaba un rostro, lamentablemente no lograba ubicar nada, Albert al verla un poco nerviosa, le pidió bailar para que se tranquilizara, Candy se negó y le dijo que mejor bailara con Patty, la dejaron de momento sola en la mesa, ya que todos estaban bailando, ella sólo observaba, se perdía de momento en sus pensamientos, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que un joven estaba parado junto a ella.**

- **Disculpe bella dama – le habló con una voz profunda - ¿podría concederme esta pieza?**

**Candy volteó a mirar, le sorprendió encontrarse con un muchacho muy joven, muy, muy apuesto, vestido elegantemente, de cabellos castaños claros y ojos verdes, ella lo miró y sin fijarse en lo que hacía, se levantó, dándose cuenta que éste muchacho era alto, tomó la mano que le ofrecía y el muchacho la condujo hacia la pista para comenzar a bailar.**

- **acerté cuando pensé que sus ojos eran verdes... – comenzó a decir el joven**

- **¿cómo? – dijo Candy**

- **Que no me equivoqué al pensar que sus ojos eran verdes – decía sonriendo, tenía una sonrisa muy bella el joven**

- **Y los suyos, también son verdes – dijo Candy mirándolo**

- **Si, la observé desde que entró al salón... y me dije: "que hermosa mujer" – Candy se ruborizó – es usted más bella de cerca**

- **Por favor, me hace avergonzar... – dijo Candy**

- **Pero ¿Por qué? ¿por qué avergonzarse por rendirle tributo a su belleza? – le decía galante**

**Candy le sonrió, era un muchacho muy apuesto, por su galanura le pareció que quizás pertenecería a una familia aristócrata, ya que tenía un porte muy fino.**

- **Por favor, no me mire así – le dijo con timidez**

- **No puedo evitar admirarla, sobre todo sus ojos que son muy bellos... un color esmeralda – dijo mientras continuaban bailando, él lo hacía muy bien y la conducía magistralmente.**

**El baile dio fin, el joven galantemente la acompañó hasta su mesa, después de besarle la mano se retiró, ella no le había preguntado su nombre.**

- **¡Candy! – habló Patty - ¿Quién era ese muchacho tan apuesto?**

- **No lo sé... no le pregunté su nombre – dijo Candy – es muy joven...**

- **Si, pero ¡qué importa! - Dijo Patty – quiere decir que aún tienes un buen pegue – y le dio un leve codazo**

**Rato después Candy se levantó para ir al tocador de damas, iba caminando hacia ahí, cuando sin darse cuenta chocó con alguien.**

- **¡OH perdón! – dijo Candy, pero por mala suerte la otra persona traía un vaso, que al chocar con ella, le derramó parte del líquido en su vestido **

- **¡Oh cuánto lo lamento! – dijo la otra persona que resultó ser una chica**

- **No se preocupe – Candy comenzó a tratar de sacudir el líquido**

- **¡Qué tonta soy! Permítame ayudarla – dijo la chica**

- **No, no hay problema... – comenzaba a decir volteando a mirarla y su corazón se paralizó al ver con quien había chocado**

**Frente a ella con una mirada de preocupación se encontraba el rostro que se había grabado cuando había observado las fotos que el detective le había traído, una actual de su hija, su corazón parecía querer explotar por no saber qué hacer, se quedó parada sin saber cómo conducirse, mientras la chica se apuraba a limpiarle el vestido.**

- **¡Qué tonta, cómo no pude darme cuenta! – decía apurada**

**Candy la miraba embelesada, la chica era preciosa, su cabello oscuro estaba perfectamente peinado, su piel era blanca, enfundada en un vestido de color azul cielo, como correspondería a una debutante, su rostro, aquel rostro que Candy hasta entonces seguía visualizando en su mente como cuando tenía la niña dos años, descubrió cuán cambiado estaba, vio con emoción los ojos de esta muchacha, azules, un azul profundo, como los de su padre, no había duda del parecido con éste, los ojos de Candy comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que logró contener.**

- **Le prometo que pagaré la tintorería... – seguía diciendo la chica**

- **No, no hay problema...**

- **¡Pero cómo no! Si su vestido es precioso...**

- **no te apures, no es nada – dijo Candy y las dos se encaminaron al tocador que estaba vacío en esos momentos**

- **al menos permítame limpiarlo... – decía la chica**

- **Mira, olvidemos el incidente – dijo Candy – a cualquier le pasa un accidente, además yo también venía distraída**

- **¿Está segura?**

- **Claro que sí... – Candy tomó una pequeña toalla de las que estaban en el tocador y comenzó a secarse – pero dime... ¿cuál es tu nombre? – dijo conteniendo el aire**

- **Me llamo Dana Granchester – contestó**

- **Dana... – repitió Candy – Granchester...**

- **Si, mi papá es actor, Terrence Granchester – dijo la chica, Candy entonces se sostuvo en el lavadero, como si se hubiera mareado**

- **¿Se siente usted bien? – le dijo tomando a Candy del brazo**

- **Si – dijo con un suspiro – estoy bien – y la miró, los ojos de Candy estaban brillantes por las lágrimas – mucho gusto de conocerte... **

- **¿Y usted es...?**

- **Me llamo Candice White Andrey...**

- **¿Andrey? – repitió**

- **Si, ¿conoces a la familia?**

- **He oído de ella – dijo sin abundar en el tema – bueno, tengo que irme... mucho gusto haberla conocido señora Andrey**

- **Igualmente... hija – dijo la última palabra cuando la chica había salido ya del tocador, mientras Candy, dejó correr una lágrima que había estado conteniendo, su hija, su pequeña hija, estaba tan grande y bella.**

**Rato después salió del baño, hasta que había logrado controlar sus emociones, no se dirigió a la mesa que estaba ocupando con Albert y Patty, sino que se dirigió a la terraza, desde donde se podía ver los jardines y en el cielo se veía una luna llena.**

**Ahí se sentó en una banca que se encontraba tapada por unos arbustos, desde donde ella podía observar, pero no la podían ver a ella, no quería que la molestaran en esos momentos, necesitaba estar un momento a solas, pero escuchó voces.**

- **¿Qué es lo que deseas Gladys? – dijo la voz**

**Candy sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al escuchar esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier lado, era...**

- **Terrence – dijo la voz de mujer - ¿por qué me castigas de esta manera?**

- **No entiendo a qué te refieres – decía con petulancia Terrence**

- **Sabes lo que quiero decir ¿acaso se ha terminado?**

- **Gladys, querida, nunca prometí algo más, fue muy agradable haber estado contigo, pero se acabó**

- **¡Eres muy cruel Terrence! – decía la voz con un dejo de sollozo**

- **¿Cruel? No lo creo, soy sincero, y desde el principio hablé claro contigo, te dije que no esperaras más de mí – decía con fastidio**

- **¿por qué Terrence, por qué quieres terminar?**

- **Mi hijo ha llegado de Inglaterra y voy a pasar todo mi tiempo libre con él y mi hija, además de que como sabes, comenzaré los ensayos para la siguiente obra**

- **¡Tus hijos, siempre tus hijos! **

- **Si Gladys ellos son lo más importante para mí...**

- **¡Pero si no son tu sangre! – Candy escuchó aquello y sintió que le faltaba el aire**

- **¡Jamás, Jamás vuelvas a decir eso!**

- **¡es la verdad, tu mujer lo dijo a todo mundo aquel día! ¿no lo recuerdas? ¡dijo que eran unos niños huérfanos que ella por caridad recogió!**

- **¡Cállate! ¡Son mis hijos y eso no se discute! Creo que entre tu y yo no puede haber nada... no voy a permitir que ni tu ni nadie, incluso Susana los insulte ¿me entiendes? **

- **¡Terrence! ¡no, no me dejes! **

**Candy escuchó unos pasos alejarse, seguido después por unos sollozos apagados, Terrence se había ido, dejando a aquella mujer llorando.**

**Sintió una calidez Candy en su corazón al haber escuchado hablar de aquella manera a Terry, defender de aquella manera a sus hijos ¿entonces Susana le escondió la verdad a Terry? ¿No le dijo que eran sus hijos? Cumplió su palabra, no le dijo nada a Terry, entonces éste pensaba que…**

**¿Qué clase de mujer era aquella que había fincado su vida en una mentira? ¿Qué odio más grande puede albergar su corazón para ocultarle a Terry que los hijos que él cree no son suyos, en realidad si tienen su sangre?**

**Terry... haberlo tenido tan cerca de ella, escuchar nuevamente su voz, escuchar la manera tan apasionada de defender a dos chicos que creía eran huérfanos, Terry, tuvo ganas de salir cuando lo escuchó defenderlos de aquella mujer, pero, ¿cómo es que había mantenido una relación con ella? ¿Y Susana, qué papel jugaba en todo aquello?**

**Demasiadas interrogantes para una noche... no se había dado cuenta que de sus ojos nuevamente habían corrido lágrimas hasta que las sintió caer en sus manos que descansaban en su regazo, con un pequeño pañuelo se las secó y hasta sentirse controlada, volvió al salón donde estaba escuchándose la música y parejas multicolores bailaban al ritmo de ésta, trató de sonreír y alzó nuevamente su cabeza adentrándose a ese mundo, sabía que tendría que luchar ¿contra quién? Contra todo aquel que le impidiera recuperar la vida que le había sido arrebatada, contra todo aquel que se interpusiera entre ella y sus hijos, contra todo aquel que le impidiera encontrar la felicidad, incluso hasta contra ella misma lucharía.**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**NOTITAS DE MI: Hola, agradezco que les este gustando esta historia, se que el tema es muy complicado, pero espero que lo entiendan.**

**Gracias a todas y cada uno de sus mensaje que se molestan en enviar, los leo uno a uno y en verdad que no se que puedo contestarles, asi que solo les doy las gracias por ellos.**

**Qué sucederá ahora? **

**Quién es ese joven de ojos verdes?**

**Porque Dana cambió su actitud hacia Candy al saber que es una Andrey?**


	7. Capitulo 7

**LA MENTIRA **

**CAPITULO VII**

**"Kyle"**

* * *

**Un muchacho se encontraba montando un hermoso semental de color negro, era muy temprano aún, pero eso no le quitaba las ansias de sentir el aire en su rostro, trotó y saltó por los obstáculos que estaban en aquel lugar construido especialmente para practicar la equitación, Kyle Granchester, era un consumado jinete, ya que en Inglaterra durante el tiempo que había permanecido en aquel colegio de Eton había sido integrante en el equipo de equitación, y eso lo demostraba en la manera en que podía dominar a aquel caballo.**

- **¡Kyle! – escuchó una voz femenina y volteó**

- **¡Vaya! Creí que era demasiado temprano para ti venir a cabalgar – contestó**

- **¡claro que no! – contestó Dana su hermana**

- **Parece que has cambiado tus costumbres levantándote temprano...**

- **No es verdad, lo que sucede es que como siempre estoy sola... – dijo haciendo un puchero – además hoy si hubiera sido pretexto, ya que ayer nos acostamos muy tarde**

- **Ya lo creo – dijo sonriendo soñadoramente**

- **¡Ah pícaro! ¿Conociste alguna chica? – preguntó Dana**

- **Conocí una mujer preciosa, con unos ojos hermosos – dijo soñador**

- **¿Ah si? ¿La conozco? – dijo Dana - ¿cómo se llama?**

- **Pues, no lo sé – dijo él**

- **¡No es posible que no le hayas preguntado su nombre! – se burló Dana**

- **No me di cuenta de ello hasta que la dejé en su mesa y cuando volví a buscarla, no la encontré – decía Kyle**

- **¿A quién no encontraste? – se escuchó una tercera voz**

- **¿Podrás creer papá, que Kyle conoció una mujer y no le preguntó su nombre? – dijo Dana**

- **¿Es verdad hijo? – preguntó Terry con interés**

- **Pues... – dijo Kyle**

- **¿Cómo es ella? Quizás yo la conozco – dijo Terry**

- **Pues es... muy hermosa – dijo mirando a un punto – tiene la piel más blanca que haya visto... su cabello es rubio con pequeños rizos que salían de su peinado... – Terry escuchaba mirándolo – su rostro es... angelical... pero, lo que más me atrajo de ella fueron sus ojos...**

- **¿Cómo eran? – preguntó Terry sonriendo**

- **Verdes – dijo Kyle y a Terry se le borró la sonrisa – de un verde, como si fueran dos esmeraldas...**

**En la mente de Terry aparecieron dos ojos como los que se refería su hijo, dos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, precisamente en su mano brillaba un anillo con una piedra del mismo tono.**

- **Verdes, así como tu anillo, en ese tono... – decía Kyle sacándolo de sus pensamientos**

- **¿Ah si? – dijo Terry tratando de sonreír pero en sus labios solo aparecía una mueca **

- **Vaya que eres un tonto hermanito... – dijo Dana, asustando al caballo negro y ella azuzó al suyo, comenzando a juguetear los dos.**

**Mientras Terry borraba de su rostro la sonrisa que había tenido momentos antes, al ver a sus hijos alejarse correteando con sus caballos.**

**Lo había hecho su hijo, recordar, lo que trataba de no hacer nunca, recordar, ya que para él era muy doloroso volver a vivir en sus recuerdos los momentos vividos con una mujer que había amado con todo su ser, evitaba pensar en ella, porque cuando lo hacía sentía sangrar su corazón, sacudió su cabeza para quitarse los malos recuerdos y azuzó a su caballo también para alcanzar a sus hijos.**

* * *

**Aquella mañana Candy se encontraba de mejor humor, parecía haber cambiado algo en ella, la visión de su hija, quien estaba convertida en una hermosa jovencita, dio gracias a Dios por haberle permitido verla así de grande ya.**

**En la terraza la estaban esperando ya Albert y Patty para desayunar.**

- **Buen día Candy – dijo Albert dándole un sorbo a su taza de café - ¿cómo dormiste?**

- **Bien, perfectamente – contestó sonriendo Candy**

- **Hoy estás de muy buen semblante – dijo Patty**

- **Si, así es, me siento contenta, feliz… - dijo Candy**

- **¿por qué pequeña? – preguntó Albert**

- **Si Candy ¿por qué tan contenta, además de conocer a un joven muy apuesto? – dijo Patty con picardía**

- **¡Ah! ¿conociste un joven Candy? – preguntó Albert interesado**

- **Es un chiquillo… - dijo Candy tratando de no darle tanta importancia – demasiado joven…, pero no es por eso que estoy así**

- **¿Entonces? – preguntó Patty**

- **Es que anoche… conocí a mi hija – dijo con una amplia sonrisa – y es muy bella…**

- **¿La viste? ¿dónde? – preguntó Albert**

- **Pues por un accidente… - Candy les contó el suceso – así que se imaginarán, lo que sentí al verla, al tenerla junto a mí, aguantar las ganas de abrazarla y besarla**

- **Creo que te entiendo Candy – dijo Patty**

- **Si, me siento tan contenta hoy – dijo sonriente**

- **Bueno queridas damas – dijo Albert y las dos le prestaron su atención – hoy en la noche estamos invitados a la casa de los señores Horace y Gladys O'Kerry – Cuando Albert mencionó el nombre de Gladys, recordó que anoche escuchó ese nombre con… él, quizás sería otra Gladys – así que deben ponerse muy bellas – continuó diciendo Albert – yo regresaré más tarde, necesito revisar algunas cosas en las oficinas que tenemos asociadas aquí en Nueva York – dijo y se despidió de ellas, quienes siguieron en la mesa conversando mientras terminaban de desayunar**

- **Sabes Patty – dijo Candy – anoche tuve a Terry muy cerca de mí**

- **¡Cómo! – Patty abrió sus ojos como plato**

- **No es lo que imaginas – dijo apurada - es que yo salí a la terraza a tomar un poco de aire y me senté en una banca cubierta por un arbusto y hasta ahí llegaron una pareja, que estuvieron hablando, la mujer según escuché se llamaba Gladys…**

- **¿Crees que será la misma de la fiesta a la que iremos? – preguntó Patty**

- **No lo sé, pudiera ser otra ¿cuántas Gladys crees que haya? – sonrió Candy al preguntar – pero ese no es el asunto principal, sino que la persona que estaba hablando con ella ¡era Terry! **

- **¿Estás segura?**

- **Ya lo creo, su voz jamás se me podría olvidar, aunque no lo viera… - y comenzó a platicarle lo que había escuchado**

- **¡Vaya! Si que es algo especial, recuerda las investigaciones del detective, al referirse a que Terry Granchester es un mujeriego**

- **lo que no me explico, qué es lo que opina Susana…**

- **Yo tampoco lo entiendo – dijo Patty y continuaron con su desayuno.**

* * *

- **¡Vamos Papá! ¡Dime que te parece este vestido! – le decía Dana**

- **No lo sé cariño – contestó Terry un tanto cansado, habían estado ahí viendo vestido tras vestido con Dana**

- **¡Dana cualquier cosa que te pongas se te verá bien! – le dijo Kyle**

- **¡Oh mira este! – dijo sin hacer caso de lo que decía su hermano y jaló a su padre hacia otro lado de la tienda de ropa sin hacer caso a las negativas de su padre**

- **No hay duda que está loca – dijo en voz baja Kyle y salió de esa tienda y comenzó a caminar por la banqueta, y miraba los escaparates cuando la imagen de una rubia en la banqueta de enfrente caminaba junto a una morena, volteó a mirar justo cuando éstas se metieron a un cafetín, Kyle sin pensar en nada más, se encaminó hasta allá**

**Vio con placer que estaban sentadas las dos damas en una mesa, estaban ordenando, con las manos frías y con un hueco en el estómago se acercó poco a poco a ellas, conforme iba acercándose la observaba, no había duda, a la luz del día la dama rubia era más bella.**

* * *

**Candy y Patty estaban haciendo unas compras, ya que Candy casi no tenía vestidos para salir de noche o de fiesta, así que juntas se dirigieron a las casas de moda para poder comprar unos vestidos, habían estado casi toda la mañana mirando modelos, hasta que a las dos les dio hambre y se dirigieron a un cafetín cercano, donde pidieron café y pastelillos, Candy volvía a ser la golosa de siempre, arrastrando a Patty con ella al gusto por los pasteles y galletas.**

- **¡Uff! Estoy rendida – decía Candy, quien traía su cabello rizado peinado con una coleta, además de un sencillo vestido de día color verde pastel, que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, que estaban sin joyería alguna, manga tres cuartos, y un cinturón en el mismo color del vestido, medias y zapatillas en raso del mismo color**

- **Ya lo creo que sí, también yo no aguanto mis pies, creo que es más sencillo arreglar los asuntos en la oficina que andar de tienda en tienda – comentaba Patty, también vestida con una blusita de manga tres cuartos color beige y una falda con rayas verticales en diferentes tonos cafés, medias y zapatillas cafés**

**Estaban lamentándose sobre su cansancio mientras esperaban les trajeran lo que habían ordenado y estaban platicando que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia del jovencito hasta que estuvo cerca de ellas.**

- **Buenas tardes – saludó éste**

- **Buenas tardes – volteó a mirarlo Candy y sonrió**

- **Que gran casualidad – dijo el joven**

- **Ya lo creo – sonreía Candy **

- **¿gusta acompañarnos? – dijo de pronto Patty**

- **Pues… - dijo Kyle mirando a Candy**

- **Claro, si usted quiere – dijo entonces Candy sonriente**

- **Será un placer – dijo y tomó asiento**

- **Mi nombre es Candice Andrey, mi amiga Patty O'brien – dijo presentando Candy a Patty**

- **A sus pies bella dama – dijo tomando la mano de Patty haciendo una reverencia**

- **La otra noche la busqué después y no la encontré – decía Kyle de pronto**

- **Me sentí un poco indispuesta y me fui de la fiesta – explicó Candy – pero, ¿en verdad me buscó?**

- **Claro que sí, es usted una dama difícil de olvidar – le dijo, era en verdad un hombre muy guapo, de cabello castaño con reflejos rubios un poco ensortijado, corto, era alto ya que Candy le llegaba a la altura de las orejas de éste, además de que tenía un rostro muy apuesto, sus ojos eran verdes, su nariz muy bien delineada y sus labios eran muy sexys, su cuerpo se veía a leguas que hacía mucho ejercicio, era en verdad un hombre muy difícil de no voltearlo a mirar, vestía además muy elegante.**

- **Me siento muy halagada de que me recuerde… - decía Candy – pero no me ha dicho su nombre**

- **Perdón, pero es que al verla… hace que yo pierda la concentración… mi nombre es…**

- **¡Así que aquí estás! – se escuchó una voz femenina**

- **Dana – dijo Kyle**

- **¿Sabes que papá y yo estamos buscándote? – le dijo ésta**

- **Oye compórtate – le dijo éste y la chica volteó a mirar a sus acompañantes y se sorprendió al mirar de quién se trataba, cuando Candy volteó a mirarla también, vio en los azules ojos de la chica una mirada de desafío – perdón señora Candy, ésta irrespetuosa es mi hermana**

- **Ah si – dijo un poco grosera – perdón, pero tenemos que irnos – dijo jalándolo**

- **Discúlpela señora Candy, pero mi hermana es una grosera**

- **¿Tú… tú hermana? – dijo sin aire Candy**

- **Si, pero volveremos a vernos… - le dijo como si fuera una promesa, besando su mano – adiós – y se despidió de las dos**

- **¿escuchaste Patty? – le dijo Candy**

- **Si, es nada menos que tu hijo – contestó Patty**

- **Si, mi hijo – decía con voz emocionada Candy – y lo tuve junto a mí y bailé con él, Dios mío…**

- **Debes hacer algo Candy… - dijo Patty**

- **¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Candy sin entender aún por la emoción**

- **Creo que le gustas – le dijo Patty**

**Candy escuchó aquella aseveración de Patty sin dar crédito, y se dio cuenta que tenía razón, ya que el muchacho desde que la había conocido, notó una admiración en sus ojos muy diferente, ella antes de saber quién era, se había sentido muy halagada que le pudiera gustar a un chico como aquél, aunque claro sabía que éste podría ser su hijo, y así era, era su hijo.**

* * *

- **¡Eres una grosera! – le iba diciendo Kyle a Dana**

- **¿grosera? ¿Por qué? – le contestó enojada Dana - ¿así que esa es la mujer que te gustó? ¿Acaso estás ciego o qué? ¡Podría ser tu madre!**

- **¡pero no lo es! – le contestó igualmente enojado mirándola, Dana le sostuvo la mirada también**

- **¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó Terry acercándose a ellos**

- **Nada – contestó Kyle**

- **¿Nada? ¡vamos dile a papá lo que sucede! – le retó Dana**

- **¿Algún problema hijo? – preguntó Terry**

- **No papá – contestó éste mirando a otro lado**

- **Es que acabo de alejarlo de la mujer que conoció anoche – dijo de repente Dana**

- **¿Ah si? – dijo Terry**

- **Si ¿y no te imaginas? – decía Dana**

- **¡Dana cállate! – decía Kyle**

- **Ella es… - estaba a punto de decir Dana**

- **Hija – la interrumpió Terry – hablaremos en la casa, creo que no es el lugar ni el momento, además creo que estamos muy cansados, recuerden que en la noche tengo una cena en casa de los O'Kerry… vámonos – dijo y los tres subieron a su auto**

**Terry iba en verdad un poco enfadado por haber andado de tienda en tienda, estaba más que nada cansado, observó a sus dos hijos, cada uno con distintos pensamientos, Dana iba enojada porque la había interrumpido, se daba cuenta que era muy voluntariosa y terca, sobre todo terca y quería tratar de dominar a todos, su hijo Kyle era un joven que había sido obligado a estar siempre lejos de casa, aunque Terry siempre se opuso a esto, Susana decidió que necesitaba estar en un colegio para que le pudieran dar la mejor educación y así había sido, siempre fue el primero de su clase, pero a qué costo, a estar lejos de casa, así había estado él mismo, así había sido también su vida, su padre no lo había querido entonces, ni tenía el apoyo de su madre también entonces, pero cuando quiso traer a Kyle de vuelta a casa, éste no quiso y prefirió quedarse en el colegio, lo que Terry no entendió.**

**Lo que Terry nunca sabría, es que Kyle prefería estar en el colegio, ya que siempre había recibido desprecios y malos tratos de su madre adoptiva, quien no se había cansado de repetirle solamente a él que era adoptado y a su hermana la trataba de diferente manera, además de que Susana parecía tenerle cierta aversión y lo rechazaba, así que aunque sabía que su padre adoptivo lo quería, prefería estar lejos, para que sus padres no discutieran por su causa.**

**A Dana siempre la habían tratado de diferente forma, ya que Susana la trataba mejor a ella, porque se parecía a Terry, claro que eso sólo lo sabía ella, nunca le había dicho nada a Terry, sino al contrario, había reiterado cada vez que podía o discutía con Terry, que los chicos no eran suyos, sino adoptados, pero internamente Susana aceptaba más a Dana precisamente por eso, por el parecido que había entre ellos, físicamente se parecían, aunque tenía también rasgos de Candy, sobre todo cuando reía, pero en el carácter era igual que Terry, en cambio Kyle era como Candy, de carácter más suave, por eso lo rechazaba, y a Dana la aceptaba un poco más.**

**En cambio Terry, para él no había distinciones, quería a los dos, para él eran realmente sus hijos, los sentía así parte de él, como si realmente hubiera un lazo entre ellos, cuán cerca estaba de la verdad en su sentir, ya que el llamado de la sangre era muy fuerte, pero las mentiras en las que había sido envuelto no eran suficientes para hacerle sentir otra cosa más que amor por esos dos chicos que llegaron a su casa un día, se encontró al verlos por primera vez, atrapados en ellos, para el Dana era una pequeña princesita, y Kyle un príncipe, sentía por éste algo distinto ya que al verlo con su suave cabello rubio y sobre todo sus ojos verdes, le hicieron recordar a otros iguales a esos, pero la mentira de Susana a pesar de todo no había sido suficiente para lograr un acercamiento más con Terry, **

**Susana entonces trataba de hacer todo lo posible por estar cerca de Terry, lo quería hacer sentir que le tenía más agradecimiento por haber traído con ella a aquellos niños, quería obligarlo a amarla, y al no lograr su cometido, ésta se iba amargando cada vez más, pero a pesar de eso, siempre quería imponer su presencia a Terry, quien cada vez más se iba separando de ella, al grado de buscar afectos de otras mujeres fuera de su casa, claro que todo lo hacía con la más mínima discreción, para que no afectaran a sus hijos.**

* * *

**Cuando llegaron a su casa, entonces Dana había olvidado el incidente y se dirigió a su recamara con todos los paquetes de la ropa que había comprado para enseñárselos a su madre, así que Terry aprovechó para hablar con Kyle quien no había abierto la boca desde que habían subido al auto.**

- **¿Quieres tomar algo hijo? – le dijo Terry quien se estaba sirviendo en un vaso, hielo**

- **Si gracias papá – le contestó Kyle y se sentó, sus verdes ojos estaban tristes**

- **Toma – le dio un vaso que contenía agua y hielo, Terry se sentó frente a él y lo observó, la luz le daba de frente al chico, haciendo que su cabello le brillara y en sus ojos se viera más el tono verde - ¿qué sucedió hijo? ¿por qué tu hermana se puso así?**

- **No lo sé papá, pareciera que quisiera fastidiarme siempre – le contestó con voz suave, aunque en sus ojos se notaba un brillo de enojo**

- **Dijo que te vio con alguien – continuó Terry dando un sorbo a su bebida, Kyle no contestó - ¿es la mujer que conociste anoche?**

- **Si… - contestó **

- **Bueno, entiendo porque te enojaste ¿es linda? – vio con placer cómo su hijo sonreía**

- **¡Es hermosa! – contestó**

- **¿Cómo es? – preguntó con interés Terry**

- **Pues… te había dicho que era rubia, ahora traía su cabello suelto, sus rizos flotaban – decía soñador – a la luz del día es más hermosa, sus ojos, verdes, tiene una naricita, además hoy noté con la luz del día que tiene pecas en su cara – cuando Terry escuchó la palabra "pecas" sintió como si le dieran un golpe en el estómago **

- **¿Dijiste pecas? – preguntó**

- **Si, las tiene sobre su nariz – le señaló con su dedo Kyle donde estaban esas pecas**

- **¿y… como… se… llama…? – preguntó Terry con un leve estremecimiento**

- **Candy…**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**NOTITAS: Hola agradezco antes que nada los comentarios que tan amablemente me envian, me da gusto que les este gustando este fic. **

**Para ichelchan2124 para nada me ofende tu pregunta, si, este es un fic que escribi hace muchos anios, incluso es cierto que los tenia publicados en esta pagina y en otras, pero por algunas cuestiones, los borre todos, incluso el que tengo en proceso tambien lo habia borrado, pero muchas amigas que me leian me dieron muchos animos y que yo continuara con mis fics; habia abandonado el candy mundo, hace apenas el anio anterior que volvi a publicarlos con algunos arreglos en redaccion y ortografia, creo que en esos momentos me ayuda mucho el volver a publicarlos mientras termino el que tengo en proceso, se me ha hecho muy dificil por muchas cosas, pero espero poder terminarlo.  
**

**Quizas muchas puedan comprender que a veces tienes las ideas pero para plasmarlas si que es muy dificil.**


	8. Capitulo 8

**LA MENTIRA **

**CAPITULO VIII**

**"Traidora"**

* * *

- **Señor Andrey – se escuchó por el interfono la voz de la secretaria.**

- **Si Magda – contestó Albert.**

- **Lo busca una persona, dice que es un amigo suyo – prosiguió la mujer**

- **Estoy a punto de irme, pero está bien, dile que pase – concedió él.**

**Éste escuchó que se abría la puerta y se volvía a cerrar, pero como estaba de espaldas acomodando su maletín, no vio de quien se trataba.**

- **Tome asiento enseguida le atiendo – dijo Albert, y volteó, cuando vio de quien se trataba, abrió los ojos asombrado – Terry – logró decir tras la sorpresa. **

- **¡Vaya, quien iba a imaginar que nos volveríamos a ver! – dijo Terry**

- **Ya lo creo – contestó Albert, los dos se observaron un momento - ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita? – preguntó el rubio dándole la mano**

- **Ha pasado tanto tiempo... – le dijo Terry, tomando la mano que se le ofrecía.**

- **Es verdad, demasiado tiempo, ¿cómo has estado? – preguntó Albert y con un ademán lo invitó a sentarse**

- **Bien – respondió el actor - escuché que estabas a punto de irte, ¿puedo invitarte una copa? – preguntó Terry permaneciendo de pie – Así podríamos platicar mejor.**

- **De acuerdo, vamos – Albert aceptó y tomó su maletín.**

**Los dos hombres salieron de aquel edificio que albergaba las oficinas de la Corporación Andrey sin hablar, solo se sentía entre ellos un hilo de tensión, Albert pareciera sentir las vibraciones de Terry, quien parecía tratar de controlarse.**

**Entraron a un pequeño bar en la avenida, se veía muy discreto, era un lugar tranquilo, aunque parecía de un cierto nivel económico muy alto, un capitán de meseros los condujo a una mesa donde podrían platicar, les tomó su orden, Albert se dio cuenta que Terry estaba un poco nervioso, así que decidió comenzar la platica.**

**Bueno Terry, ¿de qué quieres hablar? – quiso el rubio saber.**

- **De... - titubeó un poco – de Candy – dijo al fin.**

- **¿De Candy? – preguntó Albert – creo que es un poco tarde para hablar de ella ¿no lo crees? **

- **Podría ser... - dijo sin ahondar mucho.**

- **¿Qué quieres saber de ella? No creo que te interese lo que le haya sucedido.**

- **Si, tienes razón, es un poco tarde para preguntar por ella – decía con sarcasmo – pero nunca es demasiado tarde en ocasiones... **

- **¿Entonces? **

- **¿Está ella aquí en Nueva York? – preguntó directo**

- **No te entiendo Terry – dijo sonriendo Albert – dejaste pasar mucho tiempo para saber de ella y hoy de buenas a primera quieres saber si está ella aquí en Nueva York... no lo sé, se me hace un poco extraña tu pregunta... realmente no lo entiendo – se mostraba sereno, tal como a ella le hubiese gustado que actuara.**

- **De acuerdo, te diré el por qué de mi pregunta, seré directo contigo – dijo Terry tomando todo el contenido de su copa de un golpe – creo que como sabrás, tengo un hijo, el cual me contó que por casualidad conoció a una mujer... – Albert lo escuchaba alzando las cejas – no tendría relevancia si no fuera por la descripción que me dio de ella.**

- **¿Ah si? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Candy?**

- **Que precisamente la mujer que conoció, se llama Candy – dijo Terry**

- **Nueva York es muy grande Terry – lo interrumpió Albert – pueden existir demasiadas mujeres llamadas Candy.**

- **Tienes razón – aceptó Terry – pero no todas las Candy's son de cabello rubio rizado, no todas tienen sus ojos verdes, además... – su voz lo traicionó en el momento menos oportuno al terminar – no todas tienen pecas en la nariz**

- **Si, tienes razón, Candy es única – dijo sonriente Albert – pero sigo sin entender, ¿eso que tiene que ver?**

- **Que precisamente es la descripción que me dio mi hijo de la mujer que conoció y que precisamente se llama Candy.**

**Albert dio un suspiro, sabía que era ella, no había tantas mujeres así, él lo sabía, además recordó que Candy había contado en el desayuno que había conocido la noche anterior a un muchacho, ¿acaso era demasiada la casualidad? Además de que también había conocido a su hija.**

- **Está bien Terry, pero supongamos que precisamente esa mujer a la que se refiere tu hijo, casualmente sea Candy ¿qué se supone harías? – preguntó Albert con ironía.**

- **¿Qué que haría? Lo más lógico en un padre que se preocupa por su hijo, me opondría a que él se acercara a una mujer mayor – respondió escandalizado.**

- **Vamos Terry, no me vengas ahora con actitudes moralistas, pocas personas me sorprenden y lo sabes, o acaso los años han hecho mella en ti, por favor, no me decepciones – Albert seguía sonriente pero imprimiéndole ironía a cada una de sus palabras.**

- **¿Qué insinúas? – preguntó enojado Terry – mi vida privada no tiene nada que ver, simplemente no estoy de acuerdo en eso, no permitiré que mi hijo esté cerca de ella.**

- **¿Por qué Terry?, ¿Por qué se trata precisamente de Candy?, ¿Qué tiene que ver? – le preguntó – ella es una mujer libre, puede atraer a cualquier hombre, y vaya que puede hacerlo, además, elegir al que ella quiera y más le plazca.**

- **En eso estás equivocado, no puede elegir al que ella quiera, no a mi hijo, ¡es un niño! – dio un golpe a la mesa haciendo tambalear las copas.**

- **Que poco conoces a Candy – le dijo Albert mirándolo - ¿la crees capaz de hacerle daño a alguien? – le preguntó serio.**

- **Si, la creo capaz – dijo sin titubear Terry.**

- **Entonces, creo que no tenemos nada más de qué hablar – dijo Albert y se levantó de la mesa alejándose de ahí, sin darle oportunidad a Terry de hablar más.**

- **¡Mesero! – llamó Terry – ¡tráigame otra copa!**

**El hombre le llevó otra copa, la cual apuró nuevamente el actor, y sin querer en su mente se volvieron a ver imágenes de un pasado que siempre quería evitar recordar.**

**_"Cuando te vi dando vueltas por la habitación mientras yo estaba herido, no podía creer que te tenía junto a mi de nuevo, siempre hacia lo mismo, me iba como todas las noches después de los ensayos, a tomar una copa y terminaba embriagándome siempre, pero aquella noche cuando me di cuenta, tu estabas curando mis heridas, olvidé que me había pasado, olvidé incluso el dolor físico de los golpes que había recibido antes... todo lo olvidé, solamente tenía presente el contacto de tus manos sobre mi piel, y después, con tal de no dejarte ir, no hice caso a mis dolores, nada era más curativo que sentirte cerca de mi, tocar tu piel, sentir tus labios en los míos, qué importaba mi dolor físico si te tenía abrazada junto a mí... ¡qué glorioso fue cuando me entregaste todo! ¡Tus promesas! Escucharte decir ¡Te amo, me quedaré para siempre contigo... vayámonos juntos al fin del mundo! Dijiste... fue la noche más feliz de mi vida, amarte completa y plenamente, fuiste mía, sólo mía... pero... al amanecer, la luz del día iluminó mi derrota... estaba solo en aquella habitación impregnada de tu aroma... me habías hecho creer que estarías conmigo... yo de estúpido creí en ti ¿Qué si no creo que eres capaz de hacerle daño a alguien? ¡Claro que te creo capaz! ¡Yo soy la prueba del daño que hiciste!... ¡Y por eso, no permitiré que mi hijo se acerque a ti!..."_**

**Una tercera copa terminó con aquellos pensamientos que Terry tenía, parecía querer borrar con el sabor del alcohol la furia que aún sentía al recordar aquellos momentos en que despertó en aquel cuarto de hotel sin ella, creyéndose burlado y traicionado por Candy, cuán equivocado podría estar del nivel de sufrimiento que creía él haber sentido.**

- **Traidora – dijo por lo bajo, pagó y salió del lugar**

* * *

**Candy estaba ya lista para salir, se estaba dando los últimos toques a su arreglo, se había puesto un vestido en verde oscuro tipo terciopelo, que hacía que su piel se viera más blanca, su cabello estaba adornado con unos prendedores salpicados con pequeñas esmeraldas y su cuello también tenía una pequeña cadena con una esmeralda, el vestido entallado a su figura la hacia lucir como una afrodita, su cintura pequeña hacía ver sus caderas muy bien proporcionadas, no había duda que su cuerpo había cambiado recuperando sus añejas formas de antaño, además de que la moda actual le favorecía demasiado, puso unas pequeñas gotas de perfume Chanel no. 5, que se había convertido en su favorito.**

**Cuando salió de su recamara, ya la estaban esperando Albert y Patty, quienes estaban platicando muy cerca uno del otro, pero al verla se separaron y Candy con gusto notó el rubor de Patty.**

- **No se pongan así, creo que saben que cuentan con mi bendición – les dijo.**

- **¿De qué hablas? – dijo Patty todavía con el rubor en el rostro**

- **Vamos, no me oculten nada, estoy tan contenta, estoy ¡Feliz! de verlos así, juntos – les tomó a cada uno sus manos – saben que los quiero mucho y que deseo lo mejor para ustedes – Candy los miró – al fin se dieron cuenta de lo que existe entre ustedes... **

- **¡Candy! – dijo Patty y la abrazó – no queríamos que al vernos tú te sintieras triste.**

- **Pero ¡no seas tonta! No llores – la separó de ella y la miró – además arruinarás tu maquillaje, vamos sé feliz**

- **Candy tiene razón Patty, creo que lo anunciaremos muy pronto para que sea oficial – dijo Albert y la abrazó por los hombros, dándole un beso en la sien, mientras Candy le limpiaba las lágrimas.**

- **Vamos chicos, tenemos una cena pendiente – dijo Candy.**

**Los dos subieron al auto, mientras Albert conducía, recordó los acontecimientos que se habían ido desarrollando desde que habían llegado a Nueva York, no podía creerlo, tantos años de haber convivido con aquella mujer, tenerla como su asistente personal, trabajar hombro con hombro, hasta convertirse en alguien indispensable, tenía una capacidad de organización admirable, aunado a su inteligencia. Nunca se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, y ahora, verla en otro entorno diferente al de la oficina, vestida con aquellas ropas que le favorecían tanto, observarla de otra manera, se dio cuenta que la necesitaba, que todos aquellos años que la había tenido junto a él, no había habido más razón que el sentimiento que había nacido por ella.**

**Ahora entendía el por qué de su necesidad por verla todos los días cuando llegaba a la oficina, encontrarse la sonrisa que ella le brindaba, escuchar su voz cuando tenían cosas que realizar, su perfume, un perfume que cada vez que lo inhalaba penetraba en sus sentidos haciéndolo tener fantasías con ella, aunque trataba entonces de no darlas a conocer, ni decirle nada, ya que a Patty siempre la vio como a una amiga, como a la compañera sentimental de su sobrino ya fallecido, aunque poco a poco se iba metiendo en su corazón.**

**Así que Patty y Albert aprovecharon los momentos que estaban juntos para conocerse desde otra perspectiva, mientras Candy pasaba gran tiempo encerrada en su habitación. Gracias a esto se dio cuenta que era correspondido... y de qué manera.**

- **Candy, creo que tienes que saber algo – le dijo Albert tratando de cambiar sus pensamientos cuando iban ya en el auto.**

- **¿Sobre que Albert? – preguntó Candy**

- **Terry fue a verme – dijo Albert, Candy no habló y prosiguió – parece ser que llamaste la atención de su hijo...**

- **¿Y que le dijiste? – preguntó Candy**

- **Quería saber de ti, si es que estabas en Nueva York, yo no le confirmé eso, pero creo que lo sospecha...**

- **Pero ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó disimulando su curiosidad, el simple hecho de que le nombraran a Terry era suficiente para hacerla temblar de emoción**

- **Está preocupado... piensa que serías capaz de dañar a su hijo, se ha enterado que él te conoció... yo le dije que serías incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien, pero no quiso creerlo, creo que se opondrá a que su hijo se acerque a ti... debes tener cuidado, lo noté muy enojado.**

- **No te apures, me sé cuidar – contestó. **

**Candy recordó entonces...**

- **_Candy, Candy te amo – decía Terry besando su cuello – dime que también me amas – demandaba._**

- **_Si Terry – decía con entrecortados gemidos – te amo, te amo como a nadie en el mundo._**

- **_¿Te quedarás conmigo? – preguntó besándola nuevamente en la boca – dime ¡Que te quedarás conmigo!_**

- **_Si Terry... me quedaré contigo._**

- **_Juntos comenzaremos una nueva vida, lejos de todo y de todos... tu y yo Candy, justo como estamos ahora como uno solo..._**

- **... es que no entiendo el rencor que te tiene Terry, Candy – la interrumpió Albert cortando así sus recuerdos.**

- **¿eh, ah sí? Si, tendrá sus motivos – dijo mirando hacia fuera por la ventanilla del auto, como si no le diera mayor importancia.**

**Pronto llegaron a la mansión de los O'Kerry, era enorme el lugar, tenía muchos jardines, la casa era muy elegante, aunque demasiado cargada en adornos, como si quisieran presumir de gran opulencia, a Candy le pareció demasiado todo aquello, después de ver cuanta gente tenía problemas económicos en la calle, se sintió fuera de lugar con tanto derroche en ese lugar.**

**Fueron conducidos por un mayordomo a un salón muy iluminado, había muchas personas ya reunidas, la crema y nata, aproximadamente eran más de cien personas, ahí los recibió Horace y Gladys O'Kerry.**

- **Es un placer conocerla señorita Andrey – dijo tomando su mano Horace O'Kerry, cuando se hicieron las presentaciones, no imaginó que era un hombre mayor de sesenta años – es usted una dama muy hermosa.**

- **Mucho gusto señor O'Kerry – dijo Candy.**

- **Mi esposa Gladys – dijo señalando a una mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta años, pero que se veía mucho más joven, gracias a los arreglos y el maquillaje que tenía.**

- **Mucho gusto señorita Andrey – dijo la mujer y a Candy le tomó muy poco darse cuenta que era la misma voz que había escuchado la noche anterior en el baile, cuando ella se encontraba en la terraza, ¿acaso esta era la mujer con quien Terry mantenía una relación secreta?**

- **El gusto es para mi – dijo mirándola – "así que ésta es la mujer con la que Terry mantiene una relación secreta... no es posible que se comporte de esa manera..." – pensó Candy censurando así el comportamiento de Terry**

**Después de las presentaciones con los anfitriones caminaron hacia el salón que estaba repleto de gente, misma que parecían conocer a Albert, así que éste se encargó de presentar a Candy con todos, rostros y manos desfilaron por Candy, quien después no recordó ninguno de ellos. **

**Sin saber de qué forma, se había quedado de pronto sola, ya que Albert estaba platicando con otros señores banqueros y Patty había encontrado unos conocidos, así que se quedó sentada en uno de los sillones que había disponibles mientras miraba sin ver a las personas.**

- **Sabía que estarías aquí – escuchó una voz que le hizo que el aire le faltara y sintió como si le dieran un golpe en el estómago**

- **Te... - Candy no acabó de completar la palabra, solamente tenía abiertos los ojos como dos platos**

**Terry la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa y sus ojos transmitían una ironía al verla ponerse nerviosa.**

- **¿Cuánto tiempo más creíste que te esconderías? – preguntó con sarcasmo.**

- **No me escondo de nadie – contestó ella en el mismo tono tratando de aparentar un aplomo que estaba muy lejos de sentir.**

- **Ya veo... ha pasado mucho tiempo Candy – dijo Terry.**

- **Demasiado – contestó.**

- **Estás distinta Candy – dijo suavemente.**

- **Gracias – contestó sin mirarlo, parecía estar más interesada en ver el contenido de su copa.**

- **Necesito hablar contigo – dijo de pronto Terry.**

- **¿Hablar conmigo? ¿De qué podríamos hablar? – dijo ella sonriendo y volteando a mirarlo lentamente.**

- **De muchas cosas... creo que me debes una explicación – dijo.**

- **No creo deberte nada... **

- **¡Oh si! Claro que me debes una explicación del por qué te marchaste sin decirme nada... solamente un pedazo de papel...**

- **Han pasado muchos años ¿aún continúas recordando ese incidente? – dijo con fastidio.**

- **No lo olvido... - contestó él – porque no entiendo lo que pasó...**

- **No hay nada que explicar... tu tenías un compromiso... yo tenía otro compromiso... cada quien tenía que continuar por su lado... – ella hablaba restándole importancia al asunto.**

- **¿O sea que prácticamente me engañaste? – él sintió que la herida comenzaba a sangrar nuevamente.**

- **¿Engañarte? – preguntó con inocencia – no te entiendo.**

- **Si, me prometiste quedarte, me hiciste muchas promesas, por ti iba a abandonar todo, pero no fue suficiente para ti – le reprochó.**

- **Tú sabías que no podía hacerlo, había alguien de por medio... – Candy trataba de hablar en voz baja.**

- **Alguien que no me importaba... – refutó él y continuó – que nunca me ha importado.**

**Entonces se escucharon los acordes de un vals... aquel que bailaron un día en el colegio.**

- **Ven, bailemos, es nuestro vals – Terry la tomó de la mano y no le dio tiempo a negarse, ya que prácticamente la jaló, llevándola al centro del salón, comenzando a bailar – ha pasado mucho tiempo – Candy sentía su aliento sobre su sien.**

- **No me aprietes tanto – dijo Candy hablando bajo. **

- **¿Por qué? No creo que la estés pasando mal – dijo burlón.**

- **Estamos dando un mal espectáculo...**

- **¿Y qué? Que todo mundo se dé cuenta – y puso posesivamente su mano en la espalda de Candy**

- **¿Si?, ¿Se den cuenta de qué, de qué soy tu nueva conquista? – lo miró con ironía, él sonrió de medio lado.**

- **No creas en todo lo que dicen. **

- **¿Ah no? Entonces ¿por qué nos mira tan feo nuestra anfitriona? – le preguntó con burla Candy.**

- **No lo sé – contestó con cinismo y sonrió – olvídate de eso... continuemos con nuestra charla.**

- **Te repito que no hay nada que hablar o explicar... han pasado muchos años de eso – dijo fingiendo no dar importancia Candy – en realidad, pensé que lo habrías olvidado.**

- **De acuerdo, no hablaremos de eso... aún – la miró con advertencia – pero hablaremos de otra cosa.**

- **¿De qué podríamos hablar? ¿De tu romance con la Señora O'Kerry? – soltó ella con inocencia.**

**Los ojos de él chispearon, pero no ahondaría en ese tema.**

- **No, eso no tiene la mayor importancia. Es sobre algo verdaderamente importante y creo que sabes a qué me refiero, ¿acaso Albert no te comentó sobre mi visita? – preguntó. **

- **Si, me habló de ello ¿hay algún problema? – contestó ella.**

- **Claro que si, y no permitiré... - bajó entonces su voz, se acercó a ella de manera que solamente ella pudiera escuchar, Candy se estremeció al sentir la boca de él rozar su oreja –... que mi hijo se acerque más a ti.**

- **¿Me estás amenazando acaso? – contestó mirándolo, sosteniéndole la mirada, sus rostros estaban muy juntos, ella podía sentir claramente el aliento de él y él, el de ella. **

- **Puedes tomarlo como quieras – continuó Terry – él es un niño aún...**

- **Tu tenías la misma edad cuando te fijaste en una mujer – habló ella mirándolo con desafío y burla. **

- **Pero yo no me fijé en una mujer mayor que yo... - contestó también. **

- **Has tomado un poco – dijo ella retirándose de él – no me parece que debiéramos tener esta platica ahora... **

- **¡Ah no! Será ahora... acompáñame donde podamos hablar... ¿o preferirías que se dieran cuenta que estás tratando de cazar a un chico? – le dijo desafiándola, Candy sonrió con burla, lo que hizo sentir hervir la sangre de Terry con furia.**

- **Tienes razón, le debo mucho a Albert, para pagarle con un escándalo, lo cual sé que serías capaz de hacer... – contestó al fin Candy y se dejó conducir por Terry.**

**Así que se encaminaron a una puerta que daba a un jardín, bajaron unos pocos escalones, comenzaron a caminar, Candy pudo admirar que el jardín estaba muy bien cuidado, había muchos arbustos, muchas plantas y árboles, además de una fuente que estaba funcionando en esos momentos, alrededor de ésta, había pequeñas bancas donde podían sentarse, pero Terry la condujo a otro punto más alejado de la casa, donde había árboles que les ocultarían.**

- **¡Vaya, parece que conoces muy bien el lugar! – dijo sarcástica. **

- **Vengo muy seguido aquí – contestó, pero Candy no pudo ver su expresión, ya que además de que estaba oscuro, iba caminando delante de ella.**

- **¿Hasta donde iremos? – preguntó – estamos muy alejados – y volteó hacia atrás viendo cómo se tapaba la casa con los árboles.**

**Terry no contestó, y entonces llegaron a un lugar muy bonito, era como un invernadero con techo, había muchas flores de diferentes especies, las cuales parecían tener un cuidado especial, gracias a la temperatura y cubierta del lugar.**

- **Es muy bonito... - dijo Candy admirando el lugar.**

- **Ya lo creo... - dijo Terry – aquí podremos hablar sin ser interrumpidos.**

**Candy a pesar de todo y de aparentar no estar nerviosa, muy dentro de ella tenía el temor de las reacciones que pudiera tener Terry en esos momentos, ya que además, sabía que traía unas copas encima y él no era muy confiable en esas condiciones.**

- **Creo que no debí venir... – dijo temerosa - Terry ¿qué te parece si hablamos después? – decía encaminándose a la puerta.**

- **¡No! – dijo alzando un poco la voz - ¡dije que hablaremos ahora y eso es lo que haremos! ¿o qué, me tienes miedo?**

- **¡Claro que no! – le contestó - Está bien ¿De qué quieres hablar? – dijo Candy cruzando los brazos.**

- **De mi hijo... - contestó éste.**

- **¿Tu hijo?, perdón, pero no entiendo, en primera ¿quién es tu hijo? – dijo Candy comenzando desde ese momento a fingir, no quería que adivinara sus reacciones.**

- **¡Vamos Candy! Lo sabes muy bien... – dijo. **

- **No, no lo sé, explícame – dijo ella **

- **Se llama Kyle Granchester... - dijo observando a Candy, pero ella fingía desconocer el nombre.**

- **No recuerdo haber conocido a ningún Kyle Granchester – contestó disimulando.**

- **Mi hijo me contó que te había conocido en un baile hace unas noches y te vio hoy en la mañana en un café y se sentó contigo – comenzó a decir Terry con impaciencia.**

- **¡Ah si! – dijo Candy como si de repente se le viniera a la mente ese momento – Un chico de ojos verdes – sonrió fingiendo placer.**

- **Ajá... - Terry sonrió con alivio.**

- **Verdes como los míos – aseveró Candy provocativa.**

- **Si... como los tuyos – aceptó borrando la sonrisa. **

- **¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo? – preguntó Candy sonriendo con inocencia.**

- **¿Qué que tiene que ver contigo? ¡Que le gustas a mi hijo! – dijo con exasperación.**

- **Vaya, me siento halagada – contestó Candy sonriendo – ¿para esto me trajiste hasta aquí? No lo entiendo Terry... **

- **¿No entiendes? – preguntó él.**

- **No – respondió ella con petulancia.**

- **Bien, te lo diré de esta manera ¡aléjate de él! – se acercó a ella con la furia pintada en sus ojos de manera que Candy quedó entre la pared y el cuerpo de él.**

- **¿Por qué Terry? Tu hijo es lo suficientemente mayor para elegir lo que él quiera – ella hablaba con desafío cargado en sus palabras.**

- **¡No es así! No es aún lo suficiente mayor para saber lo que hace – explotó él.**

- **¿No? Que yo recuerde, tu a su edad, decidiste vivir solo, abandonar el Colegio, a tu padre, a... todo, ¿y quién lo evitó? ¡Nadie! ¿y ahora quieres venir a manejar la vida de tu hijo? Lo que no permitiste hacer a tu propio padre... incluso reñiste con él por interferir en tu vida**

- **Lo hago para que precisamente no cometa los mismos errores... **

- **Entonces, te has equivocado de persona, porque no es a mí a quien tienes que decirle todo esto... yo soy una mujer madura, sin compromisos – sonrió irónica remarcando esta última palabra – capaz de elegir y fijarme en el hombre que yo quiera...**

- **¡Puedes elegir al que tú quieras! – dijo enojado - ¡pero no a mi hijo!**

- **¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tu hijo? O ¿por qué yo soy precisamente la mujer en la que se fijó? – preguntó burlándose.**

- **¡Diablos Candy! – dijo furioso – ¡No me provoques! – dando un golpe a la pared donde estaba recargada Candy haciendo que ésta diera un salto.**

- **¡Y tú tampoco me puedes obligar a nada! – le dijo dándole un empujón.**

**Terry y ella se miraron con furia, de aquellos ojos verdes femeninos y de los azules masculinos, parecían saltar chispas, se sentía una tensión que se podía cortar con unas tijeras, Terry desconocía a aquella mujer que se estaba enfrentando a él ¿dónde había quedado la dulzura que la caracterizaba? No conocía aquella faceta de Candy, no entendía que cambios había habido en ella para ser la que era ahora, en la mirada de ella había dureza, le había contestado con los mismos tonos que él había empleado, la desconocía por completo.**

- **¿Crees que no puedo obligarte a nada? – dijo Terry y sorpresivamente sin darle tiempo a Candy de reaccionar, en un rápido movimiento la empujó a la pared con su cuerpo, haciendo que sus brazos la inmovilizaran, quedando sus cuerpos juntos – ¿crees que no puedo hacerlo? Vamos Candy... demuéstrame que eres más fuerte, oblígame a dejarte en paz...**

**Candy se desconcertó, no sabía que sucedía, sintió temor de aquel arrebato de Terry, tenía frente a ella por escasos centímetros el rostro de ese hombre, podía ver de cerca sus azules ojos, había pasado tanto tiempo y seguían siendo los mismos, no habían cambiado, cuántas veces los vio de esa manera... reflejando emociones... la manera en cómo se oscurecían cuando tenía esos sentimientos... sentía el cuerpo duro de Terry apretándola, quitándole el aire, sentía su aliento, sabía que había bebido varios whiskeys... pero ella se obligó así misma a mantenerse fría, a sostenerle la mirada... jamás le demostraría todos los sentimientos y emociones que estaba sintiendo por tenerlo tan cerca de ella, toda la excitación que estaba comenzando a correr por sus venas... ni tampoco le haría notar que desde su vientre comenzaba a subir una calidez como si fuera de lava incandescente de un volcán a punto de hacer erupción... no le daría ese gusto...**

**Ella no imaginaba lo que sentía Terry en aquellos momentos, todos los sentimientos se estaban conjugando en él... ira... furia... pasión... excitación... tenerla así junto a él... el cuerpo de ella de nuevo pegado al de él... ver de nuevo aquellos verdes ojos y el cómo se oscurecían transmitiendo la pasión que estaba comenzando a crecer en ella... sintió ganas de sumergirse en aquellas lagunas... perderse completamente en ellas... y su aroma... ¡Dios su aroma! Se adentraba en sus sentidos embriagándolo... perdiéndolo completamente sin dejarlo pensar... opacando el hilo de cordura que el alcohol no había hecho.**

**Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta que se iban acercando poco a poco, escasos milímetros separaban sus labios, era un beso largamente esperado, pero un ruido proveniente de afuera los detuvo, se miraron... **

- **Suéltame – dijo ella en un susurro. **

- **No... - contestó él.**

- **Suéltame... – le pidió en voz baja en una suave súplica.**

- **No Candy... no puedo... no quiero... – su voz se enronquecía conforme pasaba más impregnándose de aquel aroma.**

- **Déjame ir...**

- **Déjame estar así un momento... – el movimiento de los labios de Candy lo tenían completamente bajo su poder.**

- **Terry... - pronunció su nombre con un suspiro.**

- **Candy... - dijo él, separando lentamente una mano, la alzó hasta el cuello de ella de manera que atrapó su barbilla, parecía un grillete envolviéndole el cuello**

- **No Terry... - le suplicó al ver que él se iba acercando a ella de manera peligrosa a sus labios.**

- **Shh... no digas nada – susurró él en sus labios antes de atraparlos y besarlos con pasión, ella se resistió a ese beso, los labios de él eran duros, parecían querer castigarla, pero al mismo tiempo parecían querer hacerla rendirse, doblegarla, pero no podía... aflojó de momento los brazos...**

**Candy sintió cómo el abrazo en el que estaba se iba relajando, abrió un poco sus labios para dar cabida a que éste profundizara su beso, seduciéndolo, incitándolo, Terry sintió hervir su sangre nuevamente, solamente con ella podía experimentar todo eso, él no entendía como ella podía ser capaz de hacerle experimentar todas aquellas emociones con un solo movimiento.**

**De repente se escuchó un ruido ¡PLAFF!**

**Terry se separó de ella tocándose la mejilla, la miró, en ella se reflejaba la furia, lo había abofeteado.**

- **¡Nunca vuelvas a besarme Terrence Granchester! – le espetó mientras sus ojos brillaban de una forma en la que él jamás le hubiera visto.**

**Terry solo atinó a devolverle la misma mirada, aunque no con la furia que aquellas esmeraldas mostraban, dirigió sus dedos a sus labios al sentir un hilillo caliente, era sangre, el golpe que le había propinado Candy había sido muy fuerte.**

**Candy le dirigió una última mirada, misma que él no supo descifrar, ella aprovecho ese momento para salir, al principio con altivez y una seguridad que estaba lejos de sentir, para luego alejarse corriendo de aquel lugar, corrió, corrió hasta llegar a la entrada del salón por el jardín, antes de entrar controló su sofocación, volteó a mirar hacia atrás temiendo que Terry viniera detrás de ella, no lo vio, así que al entrar, se dirigió a Albert quien estaba con Patty platicando en un sillón.**

- **¡Candy! ¿Te sientes bien? – dijo Albert al verla tan pálida – ¿qué te ha sucedido?**

- **Yo... no me siento bien ¿podríamos irnos? – le dijo tratando de controlar sus emociones.**

- **Si, está bien, iré a despedirme de nuestros anfitriones y te excusaré a ti y a Patty para que me esperen y nos podamos ir – le dijo Albert alejándose.**

- **Vamos Candy – dijo Patty y la abrazó, llevándola hacia el exterior.**

**Esperaron a Albert en la puerta de la entrada de la casa, donde un sirviente les trajo sus abrigos, a los pocos minutos llegó Albert, quien las acompañó hasta su auto.**

**Ahí emprendieron su camino, Albert iba observando a Candy por el retrovisor, realmente se veía muy mal, estaba pálida, sin duda había enfrentado una situación muy difícil, se imaginó con quien, ella no hablaba, Patty iba a su lado abrazándola, con una mirada ésta le dijo que no preguntara nada, Albert entendió, después hablarían.**

**Cuando llegaron a su departamento, Patty iba a ayudarla a desvestirse, pero Candy no se lo permitió:**

- **Estaré bien – les dijo Candy – no se preocupen.**

- **¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó Patty con preocupación.**

- **Si, estaré bien – sonrió un poco recuperando el autocontrol para no preocupar de más a sus amigos – lamento haberles arruinado la velada, perdón... – dijo Candy y se encerró.**

**Ahí dio rienda suelta a sus pensamientos, no podía creer que Terry la tratara de aquella manera, la miraba con tanto rencor, pero después de haber discutido con él, de exigirle prácticamente que no viera a su hijo, como había cambiado.**

**La desconcertó con aquel arrebato de pasión que había tenido, no imaginó que la pudiera hacer sentir todo aquello con el simple hecho de tocarla, o de estar junto a él, creyó que podía evitar sentir aquellas emociones, pero era imposible, lo llevaba grabado en su alma, con una tinta indeleble, imborrable.**

**Había hecho un gran esfuerzo para poder controlarse, escondiendo las ansias que la embargaban por corresponder ese beso, pero se sintió vencida cuando volvió a tocar sus labios, su sabor seguía siendo el mismo, ella se sentía mal, confundida, no podía creer que con tener ese tipo de acercamiento se nublara la razón y la hiciera caer en sus brazos sin oponer resistencia, pero aunque ella ya no era la misma chica inocente y soñadora de antes, sabía también que era cera derritiéndose en las manos de él, pero lo había logrado, o al menos eso pensaba.**

**Ahora vendría lo peor, sabía que no la iba a dejar en paz, más ahora que estaría tan cerca, pero no iba a abandonar su empeño en recuperar a sus hijos, aún cuando Terry se opusiera a ello, conquistaría a sus hijos, pasaría por quien se pusiera en medio, se enfrentaría con Susana y arreglarían viejas cuentas.**

**Lo que si tenía que evitar era el volver a estar cerca de él, no sabía cuanto tiempo podría mantenerse fría ante su presencia, sabía bien lo que seguía sintiendo por él.**

**Aunque quien sabe, los caminos que nos traza el destino no siempre pueden eludirse... aún tenía demasiado dolor y resentimiento hacía quienes la habían dañado, que no descansaría hasta lograr su objetivo. Aun y cuando Terry se enterase de la verdad, soportaría su rechazo y su condena, pero no podía permitirse más tiempo alejada de sus hijos, demasiado castigo había sufrido ya, era hora de que la vida le resarciera todo ese tiempo de infelicidad, olvido y soledad.**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**NOTITAS: Simplemente gracias por sus comentarios!**


	9. Chapter 9

**LA MENTIRA**

**CAPITULO IX**

**"Aún me amas"**

...

Candy estaba en la terraza del departamento almorzando, era ya tarde, Albert y Patty habían salido, así que estaba ella sola, no se sentía bien aquella mañana como para salir a la calle, así que quiso quedarse dentro del departamento, además creyó conveniente que Patty y Albert pasaran más tiempo juntos, picaba su comida, su semblante estaba pálido, ya que casi no había podido dormir, traía su cabello suelto, el cual se rizaba de manera muy natural, brillaba con la luz del sol, en sus verdes ojos se notaba la tristeza, no podía creer que Terry la tratara de aquella manera, aunque tampoco quería contarle nada de su pasado, si algo no podía soportar a esas alturas de su vida era que los demás le tuviesen lastima, la tristeza y el dolor no podría borrarlos de la noche a la mañana, pero se esforzaría para fortalecerse día con día.

Habían pasado ya varios días de aquel incidente con Terry, se ponía nerviosa cada vez que escuchaba el timbre de su departamento, creía que él vendría a buscarla y tendrían un nuevo enfrentamiento, aún después de haber transcurrido esos días no podía quitarse aquella sensación de sus labios sobre los de ella, su sabor, pensaba en él.

Se escuchó el timbre de nuevo, cortando así sus pensamientos, sacudió su cabeza para despejarse y se levantó para abrir, le intrigaba el hecho de que sonara con tanta insistencia pues a ella nadie la visitaba, sino regularmente a Albert y Patty, la doncella le había pedido licencia para ausentarse unos días y la cocinera usualmente no se encargaba de aquellos menesteres.

- _"Quizá sea algún despistado que se equivocó de dirección" _– pensó para sí mientras llegaba a la puerta para abrir.

Pasó frente a un espejo y vio su atuendo, no estaba completamente arreglada, portaba un vestido sencillo, ya que no tenía a donde salir ese día, su cabello suelto, y traía unas zapatillas muy bajas, no traía ni una gota de maquillaje, pero no sentía necesitarlos en casa, no le dio importancia a su arreglo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro, no podía creer al ver de quien se trataba la visita.

- Buenos días señora Candy.

- Kyle – dijo suavemente y sus ojos cambiaron su expresión por completo, llenándose de una alegría secreta – Hola…

- ¿Puedo pasar? – inquirió él al ver que ella se había quedado muda.

- ¿Eh? ¡ah si! Perdona mi descortesía, pasa – lo invitó.

- Gracias ¡ah! Traje esto, son para usted –Kyle le entregó un pequeño ramo de margaritas.

- ¡Oh son muy lindas! Gracias Kyle – ella las tomó y aspiró su aroma– ¿gustas tomar algo? Un café, un jugo, lo que quieras – dijo conduciéndolo a la terraza.

- ¡Oh perdón si interrumpí su almuerzo! – habló el chico apenado mirando el servicio en la mesa.

- No tiene la menor importancia, siéntate, ¿café?

- Si, gracias – Candy le sirvió una taza y lo miró, estaba realmente nervioso y sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

- ¿Cómo supiste donde vivo? – preguntó ella con interés, pero sin dejar de observarlo.

- Pues… no fue tan difícil, la Familia Andrey es muy reconocida… tenía ganas de verla… ya que la otra ocasión, no tuve oportunidad de platicar con usted – Candy lo escuchaba con mucha atención – ya ve, mi hermana nos interrumpió.

- Es muy linda tu hermana por cierto – comentó casual la rubia.

- Si, y demasiado caprichosa, mi… madre la consiente mucho – cuando Kyle nombró a su madre, Candy sintió un pinchazo en el corazón.

- Ya veo, y tú, ¿cómo te llevas con ella? – preguntó aventurándose en un terreno que sabía le dolería.

- Pues… no tenemos muy buena relación – dijo secamente y mirando a otro lugar.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó apenada al observar el fondo de los ojos de su hijo – yo, lamento haber preguntado.

- No se preocupe, no es algo que desee ocultar. En realidad yo, no lo sé, nunca nos hemos llevado bien, creo que quiere más a mi hermana, aunque me llevo muy bien con mi padre – sonrió – prefiero estar en el colegio y pasar más tiempo con mi abuelo – Candy intuyó que las asperezas de Terry con su padre se habían limado un poco – aunque papá me visita y pasa varios días conmigo…

- Ya veo ¿y que estudias? – preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema, ya que se había dado cuenta que su hijo se había puesto un poco triste, notó que era un chico sensible.

- Estudiaré medicina – contestó y Candy sintió una emoción al saber esa preferencia de su hijo.

- ¡Qué bien! – ella sonrió y agregó – yo fui enfermera.

- ¡En verdad!, que interesante, tendremos mucho de que platicar – el joven recobró el brillo de sus ojos en cuestión de segundos.

Y así pasaron la mañana platicando, Candy quiso saber tantas cosas de su hijo, conocerlo un poco, fue así como supo que al chico le gustaba montar a caballo, "lo heredó de su padre" se dijo Candy, había sido integrante del equipo de equitación, era muy inteligente, el primero en su clase, le gustaba convivir con la naturaleza, conoció quizás mucho de su hijo aquella mañana, pero llegó el momento en que tendría que irse, ya que su padre quizás había llegado a su casa y no quería tener problemas con él.

- Visítame cuantas veces quieras – le dijo Candy cuando lo despidió en la puerta.

- Gracias señora – dijo sonriendo Kyle.

- Llámame Candy.

- Está bien… Candy, la pasé muy bien – aseguró el chico.

- Otro día montaremos a caballo juntos ¿te parece? – se aventuró ella a sugerir – podríamos ir al club hípico.

- ¡Si, me encantaría! – aceptó alegre mientras tomaba entre sus manos la de Candy y besaba su dorso con gentileza.

- Bien, hasta luego – dijo Candy.

- Hasta luego – se despidió.

Candy cerró la puerta tras de ella, había sido una mañana hermosa, si en algún momento había tenido cabida la tristeza, ésta se esfumó casi en su totalidad, no tenía comparación lo que había vivido en esos momentos, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras se dirigía a su recamara, junto a su cama estaba la fotografía donde estaban sus dos pequeños, ya que la noche que había sucedido el incidente con Terry la había recortado de manera que solamente se veían los dos niños.

Lo que había vivido ahora no se comparaba con nada, aunque no pudo evitar pensar en lo que pudo haber estado junto a ellos, verlos crecer día a día, convivir con ellos, saber sus temores y alegrías.

Por más que trataba de no sentir tristeza, no podía evitar añorar todos esos años perdidos por una infamia, pero no se caería, no esta vez, así que trató de encontrar el lado amable, su pequeño de ojos verdes era un buen chico, tenía buenos sentimientos, por el momento trataría de brindarle una amistad, el chico se sentía solo, y quizás confundiera los sentimientos, pero trataría de hablar con él después.

Miró las margaritas que le había traído, su corazón se llenó de una calidez que no había experimentado, su hijo, su pequeño, sólo eso importaba por el momento.

* * *

Cuando Kyle llegó a casa, su hermana le dijo que su padre lo había estado buscando, y con un dejo de malicia le dijo que estaba muy enfadado.

- Con seguridad estuviste con aquella mujer – le dijo Dana.

- No entiendo por qué eres así conmigo… – le contestó Kyle triste.

- Sigo siendo la misma – aseveró ella.

- No hermana, antes eras diferente conmigo, ahora pareciera que sintieras un rechazo por mi – hablaba mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡No digas tonterías! Simplemente no entiendo tus acciones – se defendió ella.

- No, no es eso, pareciera que gozas tratándome de esta manera… no entiendo por qué… pero espero de todo corazón que vuelvas a ser la misma de siempre, eres mi hermana, te quiero mucho y quiero que seamos amigos, no sé que pudo haber pasado para que cambiaras conmigo… pero espero que podamos llevarnos bien de nuevo – le dijo Kyle dejándola sola.

Dana lo miró alejarse escaleras arriba, él le había acariciado la mejilla como solía hacerlo cuando pequeño, lo miró con tristeza, a veces no entendía por qué lo trataba así, quizás por tantas cosas que le decía su madre, que Kyle era una persona muy diferente a ella, o que si su padre lo quería más que a ella, cosas así, aunque sabía que los dos eran adoptados, también sabía que debía estar junto a su hermano, apoyándolo, pero también se sentía obligada a tratarlo así, por lealtad a su madre, aunque en ocasiones tampoco entendía el por qué del rechazo de su madre hacia su hermano.

* * *

- ¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó enojado Terry, al verlo entrar, lo había estado esperando en su recamara.

- Caminando por ahí – contestó Kyle a su padre.

- ¿Ah si? Caminando por ahí – repitió – ¿de casualidad tu camino no llegó hasta una mujer llamada Candy? – Kyle no le contestó – te hice una pregunta – volvió a decir Terry

- De acuerdo, la visité – dijo Kyle dándose por vencido – no tiene nada de malo.

- ¿Crees que no tiene nada de malo? Es una mujer mayor…

- ¿Y eso qué? No le veo algún inconveniente – contestó Kyle – no hice nada malo.

- Kyle, hijo, las mujeres mayores quieren atrapar un muchacho joven como tu, solamente buscan divertirse, les hacen daño a los chicos buenos como tu, eres muy joven aún, conocerás otras chicas de tu edad.

- Papá, Candy es diferente…

- Ahora es Candy, antes era la señora Candy – dijo con ironía.

- Es una buena persona… además, por si eso fuera poco es una dama muy bella, cualquier hombre se sentiría orgulloso de traerla de su brazo – Kyle hablaba con entusiasmo.

- Kyle, no quiero que estés cerca de ella – Terry no podía mirarlo, escuchar a su hijo expresarse de esa forma lo lastimaba.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó sin entender.

- No quiero que salgas lastimado.

- ¿Lastimado, por qué papá? – no entendía las razones de su padre

- Porque posiblemente tendrá un marido… un novio ¡qué se yo!

- No lo tiene.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó tratando de no aparentar interés.

- Me dijo que regresó hace unos meses de Francia – Terry alzó las cejas con interés – que fue enfermera militar, le tocó estar cerca del frente de guerra, y ahí se quedó a vivir por un tiempo

- ¿Y nunca se casó?

- No, nunca – contestó Kyle.

- De cualquier forma hijo, prométeme que no continuarás la relación con esa mujer – le dijo Terry.

- Lo siento mucho papá, pero no puedo prometerte eso – contestó Kyle.

- Kyle te ordeno…

- No papá, no puedes obligarme a dejar de verla… – le sostuvo la mirada, era de la misma estatura de Terry, así que se sentía capaz de enfrentar a su padre, los ojos verdes de Kyle se oscurecían tratando de controlarse, a pesar de todo, también tenía los genes de Terry y podía experimentar el mismo nivel de furia

- ¡Diablos Kyle! – dijo Terry enojado.

No dijo más y salió de la habitación de su hijo, Kyle se quedó mirando por la ventana, estaba enojado y confundido con aquella actitud de su padre, no entendía por qué quería obligarlo a separarse de Candy, si lo poco que había conocido de ella le había simpatizado, sentía una atracción desconocida hacía ella, algo que no entendía, pero que le hacía sentir querer desear estar a su lado, tenía una calidez tan relajante, se sentía tranquilo a su lado, como si le proporcionara mucha paz.

- Así que el pequeño prodigio tiene una relación con una mujer y encima mayor que él… – dijo una voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

- Madre… – dijo Kyle volteando a mirarla, Susana estaba parada en el quicio de su puerta, vestida elegantemente como siempre, con un peinado que no parecía salir un solo cabello, apoyada con su bastón, lo miraba despectiva, no había duda que el chico era muy apuesto, tenía todo el porte y presencia de Terry, había heredado toda su galanura, alto, de cuerpo esbelto por el ejercicio que hacía, su rostro había tomado los rasgos también de Terry, pero sus ojos la hacían que siempre recordara a aquella que tanto odiaba, eso era lo que hacía sentir una aversión por él – ¿deseas algo? – preguntó Kyle

- Parece ser que eres el que dará más problemas aquí… – dijo Susana – no pareces entender aún, que nos debes mucho… – Kyle volteó la mirada – ahora resulta que andas de noviecito con una mujer que podría ser tu madre… sí, ya me enteré – dijo como si le contestara al mirarla Kyle con interrogación – ¡qué tragedia! Una mujer que podría ser tu madre… ¿crees que es muy buena? – preguntó Susana con malicia – ¿Te ha contado de su pasado? – Kyle no le contestaba – aunque creo que harían buena pareja tu y ella, serían tal para cual… ¿sabías tú que también ella es una… recogida? ¿no lo sabías? ¡qué tristeza! Deberías preguntarle, pregúntale sobre su vida, veremos qué mentiras te cuenta – dijo y dándole una última mirada de desprecio comenzó a caminar para retirarse de la puerta de la habitación de éste.

- ¡Vaya!, pareciera que la conoces muy bien, tienes información para mí, _madre, _aunque últimamente he pensado en que el llamarte de esa forma te es tan repulsiva que creo que de ahora en adelante para mi serás la Sra. Marlowe– Kyle había adoptado la misma actitud indolente que Terry tenía en ocasiones, aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Susana.

- Sra. Granchester, muchacho insolente, ya que así lo deseas – dio la vuelta y se alejo de ahí, la mirada que Kyle le dirigiera la hizo callarse.

- ¡Diablos! – dijo Kyle cerrando con furia su puerta – ¿por qué se empeña en tratarme así? ¿por qué me odia? – se preguntaba una y otra vez, se dejó caer en su cama, estaba muy dolido, siempre había sido lo mismo, nunca encontraba las respuestas.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, recordó cómo lo había tratado Susana, su madre adoptiva, quien nunca se cansaba de decirle que le debería estar completamente agradecida por haberlos recogido a él y a su hermana, ya que su madre los había abandonado en un orfanato, aunque no entendía tampoco, por qué a su hermana si la trataba bien, incluso hasta la consentía y a él, desde el momento en que pudieron asistir a la escuela, lo mandó a estudiar en un colegio en Inglaterra, aún en contra de la voluntad de su padre, al principio se sentía triste por estar lejos de casa, el colegio le parecía tan frío y solo, pero luego se fue acostumbrando a ese lugar, sobre todo porque cuando su padre iba a visitarlo en las vacaciones, la pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, logrando con eso que se sintiera compensado por estar internado y lejos de lo que él llamaba familia, además, tenía cerca a su abuelo Richard, quien era muy bueno con él y lo trataba bien, jamás había escuchado un reproche de su parte, a pesar de que sabía su condición de hijo adoptivo, lo trataba sin hacerlo sentir mal por eso, así que no extrañaba estar en América, así que consiguió una buena educación, digna de un caballero inglés, además de que el ser reconocido como el nieto del duque de Granchester, le concedía un apoyo más y lo trataban con deferencia.

Pensó entonces en Candy, y sonrió recordando los momentos compartidos con ella, que a pesar de ser tan breves lo habían llenado de algo que no podía describir, no sabía que era lo que ella le inspiraba, solo que sentía la necesidad de estar junto a ella, su compañía le había brindado lo que en toda su vida no había sentido con plenitud, una gran paz, le gustaba verla sonreír, pero sobre todo, ver brillar de aquella manera sus ojos… cuando ella le contó que había sido enfermera y prestado su servicios durante la guerra pasada, lo hicieron sentir una gran admiración, tenían muchas cosas en común, tuvo tantas ganas de abrazarla y de sentirse muy junto a ella, pero tuvo que reprimir su deseo, no quería que con ese acto ella lo alejara y lo rechazara, él lo que menos quería era irse, así que se conformaba con estar cerca y aspirar su perfume, el cual le encantaba, se sentía tan bien a su lado, y no, no dejaría de verla, así tuviera que enfrentarse a su padre.

* * *

- ¡Oh Patty estoy feliz! – le dijo Candy a Patty cuando llegaron al departamento.

- Veo que si Candy, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

- Vino mi hijo… Kyle – respondió la rubia sonriente.

- ¿Vino? ¿En verdad? ¿y de qué hablaron? – preguntó Patty con interés.

- ¡Oh! ¡de muchas cosas!

Se sentía feliz por haber tenido esa visita, así que le detallo a su amiga todo de lo que pudieron hablar.

- No cabe duda de que el chico ha sufrido – comentó Patty después.

- Ya lo creo, y es lo que más tristeza me da – dijo Candy – pero se lo cobraré a Susana, uno por uno todos los sinsabores que ha sufrido Kyle… – hizo una pausa y después continuó – sabes, una vez le advertí que no le hiciera daño a ninguno de mis hijos, porque un día se las vería conmigo.

Entonces unos ruidos provenientes de la sala las interrumpieron en su plática, se miraron sin entender qué sucedía y salieron a ver, grande fue la sorpresa de Candy al ver a Terry ahí discutir con Albert.

- ¡Quiero hablar con ella Albert! – decía Terry.

- Ella no quiere hablar contigo Terry – contestó Albert.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó Candy

- ¡Quiero hablar contigo y tu _guardián _no me lo permite! – estaba sumamente enojado, tanto que se olvidaba que un día fueron los mejores amigos.

- ¿Qué quieres Terry? – quiso Candy saber.

- Quiero que hablemos, esta situación no puede seguir así – respondió Terry un poco más sereno.

- Candy ¿quieres que llame a seguridad para que lo saquen? – preguntó Albert.

- Así que harías que me echaran. ¡Hazlo y verás con quien te metes! – lo enfrentó Terry.

- No Albert, déjalo, hablaré con él – intervino Candy, sabía que en esos momentos Terry estaba furioso y era capaz de golpear a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, no quería ver pelear a nadie – está bien Terry ¿qué quieres? – se acercó a él.

- Hablar contigo, pero no aquí – dijo mirando a Albert y a Patty que también estaban presentes.

- Está bien – aceptó ella.

- Candy ¿estás segura? – preguntó Albert dudoso.

- No te preocupes Albert, estaré bien – le aseguró con una sonrisa a su amigo luego y dirigiéndose a Terry – tendrás que esperar un momento, debo cambiarme – dijo con resignación Candy, no quería echar a perder el día discutiendo con Terry, se sentía muy contenta de haber estado junto a su hijo, así que se metió a su recamara, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Mientras Albert y Patty estaban en la sala, Albert se dirigió al pequeño bar que tenían en el departamento mientras se servía una copa, Patty se sentó en un cómodo sillón, el rubio entonces le preguntó a Terry:

- ¿Gustas tomar algo?

- Un whiskey estará bien – contestó Terry un poco tranquilo.

- Claro que si – sirvió un vaso para él – toma.

- Gracias – Terry lo tomó de un solo sorbo – no quería ocasionar problemas – le dijo entonces a Albert

- Está bien Terry, olvidémoslo – respondió Albert también más relajado.

Un silencio acompañó después a los tres que estaban en la sala, Albert estaba sentado junto a Patty, no hablaban, Terry observaba el lugar mientras esperaba a Candy, realmente era muy lujoso, le pareció, la copa le había calmado un poco los ánimos que tenía hacía unos momentos, la furia que había experimentado cuando salió de su casa, después de la pequeña discusión con su hijo, no sabía que haría, no podía permitir que siguiera frecuentando a Candy, no entendía por qué le daba coraje saber que precisamente era ella la elegida de su hijo, si fuera otra no habría problema, incluso él lo animaría, pero era Candy, la mujer que había amado con toda su alma, la mujer que había sido suya una noche…

- Estoy lista – la voz de Candy interrumpió sus pensamientos – volveré después Albert.

- ¿Estarás bien Candy? – preguntó Albert mirando a Terry

- Si, estará bien – contestó el aludido mirándolo también y salieron los dos.

Desde que abordaron el auto de Terry y durante todo el camino se mantuvo un silencio entre ellos, hasta que llegaron a un edificio de departamentos en una avenida muy diferente a donde vivía Candy, el auto se detuvo y él la condujo escaleras arriba a un departamento que Candy reconoció.

- Este es tu… – comenzó a decir Candy cuando Terry abrió la puerta

- Mi departamento de soltero – contestó Terry, le cedió el paso y ella entró, pasó frente a él y fue inevitable que los sentidos de Terry no se llenaran con su aroma.

- No pensé que lo seguirías manteniendo – habló ella mientras observaba a su alrededor, se mantenía limpio, digno lugar de un bohemio, vio que había muchas hojas y manuscritos, además de libros apilados en el piso, ya que el pequeño librero estaba ya muy lleno, había un pequeño bar, la cama según pudo apreciar Candy, estaba alisada con unas sabanas limpias, un aroma se confundía con el de ella, era el aroma del perfume de Terry, la esencia de él, misma que llenaba el ambiente y que ella inmediatamente reconoció.

- Es aquí donde vengo a estudiar mis libretos, a relajarme y sentirme en paz –dijo él – Toma asiento ¿quieres tomar algo? – le ofreció.

- Agua por favor – respondió y continuó observando cada rincón.

Él sirvió en un vaso, agua para ella y para él una copa más. Se sentó en un sillón casi al lado de ella, con su copa en mano, ella mantenía su atención en cada detalle del departamento, y él la observaba a ella, sacó un cigarrillo.

- Creí que habías abandonado el cigarro – comentó ella al ver lo que hacía él.

- Hay cosas que jamás he podido dejar – dijo con doble intención, ella volteó la mirada.

- Bueno ¿De qué quieres que hablemos? – preguntó de nuevo.

- De ti, de mí y de mi hijo…

- Creo que hablar de ti y de mí es un tema del que ya hemos hablado antes – respondió ella tajante mientras se acercaba a abrir la ventana y dejar que el humo del cigarrillo saliera.

- No, no hemos hablado del todo…

- Terry ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó ella con la mayor frialdad que pudo – no entiendo por qué me buscas.

- Quiero saber ¿por qué no te quedaste conmigo aquel día? – preguntó sin rodeos él, Candy dio un resoplido.

- Como te dije, es un tema del que ya hablamos, no veo el caso que le sigamos dando vueltas – le dijo en tono de fastidio y volteando el rostro.

- ¿No me amabas Candy? – preguntó mirando su copa, Candy miraba al suelo – ¿por qué no me contestas? ¿es tan difícil hacerlo?

- No tiene caso que hablemos de ello, tú eres un hombre casado, has hecho tu vida, tienes dos hijos, _una abnegada esposa _que te espera en casa, que te ama tanto que no cuestiona tu vida y es ciega ante la vida que llevas – habló sarcásticamente – ¿para qué quieres saber si te amé?

- Tienes razón – después de haberla escuchado Terry no sabía como enfrentarla, así que sólo siguió hablando – ahora me doy cuenta que nunca me amaste, solo querías un pretexto, cuando pasó lo de Susana, no podía creer que fueras capaz de abandonarme sin tomar en cuenta mis sentimientos, pensé que lucharíamos juntos, yo estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Susana, no la iba a dejar desamparada, gracias a ella estaba vivo, pero tu decidiste por los dos… me dolió tanto… fue difícil vivir sin ti… y cuando ya me estaba tratando de reponer… vuelves a aparecer en mi vida, pensé entonces ¡Bendita casualidad, bendito destino que te volvió a poner en mi camino! Me sentí el hombre más feliz y realizado de todo el mundo… tu estabas nuevamente conmigo… haciendo promesas… diciendo que estarías a mi lado siempre… que me amabas con toda tu alma… ¿y que sucedió? ¡Volviste a abandonarme! ¡volviste a decidir que era lo que me convenía! ¡volviste a decidir por los dos! – Candy lo escuchaba sin mirarlo – no sabes cómo te odié entonces Candy… no entendí cómo habías sido capaz de haberme hecho tanto daño, al haberme abandonado… y ahora regresas – continuó con ironía – y tratas de engatusar a mi hijo, para hacerle también el mismo daño…

- En eso te equivocas – lo interrumpió Candy.

- ¿Ah si? Y entonces ¿por qué aceptas sus cortejos? – su voz sonaba más a celos que a otra cosa.

- Estás tan ciego que no puedes ver más allá ¿verdad? –dijo ella tratando de conservar la serenidad – tu hijo necesita amor… compañía.

- Déjame adivinar, ¿tú estás dispuesta a dárselo? – le preguntó burlón.

- Si… estoy dispuesta a darle el amor que necesita.

- ¡No lo permitiré! – se levantó Terry enojado de donde había estado sentado, Candy lo miró y movió negativamente la cabeza – no permitiré que mi hijo se acerque a ti Candy, no a ti.

- No creo que tu debas decidir sobre mi – le contestó mirándolo seria.

- No, creo que tienes razón – dijo con sarcasmo – si siempre has decidido por todo y por todos.

- No tiene caso continuar con esta discusión Terry – entonces ella se apartó de la ventana, quedando frente a éste, quien no se movió.

- No, aún no hemos terminado – le dijo tomándola de los hombros, obligándola a sentarse – todavía faltan cosas por aclarar – volvió a servirse otra copa.

- No deberías tomar más… – sugirió ella.

- ¿Por qué pecosa? – respondió el con preguntas – ¿acaso te doy miedo?

- Cuando bebes te conviertes en alguien diferente… – le contestó, pero éste pareció no escucharla y apuró el contenido de la copa que se había servido, sirviendo otra más, ella solo lo miró.

- ¿A qué viniste a Nueva York Candy? ¿A torturarme, a torturar a mi familia? ¿A qué?

- "A recuperar lo que es mío" – contestó en su mente Candy.

- ¡Vamos contéstame! – dijo Terry.

- No voy a discutir eso contigo Terry, no tienes ningún derecho a intervenir en mi vida.

- ¡Diablos Candy! – dijo azotando la copa que se había servido haciendo que ésta se rompiera en pedazos – ¡Me exasperas!

- ¡No voy a estar un momento más aquí contigo! – dijo ella levantándose

Pero Terry en un rápido movimiento la tomó en sus brazos…

- ¡Suéltame! – le dijo Candy.

- No podía soportar estar un momento más lejos de ti – dijo sin escucharla apresándola en sus brazos – necesitaba hacer esto.

- ¡Terry! – decía Candy.

- Me encanta escuchar mi nombre en tus labios – dijo y tomó con una mano el rubio cabello de Candy, haciendo que lo mirara y con la otra la mantenía apresada por la cintura – ¡mírame! – ordenó.

- ¡Suéltame! – decía con determinación Candy, luchando con él y contra sí misma.

- Tus ojos, me encanta cómo se oscurecen cuando te enojas, cuando te hago sentir esas emociones… ¿sabes que me debes algo? – le preguntó y continuó sin dejarla contestar – me debes una bofetada, sí, la de la otra anoche, me dolió… mucho… ahora me la cobraré doble.

- No te atrevas Terry… – habló Candy enojada.

- Si – susurró Terry cerca de sus labios – haré que me implores, haré que vuelvas a amarme, te cobraré uno por uno todos los sufrimientos que me causaste con tu abandono…

Y sin darle oportunidad de hablar, volvió a apresar sus labios carmesí, pero esta vez fue más duro, lastimaba los labios de Candy, los mordisqueaba como si fuera un caramelo, trataba de seducirla con sus labios, convenciéndola de entregarse a él, sin saber cómo, Candy se sintió empujada hacia la cama, sintió encima de ella el cuerpo de Terry, duro, poderoso, no podía escapar de aquellos grilletes que se cerraban, trataba de voltear su rostro y no podía, una mano de él apresaba su cara haciendo que no pudiera moverla, continuaba besándola, ella se seguía resistiendo, aún en contra de lo que estaba sintiendo, la excitación que comenzaba a correr por su vientre hasta llegar a su garganta, haciendo que involuntariamente soltara un suave gemido que ocasionó que su boca se abriera, invitando así a Terry a profundizar el beso que le estaba robando.

Cuando Terry logró por fin derribar esa gran barrera, fue como si le abrieran las puertas a la gloria, sintió como al fin volvía a probar el sabor de Candy, volvía a embriagarse con aquel sabor de los besos de ella, profundizó el beso, acariciaba con su lengua la cavidad de ella, entrelazó su lengua con la de ella, involuntariamente ella se estaba entregando, ya que su cuerpo, sintió Terry, comenzó a dejar de sentirse tenso, poco a poco se fue aflojando, de manera que Terry siguió en sus caricias, trataba de convencerla por medio de su boca, trataba de seducirla, de acercarse más a ella, así que fue más allá, pero Candy reaccionó cuando sintió una mano de él acariciar su seno y trató de sorprenderlo, pero él volvía a la carga, pero donde si tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas fue cuando él comenzó a subir su mano por debajo del vestido de Candy y acarició sus muslos, Candy no supo de donde sacó toda aquella fuerza y logró empujarlo.

- ¡No Terry! – le dijo cuando estaba ya parada alisando su ropa, en sus ojos se veían las huellas de lágrimas

- ¡Candy! – se veía desconcertado al notar en los ojos de ella lágrimas – yo… – comenzó él a alisar su cabello

- ¡Eres el mismo malcriado que conocí en Inglaterra…! – dijo Candy furiosa sin poder contener las lágrimas, las dejó resbalar por su rostro – ¿Qué crees que puedes hacerme? ¿tan poco valgo para ti, para que me quieras tocar de esa manera tan indecente?

Sin poder contenerse dejó caer su mano en la mejilla de Terry nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión Terry no se quedó impávido.

- ¡No vuelvas a golpearme! – le agarró la mano, Candy lo enfrentó con la misma mirada, que aunque llorosa también destilaba furia, igual a de él.

- ¡No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí!

- ¡Ah no! ¡en eso estás completamente equivocada! – le contestó él – porque me acercaré a ti todas las veces que sea necesario para evitar que mi hijo se acerque a ti, no lo permitiré y tampoco lo soportaría… – dijo sin pensar

- ¡Ah! ¡ahora entiendo! – lo interrumpió – ¡no es porque soy una mujer mayor o por todas las tonterías que dices de mi! Lo que quieres evitar es que tu hijo se acerque a mí, ¡debí haberlo imaginado! ¡estás celoso! – habló sin pensar.

- ¡No digas tonterías! – le rebatió él sorprendiéndose por lo que había develado sin querer.

- ¡Sí, estás celoso! – dijo ahora burlándose – por eso no quieres que tu hijo se acerque a mi… me sigues amando Terrence Granchester – dijo sonriendo con el triunfo reflejándose en su mirada.

Terry la miró, realmente desconocía a aquella mujer en la que se había convertido Candy, no podía creer que la persona que tenía frente a él, fuera la mujer de la que había estado profundamente enamorado todos esos años, porque a pesar de todo, ella continuaba en su corazón, y sí, ella tenía razón al afirmar que estaba completamente celoso, no soportaba que nadie, ningún hombre estuviera junto a ella, incluso su hijo, no permitiría que se acercaba más a ella, la seguía amando, pero ahora lo desconcertaba la mujer que tenía frente de él… ¿dónde estaba la dulce mujer que él había hecho suya una vez?

- ¡Estás completamente lleno de celos! ¡celoso de tu propio hijo! – decía Candy sonriendo con ironía y desprecio – no lo puedo creer… pero sabes qué, me decepcionas por completo, dices seguir amándome y me crees capaz de hacerle daño a… tu hijo – dijo mordiéndose los labios y ahogando el dolor que le oprimía el pecho – no me conoces realmente… ¿me dices que has sufrido, que me harás pagar todo el sufrimiento que te causé? – Terry veía con qué aplomo se había recuperado Candy, realmente lo estaba sorprendiendo – ¿y yo? ¿crees que no he sufrido? ¿qué mi vida fue todos estos años un lecho de rosas? – dijo y comenzó a llorar, mientras lentamente se iba sentando en el piso – ¡qué sabes tú del sufrimiento! ¡no lo conoces!

Terry la miró confundido, no la entendía, en un momento era una mujer que se burlaba de él, para en un segundo transformarse en otra mujer completamente desconocida para él, y ahora viéndola llorar de aquella manera, volvió a reconocerla como aquella chiquilla de la cual se había enamorado, se arrodillo cerca de ella, algo había vuelto a tocar en su corazón, estaba desconcertado por aquel llanto tan lleno de dolor.

La abrazó con ternura, Candy no se resistió, ya que sintió aquellos brazos que le estaban ofreciendo consuelo, reconoció ese viejo sentir de Terry por ella, aquel abrazo no tenía odio, no tenía furia, no tenía dolo, era simplemente un abrazo de consuelo, de cariño, como los que él le había regalado en el pasado, se sentía protegida.

Terry le acariciaba con ternura su cabeza tratando que se calmara, su mano le sobaba suavemente su espalda, no había malicia en aquel acto, era como si se volvieran a reconocer después de tantos años, después de tantos sufrimientos.

Continuará….

* * *

_Hola, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, agradezco enormemente todos sus comentarios. GRACIAS_


	10. Capitulo 10

**LA MENTIRA**

**CAPITULO X**

**"Reencuentro"**

Candy se encontraba tranquila luego de varios minutos, ya era de noche, solamente la luz de las lámparas entraba por la ventana de aquel departamento, donde hacia unos momentos se habían desatado muchas emociones.

Candy estaba recostada en el pecho de Terry, él la sostenía como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, la abrazaba, intentando transmitirle su calor, su apoyo, ella parecía encontrarse en su lugar, junto a él. Para el actor, tenerla de ese modo le parecía irreal, solo en sus más locos sueños lo había vivido, sentir sus manos, su cabello haciéndole cosquillas sobre la piel, llenarse de aquel inolvidable aroma, ¿qué más podía pedir en esos momentos?

- Ya… ya me siento bien – dijo Candy moviéndose – gracias…

- ¿Por qué?... no hay nada que agradecer – contestó Terry con voz suave – creo que… te debo una disculpa – Candy lo miró con interrogación – si, por mi arrebato de hace unos momentos, no quise lastimarte…

- No te preocupes – dijo Candy y sonrió, levantó su mano dirigiéndola hasta la mejilla donde lo había golpeado – realmente no quise hacerlo…

- Me lo merecía… – acepto él – sigues teniendo una mano fuerte…

- Yo… – dijo y cuando trató de separar la mano de la mejilla de Terry, éste la retuvo ahí con una de sus manos y la miraba a los ojos.

Candy le sostuvo la mirada, se dio cuenta que era diferente, en los azules ojos de Terry se apreciaba una gran nostalgia de algo que había existido entre ellos, Terry condujo lentamente a sus labios la blanca mano que aún tenía cautiva, labios que aún estaban cálidos y que ella pudo percibir, besó la pequeña palma de la mano femenina, haciéndola estremecer sin querer, enlazó sus dedos en los de ella.

Sin decir palabra alguna Terry la atrajo suavemente, los dos estaban aún sentados en el piso, la alfombra les servía para no sentir el frío, Candy no se resistió esta vez y poco a poco fue acercándose a él, quien con ternura le tomó el rostro con sus dos manos, ella no hizo nada por detenerlo, con ansiedad esperó a que él concluyera lo que tanto estaba esperando.

Le pareció una eternidad el tiempo transcurrido para volver a sentir sobre sus labios los labios de Terry, que se posaron con ternura y suavidad, tenían un sabor distinto al de hace un rato, era un beso que Candy recibió de forma especial, era un beso largamente esperado y que ambos deseaban, ella se rindió ante el contacto de él, la distancia entre sus cuerpos poco a poco se acortó, para terminar acostados sobre la alfombra, abrazados, besándose, entrelazando sus piernas, Candy deseaba entregarse a él completamente, mientras que Terry se sentía premiado por la vida al sentir aquel despliegue de pasión por parte de su amada pecosa.

De nuevo volvía a tenerla en sus brazos… Candy sintió la excitación de Terry y un calor en el vientre le avisó de su misma excitación, una parte de su cerebro le gritaba que debía detenerse, pero su corazón le pedía continuar, pero no, debía detenerse, aunque quería seguir así, junto a él, disfrutando de aquello que por tantos años añoró, dio un pequeño respingo cuando Terry envuelto en la pasión llevó más allá sus caricias acariciando un seno, involuntariamente ella dio un leve salto.

- Lo siento… – dijo Terry junto a sus labios.

- Yo también lo siento – contestó ella

- ¿Quieres que me detenga? – preguntó Terry

- Creo que… es lo mejor…

Terry se separó de ella, sin dejar de abrazarla, ella descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de él y lo observó, observó su perfil, era igual al de Kyle, "cuán parecidos son", pensó, había mucho de él en sus dos hijos.

- Terry… – habló ella después de unos segundos de silencio – debo irme.

- Sí… tienes razón – contestó y se levantó dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ella se alisó el vestido, se peinó un poco, parada frente a un espejo ambos lucían como si acabaran de hacer el amor, observaba a través del espejo la imagen de Terry, quien se acomodaba la ropa adecuadamente, se tomó el tiempo para admirar a sus anchas a aquel hombre que a pesar del tiempo, seguía despertando emociones conocidas y desconocidas para ella, pero, no podía estar con él, el tiempo había pasado dejando a su paso muchas vivencias, mismas que quizás impedirían que estuvieran juntos, una de ellas era precisamente sus hijos.

No hablaron al salir del departamento, ni durante el trayecto al edificio donde Candy vivía, llegaron a la puerta del departamento y fue Terry quien rompió el silencio.

- Candy… – ella lo miró – ¿podríamos vernos después?

- No lo sé – respondió desviando la mirada – creo que no deberíamos…

- Por favor… – le rogó.

- De acuerdo – aceptó luego de ver el azul profundo de sus ojos donde pareció perderse unos instantes.

Terry tomó su mano y la besó.

- Mañana en la noche vendré por ti para ir a cenar – Terry la veía con una promesa impresa en su mirada, ella le sonrió antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Terry se quedó mirando la puerta que se cerraba detrás de aquella mujer, quería estar junto a ella. Dejo pasar unos minutos, luego comenzó a caminar rumbo al elevador para irse, miles de pensamientos cruzaban por su mente, subió al auto pensando cómo era posible que después de tantos años, después de tantas mujeres que habían pasado por su vida y sus brazos, ninguna había podido hacerle olvidar a aquella que se entregara a él una sola noche, jamás, habían bastado unos momentos a su lado para darse cuenta que ella seguía dentro de su corazón como un tatuaje imposible de borrar, él se había aferrado a sus labios como si en ello se le fuese la vida.

Era una decisión, nada le impediría estar cerca de ella, nadie se opondría a su felicidad, sabía que tenía que hablar con Susana lo antes posible, pedirle el divorcio y liberarse de aquellas cadenas invisibles que lo habían mantenido atado. Pensó que ahora no habría tanto problema, ella era una mujer que podía valerse por si misma a pesar de su confinamiento voluntario en la casa, no la dejaría desamparada, le otorgaría una muy buena pensión, eso no sería problema, ahora su principal preocupación eran sus hijos.

¿Cómo les explicaría todo? Sobre todo a Kyle, no quería lastimar a su hijo cuando éste se enterase de sus sentimientos por Candy, trataría de que entendieran todo. ¿Y Dana? Sabía que ella quería a Susana, a pesar de que no era muy cariñosa con ella, pero le consentía en ocasiones. ¿Cómo decirles que a pesar de todo él nunca había olvidado a aquella rubia que conquistara su corazón siendo un adolescente?

Él amaba profundamente a sus hijos. Jamás entendió el rechazo que Susana tenía hacia ellos, él trató de justificarla por el hecho de que no eran de su sangre, ella siempre trató de consumar el matrimonio, pero él se negó, al principio le pidió tiempo para poder quererla, cosa que ella aceptó, pero cuando los niños llegaron, comenzó a hacerle la vida pesada, le exigía un acercamiento, le exigía darle hijos de su propia sangre, porque no podía soportar llamar hijos a dos criaturas que no habían salido de su vientre.

No comprendía como si ella se sentía así, había traído a los pequeños desde Inglaterra y prácticamente lo obligó a que los adoptaran. Si desde un principio los iba a rechazar; le hizo contratar niñeras que se encargaran de ellos, hacia muchos años que había descubierto que Susana solamente los tocaba cuando él estaba presente, quizás para demostrarle que los quería, pero con el paso del tiempo ella parecía no querer disimular más, pero aún así, siguió casado con ella, sólo por esos pequeños que le habían cautivado desde el primer momento que los vio.

Ahora todo iba a ser diferente, Candy estaba nuevamente en su vida y sabía que ella también lo seguía amando, pudo sentirla vibrar ante sus caricias, responder a sus besos y eso era lo que le importaba, quería ser feliz con ella.

* * *

- Hola – dijo Candy sentándose junto a Albert en la terraza.

- ¿Cómo estás Candy? – le preguntó el rubio.

- Bien… – contestó – no, no es verdad, no estoy bien – Albert no contestó, sabía que ella necesitaba hablar y le tomó su mano – me siento profundamente mal Albert – decía frunciendo su ceño – no sé qué hacer… pensé que podía manejar la situación… pero no pude…

- ¿Qué sucedió pequeña? – preguntó él suavemente.

- Terry… – musitó ella.

- ¿Te hizo algo? – inquirió Albert alertando sus sentidos.

- No – respondió en el acto – no me hizo nada, al contrario… dijo que me seguía amando.

- ¿Qué harás?

- No lo sé, hay tantas cosas que nos impiden estar juntos.

- Candy, ¿lo amas? – Candy se quedó mirándolo y Albert vio la respuesta a través de sus ojos – entonces, lucha por tu felicidad, no te vuelvas a sacrificar por alguien que no lo mereció… te alejaste equivocadamente del hombre que amabas, creíste que era lo mejor ¿y qué lograste? Hacerlo infeliz, hacerte infeliz tu… no Candy, es hora de luchar por ti… lo mereces pequeña… – Candy lo escuchaba y de sus ojos resbalaban lagrimas – no llores… no me gusta verte llorar – Candy trató de sonreír – ¿lo ves? Así está mejor, recuerda, eres mucho más bonita cuando ríes, que cuando lloras – le sonrió con ternura – tienes mi apoyo, para todo lo que decidas hacer…

- Albert… te agradezco tanto… – dijo ella.

- Lucha pequeña, lucha por tu felicidad, lucha por tus hijos, no temas a nada, quiero que vuelvas a ser aquella mujer que no se dejaba vencer por la adversidad, que siempre salía adelante, enfréntate a la vida y sus adversidades – le dijo

- Pequeña… cuando me llamas así en verdad vuelvo a sentirme igual que cuando me consolabas de niña. Siempre estabas ahí, impulsándome. Gracias Albert.

- Seguiré estando ahí siempre que me necesites.

Se abrazaron fraternalmente mientras la noche seguía su paso.

* * *

Terry llegó a su casa, era tarde, sus hijos seguramente ya estaban acostados y Susana estaría en su cuarto, lo cual era lo mejor, ya que no tenía ganas de verla, así que tras estacionar su auto, abrió la puerta de su casa y al cerrar detrás de él se sorprendió al encontrar una figura parada cerca de las escaleras.

- ¡Al fin llegas! – dijo Susana en la penumbra, se alumbraba con una pequeña lámpara.

- No tengo ganas de discutir – Terry habló sin mirarla.

- Nunca tienes ganas de nada – le espetó Susana con frialdad.

- ¿Qué haces levantada?

- Esperándote…

- Te he dicho infinidad de veces que no lo hagas, creo que ya hemos mantenido antes esta discusión, y no tengo ganas de hablar, me iré a dormir… – dijo subiendo las escaleras

- ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que esa maldita mujer reapareció y está en la ciudad? – le preguntó y Terry se quedó parado dándole la espalda – lo sabía, sabía que habías vuelto a verla… por eso te comportas así.

- Siempre me he comportado igual, no sé de que te extrañas… – contestó él con fastidio.

- No, no es así, sólo te comportas igual cuando andas con las mujerzuelas de siempre… pero ahora… estás diferente… tu mirada ha cambiado… si, lo he notado… – dijo con burla, intentando ocultar toda aquella rabia que sentía.

- Siempre has sabido lo que hay en mi interior. No tengo porque discutir eso contigo de nuevo – le respondió con ironía.

- ¿Ah si? De acuerdo… – la ironía impregnando cada palabra – pero… ¿qué le dirás a tu hijo? ¿sabías que esta interesado en ella? – preguntó burlona.

Él volteó su cuerpo y le dirigió una mirada que años atrás habría podido hacerla callar, más no esa noche, ella estaba con la espada desenvainada y no cedería tan fácilmente.

- Lo sé, siempre he sabido lo que ocurre con "mis hijos" – enfatizó la palabra, cosa que hizo hervir la sangre de ella.

- ¡Ja!, "tus hijos", ni siquiera llevan tu sangre – le decía con rabia.

- Eso nunca me ha importado y lo sabes bien, pero ya que tienes muchas ganas de "conversar", te diré algo que todo este tiempo has sabido y que es lo que te tiene así.

Terry había descendido las escaleras quedando frente a ella.

- Lo que más te duele, es el que unos pequeños inocentes se hayan ganado mi cariño, mientras que tú, por más intentos y chantajes no has logrado que te quiera al menos un poco en todo este tiempo, te has esmerado tanto en que sienta algo imposible por ti, que el poco cariño que pude llegar a tenerte, tú misma lo convertiste en odio.

La mano de Susana intentó estrellarse en el rostro de él, pero no alcanzó a llegar a su destino porque la fuerte mano de Terry se lo impidió.

- Jamás intentes esto de nuevo, la farsa esta por terminar.

Ella temblaba de rabia y coraje, sabía que lo estaba perdiendo, pero aún tenía muchas cartas por jugar, así que sonriendo de medio lado y con ironía agregó:

- Yo podría decirle a Kyle quien ha sido ella y qué papel ha jugado en tu vida…

- ¡No te atreverías! – aseveró él con sarcasmo – tendrías que revelarle también la verdad sobre "nuestro matrimonio", ¿te gustaría que se enterara del cómo y porqué vivimos bajo el mismo techo?, no lo creo – respondió él mismo y agregó – ¡no quiero que te entrometas! – le habló amenazante mientras la miraba lleno de enojo también.

- ¿Por qué? ¿qué harás? – lo desafiaba, Terry la miró con enfado y fastidio.

- No tiene caso hablar contigo – le dijo y volvió a subir las escaleras

- ¡No voy a permitir que ella se salga con la suya! – le alzó la voz entonces, pero Terry no hizo caso y continuó su camino.

Susana se quedó ahí parada hasta que escuchó el portazo de la puerta de la recamara de Terry.

- No voy a permitir que esa maldita se salga con la suya, nunca, nunca será para ella…

Esa noche definitivamente no dormiría, así que se fue a su sala de costura mientras un brillo maligno se pintó en sus ojos.

- Algo tengo que hacer…

Rememoró el pasado y aunque detestaba aceptarlo, esa noche Terry le había dicho que la odiaba, no sólo eso, sino que sin saber que aquellos chicos en realidad eran parte de su ser los amaba, mientras que en ella el tenerlos cerca sólo le había servido para alimentar y acrecentar su odio irracional hacía aquella que acusaba de ladrona y a quien jamás pensó en volver a ver. Al menos no en esta vida.

Su mente enferma empezó a hilar ideas para derrotar de una vez por todas a aquella que siempre había sido una sombra en su vida. No tenía más que perder, pero si ganaba al deshacerse de ella. Sí, ya lo tenía pensado.

* * *

En la oscuridad de su habitación, Terry permanecía acostado en su cama, no podía dormir, pensaba, ¿cómo era posible que se hubiera unido a esa mujer?, por estúpido, sí, esa era la verdad, el sentirse traicionado lo llevó a cometer la peor estupidez de su vida. Susana cambió su forma de ser, al principio trató de comportarse como una mujer que se desvivía por agradarlo en todo, pero por más esfuerzos que ella hacía, no pudo lograr que Terry sintiera algo más, siempre vivió con ese estigma, guardando durante mucho tiempo el agradecimiento hacía quien le salvara la vida, pero ahora que lo meditaba bien, él sentía que Susana estaba en deuda con Candy, ya que ella la salvó de morir un día también, por agradecimiento, por deberle su vida a Candy, debió haberse hecho a un lado y dejarlo ser feliz, pero no, fue al contrario, se valió de eso para amarrarlo a vivir a su lado de esa manera.

Susana cambió de táctica y un día le dijo que tenía que ir a Inglaterra, porque un familiar de su madre estaba muriendo, para que a su regreso, volviera con dos bebés en los brazos. Entonces en ella se suscito de nuevo un cambio, comenzó a demandar más atención para sí; no se le daba la cuestión maternal y en muchas ocasiones pudo sentir como ella se encelaba de aquellos pequeños, parecía sentir aversión hacía ellos, como si los rechazara, por lo que no entendía los motivos que la habían llevado a hacer arreglos para adoptarlos, eso fue sólo al principio, pero después ya no fingió, los rechazaba abiertamente, aunque había notado que con Dana era distinta, quizás por ser una niña, pero la consentía demasiado, así que la chica era muy caprichosa y voluntariosa, todo lo que quería le aceptaba, cosa contraria con su hijo Kyle, a quien seguía rechazando, por lo que siempre era motivo de discusiones, y ya no se toleraban los dos, pero Susana sabía que no la dejaría para no ocasionarles más sufrimientos a los chicos. También a ellos los había usado para retenerlo a su lado.

Trató de dormir pensando en otra imagen, en otros recuerdos, los cuales comenzaron a ser muy placenteros, mientras abrazaba una almohada imaginó que era el cuerpo de ella, y se aferró a ella, así se durmió al fin, soñando con Candy.

* * *

Candy se levantó un poco tarde, había tardado para dormirse, ya que estaba pensando en Terry y en muchas cosas, así que cuando se levantó, vio que había un gran ramo de rosas blancas con una tarjeta, sobre un mueble cerca de la puerta, la mucama le avisó que eran para ella, Albert y Patty habían salido, ahora que habían formalizado más su relación, pasaban más tiempo juntos.

Candy tomó la tarjeta y leyó, sabía de quién era…

_Mi amada Pecosa:_

_¿De qué otra manera te puedo llamar, si no es de esta forma?_

_Estoy esperando con ansia que llegue la noche para volver a verte, te extraño, pasaré por ti a las 8.00 p.m., me siento además triste porque no podré verte durante el día, ya que comienzan los ensayos para la obra en que próximamente actuaré, pienso en ti a cada momento ¿y tú? ¿También piensas en mí?_

_Te amo_

_Terry._

- Señora, la buscan en la terraza – le anunció una mucama.

- Gracias, enseguida voy – contestó Candy guardando la nota, sonreía feliz, "Terry", suspiró – te veré en la noche – dijo en un susurro, se dirigió a la terraza y se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba y sonrió – ¡Hola qué grata sorpresa!

- Hola Candy – le saludó Kyle – espero no le moleste que haya venido a visitarla…

- ¡Claro que no! Al contrario, es muy grato para mi que me visites – le dijo sonriendo – ¿has desayunado?

- Precisamente venía a invitarla – le dijo él.

- ¿Y por qué no te invito yo aquí? Así podríamos platicar mejor – le propuso al joven.

- Está bien – aceptó él de buen grado y se sentó con ella en el pequeño comedor de la terraza, momentos después pidió les sirvieran.

- No habías venido – comenzó diciendo Candy.

- He tenido cosas qué hacer, he acompañado a mi hermana a hacer compras, pronto será nuestro cumpleaños – le dijo.

A Candy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pronto sería el cumpleaños de ellos, había pasado ya tanto tiempo…

- Vaya es algo… – decía emocionada, pero trató de serenarse – que no esperaba, tu cumpleaños, qué lindo – no sabía qué decir – les harán con seguridad una gran fiesta.

- No lo creo, desde la última vez que todo fue un desastre, papá decidió festejar solamente con mi hermana y yo, nos vamos a un buen restaurante, nos da regalos y pasamos un buen día – respondió Kyle.

- Pero ¿por qué? Tu hermana y tu cumplirán 18 años – dijo sin pensar Candy – deben presentarlos en sociedad…

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? – preguntó con extrañeza Kyle.

- Pues… me lo imagino – dijo rápidamente Candy – ¿o no es así? Creo haberlo leído en alguna revista.

- Si, tiene razón –Kyle le resto importancia.

- Compraré un regalo para ti… y para tu hermana – dijo ella sin poder ocultar la emoción que la embargaba.

- De acuerdo – le sonrió él inexplicablemente feliz.

- Pero dime ¿por qué no les harán una fiesta? – dijo Candy con tacto.

- Pues… la última vez que papá nos hizo una fiesta, fue muy bonita, tuvimos pastel, dulces, de todo – decía sonriente – pero no entendimos qué fue lo que sucedió realmente, papá nunca quiere hablar de ello y mamá tampoco… – Candy lo escuchaba, le tomó la mano animándolo, el chico necesitaba hablar – fue cuando nos enteramos que no era su… hijo, que había sido adoptado… recuerdo que papá se molestó mucho, parece ser que habían convenido entre ellos que siempre guardarían ese secreto de nuestra adopción… y se molestó más porque mamá había invitado a muchas personas de sociedad, además de los compañeros de teatro de papá, así fue como se enteraron de todo… después de eso me miraban con lástima – Candy sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar – ¿se siente bien? – preguntó al verla ponerse pálida

- Si, no te preocupes… estoy bien… – se levantó de la silla donde había estado sentada y le dio la espalda a Kyle, limpió su rostro, pero en sus verdes ojos había una chispa de enojo, trató de que el chico no lo viera – dime ¿por qué tu madre dijo que solamente tu eras adoptado?, ¿acaso tu hermana no lo es también?

- Papá me lo dijo cuando yo me subí corriendo a mi cuarto, me abrazó y me consoló, me dijo que no me sintiera así – en los verdes ojos de Kyle también había dolor y lagrimas que no dejaba salir – me explicó que mi hermana, era eso, mi hermana de sangre, que los dos sí teníamos la misma y que hubiera podido dar lo que fuera con tal de tener también la misma sangre que nosotros… – hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó – me contó que los dos habíamos llegado juntos, que según los documentos de adopción éramos gemelos… me los enseñó y sí, efectivamente eso decía, pero a pesar de que yo sabía todo aquello, mi hermana recibía por parte de mi madre otro trato… a mi siempre me rechazaba…

- ¿Cuándo sucedió eso? – preguntó Candy sin mirarlo, todavía le daba la espalda, empezaba a acrecentarse su odio.

- Cuando cumplí 8 años – contestó – después de que ellos discutieron aquella noche, una semana después, mi madre, sin tomarle parecer a mi padre, arregló todo para que yo me marchara a un internado, me mandó a Inglaterra, a Eton – Candy escuchaba y siguió llorando silenciosamente – desde entonces preferí vivir ahí, me sentía mejor, además de que me gustaba el estudio, me encantaba recibir las clases, además, después de que conocí a mi abuelo Richard, el duque, él supo la historia, y contrario a lo que yo esperaba, no me rechazó, mas bien, me dio su cariño y me trata muy bien hasta el día de hoy, siempre dice que yo le recuerdo a alguien que había amado a mi padre, a una gran mujer, muy hermosa y buena – Candy escuchó aquello y sonrió.

- No te preocupes… ven aquí… – se acercó a él, lo tomó de una mano para atraerlo y lo atrajo hacia ella y lo abrazó – entiendo que quizás has sufrido por muchas cosas, pero, no te preocupes más, de ahora en adelante las cosas cambiarán, todo saldrá bien…

Kyle la miro con extrañeza pero sonrió.

- Gracias Candy, es usted una mujer muy especial.

Abrazado a ella, Kyle sentía un calor extraño, una paz inmensa lo invadió, era un sentimiento diferente, no era deseo lo que sentía por aquella mujer tan bella, no, era como si estuviera con su padre, ese tipo de sentimiento lo confundió, porque se había sentido atraído por Candy desde que la vio, no entendía.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó suavemente ella mirándolo con ternura.

- Si, gracias – él devolvió la mirada sonriendo – bueno, me tengo que ir, debo recoger a mi hermana en el instituto donde estudia

- Está bien…

- Quizás no la vea en estos días – Candy lo miró con interrogación – como le mencione antes, papá pasa el día con nosotros en nuestro cumpleaños y pues…

- Ah si, tienes razón, lo había olvidado – decía un poco triste pero ocultándolo bajo una sonrisa.

- Pero vendré después a verla, se lo prometo – dijo Kyle – y entonces aceptará salir conmigo… ¿verdad? – sonrió.

- De acuerdo, te esperaré – le dijo Candy, lo acompañó hasta la puerta – adiós… feliz cumpleaños hijo – dijo después que había cerrado la puerta y una lagrima al fin salió rodando por su mejilla

Candy se sintió contenta y feliz por todo lo que había sabido sobre su hijo, sintió amar más a Terry por tener aquellos sentimientos tan puros y profundos hacia unos niños que se suponía no tenían su misma sangre, que a pesar de todo los amaba como si fueran de él… también sintió un gran odio hacia Susana, en el corazón de Candy nunca había existido espacio para albergar ese sentimiento, pero Susana había hecho todo lo posible por hacerla sufrir, después de que Candy había sacrificado no sólo su vida, sino a su único amor, al abandonarlo en aquél cuarto de hotel para dejárselo a ella, y no conforme con eso, le había arrebatado el fruto de aquel gran amor, sólo para ensañarse con su hijo, no, no podía guardar y olvidar ese odio, no podía perdonar así tan fácil. Esta vez no se quedaría cruzada de brazos.

* * *

Casi caía la noche, misma que traería la visita de Terry, compartiría de nuevo a su lado, no cabía de felicidad, se sentía contenta, pero la tristeza que la embargara al conocer la vida de su hijo estaba presente, aún así, intentaría pasar un rato agradable.

Estaba por terminar de peinarse, cuando escuchó unos toquidos en su puerta.

- Pase – dijo y por el espejo vio de quién se trataba, era Albert

- Hola Candy, ¡qué bella estás! – exclamó sonriente

- Gracias – alcanzó a decir ella.

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía tan animada.

- Tengo motivos para estarlo – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Candy, tengo que decirte algo… – hizo una pausa – mañana tengo que regresar a Chicago…

- ¿Irte? Pero… ¿Por qué? – giró sobre sí misma para quedar de frente a él.

- Parece ser que hay algunos problemas que requieren mi presencia – explicó él.

- ¿Y Patty? Supongo que se irá contigo – aseveró con cierta tristeza.

- Me temo que sí – respondió Albert.

Candy se volvió al espejo, mirando su imagen, en ella vio a una mujer ya madura, capaz de salir adelante, pero en sus ojos aún había miedo de lo que iba a encontrar más allá… aún así tenía que demostrarle a Albert que volvía a ser la misma Candy, aquella que valientemente se enfrentaba a todo y a todos, además era cierto, no podía tratar de que Albert permaneciera más tiempo alejado de los negocios, bastante había hecho con acompañarla a Nueva York y no podía obligarlo a más.

- De acuerdo Albert, estaré bien – dijo al fin Candy – esta lucha debo tenerla yo sola, te agradezco tu compañía y todo lo que han hecho por mi, sé que tengo que seguir adelante.

- Sé que estarás bien – contestó Albert – recuerda, todo lo que decidas hacer tienes mi apoyo – le dijo

- Gracias nuevamente – contestó Candy y lo besó en la mejilla.

Fueron interrumpidos en esos momentos por Patty.

- Candy, Terry ha llegado.

- Gracias Patty, enseguida voy – volvió a concentrarse en su arreglo, mientras sus amigos la dejaban a solas.

En la estancia, Albert platicaba con Terry.

- Albert, quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por mi arrebato de la otra noche – inició Terry la charla.

- No hay problema, comprendo que te sintieras así, pero… aún seguimos siendo amigos Terry – dijo Albert ofreciendo su mano mientras guiñaba un ojo.

- Gracias Albert ¿amigos? –Terry tomó la mano que se le ofrecía, misma que estrechó con fuerza y afecto.

- ¡Vaya, veo que hicieron las paces! – exclamó Candy contenta-

- Si, parece ser que Albert me ha perdonado – dijo Terry sonriendo socarronamente.

- Así es – contestó Albert – pero… me volveré a enojar si dañas a Candy – mirándolo seriamente el rubio se cruzó de brazos.

- No te preocupes, no ocurrirá – respondió Terry mirándolo también.

- Vamos Terry – dijo Candy – volveré después – se despidió de Albert y Patty

Los dos salieron del departamento, no hubo palabras, hasta que subieron al auto.

- Creo que Albert aún no me perdona – dijo Terry

- Es su forma de protegerme – contestó Candy

- Pero, ¿acaso piensa que te puedo hacer daño? – Candy no habló y Terry tampoco dijo nada,

El actor iba con el ceño fruncido hasta que llegaron a un restaurante, Candy notó que era muy discreto, había mesas casi ocultas con plantas, brindando un ambiente de intimidad, los condujeron a una especie de reservados, había una mesa muy bien adornada con flores y velas, música suave se dejaba escuchar para amenizar, inmediatamente fueron atendidos por un mesero.

- ¿Habías venido antes aquí? – preguntó Candy casual, pero sintiendo una punzada de celos, no podía evitar el pensar en esa posibilidad.

- Algunas veces… – contestó él escondiendo una sonrisa.

- Ya veo… – la voz de Candy se notaba diferente.

Terry no pudo evitar el sentir su ego halagado al ver los celos reflejados en los ojos de su amada pecosa, su voz le transmitía ese sentimiento y cada una de sus facciones se habían contraído con su respuesta, aún así, la rubia lucía encantadora, la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo girar con dulzura para verla a los ojos.

- Pero jamás me había metido en uno de estos reservados, siempre pedía una mesa allá afuera – le dijo – solamente contigo he querido estar así… solos, nadie más podría tener ese privilegio, si en mi corazón siempre has habitado tú.

Candy vio aquellos ojos azules, los cuales eran como un océano que la invitaban a sumergirse en la profundidad de su oscuridad, dejándose arrastrar por el vaivén de sus aguas calmas, cuando no hay tormentas, así era como veía a Terry, tranquilo, sereno.

* * *

Fue una noche esplendida, cenaron, bailaron un poco al compás de la suave música que se escuchaba, Terry parecía querer cortejarla, así, suavemente, sin prisas. Ella anhelaba sentirse de nuevo en sus brazos, era como si volara muy alto, tocar su cuerpo duro, firme, llenarse con su calidez, su aroma, el cual seguía siendo el mismo, disfrutar de aquel contacto, para después besarlo, besar aquellos labios que habían sido los únicos que habían besado los suyos.

Se besaban con pasión, ella se deleitaba al sentir como Terry jugueteaba con su boca, su sabor, quería olvidar, olvidar todo lo que había pasado en su vida. Olvidar que le habían cortado la felicidad de tajo y que aún tenía una venganza que cumplir.

Al terminar la cena, salieron del lugar, subieron al auto sin decir nada, ella recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, quien condujo hasta donde estaban los muelles, donde podían ver la oscuridad del océano.

Candy se incorporó cuando el auto se detuvo, él se bajo y rodeó el auto para ayudarla a descender gentilmente, caminaron un poco y fue entonces que se dio valor, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, habló…

- Terry – no podía verlo, sus ojos se perdían en la inmensidad mientras él la tenía abrazada.

- Dime… – contestó sin mirarla, veía también a la distancia, sabía que el momento de hablar sobre ellos había llegado.

- Háblame de tus hijos… – le pidió.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – le preguntó al tiempo que la miraba sin entender

- Todo… – contestó sin desviar la mirada

- Son lo más preciado que tengo… los amo mucho… – Candy no habló, él sabía que podía confiar en ella, ella mejor que nadie comprendería muchas cosas, no había secretos, ni malos pensamientos, así que continuó – son… adoptados… – ella estaba en silencio, pero con una mirada lo animó a seguir hablando – Susana… los trajo en un viaje que hizo a Inglaterra para visitar a un familiar lejano, según me dijo, tenían dos años cuando los traía, lloraban mucho – sonrió – quizás porque extrañaban a su madre…

- ¿Qué pasó con la madre? – preguntó entonces Candy volteando la mirada, tratando de detener las lágrimas.

- Susana me contó que los abandonó – cuando Candy escuchó eso un dolor en el pecho la estremeció, "no era posible tanta maldad, tantas mentiras", se dijo, Terry continuó – y los había dejado desamparados… – él no se dio cuenta que en el rostro de Candy había aparecido una mirada fría, dura, llena de dolor – pero cómo se había encariñado con ellos, hizo arreglos para que pudiera adoptarlos, no tuvo corazón para darles la espalda… me dijo que pudo convencer a la encargada de la casa hogar donde estaban, aunque la condición de ésta fue que deberían ser los dos niños, ya que eran hermanos gemelos… Pareciera que estoy viendo el día que los trajo, realmente me enamoré de ellos, eran dos pequeñitos preciosos, me robaron el corazón, lloraban demasiado, tenían buenos pulmones recuerdo, desde entonces me dediqué a ellos, ya que Susana no soportaba su llanto… a mi no me interesaba, parecían estar muy a gusto conmigo… Candy ¿por qué lloras? – detuvo su relato al darse cuenta que la rubia tenía el rostro húmedo.

- Es que, al escucharte, he sentido una ternura infinita, tu relato me conmovió, eso es todo… ¿por qué no tuviste hijos propios? – desvió ella la conversación.

- Tu sabes la razón – le contestó tomando una de sus manos y la besó suavemente, ella lo miró confundida – sabes bien – continuó Terry – que mi compromiso con Susana sólo era de nombre…

- Pero… ¿hasta la fecha?

- Si, no tenemos ningún tipo de acercamiento, dormimos en cuartos separados, pero seguimos juntos para darles un hogar a los chicos – él suspiro resignado.

- ¿Por tus hijos? ¿Aunque no lleven tu sangre?

- Eso no importa, ¡los amo!, así de simple, aunque debo confesar que fue muy raro, porque desde que llegaron a mi vida, establecimos un lazo muy fuerte, una unión entre ellos y yo, que no te puedo explicar, llenaron mi vida por completo, bueno, no por completo, pero al menos me ayudaron a seguir adelante.

- "El llamado de la sangre" – pensó Candy

- No lo sé, pero no me importa si no llevan mi sangre, son mis hijos, los amo, no me interesa nada más.

- Eres un buen padre, tuvieron mucha suerte en ser adoptados por ti, comprendo todo eso, yo también fui adoptada por alguien muy especial – ella acariciaba su mejilla conteniendo las lagrimas de nuevo.

- Yo me siento afortunado por tenerlos… además, me recuerdan a ti – Candy lo miró con interrogación y él solo sonrió – son unos chicos muy fuertes, así como lo has sido tu… – le dio un beso en su frente

Ella se recargo sobre el amplio pecho masculino. Él la recibió en sus brazos con amor, mientras un viento suave comenzó a ondear los rubios cabellos, su cabeza descansaba cerca de su blanco cuello, se sentía tan completo con ella, Terry se sentía compenetrado con Candy, poder hablar así con ella, sólo ella podía comprender sus sentimientos, cerró más el abrazo, como queriendo que ese instante fuera eterno, no quería dejarla ir.

- Te odié Candy… – dijo de repente sorprendiéndola.

- … – ella cerró sus ojos y no contestó.

- Aquella mañana cuando desperté y me di cuenta después que me habías abandonado, te odié como nunca había odiado a nadie, sentí un profundo rencor hacia ti…

- Yo… – iba Candy a explicarle…

- No, no digas nada aún… – le interrumpió – me sentí engañado, traicionado… pero sobre todo, me sentí solo… me dejaste de nuevo… no entendí por qué lo habías hecho…

- Te expliqué…

- Si, en una tonta y breve carta que no me decía nada diferente a lo que ya sabía… que lo hacías por Susana… que tenías un compromiso… pero ¿qué era más importante que nuestro amor? ¿un deber? – la pregunta quedó flotando en el aire – dime Candy – continuó Terry con un tono de voz distinto, más suave – aquella noche ¿qué significó para ti?

- Aquella noche, me doy cuenta ahora, significó – contestó después de meditar un momento, Terry esperaba ansioso su respuesta – mi vida entera – dijo con suavidad, lo miró con ojos suplicantes – significó algo tan grande para mi, lo más preciado que yo tengo…

Terry se acercó a ella de modo que sus rostros estaban ya más cerca.

- ¿Me amaste? – preguntó él mientras buscaba la respuesta en las profundidades verdes de aquellos ojos que jamás olvido.

- Más que a nadie en el mundo… – contestó ella hipnotizada por su mirada.

- ¿Y ahora… me sigues amando? – ella no contestó, solo lo miró intensamente.

- No lo sé…

Terry no dijo nada, no se sintió decepcionado por su respuesta, ella lo notó, pero no cejó en el empeño y sin avisar, acercó sus labios a los de ella sin dejar de mirarla, parecía disfrutar mirando su reacción, ella sostuvo también su mirada, parecía que disfrutaba con aquel intercambio de caricias, él podía percibir la pasión con la que ella correspondía a su beso, lo profundizó, era tan embriagante saborear el néctar que emanaba de sus labios.

- Me amas aún… – dijo sin separar sus labios de los de ella, que respiraba con dificultad – me amas con la misma intensidad que aún te amo yo… – declaró.

- ¡Terry! – dijo sorprendida.

- Si, así es, necesitaba tenerte cerca nuevamente para darme cuenta que aún sigo amándote – volvió a besarla con fiereza – que estoy loco de celos. ¡Sí, tienes razón! Estoy loco de celos de que mi hijo esté junto a ti – le decía apasionado – te amo Candy, te amo con toda mi alma – la besó nuevamente, parecía no cansarse de besarla, ella no resistió más y correspondió a sus besos con mayor intensidad– dime Candy, quiero escuchar de tus labios que tu también me amas – le suplicaba besándola por todo el rostro – necesito oír que me sigues amando como yo te amo a ti.

- Te amo Terry – dijo con voz enronquecida – te amo, no puedo dejar de hacerlo y aunque me condene por ello, te seguiré amando. Y ahora te digo, que me arrepiento por haber sido tan estúpida y haberte abandonado aquel día

- Candy, fuimos unos tontos, un estúpido orgullo nos hizo perder años de felicidad, yo debí haberte ido a buscar, debí haber ido a Francia y traerte de vuelta – la soltó, se sentó y escondió su rostro – ¿y qué hice? Casarme con Susana y desgraciar mi vida – Candy se acercó a él y lo abrazó

- No te sientas así, yo fui la culpable, no debí haberte dejado, no debí haberte abandonado – lo abrazaba con fuerza, atrayéndolo a ella de manera que la cabeza de él quedó encima de sus pechos – tantos años perdidos, tantos sufrimientos, todos los sacrificios fueron en vano, te condené a una vida infeliz – comenzaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos – fui una estúpida.

- No, no te sientas así – le tomó el rostro con sus dos manos, limpiando sus lagrimas – lo importante es que el destino y la vida se han apiadado de nuestro sufrir y nos han vuelto a reunir – la besó con ternura – eso es lo importante Candy, estamos juntos y esta vez, no nos separaremos jamás…

- Terry… – sonrió con tristeza – no podemos – y se soltó de él, caminó hacia otro lado del muelle – tu eres un hombre casado y tienes dos hijos _"que son míos también"_ – esto último lo dijo en su mente – debes pensar en…

- ¿En qué? Mis hijos tendrán que comprender cuando hable con ellos…

- No Terry, ellos quizás no entenderán…

- Claro que sí – dijo Terry muy convencido – se han dado cuenta que entre su madre y yo hay muchos problemas, muchas discusiones…

- Pero… – decía renuente Candy

- Créeme, cuando te conozcan te amarán también – decía él vehemente – solo necesitan acercarse a ti, para descubrir lo que tienes en tu alma, que sigue siendo limpia, quiero que sepan que tu eres la mujer de mi vida.

- Pero ¿y si no lo aceptan? – preguntó Candy con voz temblorosa.

Terry no supo que contestar entonces…

Continuará…

* * *

Hola queridas amigas, perdón por haber tardado tanto con este capítulo, gracias a todas aquellas amigas que me han escrito dándome ánimos, todo eso es lo que me impulsa para seguir adelante. Gracias, gracias de verdad.

Lizette_rebolledo o

lizette032002 .mx


	11. Capitulo 11

**LA MENTIRA**

**CAPITULO XI**

**"El rechazo de un hijo"**

* * *

Aquella mañana Candy se levantó más temprano que de costumbre, era un día muy especial, se cumplían 18 años desde el momento en que nacieron sus hijos, 8 de diciembre, un mes muy especial para ella, aunque una tristeza empañaba el momento, una vez más, no estaría junto a ellos para abrazarlos y desearles feliz cumpleaños, como había ocurrido en los últimos 15 años.

Tomó como siempre su desayuno en la terraza, miro a su alrededor y se sintió más sola, Albert y Patty se habían ido hacía ya dos días, por lo que su apetito era mínimo, solo picó lo que le había servido Esther, la mujer que la atendía durante el día, así que se le ocurrió que al terminar su desayuno saldría a comprar unos regalos para sus hijos, eso la hizo animarse y esbozar una sonrisa, se dio una ducha y se arregló, saldría a caminar para ver las tiendas, compraría algo lindo para ellos.

Así, después de bajarse de un taxi que la llevó a las tiendas más elegantes de la quinta avenida, se metió a uno de los grandes almacenes, ahí curioseó, hasta que encontró algo perfecto para sus dos hijos, además de un pequeño presente para Terry.

No se daba cuenta que iba acaparando las miradas de los hombres que andaban comprando ahí también, era una mujer muy bella, vestida en un traje de lana color azul oscuro, con su cabello peinado en un rodete y algunos rizos saliendo, coronando su cabeza con un sombrero ridículamente pequeño, con un leve toque de maquillaje, mirando, tocando y admirando diversos y pequeños artículos con sus manos enguantadas, sus piernas enfundadas en unas medias y sus zapatillas del mismo color del vestido, era un deleite observarla, tanto como el mirar el brillo de sus ojos cada vez que descubría algo nuevo para ella, como si jamás hubiera visto nada, y así era, si hubieran sabido todo el tiempo que estuvo desconectada del mundo.

Candy se sentía un poco cansada, había caminado mucho, así que se metió a un restaurante que había en la misma avenida, tomaría algo ligero mientras descansaba, al entrar se dio cuenta que parecía un lugar familiar, había personas acompañados por sus hijos, estaba de pie junto a la entrada, esperando a que le asignaran una mesa

- Perdón, ¿el nombre de usted es Candice Andrey? – le preguntó al acercarse el capitán de meseros.

- Si… – contestó confundida, el hombre le dijo que alguien la invitaba a su mesa, Candy sorprendida se dejó guiar por el joven, quien la llevó hasta una mesa un tanto apartada de las demás, pero desde donde se podía tener una buena vista de todo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver quien era la persona que estaba sentada ahí – ¡señora!

- Hola, sabía que eras tú… – la dama sonrió, era Eleanor Backer, la madre de Terry, se levantó y la abrazó – te reconocí desde que entraste, siéntate – le invitó.

- Gracias – dijo Candy.

- ¿Cómo estás? – la saludó cuando se quedaron solas – ha pasado tanto tiempo… – aceptó Eleanor mientras un suspiro escapaba con sus palabras, a pesar de que era una mujer mayor, a Candy le sorprendió que siguiera conservando aquella belleza que la hiciera famosa en sus años mozos, y además conservaba su buen aspecto y gusto por el buen vestir, parecía que los años en vez de afectarle, le habían sentado muy bien, seguía siendo una mujer muy hermosa.

- Bastante – alcanzó a decir Candy – estoy muy bien, gracias.

- ¿Hace mucho que llegaste a Nueva York? – le preguntó.

- No, en realidad hace apenas unas semanas que estoy aquí… ¿y usted cómo ha estado? – le preguntó Candy.

- Yo estoy muy bien, un poco vieja quizás, pero bien… estoy esperando a mi hijo y a mis nietos – dijo Eleanor con naturalidad.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo poniéndose nerviosa – no sabía…

- ¡Ah mira! ¡ya están aquí! – dijo emocionada, por lo que Candy volteó a sus espaldas, sintiendo su piel fría al ver acercarse a Terry con los gemelos.

- Sabes, es el cumpleaños de mis nietos – le comentó Eleanor – ¿te sientes bien? – le preguntó al verla palidecer.

- Si, estoy bien – trató de sonreír.

- ¡Abuelita! – escuchó la voz de Dana.

- ¡Cariño! – dijo Eleanor y se levantó, Candy las miró abrazarse, en sus ojos había dolor, pero al mismo tiempo alegría de verlos, era lógico que pasaran el día con su abuela también.

- ¡Abuela! – dijo Kyle acercándose y la abrazó también.

- ¡Mi niño!

- Madre, esperamos no haber tardado tanto – escuchó a Terry, miró aquella escena, estaba junto a ellos pero se sentía excluida de aquel despliegue de cariños, entonces Terry la miró – ¡Candy!… – exclamó con agrado.

- ¡Ah! Mira hijo, la encontré esperando mesa, pero cómo te darás cuenta hay demasiadas personas, así que la invité a la mía, ¿espero que no te moleste? – dijo Eleanor.

- No madre, está bien – contestó Terry sonriendo y mirando a Candy de manera significativa, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Eleanor.

- Hola señora Candy – la saludó Kyle, besando su mano.

- Ho… hola – contestó Candy.

- Hija – dijo Terry – ella es…

- Si, sé quien es – dijo un poco seria – la señora Andrey – pero no le dio la mano, los tres notaron que la idea no le había gustado mucho a Dana.

- Perdón por interrumpir su reunión, no tenía idea… – comenzó a decir apenada la rubia.

- No te apures Candy, mi hija es a veces un poco impertinente – dijo Terry un poco serio también, no comentó nada tampoco cuando vio que Kyle se sentaba junto a ella, claro, no gustándole mucho la idea, sobre todo porque en la mirada de Candy había un brillo que no pudo descifrar, a su lado contrario estaba Eleanor, por lo que Candy quedaba frente a Terry y a Dana, quien la veía con ojos de reprobación, no entendía por qué.

- No tenemos porque estar así – comenzó a decir Eleanor – vamos a pasar un buen momento.

- No sabía que conocías a la señora Candy abuela – habló Dana aún seria.

- Hace muchos años que la conozco… es una persona a quien le tengo un profundo sentimiento de cariño, gracias a ella recuperé lo que más quería en la vida – tomó la mano de Candy mirándola sonriente, Candy le devolvió la sonrisa apenada.

- No diga eso, no me debe nada – la rubia le resto importancia.

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué mamá no nos acompañó – dijo Dana seria.

- Creo que hemos hablado sobre ese tema varias veces hija – contestó Terry poniéndose serio también.

- Hoy es nuestro cumpleaños y deberíamos pasarlo en familia – dijo Dana mirando a Candy con reprobación.

- ¡Dana! – dijo Terry.

- Tu hija tiene razón Terry – habló Candy – yo no… – iba a comenzar a levantarse.

- Candy es de la familia – habló entonces Eleanor mirando a Dana – la considero como si fuera mi hija… y tiene todo el derecho de estar con nosotros este día – nadie la interrumpió, Dana miró a su abuela, quien le sostuvo la mirada desafiándola a contradecirla.

- Lo siento – dijo Dana en voz baja, aunque fruncía el ceño.

- Yo… bueno… – comenzó a hablar Candy – como Kyle me comentó que en estos días sería su cumpleaños, me permití comprarles unos obsequios – dijo al tiempo que entregó dos pequeños paquetes – espero que les gusten.

- ¡Señora Candy! – dijo Kyle – no se hubiera molestado, gracias – abrió su obsequio presuroso – ¡es muy bello! – dijo al ver que era un reloj de bolsillo con una cadenilla, era de oro, muy de la época.

- ¿Y el tuyo que es hija? – preguntó Terry a Dana, quien con renuencia tomó su regalo, y sin decir palabra alguna comenzó a abrirlo.

- ¡Oh cariño es precioso! – comentó Eleanor.

- Gracias – dijo a regañadientes Dana, su regalo había sido un crucifijo parecido al que una vez tuvo Candy, regalo de la hermana María, pero que en la cárcel había perdido.

Pero notó con un placer escondido que Dana lo observaba y en sus ojos había aparecido una chispa de gusto, la cual al notar que era observada por Candy, desapareció volteando su mirada, Candy se sintió triste, no entendía por qué la chica la rechazaba.

- Bueno, ordenemos, tengo hambre – dijo entonces Terry.

Un mesero les tomó la orden, para Candy fue un placer inmenso el compartir esos momentos con sus hijos, se sentía realmente feliz, no podía creerlo y agradeció secretamente al cielo la oportunidad de pasar ese día con ellos, sintió que quizás habían valido la pena tantos momentos de tristeza si al final pudiera conservar ese único momento de pasarlo junto a ellos.

Después de aquel almuerzo tan animado, en el cual Candy solamente observaba, se retiraron del restaurante.

- ¿A dónde más quieren ir? – les preguntó Terry animado.

- Dicen mis amigas que hay una feria que llegó hace poco ¡llévanos allá papá! – dijo Dana.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo Kyle? – le preguntó Terry, Kyle asintió – ¿y tu madre, también estás de acuerdo? – le preguntó a Eleanor.

- Está bien hijo, como tú quieras – respondió sonriendo.

- Candy… ¿te gustaría acompañarnos? – preguntó Terry con otro tono de voz que no pasó desapercibido por Dana.

- Yo… – iba a contestar Candy.

- ¿Acaso también tiene que ir ella? – preguntó Dana sin disimular su enojo.

- ¡Dana! – la regañó Terry.

- ¿Qué Papá? – contestó de nuevo Dana – yo no estoy de acuerdo en que ella vaya.

- ¡Dana…! – iba a comenzar a discutir Terry

- No Terry, tu hija tiene razón – habló interrumpiendo a Terry tomándolo del brazo – además yo tengo cosas que hacer – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa – hoy es un día especial para ustedes, anda vayan.

- Pero señora Candy – habló Kyle.

- No te apures Kyle, de verdad, tengo algunas cosas que hacer – le sonrió.

- Hijo – habló Eleanor – tu sabes que Candy no ha vivido en Nueva York, creo que me ofrezco como guía… – convino la dama y lo miró.

- Pero, ¡Abuelita, prometiste pasar el día con nosotros! – se apuró a decir Dana cual niña pequeña que le niegan un obsequio.

- Lo sé cariño, pero no te preocupes, los recompensaré más tarde – le dijo Eleanor sonriente.

- Mamá… – dijo Terry, iba a decir algo pero cambió de opinión por la mirada que su madre le dio, sabía que su madre no se sentiría muy a gusto dejando sola a Candy – de acuerdo – volteó a mirar a Candy – perdona a mi hija.

- No te preocupes – lo miró y le guiñó un ojo.

- Nos veremos después – le dijo en voz baja cuando tomó su mano y la besó, Candy sólo asintió.

- Hasta luego señora Candy – se despidió Kyle, besando su mano también.

- Hasta luego – Contestó Candy, y con dolor vio como los tres comenzaron a alejarse, pero lo que más le había dolido era el hecho de que Dana ni siquiera volteó a mirarla.

- Vamos Candy – Eleanor la condujo y subieron a un taxi – te invito a tomar el té.

Se dirigieron a la casa de la actriz, misma que se encontraba en Manhattan, lugar donde muchas personalidades de la farándula, política y nuevos ricos tenían sus residencias, por ser un lugar que alejado de la ruidosa ciudad, además de que les brindaba tranquilidad, notó que vivía también alejada de la dirección donde sabía que Terry vivía.

Llegaron a una preciosa casa, de color blanco, con pilares flanqueando la entrada, una enorme puerta de caoba con dos macetas con arbustos muy bien cuidados daban la bienvenida, los árboles se encontraban ya sin hojas, señal de que pronto llegaría el invierno, dentro de la casa se sentía un ambiente muy acogedor y calido, mientras que afuera pequeños copos de nieve habían comenzado a caer.

- Yo… quiero ofrecerle disculpas por haber estropeado el día que pasa con sus nietos – comenzó a decir Candy mientras Eleanor la condujo hacia una salita muy bien decorada, donde tenía retratos con personalidades famosas, premios, una gran chimenea prendida, una alfombra a juego con el resto de la decoración y unos sillones grandes y confortables.

- No te preocupes, no podía abandonarte, además, los veo muy seguido y a ti, hacia muchos años que no te había visto – le sonrió la actriz y ordenó el té, sonreía cuando notó que Candy observaba las fotos que estaban arriba de la chimenea, eran de Terry y sus nietos en diferentes etapas de su crecimiento, pero en ninguna aparecía Susana, cosa que le extrañó a Candy.

- Son hermosos ¿verdad? – preguntó Eleanor.

- ¿Eh? Si… muy hermosos – contestó.

- Cuando Terry los trajo la primera vez, no pensé que me robarían el corazón – recordó mientras cerraba sus ojos – eran dos pequeños muy gritones, pero la que más gritaba era Dana, Kyle parecía un pequeño muy callado, pero cuando lloró por primera vez, comprobamos que tenía buenos pulmones – contaba sonriendo, sin saber que para Candy era un deleite saber sobre ellos – A pesar de ser adoptados, yo siempre los he sentido míos, Terry igual, no me importó que no fueran de su sangre, los dos chicos me habían robado el corazón desde que los vi, al observarlos por un largo rato, supe que eran mis nietos, claro que si, Terry entonces me pidió que guardara el secreto, sabes, fácilmente podrían pasar como sus hijos, a veces se me olvida que no son suyos, pero es que de repente yo veo parecido entre ellos – decía y Candy trató de que Eleanor no se diera cuenta de que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa – Kyle es un chico muy apuesto, de repente noto en sus rasgos algunos parecidos a Terry, y Dana, bien podría pasar como su hija, con ese color de ojos, igual al de él… aunque quizás sea porque siempre los hemos visto como si fueran sus hijos en realidad … pero esa mujer… ¡Dios! – la actriz pasó las manos por sus ojos en clara señal de fastidio – Está mal que lo diga, pero, lo arruinó todo… – Candy sabía a quien se refería – de por si nunca me cayó bien, luego tuvo aquel bendito accidente… – tomó asiento porque el simple hecho de recordarlo la ponía mal – lo presionó hasta que casi se vuelve loco, después se casó con mi hijo y ya vez, Terry no ha sido feliz, pero la vida lo ha compensado dando y recibiendo cariño de esos chicos.

- Ya veo – contestó Candy mirando las fotos.

- ¿Y tú querida, dónde habías estado? – preguntó Eleanor cambiando de tema

- Viví en Francia mucho tiempo – esa era la versión que había acordado dar – después volví a Lakewood donde está mi hogar, hasta que me convencieron de venir a Nueva York…

- Para volver a ver a Terry… – completó la frase Eleanor, Candy volteó sorprendida – no te asombres querida, noté como se miran mi hijo y tú… el mismo brillo que tenía en su adolescencia, supongo que es natural en él, claro, siempre y cuando cierta rubia se encuentre cerca, creo que también mi nieta Dana se dio cuenta

- Yo… - la rubia se ruborizó un tanto mientras Eleanor sonreía sin poder evitarlo.

- Me hubiera hecho tan feliz si tu te hubieras quedado con Terry – comentó soñadora cerrando sus ojos – pero las circunstancias los obligaron a tomar otras decisiones… no te preocupes, yo no te juzgaré ni pensaré mal de ti por estar cerca de mi hijo nuevamente, al contrario, si en mi mano esta el ayudarlos, lo haré, no te quepa la menor duda – sonreía entusiasmada con esa idea – todo por verlo feliz completamente – concluyó.

- Señora…

- Llámame Eleanor, creo que debemos dejarnos de tantos y tan tontos formulismos –sonrió.

Llegaron con el servicio de té, el cual Eleanor sirvió, Candy se sentía contenta y tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo, no dejaba de pensar en la reacción que había tenido Dana con ella, sentía una mano helada en su corazón al recordar la mirada que le había dado la chica Dana cuando la vio sentada en la mesa.

* * *

Ya casi caía la noche cuando Candy se encontraba en la terraza de su departamento, con el toldo cubriendo el pequeño espacio, seguían cayendo pequeños copos de nieve y la noche se sentía fría, el viento jugueteaba con sus cabellos despeinándolos, ella estaba enfundada en una abrigadora bata, miraba las luces de aquella ciudad que crecía a pasos agigantados, pensaba, recordaba todas la anécdotas que le regaló Eleanor de sus hijos, las cuales la llenaron de alegría pero también de tristeza, así como de rabia e impotencia al darse cuenta de todo lo que había perdido al no estar a lado de sus pequeños, intentaba que su corazón no se llenara de amargura y odio por no haber podido disfrutar de lo que por derecho le pertenecía, mismo que le había sido arrebatado de la formas más ruin, alguna vez se cuestionó si existía alguien mas vil que Eliza Leegan, pero la respuesta llegó a ella en la persona de Susana Marlowe.

Su única esperanza la tenía al alcance de la mano, sabía que si actuaba de la manera correcta, podría tener la oportunidad de cobrárselas a la persona que había sido la causante de todo su sufrir, soltó unas lagrimas al recordar el rechazo que le había hecho Dana, su hija, sintió que quizás iba a ser un poco difícil lograr que la amaran y recordó las palabras de Terry hacía unas noches.

"- Te aseguro que te amarán en cuanto te conozcan – le había asegurado dándole un beso en su cabeza – mis hijos no son tan malos… sé que te adorarán…"

El timbre de la puerta la hizo dejar sus pensamientos, se limpió las lágrimas que habían derramado sus ojos, se dirigió a abrir y quiso soltarse a llorar cuando vio de quien se trataba.

- Hola – saludó Terry con voz suave. llenando con su presencia ese espacio tan lleno de soledad que sentía su corazón.

- Hola – con voz suave respondió.

Él supo que algo no andaba bien, la conocía tan bien, notó que en sus ojos había una pequeña cortina cristalina, buscó la mirada que Candy quería intentaba esconder sin éxito, sin decir palabra, la abrazó.

Al sentir los cálidos brazos masculinos a su alrededor, su calor y su aroma, Candy no pudo menos que comenzar a llorar, Terry sentía su cuerpo convulsionarse suavemente por los sollozos, así que la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello, trataba de brindarle consuelo, sabía que algo tenía que ver el desaire que le había hecho su hija horas antes, ella era muy sensible a los rechazos, él lo sabía.

- Tranquila mi pequeña pecosa – le comenzó a hablar y besaba su cabeza – no quiero que estés triste.

- Me siento muy mal – le dijo hipando.

- No tienes por qué… – limpió sus lagrimas con un pañuelo que despedía su aroma, tan conocido para ella – mi hija es una niña aún, creo que piensa que le debe tener lealtad a Susana, a pesar de que no los trata muy bien – Candy lo miró sin entender – si, ¿sabías que a pesar de que hoy era su cumpleaños, Susana no les dio un regalo? ¿quién vino a darles uno? Además claro, de mi madre y de mí… Tú, tú les diste un regalo, te voy a confiar un secreto – él sonreía y sostenía el rostro de ella con su mano – después de que nos despedimos, mi hija me pidió que le pusiera en su cuello el crucifijo – Candy parpadeaba tratando de no llorar más – Y Kyle – Terry no pudo dejar de sonreír – Kyle se sentía contento de recibir un regalo también, mi hijo ha sufrido mucho…

- Lo sé, él me lo contó – le dijo Candy.

- Lo has conquistado también – le dijo Terry – así conquistarás también a mi hija…

- Voy a tratar de hacerlo – dijo Candy, miró a Terry y ahora fue ella la que se acercó a sus labios, ofreciéndole los suyos, él los recibió respondiendo el beso, primero tiernamente y después con pasión.

Se besaban con una necesidad tan grande el uno del otro, sentían que no podrían aguantar más esa pasión que minaba todo su ser, contenida durante tanto tiempo dentro de ellos, quemándolos, pero Terry no quería ofenderla de esa manera, ofreciéndole una relación extramarital, no, quería ofrecérsela limpiamente, sin ninguna atadura, sin ninguna consecuencia, quería que todo el mundo supiera que ella era la mujer de su vida, llevarla del brazo por todos lados, pero primero tenía que arreglar las cosas con Susana.

- Creo… que… debemos detenernos – dijo ahora Terry separando sus labios con renuencia de los de ella.

- Pero… ¿por qué? – preguntó confundida Candy.

- No quiero que nuestro amor sea así… – hablaba con dulzura mientras la veía directo a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó de nuevo sin entender.

- Prohibido, sucio, no quiero que te sientas mal por esto… quiero ofrecerte un amor libre de todo, exhibirte de mi brazo sin que te avergüences, no quiero esconder todo esto que siento por ti, soy aún un hombre casado, no quiero orillarte a que te sientas en una situación difícil, ni exponerte ante nadie. Eres una dama, una bella y hermosa dama que merece tener lo mejor.

- Terry…

- Te amo tanto que no quiero involucrarte en algo que te perjudique, no quiero que nadie hable mal de ti, no soportaría que siquiera lo insinuaran, pero tampoco puedo alejarme, no puedo estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti… sería tan difícil estar sin ti, no puedo ni quiero… suficiente tiempo hemos perdido, sólo te pido que me permitas arreglar los problemas con Susana… después estaremos juntos, te lo prometo y entonces podré amarte como yo quiero… como deseo… – le dio un beso suave.

- De acuerdo…

- Te necesito, no podría estar sin ti– volvió a tomar sus labios con suavidad – por eso, te pido por favor, que no me niegues la oportunidad de que nos veamos, aquí, si tu quieres, vendré después de mis ensayos ¿te parece? Aunque sea un momento – la miró ansioso esperando su respuesta, a pesar de tener un temor escondido, no sabía que haría si ella se negaba.

- Está bien Terry, entiendo… yo tampoco quiero estar sin ti… te esperaré… – aceptó y sonrió.

- Candy… – él no pudo evitar que un suspiro saliera al decir su nombre y la besó nuevamente, jugando con sus labios, él había sentido que se le abrían las puertas de la gloria, esperaría con ansias la llegada de las noches para poder verla, aunque fuera solo unos momentos.

* * *

Y así comenzó un nuevo capítulo en la vida de Candy, por las noches se veía con Terry, quien siempre llevaba algo para cenar con ella, las pasaba en su compañía, platicando, él le contaba cosas y anécdotas del tiempo en que estuvieron separados, ella escuchaba con atención, esbozando sonrisas cada vez que el le narraba alguna travesura o situación graciosa de sus pequeños, claro que, cuidando de que él no supiera nada de su vida en esos años, no era tiempo aún para que él lo supiera, todo llegaría en su momento, Terry se había propuesto no tocarla como él quería hacerlo, la respetaba, la amaba demasiado y con intentaba conformarse, ella lo entendió también así, aunque en ocasiones sentían que no se detendrían cuando la pasión aparecía queriendo explotar en ellos, pero aún así, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas se detenían.

Durante el día recibía la visita de Kyle, a Candy le encantaba estar cerca de su hijo, quien le platicaba todo lo que había pasado por su aún corta vida, anécdotas y pasajes de su vida en Inglaterra, que a Candy la llenaban de nostalgia, iba conociendo cada vez más a su hijo, aunque también trataba de que Kyle le contara de Dana, saber cómo era.

Descubrió, gracias a esas largas pláticas con su hijo, que Dana era idéntica en carácter a Terry, voluntariosa, terca, incapaz a veces de reconocer sus errores, pero también era noble y tenía un gran corazón, quizás de los dos, Dana era la más parecida no sólo físicamente a su amado, sino la más fuerte de los dos.

Kyle también le contó que Dana le tenía un cierto cariño a su madre adoptiva, lo que éste no entendía, ya que se había dado cuenta que también a Dana la trataba muy mal, la menospreciaba, la hacía sentirse tonta, pero su hija sentía que era su deber estar cerca de "su madre" y procurarle cuidados por la simple razón de que la habían adoptado.

Candy sentía arder su sangre cuando escuchaba todo aquello, sentía que no soportaría más e iría a pedirle cuentas a Susana por todo lo que les había hecho y les seguía haciendo a sus hijos, pero controlaba su ira hundiéndose en las lagunas verdes de su pequeño, era lo único que la fortalecía y no lo perdería, no en esos momentos en que empezaban a ganarse su confianza y su afecto.

* * *

Una tarde, Candy se encontraba en casa de Eleanor, su relación amistosa iba más allá de todo, ambas tenían intereses y personas importantes en sus vidas, que sin saber la actriz, ambas compartían, Eleanor le había ofrecido un cariño que la rubia aceptó, ya que en esos momentos más que nunca lo necesitaba.

- De verdad Candy ¿no crees que Clarise Jonson sea buena actriz? – le preguntaba Eleanor.

- Pues, no lo sé, no sé mucho de teatro – contestó Candy.

Las dos mujeres platicaban amenamente sobre teatro mientras compartían el té, de repente, la puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe, era Susana, quien tenía pintado el rostro de furia, caminaba con su bastón.

- Así que mi querida suegra recibe en su casa a una cualquiera… – Susana no podía esconder su inmenso odio.

- Perdón señora, pero la señora Susana… – comenzó a disculparse angustiada la mucama.

- No se preocupe Rose, hay personas que no tienen la más mínima idea de la educación – dijo Eleanor muy seria, mirando a Susana con desprecio y la mucama salió pronunciando unas disculpas – ¿A qué debemos tu visita Susana? – preguntó entonces Eleanor sin invitarla a sentarse.

- No es una visita de cortesía, mi querida suegra – dijo Susana con ironía, mirando a Candy con enojo, obteniendo de la rubia algo más que enojo en su mirada, desafío y burla pudo notar tras una mueca de la rubia.

- De eso ya me he dado cuenta – contestó Eleanor con sarcasmo – así que, no entiendo que vienes a hacer aquí, de antemano sabes que no eres bien recibida, por lo que te pido que te vayas de mi casa, sólo en la compañía de mis nietos puedo tolerar tu presencia, no pidas más de lo que no mereces.

- ¿Sus nietos? – pregunto burlona Susana – no me haga reír.

- Sí Susana, SUS NIETOS – respondió Candy, adelantándose a Eleanor, sorprendiéndola con la determinación que vio en aquellos ojos verdes.

- Márchate ya Susana, no eres bienvenida – Eleanor le señaló la puerta con enfado.

- Lo sé señora, pero veo que personas más indeseables sí son recibidas – contestó Susana mirando con desprecio y odio a Candy.

Eleanor se dio cuenta que Candy se iba acercando a Susana.

- Candy, querida… – dijo Eleanor.

- La vida da muchas vueltas. Nos volvemos a encontrar Susana – Candy la miraba tras una mascara de odio que la ex actriz supo descifrar, pero no se amedrento.

- Ya veo Candy – contestó Susana con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Jamás pensaste volver a verme, ¿no es así?

- Por supuesto que no, ¿Cómo es posible que hayan dejado salir a una asesina? – dijo Susana y Eleanor se sorprendió, mirando con interrogación a Candy – ¿No lo sabía?, Oh, lamento tanto tener que ser yo quien se lo diga, pero – Susana veía con burla y una sensación de triunfo a la rubia – señora Baker, ¡Candy es una asesina!

- ¡Mentira! ¡Todo fue una trampa! ¡Tú fuiste la responsable! – la enfrentó la rubia mientras Eleanor la tomaba del brazo para detenerla.

- Solamente vine a advertirte… – dijo Susana sin hacer caso a lo que había dicho Candy.

- ¿Advertirme? Tú, me vienes a advertir, ¿a mi? – preguntó enojada la rubia – Por favor – la exasperación la estaba dominando por completo.

- Sí, te advierto – y recalcó las palabras – que si te sigues acercando a Terry, le diré todo, le diré donde estuviste, piensa en… "sus hijos" – recalcó la palabra "hijos" Susana amenazante – aléjate de él, jamás será para ti, nunca permitiré que estén juntos ¡él es mío! – se dio media vuelta, casi ya no usaba el bastón, su pierna se había adaptado a la prótesis y caminaba casi normal – si eres inteligente sabrás hacer "lo correcto" – fue lo último que dijo.

Susana salió de ahí dejando una estela de tensión, Candy se había quedado muda, la furia reflejada en su rostro mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños, no había podido decir nada más, realmente era una mujer muy peligrosa, tenía que pensar en cómo resolvería esto, su lucha no había terminado, a decir verdad, apenas había comenzado.

- Candy… ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó Eleanor y la rubia se volvió a ella, mirándola como si no la reconociera.

- Perdón… – dijo después de un momento – debo irme… – se puso muy nerviosa, se había dado cuenta que Susana seguía afectándola, a pesar de todo.

- Pero criatura ¿cómo te vas a ir? – le dijo Eleanor preocupada – mírate como estás, pálida y temblorosa, ven, siéntate – la guió hacia un sillón, Candy se dejó caer y cerró sus ojos – toma, te hará bien – le ofreció una copa de brandy.

- No, estoy bien… gracias – se negó ella.

- No estás bien, anda, tómala, hará que te recuperes – le dijo Eleanor y Candy aceptó la copa, observándola por un momento y luego tomándola de un solo trago, sintió como el líquido resbaló por su garganta, haciendo que tosiera y le quemara el estómago, pero su rostro recuperó su color.

- Gracias… – dijo con suavidad, en su mirada había confusión, no sabía cómo actuar.

- Creo querida – le dijo suavemente Eleanor – que tenemos que hablar, lo que dijo esa mujer te afectó… ¿a qué se refirió? – la actriz la miraba con dulzura reflejada en sus ojos.

Candy la miró, sabía que tenía que confiar en alguien, tenía que hablar, tenía que contar su verdad, además de aquella que no le había dicho aquel día a Albert y a los demás, la que la perseguía con sus pesadillas, la verdad que aún llevaba escondida en su alma, tenía que sacarla… o de lo contrario moriría de angustia…

Continuará…

* * *

Notitas: bueno aquí esta otro capítulo más de esta historia.

Les pido mil disculpas por tardar tanto en subirlo, pero en fin de semana la pc se encuentra ocupada por mi esposo todo el santo día y ni para mirar nada, solo hasta hoy que puedo usarla un poco, así que muchas gracias por la espera y por sus comentarios. Muchas gracias!


	12. Capitulo 12

**LA MENTIRA**

**CAPITULO XII**

**"Mi verdad"**

Aquel momento era en verdad lleno de tensión, Candy no sabía cómo comenzar a decir todo, al fin, después de unos minutos de donde el único sonido del crepitar del fuego se dejaba escuchar en aquel silencio, comenzó a decir:

- Yo… – comenzó a decir Candy – estuve en… la cárcel…

- ¡Por Dios! – Eleanor se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida.

- Acusada de… un crimen que no cometí… –

Comenzó su relato, aquel que Albert y los demás conocían, conforme la actriz se enteraba de todo, se horrorizaba y apiadaba al mismo tiempo de lo que había sufrido aquella muchacha, admirando la mujer de temple fuerte que en ella había, trató de aguantar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir al escuchar todo lo que iba diciendo Candy…

Frase tras frase, acontecimiento tras acontecimiento se fueron grabando en su mente y en su corazón, cuando Candy mencionó la palabra "Hijos", se puso alerta, frunció el ceño, sin embargo, no la interrumpió… cual si fuera una película, Eleanor siguió el relato de aquella joven, mientras que las imágenes se trazaban en su mente como si pudiera plasmar en ellas todo lo vivido por esa mujer que tenía frente a ella, tratando de ver y entender aquel inmenso sufrir en el que se había visto envuelta…

**_"Fue entonces cuando el fiscal habló" – Candy continuó…_**

No había duda alguna, el revivir esa parte de su vida la seguía lastimando sobremanera, aun así, la actriz siguió en completo silencio, sólo aferrándose de las manos de la rubia para infundirle valor.

**- _La fiscalía llama a declarar a la señora Susana Granchester – un murmullo se levantó en la sala, ya que sabían que ésta tenía una amistad con Candy y no entendían que iba a hacer ahí…"_**

Eleanor se puso alerta cuando escuchó el nombre de Susana, no podía creer que estuviera tan vinculada con Candy

**_"Yo miré con angustia la presencia de Susana en aquel lugar, no entendía que hacía esa mujer ahí, me lo pregunté mientras la veía caminar apoyada sobre su bastón, movimiento que le permitía su prótesis, llegó hasta el pulpito, ahí, un uniformado le pidió su juramento, el cual llevó a cabo, después comenzaron a hacerle preguntas, me sentí morir cuando escuché lo último que dijo._**

**- _¿Está usted segura que la enfermera Candice White hizo deliberadamente la aplicación de la inyección con una medida más alta de la recetada? – preguntó el fiscal_**

**- _…Si… ella me había dicho que el señor Parker estaba sufriendo mucho y que no tenía corazón para verlo sufrir… Candy es tan buena, siempre piensa en los demás y creyó que con esa acción lo ayudaría a que no siguiera sufriendo… – contestó Susana poniendo cara de inocencia y con voz dulce._**

**- _Gracias señora Granchester – dijo el fiscal y ella comenzó a salir del pulpito con trabajo, para luego dirigirse hacia los asientos, mientras Candy solamente miraba decepcionada al suelo, al tiempo que el miedo inundaba su alma, no podía creer que Susana hubiera dicho todo aquello…_**

**_El juez ordenó que el jurado pasara a deliberar su decisión y que esperarían, tiempo que se le hizo eterno a Candy, no podía creer que estuviera en aquella posición, parecía una pesadilla, no le importaba nada más que el futuro que tendrían sus hijos, dónde irían a parar, posiblemente los mandarían a un orfanato, tenía que hacer algo, pero, ¿qué?..._**

**- _Bien – se escuchó después la voz del juez – ¿el jurado tiene el veredicto?_**

**- _Si señor Juez – el encargado de hablar en el jurado continuó después de que el juez leyera el veredicto – encontramos a la señora Candice White, culpable_.**

**_Candy sintió que el piso se abría y poco a poco empezaba a hundirse sin poder hacer nada..._**

**- _Sentencio a Candice White a 30 años de prisión… – la joven ya no escuchó lo demás, en su mente solamente se repetían los años en que estaría purgando una condena por un crimen que no cometió._**

**_Era el comienzo de la oscuridad en su vida…_**

**_Al principio todo fue difícil, no sólo el adaptarse a esa situación, lo más grave de todo, era que el hecho de que su licencia de enfermería le había sido retirada, no volvería a ejercer su profesión, así que tenía que ver la manera de salir adelante, los primeros días, una trabajadora social le traía noticias de sus hijos, los estaban cuidando en una casa hogar, y cabía la posibilidad de que alguien los quisiera adoptar, ya que ella no iba a poder atenderlos._**

**_Después de aquella noticia, lloró amargamente, no podía creer que perdería también a sus pequeños._**

**_Pero una visita le vino a dar el tiro de gracia._**

**- _Candice White, tiene visita – dijo una celadora llevándola hasta un lugar donde vería a la persona, ella iba extrañada ¿Quién quería verla? Si todas las personas que conocía le habían dado la espalda._**

**- _Hola Candy – era Susana Marlowe, que vestida elegantemente, lucía rara en aquel lugar tan deprimente_**

**- _Susana – siseó Candy sin alzar la voz, una mirada de confusión y rencor dirigió a su "visita"._**

**- _Te preguntarás que hago aquí – dijo fingiendo inocencia y una tristeza que estaba muy lejos de sentir – pues bien, vengo a animarte…_**

**- _No Susana, tú a mi no me engañas – la interrumpió Candy…_**

**- _Bien – dijo entonces burlándose de ella y viéndola con odio – ¡quitémonos las caretas entonces! Tienes razón, no tengo por qué engañarte más, jamás pensé volver a verte… maldita casualidad que volvió a unir nuestros caminos… volver a ver a la persona que más odio en la vida… _**

**- _No entiendo por qué – dijo Candy muy seria._**

**- _¿No lo entiendes? – dijo – ¡Por tu culpa Terry no me ama! No me ama – repitió – ¿por qué? Porque sigue pensando en ti, en una mujercita insignificante… – decía con furia. _**

**- _Se casó contigo…_**

**- _¡Es verdad, se casó conmigo! Pero… ¿sabes qué? No me ama, está casado conmigo, es mi esposo, ¿y qué? Nunca está conmigo, ni siquiera me besa – decía con amargura – ¿y por qué? Porque siempre está pensando en la mujer que lo abandonó… _**

**- _No tengo la culpa… _**

**- _¡Tienes mucha culpa! – le interrumpió nuevamente, mirándola con odio – y jamás permitiré que sepa que tienes dos hijos de él – Candy la miró con asombro – ¡Si! ¿crees que no me daría cuenta? ¡Hay que estar ciegos para no darse cuenta que son el vivo retrato de él! No lo sabrá nunca, eso te lo puedo asegurar… te odio Candy, con todo mi corazón… no hay mayor recompensa que el verte ahí, encerrada como lo que eres, una maldita entrometida… – tras decir esto, sonrió con maldad._**

**- _Aún así, no comprendo porque me odias tanto – dijo con tristeza Candy – tienes lo que siempre quisiste, a Terry, se quedó contigo, se casó contigo ¿no es eso lo que querías?_**

**- _Si, claro que eso era lo que quería, pero también quería que me amara… pero no me daré por vencida, pronto lograré que me ame – dijo sonriendo con maldad Susana – contigo aquí encerrada, sin tus hijos… y Terry ignorando la existencia de ellos, no hay peligro… me amará… lograré que te olvide al fin… porque se dará cuenta que tu estás… muerta, que no estamos alejados de la realidad ¿o no querida?_**

**- _¡Eres una maldita! – dijo entonces furiosa Candy_**

**- _Lo sé querida… pero no tanto como lo eres tu… debiste haberte alejado de Terry… él es mío y siempre lo será, – continuó en forma despectiva – cuando salgas de aquí serás una anciana y entonces Terry te habrá por fin olvidado, ¡ ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡qué mayor placer que recibir esta visión de ti! Ahí vencida, derrotada y… tus hijos… ¡ah, esos pequeños bastardos!… los que jamás sabrán quienes son sus padres… ¡Ah! Porque déjame decirte que Terry nunca sabrá que tiene hijos… porque siempre serán unos pobres huérfanos… ¡quién sabe que será de ellos!_**

**- _¡Eres una maldita enferma! – le gritó Candy – sólo te advierto…_**

**- _¿Me adviertes Candy? – la interrumpió burlándose._**

**- _¡Si Susana! ¡te advierto, si dañas a mis hijos! Te las verás conmigo – la amenazó destellando furia en la mirada._**

**- _Querida – dijo burlona – primero tienes que salir de aquí… y para que eso suceda, falta mucho tiempo…_**

**_Salió de aquel lugar dejando su estela de perfume, misma que mareó a Candy._**

**_Después de aquel trago tan amargo, al siguiente día recibió la visita de la trabajadora social, quien con una total y decepcionante indiferencia le comunicó que sus hijos habían sido dados en adopción a una familia. _**

**_Sintió que el cielo se derrumbaba sobre ella, en un tono completamente negro, fue llevaba a la enfermería por un desmayo que la obligó a permanecer en cama durante varios días, entró en una terrible depresión, las enfermeras del lugar se compadecieron al verla así, el estado en que se encontraba aquella criatura de rostro angelical, lloraba y lloraba, llamaba a sus niños, no comía, tenían que aplicarle sedante tras sedante, fue entonces que una de las enfermeras más jóvenes al ver la situación de Candy tan delicada, tomó en sus manos la situación de la joven y trató de investigar lo que había sucedido en relación a sus hijos._**

**_Pasaron varios días más, hasta que logró informarse de que quién había adoptado a los niños, era nada menos que la misma Susana, la mujer que había atestiguado en su caso, y se había embarcado al día siguiente de haber venido a visitarla rumbo a América con los dos niños_**

Finalizó Candy su relato, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin tregua…

- Dios mío.

Pronunció en voz baja Eleanor, sus manos estaban entrelazadas en su pecho, miró a aquella mujer con sus defensas minadas por tanto sufrimiento, desvalida, lastimada, llorando con tanto dolor, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, Candy se sintió confortada aquel calor que la envolvía, tranquila y liberada de haber sacado desde el fondo de su corazón todo ese pesar, con alguien que la había escuchado y entendido. La actriz lloró también con ella, mientras en su mente una sola idea se repetía, ayudar a esa mujer, la comprendía ya que ella era madre también y un día alguien también la había separado de su hijo.

* * *

Terry salió del teatro, habían terminado sus ensayos, aún no era tan tarde, así que como todas las noches se dirigió al departamento de Candy, se detuvo solamente a comprar unas flores para ella.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del departamento, tocó, nadie le abrió, volvió a tocar y esperó, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, le intrigó que ella no estuviera en casa, pero ¿dónde estaría?

Estuvo unos momentos más esperando, pero Candy no llegó, los celos comenzaron a hacer su labor, porque claro, pensaba dónde podría estar ya que ella no conocía a nadie en Nueva York, ¿conocería a alguien? No, no pienses mal de ella, te ha dicho que te ama, se dijo, así que al no llegar su damisela, se retiró del lugar, dirigiéndose de mala gana a su casa.

- ¡Papá! – dijo Dana al verlo llegar temprano.

- Hola cariño – la saludó Terry, se dio cuenta que Susana estaba en la misma habitación, haciendo tejido, pero Terry no habló con ella.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Qué ha pasado que tenemos el honor de tu presencia? – preguntó con sarcasmo Susana, Terry no le contestó.

- ¿Dónde está Kyle? – preguntó con una punzada en el pecho y cierto aire de desasociego.

- En su recamara – contestó Dana mientras su padre dio un suspiro de alivio.

"Entonces, ¿dónde estará?"Pensó, ya que su primera opción era que quizás su hijo se había atrevido a invitarla a salir y ella hubiera aceptado, pero sintió un alivio al saber que su hijo estaba en su recamara.

- Veo que no tuviste una razón para estar fuera de casa hoy – volvió a hablar Susana.

- Hija ¿puedes dejarme un momento a solas con tu madre? – le dijo Terry a Dana.

- Ja, yo no soy su madre – respondió la mujer mientras continuaba su labor.

- Si papá – Dana dio un beso en la mejilla del actor, dominando su llanto se acercó a darle uno a su madre, ésta volteó su cara, evitando así el contacto, Terry empuñó sus manos, mientras la chica se iba con tristeza y lágrimas en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué la tratas así? – preguntó Terry después que Dana se fuera.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó sin darle importancia.

- Tu hija quería darte un beso de buenas noches ¿y qué hiciste? Prácticamente la rechazaste – le reclamó Terry.

- No me di cuenta – contestó indiferente Susana – además, no es mi hija, ¿ahora qué te sucedió? ¿no encontraste con quien quedarte hoy? – preguntó Susana volviendo a la carga.

- No creo que te interese – le contestó Terry – me voy a dormir – dijo acercándose al picaporte.

- Terry… – habló Susana, al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla – ¿por qué me rechazas?

- Hemos hablado de eso durante tanto tiempo Susana, creo que deberías saberlo ya – respondió él fastidiado y mirándola.

- No, no lo sé, lo único que sé, es que yo te amo, siempre te he amado – le dijo suplicante – y quiero estar contigo… – trató de poner una mano en su pecho.

- Lo siento mucho Susana… – dijo evitando el contacto de ella.

- ¿Lo ves? No permites siquiera que te toque – le reclamó – no sabes cuánto daño me haces con esas actitudes, yo quiero estar contigo, quiero amarte y que me ames…

- No puedo hacerlo, lo sabes bien – dijo Terry desviando la mirada a otra parte.

- ¿Por qué? ¿por qué ella volvió a aparecer? ¿es eso verdad? ¿ella está de nuevo contigo? – Susana comenzaba a enojarse.

- No es así, tú sabes bien la razón… – le contestó.

- ¿Crees que ella estará contigo? Yo creo que si – preguntó, respondiéndose ella misma – aceptará ser tu amante, es lo único que le puede quedar ser… tu amante… no puede aspirar a más.

- No Susana, ahora si te equivocas… – le interrumpió él – ella no aceptaría ser mi amante… ni es lo único a que puede aspirar… ya que yo soy quien no lo permitirá – después de una pausa dijo – Me voy a divorciar de ti.

- ¡Qué! – dijo Susana – ¡No, no puedes!

- Todos estos años he vivido contigo, he estado a tu lado… – hablaba él tranquilamente mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la ventana.

- ¡Después de todo lo que hice por ti! – decía desesperada Susana – ¡me debes tu vida!

- Creo que… después de todos estos años a tu lado, cuidándote, creo que te he pagado con creces… No te debo nada – contestó Terry

- ¡Si! ¡pero jamás me has amado! ¡Nunca hemos consumado siquiera nuestro matrimonio! – hablaba con desesperación – ¡No has querido besarme siquiera! ¡Mucho menos tocarme!

- No pude hacerlo…jamás podré…

- Pensé que al llegar los niños me amarías… pero ni siquiera eso, una caricia o un poco más de tú presencia, y nunca has querido darme hijos propios.

- Yo te agradezco, agradezco que hayas aceptado unos hijos que no eran tuyos, a quienes he llegado a amar profundamente…

- ¡Y no fue suficiente para hacer que me amaras a mí! – le gritó fuera de sí.

- No pude Susana, – le repitió – no pude amarte…

La tensión que se sentía se podía cortar con unas tijeras…

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – decía mirándolo con dolor, él estaba muy serio, mientras ella llevó una mano a su pecho – después de todo este tiempo – continuó – primero no querías casarte conmigo, ponías cualquier pretexto, después pensé que habías logrado sentir algo cuando me pediste casarte lo más pronto posible… traté entonces de agradarte, intenté por todos los medios que me amaras, pero siempre estabas distante… después creí que habiendo niños en la casa te sentirías agradecido y lograría que me amaras, tener que soportar criaturas ajenas para tener siquiera un poco de amor tuyo… ¡Pero no! No era suficiente… ¿y ahora? Te quieres divorciar de mí… – Comenzó a llorar – ¡Dios!

- Sabes Susana, ese es tu problema… que quieres que yo te siga agradeciendo infinitamente por lo que has hecho – enfadado Terry la enfrentó – en primera, yo no te pedí salvarme aquel día… es más, lo maldigo, porque a pesar de estar vivo, estoy muerto por dentro desde entonces… en segunda, jamás te pedí que trajeras hijos ajenos a nuestras vidas, pero lo acepté, porque los amo, con toda la fuerza de mi corazón, pero no puedo vivir eternamente agradecido, ni puedes hacer que yo te ame a la fuerza… si algo bueno hubo en nuestra relación, por llamarla de alguna forma, son precisamente esos niños, que quitaron el tono gris a mi vida, pero aún así, mi corazón es de una sola mujer, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será.

- ¡Cállate! – ella lo abofeteó con rabia, aquellas palabras no solo le revelaban la verdad que intentaba ocultar, sino que herían su orgullo en lo más profundo – ¡Cállate! ¡no sabes lo que dices! ¡tú me amas a mí! ¡y conmigo te quedarás!

Terry se quedó parado un rato, luego volvió a ella y con marcado enfado la enfrentó.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

- ¿Te quieres ir con tu mujerzuela? Bien ¡Hazlo! Y dile que te diga donde ha estado todos estos años… ¡Pregúntale! – y se salió de la habitación subiendo lo más aprisa que le permitía su pierna, dejando a Terry con una interrogación.

¿Qué había querido decir Susana con preguntarle a Candy donde había estado todos estos años?

Tomó su saco y salió nuevamente de su casa, se dirigió al departamento de su rubia pecosa, llegó agitado por las prisas y la duda clavada en su corazón, tocó nuevamente el timbre y nadie salió, se le hizo extraño ¿dónde estaba Candy?

Muchas dudas comenzaron a brincar en su mente ¿habría salido con alguien? ¿Y si era así, porque no llegaba ya? ¿Dónde estaba ahora?

* * *

Mientras, en casa de Eleanor Backer, infinidad de lágrimas habían salido por dos pares de ojos, Candy se sentía desecha, Eleanor la había llevado a una de las recamaras de su casa, la ayudó a acostarse en la cama, la más joven se sentía triste y cansada, el peso que llevara a cuestas lo había liberado abruptamente y eso había sido desgastante, parecía que su alma descansaría al fin un poco.

Para Eleanor era difícil creer todo lo que Candy le acababa de contar, viéndola dormir ahora gracias a que la hiciera tomar un té para calmarla y así pudiera descansar.

Cerró con cuidado la puerta de su cuarto, iba preocupada, pensando en el gran compromiso que había recibido de manos de Candy, tenía que buscar una solución para ayudar a esa joven, a la madre de sus nietos, una emoción enorme inundo su pecho al poder decir con toda seguridad que lo eran, que a pesar de todo el dolor descrito por la joven, algo bueno había resultado de eso.

Había terminado de bajar las escaleras, cuando escuchó el timbre, el mayordomo se acercó a abrir, ni bien terminaba de abrir la puerta Terry entró con desesperación, lucía muy agitado, al verlo, Eleanor frunció el ceño, el rostro de su hijo denotaba preocupación y malestar. Sólo de imaginar a la causante de todo, sintió su sangre hervir.

- ¡Terry cariño! ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Eleanor.

- Mamá, perdona que venga así y a estas horas – le contestó – discutí con Susana.

- Entiendo, aunque no me extraña, supongo que no es por eso que estás así ¿o me equivoco? – le preguntó

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – inquirió él enarcando una ceja.

- Porque te he visto cuando discutes con Susana y nunca te pones de esta manera, además, es algo con lo que has aprendido a lidiar, ¿hay algo más, verdad?

- Está bien madre – sonrió de medio lado – si hay otro motivo más poderoso.

- Bien, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- Verás fui a… visitar a Candy…

- Y no la encontraste – completó la frase.

- ¿Cómo es que tú…?

- Hijo, no hay que ser adivinos, lo sé porque sé cómo te afecta todo lo concerniente a ella… desde que eras un adolescente, ven – lo llevó a la sala donde había estado antes con Candy – te he observado cuando está cerca de ti y me he dado cuenta de cómo se miran ¿la sigues amando, verdad? – quiso ella saber luego de ofrecerle una copa.

- Si… además… la he seguido viendo… – aceptó él tras meditar un poco su respuesta…

- Hijo, eres un hombre casado…

- Lo sé, pero no puedo dejarla mamá – la interrumpió mirándola con súplica, quería que ella lo entendiera – la amo, la sigo amando, siempre la he amado… yo…

- Hijo… te entiendo – se acercó a él y acercó la cabeza masculina en un tierno y sincero gesto de apoyo, él se abrazó a la cintura de su madre cual niño que requiere atención – entiendo lo que has sufrido desde que se separaron… y creo que… ella está en la misma situación que tú, pero comprende que no se merece un amor a escondidas…

- Lo sé – se separó de ella – por eso le he pedido el divorcio a Susana.

- ¿Le pediste el divorcio? – preguntó incrédula y feliz al mismo tiempo que levantaba el rostro de su hijo para mirarlo.

- Si… ya sabe que Candy está en Nueva York…

- Si, ya lo sabe… – le confirmó ella, Terry la miró con interrogación – vino aquí, yo tenía invitada a Candy conmigo…

- ¿Candy estaba contigo? – preguntó entre feliz y molesto consigo mismo.

- Si, Susana la encontró aquí y al verla, la insultó.

- ¡Diablos! ¿Pero dónde está Candy? ¿Se ha ido? Sabía que no era normal no encontrarla en su apartamento, debo ir a buscarla, no conoce la ciudad y…

Eleanor podía sentir como en cada palabra su hijo denotaba una inmensa ansiedad por el bienestar de su joven huésped, así mismo, el gran amor que aún le profesaba a aquella chiquilla que conociera en Inglaterra, lo observó levantarse del sillón con la intención de irse así que habló.

- Cálmate, todo está bien, acepto que Candy se puso tan mal con la visita de esa mujer que no la dejé ir, le afectó de tal forma que lo menos que necesitaba era estar sola – le dijo tiernamente – está en tu recamara, durmiendo

- ¡Oh Dios! – dijo sentándose nuevamente dando un suspiro de alivio – y yo ¡como siempre! ¡los malditos celos!

- Pensaste mal ¿verdad? – lo miró con reprobación, aunque una sonrisa se dibujaba de medio lado.

- Lo siento – dijo Terry apenado.

- Está bien hijo, la amas y el amor no siempre es racional, siempre has sido así, demasiado apasionado en todo lo que implica a Candy…

Él no pudo hacer otra cosa más que liberar una sonrisa más relajada…

- ¿Puedo verla?

- No, déjala descansar, lo necesita, estará bien.

- Cuídala mamá, vendré mañana – le dijo y le dio un beso en la frente – gracias por todo.

- ¡Ay hijo! – suspiro la actriz cuando Terry se fue y se quedó sola, con un sentimiento de inquietud – Si tu supieras lo que pasó en la vida de Candy y cuán involucrado estás en ella…

* * *

Candy despertó sintiéndose confundida, desconoció de momento el lugar donde se encontraba, pero un olor inundó sus sentidos, era lavanda, la fragancia que siempre usaba Terry, observó el lugar, estaba decorado en forma masculina, entendió entonces que era la recamara de él, se dejó caer nuevamente en la mullida almohada al tiempo que sus cabellos se esparcían en ella, cerró nuevamente los ojos aspirando de nueva cuenta ese olor, tratando de guardar aquel aroma que tanto le hacía pensar en Terry, recordó sus besos y la sensación de tener sus labios en los suyos, aquellas caricias de sus manos que la hacían estremecer.

TOC, TOC, escuchó en la puerta, no sabía qué hacer, pero sus ojos se alegraron cuando vio entrar quien había tocado la puerta entraba.

- ¡Terry! – dijo Candy – _"precisamente estaba pensando en ti"_ – pensó ruborizándose.

- Hola pecosa – la saludó y se acercó a ella – veo que has asaltado con éxito mi cama.

- Yo…

- Sé que mi madre te pidió quedarte aquí… – le sonrió seductor – le pediré me diga cómo logró tan rápido hacer que entraras en ella.

- ¡Terry! – le dijo dando un leve manotazo en su hombro.

- Me encantas así como estás ahora, con tu cabello todo revuelto ¿así te ves todas las mañanas?

- No, a veces me veo peor – dijo ella coqueta.

- ¡Pecosa! En verdad me asombra cómo has cambiado – le dijo fingiendo reprobación – pero no importa, así me gustas también – le dijo y comenzó a besarla en los labios, Candy no puso objeción alguna y le correspondió, pareciera de nuevo que la pasión se estuviera comenzando a despertar, Candy estaba comenzando a desear cada vez más las caricias atrevidas de Terry, quien en ocasiones no se detenía, pero hacía un esfuerzo por no ir más allá, los besos comenzaron a subir de tono, evadiéndose de la realidad.

Por lo que no se dieron cuenta cuando la puerta se abría nuevamente, y alguien entraba.

- ¿Lo ven? ¡se los dije! – dijo una voz que los hizo separarse bruscamente – ¡Les dije que su padre estaba con otra mujer!

- ¡Susana! – dijo Terry y con culpabilidad volteó a ver quien estaba con ella, eran sus hijos quienes veían la escena con ojos de reprobación y condena, además de que, en la mirada de Kyle había dolor y desilusión, mientras que en los de Susana había triunfo, burla y… ¿satisfacción?

Continuará…

* * *

Hola nuevamente estoy aquí, brindando un capítulo más de este fic, ojala les haya gustado.

Quiero dar las gracias a todas aquellas amigas que me han estado escribiendo externando su opinión acerca del gusto de esta historia, me alegra recibir sus correos y comentarios.

Gracias

Lizette


	13. Capitulo 13

**LA MENTIRA **

**CAPITULO XIII**

**"Enfrentamiento"**

* * *

- No es posible papá – dijo Dana sollozando

- Hija, todo tiene una explicación, si me dejaras…

- ¿Qué le vas a decir? – interrumpió Susana destilando veneno – ¿qué por esta mujer me has pedido el divorcio?

- ¡Eres una…! – dijo Terry cerrando sus manos en clara señal de impotencia.

Candy se levantó de la cama, se sentía realmente mal por lo que estaba ocurriendo, no sabía cómo actuar, le dolía ver aquella reprobación en los ojos de Kyle y de Dana hacia su padre, pero más le dolía la mirada que le daba Kyle, llena de dolor, pero sobre todo de desilusión, lo que inevitablemente hizo sangrar su corazón.

- Hijos – decía Terry – déjenme explicarles – rogaba él intentando acercarse.

- ¡No quiero verte más! ¡Te odio! – le gritó Dana antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

- Eso es lo que querías ¿no?, deshacerte de nosotros, tu familia, pues bien, te felicito ¡lo has conseguido Terry! – dijo Susana burlona, para luego volverse y fingir llorar antes de salir de la habitación.

Candy estaba inmóvil, escuchar a Dana decir eso, no, no era posible que odiara a su padre, tenía qué hacer algo, pero no sabía que.

- ¡No papá! – Alzó la voz Kyle enfrentándose a él, cerrándole el paso e impidiéndole seguir a Dana – ahora entiendo el por qué de tu negativa a acercarme a ella, porque tu enojo cuando insinuaba siquiera la posibilidad de entrevistarme con ella, ¡la querías para ti! – estaba furioso, no medía las palabras.

- Kyle no sabes lo que dices – dijo Candy entonces y Kyle volteó a verla.

- ¡Cállese… señora! – le increpó el joven – Yo me había entusiasmado con usted, me comenzaba a enamorar de su ternura y jovialidad, pensé que era una buena mujer, pero veo que me equivoque – terminó con desprecio.

- ¡No la insultes Kyle! – la defendido Terry enojado.

- Kyle… – decía Candy sollozante negando con su cabeza – tu no sabes hijo…

- ¡No me diga hijo! – le gritó y Candy brincó – ¡La querías para ti! ¡sabías que yo sentía algo por ella y no te importó! – seguía gritándole a su padre.

- Hijo…– el actor trató de acercarse a él.

- ¡NO! ¡Déjame! – lo rechazó con un manotazo – jamás te lo perdonaré, claro, finalmente eres un buen actor, así que no te fue difícil envolverme con toda aquella palabrería falsa hacia nuestro origen… siempre lo hiciste pensando en ti, yo no te importaba, ni lo que sentía ni nada…

Todo se había salido de control, Candy estaba completamente desesperada, un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar, sólo las lágrimas que emanaban de sus ojos sin control. Sin embargo, Kyle no había terminado de hablar…

- Sabes una cosa "_papá_"… después de todo, no es tan malo que no tengamos la misma sangre… así no tengo impedimento para decirte cuanto te odio y te desprecio…

- ¡Kyle! – dijo Terry con dolor, tambaleándose por la impresión de escuchar a su hijo proferir esas palabras.

- ¡NO Kyle, no digas eso! – pidió Candy llorando.

- Así es señor Granchester – tomando a Terry de las solapas siguió descargando su furia y decepción – es usted un hombre cobarde, capaz de los mas viles sentimientos de egoísmo.

- ¡Suéltame Kyle, te lo advierto!

Terry sentía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo aquella situación sin ponerse furioso, Candy no sabía qué hacer, lo conocía a la perfección y temía que su temperamento lo traicionara.

- ¿Me advierte? No tengo por qué obedecerlo, o es que acaso… ¿me va a obligar?

Terry entonces lo empujó y Kyle se golpeó en la pared, éste reaccionó y se fue sobre su padre para golpearlo, Terry y Kyle comenzaron a forcejear, mientras Candy usaba el ultimo vestigio de fuerzas que le quedaba y trataba por todas formas de calmarlos, pero era inútil, hasta la habitación llegó Eleanor atraída por los gritos, al ver que Kyle daba un primer golpe a Terry, corrió y gritó mientras se ponía frente a su nieto suplicante…

- ¡NO KYLE!, ¡EL ES TU PADRE!

- ¡No es así, no es mi padre! – refutó con ira el muchacho.

- ¡NO hijo! – lo miró con angustia – tu hermana y tu tienen su sangre… es realmente tu padre – dijo la actriz entre lágrimas.

Kyle miró confuso a su abuela, Terry no entendía nada, los dos se quedaron de una pieza al escuchar aquello, no entendían, ninguno de los dos alcanzaba a comprender aquella aseveración de ella, la miraron con interrogación, mientras Terry se limpiaba el hilillo de sangre que salía de su boca.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Kyle agitado.

- Que… – Eleanor lo miraba con infinita ternura acortando la distancia y acariciando su mejilla – él es tu padre… la sangre que corre por tus venas, es la de él.

- ¡¿Qué?! –Terry seguía sin entender – Madre…

- La verdad… – habló Candy al fin, enfrentando la mirada de Terry con temor – Kyle es tu hijo… tu… realmente eres su padre, tiene tu sangre – apoyándose en una cómoda intentaba mantenerse en pie.

- Pero… ¿cómo? – preguntó Terry de nuevo, Kyle se había quedado callado, estaba confundido mirando el puño que había estampado en el rostro de Terry, el cual tenía pequeños restos de sangre de su padre.

- Lo sé… por que yo… ¡soy su madre! – completó Candy llorando.

* * *

Al salir de aquella casa, Susana esbozó una sonrisa llena de triunfo, había vencido a su enemiga de la forma más fácil, qué otra cosa podía dolerle más a Candy que el rechazo y odio de sus hijos, aunado al desprecio de Terry, sabía que Kyle no perdonaría el engaño y se desilusionaría de ella.

Había logrado como bono extra que los dos muchachos también despreciaran a Terry, sabía que no aceptarían escuchar las excusas que éste intentara darles, y Candy… la patética enfermera, no se atrevería a contarles nada sobre su vergonzosa estancia en un reclusorio, seguía disfrutando aquel triunfo mientras recordaba lo que les había dicho a los chicos en la mañana luego de que Terry se marchara.

- **_Hijos – llamó a los chicos a su habitación – necesito que escuchen algo que tengo que decirles – lloraba y se aferraba a las manos de ellos._**

- **_Mamita ¿te sientes bien? – decía Dana abrazándola con preocupación._**

- **_No, no me siento bien, estoy muy triste – fingiéndose llena de dolor evitaba mirarlos a los ojos._**

- **_¿Qué sucede madre? – preguntaba Kyle._**

- **_Su padre…_**

- **_¿Le pasó algo a papá? – preguntó Dana preocupada._**

- **_No, ojalá eso fuera… pero no… su padre… su padre, me ha pedido… ¡el divorcio! – dijo con dramatismo cubriéndose la cara y llorando con desconsuelo._**

- **_¡Cómo! – Dana no lo creía, Kyle se quedó callado._**

- **_¡Si! Se ha marchado de casa, nos abandona… ¡por otra mujer! – se abrazó a sí misma tratando ahora de contener el llanto._**

Lo demás fue sencillo, convencerlos de que fueran a ver a su abuela para pedirle su ayuda, aunque en realidad era para hacer más grande el problema, sin embargo, al llegar vio que el auto de Terry estaba ahí, se aventuró a preguntarle muy discretamente al mayordomo si la señora Eleanor tenía alguna visita, procurando que no se dieran cuenta los muchachos, éste le dijo que si, que una dama estaba de visita, no necesitó que le dijeran de quien se trataba, lo demás fue cuestión de pensar rápidamente, así que en ese momento ideó un plan que sabía sería la mejor manera de terminar con Candy de una vez por todas, obteniendo dos triunfos a la vez.

* * *

- ¿Qué has dicho Candy? – preguntó Terry a la rubia, quien estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

La tensión comenzaba a inundar la habitación, los presentes no se atrevían a hablar por temor, aunque, las miradas de interrogación y confusión estaban dirigidas a ella, padre e hijo la miraban intentando aferrarse y creer a lo que momentos antes habían escuchado.

- La verdad hijo – habló Eleanor aligerando la tensión – la que siempre te ocultó Susana.

- No, yo… no entiendo – Terry meció sus cabellos, olvidándose por completo del dolor ocasionado por el golpe que le había propinado Kyle – ¿Candy? – se dirigió a ella con una mirada suplicante y de desconcierto

- Yo… – ella no sabía que decir, estaba nerviosa, temerosa, no sabía como enfrentar esto, todo se había presentado de forma inesperada.

Tres pares de ojos la miraban esperando respuesta, tras un breve momento, dio un gran suspiro, buscando fuerzas dentro de ella misma para hablar.

- Es verdad Terry, Kyle y Dana son tus hijos… nuestros hijos…

- Pero… no lo entiendo…

- Si – dijo Candy con renovadas fuerzas – y te lo puedo demostrar…

Candy salió de aquella habitación, seguida por Terry, Eleanor y Kyle, éste último se había quedado sin habla, había sido un gran shock enterarse de aquella manera que la mujer por la que había comenzado a tener un profundo sentimiento, resultara ser su madre.

* * *

Susana y Dana habían llegado a su casa, la chica subió corriendo a su cuarto, seguida por la mirada fría de quien se decía "su madre", adoptiva claro, ésta sonrió con burla al recordar todo lo que había ocurrido apenas unos momentos antes, le proporcionaba una gran alegría ver la forma en que lloraba Dana al descubrir a su padre de aquella manera con la mujer que quería destruir su hogar, así que de forma solicita y fingiendo una pena que estaba muy lejos de sentir, tocó la puerta del cuarto de Dana, entró sonriendo triunfal al ver que la chica estaba llorando con tanto dolor, como la actriz que había sido transformó su rostro en uno de completo dolor y sufrimiento, aparentando dar un apoyo que no sentía.

- Hija… – le llamó – ven cariño – decía al tiempo que se sentó en la cama de Dana.

- ¡Mamá! ¿Por qué? – la joven se estremecía presa del llanto.

- ¿Recuerdas que te había hablado de una mujer que hace tiempo salió con tu padre, y que por eso estuvimos a punto de no casarnos…?

- Si… – decía Dana.

- Ella era la mujer que se había interpuesto entre nosotros – fingió llorar también – te dije que ella pertenecía a la familia Andrey y que no deberías acercarte a ellos… pues es ella… – su voz ahora denotaba rencor – por ella tu padre nos quiere abandonar… lo quiere obligar a casarse con él… claro, como su familia es muy poderosa que cree poder tenerlo todo… por eso… quiere quitarme a tu padre – mentía como siempre, tratando de sonar convincente y la joven creyera todo.

- Yo no quiero que papá nos deje… – decía Dana llorando.

- No nos dejará hija, ya lo verás… – afirmó Susana con ojos brillantes – y tu, debes sentir odio hacia esa mujer… recuerda que es mala porque nos quiere quitar a tu padre…

- Si ¡la odio! – contestó la chica, al tiempo que intentaba dejar de llorar, Susana sonreía con maldad, lograr que Dana odiara a Candy sería sencillo, ¿qué mejor recompensa?

Ambas mujeres seguían inmersas en aquella conversación, dentro de la habitación, cuando escucharon el sonido de pasos apresurados que subían las escaleras, la mayor se levantó con dificultad de la cama y se quedó de pie en espera de la llegada de Kyle, quien suponía vendría desconsolado también, sin embargo, no fue así; era Terry quien entró, Susana le sostuvo la mirada mientras sonreía con triunfo e hizo un intento por hablar, pero la sonrisa se le borró cuando vio a Candy detrás de él.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – les espetó furiosa.

- Vine a que me expliques muchas cosas Susana – Terry la encaró, mientras la mirada de Candy destellaba fuego.

- ¡No tengo nada que decirte Terry! – contestó Susana.

- ¡Cómo te atreves a venir a reclamar algo papá! – intervino Dana levantándose y poniéndose delante de su madre para brindarle apoyo – ¡Y esta mujer! ¿qué es lo que viene a hacer aquí? – miró a Candy con odio y rencor– ¿acaso no está contenta con la destrucción de esta familia?

Terry se dio cuenta que aquel eso precisamente era el punto débil de Candy, no soportaba la reprobación y el rechazo que estaba teniendo por parte de su hija hacia ella, la pecosa pareció tambalearse.

- ¡Dana, guarda silencio! – le ordenó Terry.

- ¡No hagas caso hija! – gritó Susana ahora con desesperación – ¡recuerda que quiere quitarnos a tu padre!

- ¡Eso no es cierto Susana! – Candy intentó acercarse a Dana.

¡Grave error!, la joven al verla acercarse sintió arder su sangre, a su mente la imagen de aquella mujer besando a su padre llegó, las palabras de su madre llorando, era demasiado, así que sin poder evitarlo.

¡PLAFF!

Se escuchó un golpe que dejó callados a todos, Terry asombrado observó aquella dolorosa escena, sintiendo que su corazón sangraba al ver que el odio de Susana había germinado en el tierno corazón de su hija, no pudo evitar que la mano de Dana fuera a la mejilla de Candy.

Susana en tanto, veía con placer enfermo aquel arrebato de la joven, sintiendo que en su corazón no había cabida para tanto placer.

- ¡NOOO! – dijo Terry tomando a Dana de los hombros zarandeándola – Pero… ¿Qué has hecho? – le dijo a Dana

Candy se tocaba su mejilla que ardía por el golpe, pero su corazón le dolía más aún, miró a Dana con profundo dolor, no había atisbo de rencor, ni de sentimientos que condenaran la acción de aquella chica, simplemente había dolor, tristeza y lágrimas.

- ¡Lo que debí haber hecho desde antes! – Dana encaró a su padre con decisión – ¡Destruyó nuestra familia!

- Hija ¿qué has hecho? – Terry la tomó en sus brazos – Ella… ella es tu madre…

- ¡Qué!

La joven no supo entonces en donde se encontraba, las palabras dichas por su padre taladraron su cerebro y corazón, su rostro se contrajo por la sorpresa y el desconcierto, se soltó de los brazos de su padre, quien la tenía agarrada para que no escapara.

- Lo que escuchaste Dana, Candy… Es tu verdadera madre – repitió Terry con dulzura.

- No, no – repetía Dana moviendo su cabeza, miró con repugnancia su mano, la que había propinado el golpe a Candy y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas – no, no puede ser, no es posible…

Observó a su padre y luego a Susana, quien miraba desafiante a todos.

- Dime que no es cierto, por favor… ¿verdad que tu eres mi madre? ¿Qué la mía nos abandonó sin importarle un poco el dejarnos desamparados?

Susana no contestó, seguía en aquella posición indolente, la joven buscó sus ojos sin éxito alguno y sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban, no lo resistió, pasó a un lado de Terry, para salir corriendo de la habitación con los ojos anegados en llanto.

* * *

Dana corría escaleras abajo, vio que la puerta estaba abierta y se dirigió a ella para salir, quería escapar de todo aquello, negar lo que aparentemente no era un sueño, sus ojos estaban cegados por las lágrimas y no se percató de las personas que iban entrando.

- ¡Hija! – exclamó Eleanor con tristeza al encontrarla en ese estado, que sólo atinó a abrazarla.

- ¡Abuelita! – dijo en brazos de Eleanor – ¡dime que no es cierto!

- ¿Qué pasó cariño? –trataba de tranquilizarla, estaba llorando con mucho dolor.

- ¡Dime! ¿es verdad? – preguntaba llorosa – ¿es verdad que esa señora es mi madre?

- Hija… – Eleanor la miraba con ternura.

- ¡Dímelo abuelita! – le alzó la voz.

- Si, es verdad… – el que contestó fue Kyle con voz apagada

* * *

Continuaba la lucha en la habitación de Dana, la voz de Candy resonaba en cada rincón, fuerte y decidida, acercándose a aquella que tanto daño le ocasionara, había mantenido los ojos cerrados, le estaba costando demasiado aquel encuentro, pero no cedería ahora, cuando abrió sus ojos, lo único que le importaba era acabar con aquello.

- ¡Vamos Susana! ¡Responde de una vez! ¡Confiesa! ¡dile toda la verdad! ¡dile cómo me los arrebataste! ¡Dile cuántas mentiras tuviste que inventar para quitármelos! ¡Díselos Maldita sea!

Gritó empujando a Susana, quien cayó sobre la cama de Dana

- ¡Vamos dile! ¡Dile cómo mentiste delante de un jurado para que me condenaran a purgar una pena por un crimen que no cometí! ¡Dile cómo huiste con ellos! ¡Dile por qué le ocultaste a Terry que los pequeños eran sus hijos! ¡Dile cómo arruinaste nuestras vidas! ¡Anda! ¡Habla!

El silencio de Susana era desquiciante, Candy no aguantó más y le propinó una bofetada que hizo que reaccionara y la mirara con odio

- ¡Si, hice todo eso y hubiera hecho más si con ello te hubiera separado de una vez por todas de Terry! – gritó y siguió alzando la voz – ¡Por eso mentí en aquel Tribunal! ¡mentí para que de esa forma desaparecieras de mi vida! ¡le mentí a Terry para que no supiera de ti porque iría a buscarte para ayudarte! ¡le mentí para que no supiera que los niños eran tuyos y que también eran de él! ¡Sabía que me dejaría! Pensé que así no los querría tanto… ¡Pero no! Los quiso desde el primer momento y tuve que volver a compartir su atención.

Susana hablaba con todo su odio, contenido por tantos años, su centro de atención era Candy, quería ver sufrimiento en su interior al escuchar de ella el daño que había sido capaz de hacer por conseguir lo que quería. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, en la puerta de la recamara estaban Kyle y Dana abrazado a Eleanor. Terry la miraba con asombro, enojó y rencor, Candy con dolor, pero ella siguió destilando todo ese veneno, con una mirada de odio a Terry.

- Les mentí igualmente a tus hijos, diciéndoles que su madre no los había querido, que los había abandonado en un orfanato, pero tuve que competir contigo una vez más – se volteó a Candy ahora – porque ellos eran parte de ti, tenían tu sangre… no soportaba tenerlos junto a mi, no soportaba su llanto, aún así tuve que aguantarme… fue así como Terry se mantuvo a mi lado… Todos estos años luchando por obtener un poco de cariño al menos ¡pero no!... Tuviste que aparecer una vez más, y no conforme con eso, volviste a entrometerte en nuestras vidas… te odio Candy, te odio… hubiera querido verte muerta, pensé que te quedarías encerrada en aquella maldita cárcel, pero no, la maldita suerte te sigue favoreciendo, tuviste que salir ¿para qué? Para volver a atormentar mi vida.

Conforme hablaba, sus ojos adoptaban un brillo maligno, sin duda, saboreaba aquel momento, como si toda la vida hubiera estado esperando para asestarle una puñalada directa en el corazón de Candy.

- ¿Nunca entendiste por qué nadie de tu familia te vino a ayudar? ¿Nunca te preguntaste que sucedió? Si habías mandado una carta a los Andrey para pedirles ayuda. ¡Tampoco fue difícil interceptarla y escribirte un buen mensaje para que de una vez te murieras de tristeza y de dolor! ¡Pero no!, ¡de nada sirvió! Tenías que haber salido para venir a quitarme nuevamente a Terry… para eso… te odio ¡Te odio!

- Te lo advertí – Candy le devolvía la mirada con el mismo odio – te dije que no dañaras a mis hijos…

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! – comenzó a reírse Susana – no sabes qué placer me da ver en lo que se han convertido, tu hijo, al que siempre aborrecí porque era el que se parecía más a ti, no sólo físicamente sino también en tu carácter, se fijó en su propia madre… y tu hija, a quien todavía toleré por el parecido que tiene con Terry, te odia y te desprecia… porque para ella has destruido su hogar ¿qué más puedo pedirle a la vida? – completó con sarcasmo y satisfacción – si ya me ha recompensado con ver lo que son ahora.

- Eres una enferma – dijo Candy – ¿qué clase de alma tienes? Eres despreciable

- ¿Despreciable? Ja, me dan lástima, jamás entenderé porque Terry te tuvo que amar a ti y no a mí, una maldita huérfana venida a más. Y qué decir de ti mi amor, mírate ¿acaso crees que Kyle y Dana se irán contigo sabiendo que su madre es una ex presidiaria? ¡Por Dios! ¡Una asesina! – su exagerado tono estaba consumiendo el último resquicio de paciencia de Terry – ¡Claro que no! Me creerán a mí, que los he criado y tenido durante toda su vida, porque los he tenido junto a mí desde que eran unos bebés… ¡ja, ja, ja! – volvió a reírse – ¡admítelo nunca te van a amar! ¿lo ves? ¡te gané esta vez!

Candy veía incrédula a Susana, a aquella mujer que con la mayor de las astucias había podido descomponer de forma vil y despiadada su vida, había confiado en ella, creyó absurdamente en el pasado que hubieran podido ser amigas… pero no era así… y ahora, su corazón se había desahogado ya, todo había terminado, la venganza que había pensado iba a poder terminar con Susana, no era la que esperaba, porque Susana dañó a sus hijos de una manera horrible, sin un ápice de arrepentimiento en su corazón, los lastimó, los hizo conocer de una manera cruel los sentimientos más oscuros, su hijo la despreciaba y su hija la odiaba.

Volteó al sentir el peso de otras miradas y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que además de Terry, sus hijos y Eleanor habían escuchado todo, buscó en los ojos de ellos tratando de encontrar algo, pero su hija, quien la miró un momento, desvió la mirada, buscó también la de su hijo, quien hizo lo mismo, pareciera que la juzgaban, que la rechazaban, que sentían una gran vergüenza… le parecía ver condena en los dos pares de ojos que no la miraban, sintió infinidad de sentimientos, quizás en su dolor comprendían las cosas de otra forma… Candy sintió como su corazón se rompía, no podía soportar más, no podía luchar más, no contra sus hijos, se dio vuelta con la firme intención de salir de ese lugar.

- ¡Candy! – Terry la sujetó con firmeza.

- ¡Déjame Terry! – Candy trataba de zafarse de la mano que la tenía sujeta.

- ¡No Candy! No puedes irte… – le pidió mirándola a los ojos, le impresionó ver en aquellos verdes ojos amados un dolor tan grande.

Pareció pasar mucho tiempo mientras Candy y Terry fundían sus miradas, miles de emociones pasaron por la mente de la rubia, recordó toda la infelicidad e incertidumbre vividas en el pasado ¿y todo por qué? Gracias a una persona, en un instante parecía que volvía a vivir en aquella oscura y fría celda, todo el rechazo que tuvo por la comunidad de aquella pequeña ciudad al creerla una asesina, como tuvo que volver a levantarse nuevamente, luchar por conseguir un poco de respeto, darse a querer nuevamente, sobre todo por las internas de aquella cárcel femenil.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron en ese momento, al ver a Terry se dio cuenta que éste necesitaba escuchar de sus propios labios toda la verdad, no quería convertirse en la mala siendo ella la victima, así que con todo el coraje que siempre la caracterizó, su mirada de tristeza dio paso a una de determinación, alzó la cabeza, miró retadoramente a Susana y se soltó de Terry.

Repasó con la vista los rasgos de Terry y comenzó a hablar con firmeza.

- Tienes razón, no puedo irme sin antes desahogar todo lo que traigo guardado… – se volvió a Susana, quien a pesar de todo retrocedió un paso, Candy le sonrió con burla y se volvió sobre sus pasos – ahora sé que cometí un error muy grande al haberme hecho a un lado cuando me pediste que dejara a Terry la primera vez – habló con amargura – ¡fui una estúpida! pero seguí creyendo en que lo harías feliz… luché contra mi misma cuando lo tuve que abandonar por segunda vez y partir a Francia después…

Sus ojos se entornaron al tiempo que se sumergía en el pasado.

"…estaba triste por haber renunciado a él por segunda vez, por haber renunciado al amor… pero después no me importó… – sonrió – descubrí que estaba esperando un hijo de él – sonreía con felicidad al recordar el momento – era lo más hermoso que me había regalado la vida… el fruto de un amor tan bello… así que no me importó cuando incluso me obligaron a abandonar mi puesto como enfermera militar, enviándome a un pequeño puerto al norte de Inglaterra, Liverpool, la gente me vio al principio mal por ser una mujer sola y además embarazada, no tuve necesidad de mentir, todo el mundo daba por hecho que al yo venir de Francia, cerca de la guerra, era viuda… – sonrió – cuando nacieron mis dos pequeños fui la mujer más feliz del mundo, mirar sus caritas, observar como iban creciendo – en su mirada se pintó un brillo de amor – conocer cuán diferentes eran… ¡era una gran felicidad! – su rostro cambió y dio paso a una tristeza – pero apareciste – miró a Susana con enojo – con una actitud de amabilidad, cortesía… te ofrecí mi amistad a pesar de todo y cómo me pagaste… haciéndome el más horrible de los daños… preparaste todo de una manera tan cruel… aquel hombre no tenía la culpa de nada… no merecía morir – le dijo a Susana – además ¿por qué ensañarte así conmigo? Yo no me iba a aparecer ante Terry, yo no podía hacerlo… pero no… me quitaste el amor y no conforme con eso… también me arrebataste el fruto de ese amor… ¿por qué? Yo aún no entiendo… te salvé aquella noche de morir… abandoné con todo el dolor de mi alma a Terry… ¿y qué recibí de ti? – la miró con rencor, en los verdes ojos de Candy había señales de lágrimas, parecía que no soportaría más y se derrumbaría –… odio, mucho odio… y sabes – le dijo con amargura – no lo merecía…"

Finalizó Candy, dando la espalda a Susana quien estaba mirando a todos, sintiendo a su vez sobre sí la mirada de los presentes en la habitación, Candy comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta y al pasar junto a Terry le dijo:

- Debí haber sido sincera contigo desde un principio… espero que puedas perdonarme - Terry la miró sin decir nada, estaba muy confundido.

Candy siguió su camino hasta llegar a la puerta, ahí estaban Kyle y Dana junto a Eleanor.

- ¿Estás bien querida? – preguntó solícita Eleanor.

- Si… salgo con la frente en alto porque sé que no hice nada malo de lo que me pueda avergonzar… lo único que siento es no haber tenido la oportunidad de estar con ustedes… – contestó con una sonrisa triste, miró a sus hijos y les dijo mirándolos con amor – pero deberán saber que siempre… siempre los he amado… son mi vida…

Comenzó a bajar con lentitud la escalera, Kyle y Dana miraron la figura de aquella mujer que caminaba con dignidad, admiraron la fortaleza con que se estaba conduciendo.

Mientras en la habitación, Terry se había desplomado en un sillón, sus codos descansaban en sus rodillas, su mirada estaba reflejando toda la confusión que sentía en esos momentos, pareciera que no creyera o no entendía que sucedía.

Un silencio tan tenso se dejaba sentir, aún se podía percibir el aroma que había dejado Candy al salir, lo que hizo que Terry reaccionara.

- ¿Por qué Susana? – preguntó Terry – ¿Por qué te has ensañado así? ¿Por qué nos has hecho todo esto?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas? ¡Te amo Terry! ¡te amo con toda el alma!

- ¿Amarme? ¿Crees tú que esa era la manera?

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Toda la vida has estado pendiente de ella… – contestó con enojo.

- Pero… ¿por qué mentirme? ¿por qué ocultar que eran mis hijos? – dijo Terry con su voz matizada de dolor.

- Porque hubieras preguntado por ella… me hubieras hecho demasiadas preguntas y te hubieras ido tras ella…

- Fui un estúpido… – volteó a mirar a la puerta donde estaban presentes sus dos hijos, en los ojos de éstos había confusión, demasiadas emociones – un estúpido por haber permitido que mi vida tomara un rumbo diferente… fui un estúpido por no darme cuenta de lo que estaba frente a mi… – miró con dolor a sus hijos y se acercó a ellos – mi pequeña princesa – tocó la mejilla de Dana – no darme cuenta del parecido… mi hijo… mi "pequeño duende" – hacia muchos años que no lo llamaba así – tan parecido a tu madre, esos ojos… no me había dado cuenta… o quizá, no quise darme cuenta.

Se volvió hacia Susana, de sus ojos se desprendía furia y dolor mezclados, haciendo que ésta sintiera como si una mano fría aprisionara su pecho. El actor arremetió de nuevo y liberó parte de ese dolor.

- Pasé contigo toda una vida, agradeciéndote lo que hiciste por mí ¿y qué recibí? Una vida construida sobre una Mentira… mi vida… la de mis hijos… Fueron construidas en algo falso y ahora se ha derrumbado…

- Terry… – levantó una mano como si pidiera clemencia – lo hice por ti… por nosotros…

- ¡MENTIRA! – alzó la voz con furia y Susana dio un paso más hacia atrás temerosa – ¡Todo ha sido una Mentira! ¡Nunca ha habido un "nosotros"! ¡siempre has sido tú! ¡tu maldito egoísmo de ser primero tú antes que nadie! ¿Y mis hijos? ¿y yo? ¿acaso te hemos importado? ¿acaso te importó lo que sentían mis hijos? – hizo una pausa como si estuviera esperando su respuesta – No… no te importaron nunca…

- Si tan sólo me hubieras amado, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido…– dijo con voz llorosa.

- ¡Eres…! – dijo con impotencia y salió del cuarto

Terry se dirigió a su recamara, sacó una maleta y comenzó a echar su ropa sin mirar como se acomodaba ésta, Susana lo había seguido y se quedó fría al mirar lo que hacía.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Susana y cerró la puerta tras ella.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – contestó con ironía sin voltearla a mirar mientras seguía llenando la maleta con sus pertenencias.

- ¡No puedes dejarme! – Terry no contestó – ¡No puedes hacerme esto! – se acercó a él poniéndose entre él y la cama que era donde estaba su maleta – no lo permitiré…

- ¿Crees poder hacer que me quede a tu lado? – le preguntó pronunciando lentamente las palabras mirándola con los ojos entornados.

- ¡No puedes abandonarme!

- ¡Cómo te atreves!, Después de todo lo que has hecho, después del daño que has causado a MÍ FAMILIA.

Terry la veía incrédulo, si alguna vez había creído conocer la maldad encarnada en el cuerpo de cierta pelirroja, ahora la mujer que tenía frente a él, superaba y con creces todo eso, rebasando los límites y lastimando lo que él más amaba, sus hijos y Candy.

- ¡Claro que puedo hacerlo! – dijo empujándola y ésta cayó a un lado y continuó con su tarea de empacar.

- ¡NOO! ¡te lo ruego, no me dejes! – dijo llorando y se abrazó a él de una pierna.

- ¡Suéltame! – le gritó – Eres tan patética que hasta la dignidad has perdido.

- ¡NOOO! – contestó necia – ¡no dejaré que te vayas con ella!

- ¡Escúchame bien! – sin poder contener más su furia, la tomó de los brazos haciendo que ésta lo soltara, la miró a los ojos con un total y profundo desprecio, mientras que en los de Susana había abandono y dolor – ¡Me divorciaré de ti y sólo muerto lograrás alejarme de Candy! – y finalmente la soltó.

Susana se quedó paralizada sin dar crédito a lo que Terry le había dicho, no era posible que ella hubiera ganado, no era posible que Terry la abandonara, su mente era un profundo caos en el cual no podía encontrar un camino, una solución.

Terry no habló mientras cerraba su maleta, al fin había terminado de empacar lo más esencial, de cualquier forma no había mucho en aquel lugar, todo lo mantenía en su pequeño departamento.

- Terry… – Susana lo llamó al verlo encaminarse a la puerta, pero éste no le hizo caso - ¡TERRYYYY! – gritó y vio cómo él salía de la habitación sin voltear la mirada.

Terry vio al salir de la habitación que en el pasillo estaban sus hijos, mirándolo con interrogación.

- Papá… – dijo Dana con un susurro

- Lo siento cariño – contestó Terry – pero… no puedo quedarme… – mientras de la recamara de éste se escuchaba la voz de Susana llamándolo – estaré en el departamento donde me quedo cuando estudio…

- Está bien papá – habló Kyle entonces – comprenderás que es muy difícil que nosotros permanezcamos aquí…

- Lo sé… madre – se dirigió a Eleanor.

- No te preocupes hijo, yo los cuidaré.

Sin decir palabras, los dos chicos lo abrazaron, para luego verlo irse de aquella casa, dejando detrás de él un viento frío que entraba de la puerta, se volvieron a escuchar los gritos de Susana que llamaba a Terry, entonces Kyle y Dana se miraron, en los ojos de aquellos muchachos había un total entendimiento, se dice que entre gemelos existe un lazo invisible difícil de entender, se encaminaron a la recamara de su padre, Eleanor detrás de ellos sin poder imaginar que harían, el cuadro que encontraron en la recamara de su padre era patético, Susana estaba tirada en la alfombra, mientras abrazaba con enfermizo dolor una camisa de Terry.

- Abuela – dijo Kyle – déjanos solos – le pidió.

- ¿Estás seguro hijo? – preguntó Eleanor

- Muy seguros Abuelita – contestó Dana a su vez mirando a su hermano.

- De acuerdo hijos – sonrió – no tarden – y salió cerrando tras ella la puerta.

- Creo que tenemos algo de qué hablar – dijo Kyle mirando a Susana con el ceño fruncido.

- Hijos ¿acaso creyeron todo lo que dijo esa mujer? – les preguntó mirándolos a los dos, mientras se levantaba con trabajos sin recibir ayuda de los chicos.

- No lo sé, dinos tú – contestó Dana con el ceño fruncido – ¿qué es lo que debemos creer?

- Ella está loca, no creerán que yo no los amaba ¿verdad? – decía Susana con desesperación al ver aquella mirada de condena en los ojos de los dos chicos – hija, yo los quiero mucho.

- Sabes… madre… – contestó Dana levantando su mano dándole a entender a su hermano que ella hablaría, su hermano sonrió de medio lado con burla mirando a Susana – si es que puedo seguir soportando el llamarte así – continuó Dana – nos bastó entender en unos cuantos minutos lo que tu en muchos años en realidad has sentido por nosotros… lo que siempre supimos y nos negábamos aceptar por "agradecimiento", que tu en realidad nunca nos has querido – aceptó con ironía pero también con dolor, finalmente, era la figura que habían conocido como madre, realmente tenía mucho de Terry en su sangre, Kyle miraba sonriendo con cinismo y burla aquello – ahora entiendo todos los desprecios que siempre tenías con nosotros, sobre todo con mi hermano ¿cómo pudiste tratarnos así? ¿y yo? Mendigaba tu cariño, siempre sintiéndome mal por ser una hija adoptada, como siempre lo repetías…

- Hija yo… – decía Susana.

- ¡No! – la calló Dana y Susana vio en sus ojos desprecio – ahora entiendo porque nos envenenabas el alma, hablando mal de la familia Andrey, diciendo que una mala mujer de esa familia había tratado de separar a papá de ti… y mira ¿quién fue la que se interpuso entre ellos? ¡qué lástima me das! – dijo ahora con lágrimas en los ojos – porque a pesar de todos tus desprecios, había logrado sentir un cariño genuino hacia ti, porque eras, como siempre lo creímos nuestra mamá… sin saber lo que habías hecho… – se le quebró la voz.

- Creo que no hay más que decir – habló por fin Kyle, abrazó a su hermana, quien lo recibió – nos vamos.

- ¡No! – dijo con temor Susana – ustedes no pueden irse, no pueden dejarme, son mis hijos ante la ley.

- Ya no señora… – dijo Kyle – ya no lo somos, tenemos una madre y un padre, no como usted siempre repetía que éramos "unos pobres huérfanos a quien por caridad recogió", tenemos un padre y una madre que nos recibirán con los brazos abiertos, una madre que nos dará el amor y cariño que usted siempre nos negó… vamos hermana – dijo abrazando a Dana quien lloraba también abrazada a él.

- ¡Nooo! – gritaba Susana al verlos salir de la recamara y como pudo tomó su bastón y comenzó a caminar detrás de ellos, quienes no voltearon a mirarla, abrieron la puerta y salieron únicamente con lo que traían puesto, dejando entrar el viento frío – ¡NOOO! – gritó Susana y en su carrera no se dio cuenta por donde caminaba y tropezó, cayendo por las escaleras, dándose varios golpes, quedando aún consciente, trató de moverse – ¡Ah, no puedo! No siento mis piernas, me duele mucho mi cadera… – dijo y sintió un gran dolor en su cadera… no podía moverse, no sentía sus piernas – ¡NOO! ¡ayúdenme! ¡TERRYYY!

Gritaba presa del dolor corporal, sin embargo, sólo el silencio le respondió…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Agradezco de todo corazón los mails que tan amablemente me han enviado, espero seguir contando con su atención, a todas aquellas amigas, les debo tanto sus ánimos y comentarios. Gracias**


	14. Capitulo 14

**LA MENTIRA**

**CAP. XIV**

**"Cicatrizando heridas"**

El gran padre árbol seguía ahí, siempre listo a dar cobijo a quienes a él acudían, fortaleciendo las almas de aquellos que llegaban llorosos a buscar consuelo, también para brindar sombra a quienes exhaustos llegaban tras subir la empinada colina. Hoy no podía ser la excepción, celador inquebrantable de todos los secretos que le confiaban, con sus ramas extendidas daba ánimo a aquella que siempre subía hasta lo más alto para abrir su corazón. Aunque hoy, no estaba sola.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que harás pequeña? – le dijo Albert

- Completamente segura… - contestó Candy

- Pero…

- Shh – lo interrumpió poniendo una mano en la boca de Albert para acallarlo – quiero decirte esto, no sé cuánto tiempo estaré lejos, pero será el suficiente para poder recuperarme… - Albert hizo caso a su petición y callado siguió escuchando lo que ella decía - Todos esos años que pasé en… prisión – le costaba decir esa palabra - te culpé por no haberme ayudado… te culpé siempre por haberme dado la espalda… ya que si lo hubieras hecho… yo no hubiera perdido a mis hijos…

- Candy… - iba a decir Albert

- No, déjame hablar por favor – le pidió alzando su mano – cuando me enfrenté aquella noche a Susana… me dijo que la carta que yo había enviado la habían interceptado, creo que había sobornado a alguien ahí dentro… y ella misma fue quien mandó la contestación… - decía triste – con el propósito de que yo no me sintiera con fuerzas ni esperanzas para salir de ahí…

- Mi pequeña Candy… - dijo con ternura Albert y la abrazó – no te preocupes, no te sientas mal

- ¡Es que yo te culpe! ¡incluso te odié por haberme abandonado!

- Jamás ¡escúchame bien! – la separó de él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos y con sus pulgares limpió las lagrimas que salían - ¡Jamás te hubiera dado la espalda! ¡Nunca te hubiera abandonado! Y créeme que si yo hubiera tenido en mis manos aquella carta, inmediatamente, hubiera ido a ayudarte y jamás hubiera permitido que pasaras tantos tragos amargos en aquel lugar – volvió a abrazarla, ella volvió a llorar.

- Lo sé Albert, es por eso que quiero pedirte perdón – le dijo.

- No te lastimes más, no hay nada que perdonar – se separaron un poco, ella se limpió las lagrimas y sonrió - ¡Eso es! Sonríe, recuerda que eres mucho más bonita cuando sonríes que cuando lloras.

- Gracias Albert, siempre has sido para mi como este árbol, fuerte, de píe, escuchando y consolándome de todas mis tristezas – se acercó a él y lo abrazó con cariño…

- Oh Candy, te voy a extrañar tanto – con voz quebrada por la emoción la abrazaba

- Volveré cuando sea el momento – se separó un momento de él y lo miró a los ojos, levantó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Albert – necesito alejarme, tranquilizarme por todo…

- Espera un poco… - le pidió – sé que tus…

- Shhh – volvió a callarlo – no – dijo suavemente mientras en sus ojos brillaban una estela de lágrimas las cuales impidió salir – ellos necesitan pensar, darse cuenta de lo que ha sucedido, asimilarlo… cuando lo hagan, los estaré esperando…

- ¿Y Terry? – Albert preguntó y Candy volteó sus ojos para que éste no viera la tristeza

- Siempre lo amaré…

Se quedaron un rato más en silencio, observando el horizonte, poco después descendieron para abordar un auto, mismo que los llevaría hasta la estación de trenes, de nueva cuenta partía del Hogar de Pony, a donde siempre había regresado cuando finalizaba un etapa en su vida, a través del cristal observaba mientras se despedía mentalmente.

- Nunca olvides que siempre estaré contigo, donde estés, no importa el momento ni el lugar, si me necesitas, llámame.

- Lo tengo presente, despídeme de Patty, escribiré en cuanto me sea posible

Se fundieron en un abrazo fraternal al tiempo que se escuchaba la llamada para abordar, ella subió y se quedo en la baranda mientras el tren empezaba su marcha, pronto aceleró y entonces ella decidió entrar, Albert en tanto, esperó hasta que el tren desapareció de su vista, en sus azules ojos había tristeza por no haber podido ayudar más a Candy, y ahora ella emprendía un largo viaje para encontrar consuelo a su dolorida alma.

* * *

Varios días antes…

_Candy llegó a su departamento después de algunas horas, había estado caminando desde que salió de casa de Terry, necesitaba despejar un poco su mente, aunque su ceño fruncido decía lo contrario, estaba tensa, tenía varios sentimientos que no podía controlar, cuando abrió la puerta, la mucama estaba ya haciendo sus deberes._

- _Buenas tardes señora – la saludó, tomando de sus manos el abrigo y su bolso- la está esperando una persona._

- _Discúlpame, ahora no deseo ver a nadie – respondió desanimada._

- _¿Ni siquiera a mí? – preguntó una voz conocida._

- _Archie – musito mirándolo sin saber qué hacer, en su rostro se reflejaron miles de sentimientos, sin decir palabra se abalanzó a él, lo abrazó y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar._

- _¡Candy! ¿por qué lloras? Estoy de acuerdo que te da gusto verme… pero no debes llorar._

- _Yo…. Lo siento… pero… - no podía controlar su llanto – Archie… yo…_

- _Shh, tranquila Candy – dijo Archie hablándole con suavidad mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, sentía como ella se estremecía por el llanto – todo está bien, tranquila – le acariciaba su cabello_

_Archie sintió que su corazón se estrujaba al verla en ese estado, pero la conocía, la conocía tan bien, que sólo la abrazó, acunándola como si fuera una niña, en sus brazos, Candy lloró, lloró hasta que las lágrimas parecían haberse agotado, Archie respetó su silencio, no hizo ninguna pregunta, esperó._

* * *

_Eleanor, Dana y Kyle arribaron a la mansión de la actriz, quien abrazaba a su nieta por los hombros, los chicos iban sumamente tristes, lo que acababan de pasar había sido un gran golpe, darse cuenta en unos cuantos minutos que todo lo que ellos habían creído tener, se había derrumbado, todos estos años habían sido una mentira, realmente se sentían confundidos._

- _Vamos cariño, descansa un poco – dijo Eleanor a su nieta cuando entraron en la recámara que siempre usaba la joven al pasar temporadas._

- _No lo sé abuelita – desganada respondía._

- _Sé que estás confundida hija… _

- _Sabes abuelita… - dijo después de una pausa - ¿qué es lo mejor de todo esto?_

- _¿qué cariño? – preguntó con dulzura mientras acariciaba los oscuros cabellos de su nieta_

- _que después de todo… realmente si soy tu nieta _

- _Siempre lo fuiste amor, siempre los he considerado así, a ti y a tu hermano, nos robaron el corazón cuando llegaron… eran tan bellos ¡tan pequeños!, tu padre se puso loco de felicidad por tenerlos, incluso, se las ingeniaba para llevarlos al teatro, los mostraba con orgullo, jamás se avergonzó de ustedes, al contrario, los amó desde el primer momento, desde entonces han sido todo para él… hija…_

_Dana la escuchaba con atención, Eleanor la miró y vio que la joven tenía lágrimas en los ojos, miraba su mano con dolor, aquella con la que había abofeteado a Candy._

- _Abuela ¿crees… crees que… ella me perdone por haberla…? – preguntó con titubeo_

- _Ella los ama con todo su corazón…- la interrumpió Eleanor y la abrazó._

_La joven siempre había amado y respetado a su abuela, pero ahora, se convertía en algo más, en su refugio, donde quería ahogar toda la tristeza que albergaba ahora su joven alma._

* * *

_Los verdes ojos de Kyle reflejaban una gran pesadez, se sentía completamente desorientado, los sentimientos que había empezado a experimentar por una mujer de rizos rubios y ojos verdes como los de él, lo llenaban de confusiones, por una parte se había sentido atraído por ella como mujer, la cual, además, le parecía la mujer más hermosa que había conocido, poseedora de sentimientos dignos de admirarse, se había sentido tan contento, tan lleno con ella, estar a su lado, aspirar su aroma, era algo sin igual… podía entender por qué su padre estaba perdidamente enamorado aún de ella… él incluso podría haberla amado de la misma forma… pero… descubrir que era su madre… que todos esos años ella siempre había existido y que la adversidad los había separado de una manera tan cruel… quería verla, verla nuevamente, estar a su lado… _

_Ahora entendía tantas cosas, el por qué se sentía tan bien cuando estaba a su lado, en su corazón sentía siempre un calor muy bello, entonces a su mente vino uno de los sueños que casi siempre tenía, y era el de la figura de una mujer que le hablaba dulcemente y con amor, nunca podía ver la cara de esa mujer, pero siempre recordaba su aroma y el calor de los besos que le daba, los cuales eran como los que llegó a recibir de Candy…_

* * *

- _Si… si… - decía Archie mientras hablaba por teléfono – ya está bien, me quedaré para cuidarla_

- _Archie – era Albert al otro lado del teléfono – cuídala, no la dejes sola, en su condición no sabemos si pudiera enfermar… _

- _No, no te preocupes, por el momento está dormida, insistí en que descansara, pero sabes, quisiera en estos momentos…_

- _No Archie – contestaba Albert – no hagas una tontería, creo que debemos esperar a que Terry y los chicos comprendan lo sucedido, más bien que lo asimilen_

- _Si, entiendo lo que me dices, pero… ella no merece sufrir más_

- _Lo sé, pero debemos esperar también a que Candy descanse, fueron muchas emociones para un día…_

- _De acuerdo – dijo a regañadientes_

- _Cuídala, comunícate por cualquier cosa – le pidió Albert_

- _Está bien… _

_Después de hablar un momento con Albert y colgar el teléfono, se dirigió a la recamara de Candy y desde la puerta la observó dormir, después de llorar y contarle lo que había sucedido aquella mañana, estaba exhausta por todo, así que él la acompañó sentado en un sillón junto a la cama, hasta que ésta se durmió._

_Después, con el ceño fruncido y vaso de whiskey en mano, se acercó a la terraza y vio como iba cayendo la tarde, en la ciudad comenzaban a encenderse las luces de las calles, observó el ir y venir de los autos y las personas, su mente comenzó a regresar en el tiempo, justo cuando conoció a Candy, era una pequeña, volvió a vivir lo que sintió cuando ella le entregó su aún infantil corazón a Anthony y después cuando volvió a entregar su corazón a Terry, y como con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que tratar y comenzar a olvidarla, aunque no fue fácil hacerlo, aún después de haberse enamorado de Annie, sabía aún, que en el fondo de su corazón, Candy seguía ahí, inamovible._

* * *

Eleanor Backer junto a los gemelos compartían la mesa en el desayuno, habían pasado varios días desde que se enteraron de la verdad, tanto Kyle como Dana estaban solo picando la comida, el chico parecía estar ausente y en la joven se notaba una gran palidez, quizás porque no había dormido bien.

Después de no haber almorzado casi nada, los chicos junto con su abuela salían del comedor, en ese momento iba llegando Terry. Los chicos se detuvieron y Dana corrió a abrazar a su padre, quien la recibió cariñoso, pero Kyle no se acercó.

Los azules ojos vieron con tristeza la actitud de su hijo, trataría de hablar con él más tarde, necesitaban hacerlo, después de saludar a su madre, entraron juntos a la salita,

- Señora – dijo con voz suave el mayordomo – hay una persona que pregunta por el señor Terrence

- ¿Ha dicho quién es? – contestó Eleanor

- Si, dice llamarse Archibald Cornwell…

- Archie… - dijo Terry – dígale que pase – le indicó al mayordomo, su madre lo miró con extrañeza, ya que el rostro de Terry había cambiado y tenía fruncido el ceño

La figura del mayordomo desapareció para dar paso a la persona de Archie, quien elegantemente vestido como siempre, entraba con la mirada un tanto desafiante dirigiéndose a Terry, éste a su vez lo miró de igual forma.

- Cornwell… tanto tiempo… - dijo Terry sin moverse, su voz estaba carente de emoción

- Terrence Granchester… no has cambiado nada – no solo se refería a lo físico Archie

- Señora Backer – dijo galantemente acercándose a Eleanor y besó su mano – a sus pies, mi nombre es Archibald Cornwell Andrey, soy un gran admirador suyo…

Cuando los chicos escucharon la palabra "Andrey" se pusieron alertas.

- Tanto gusto señor Cornwell ¿a qué debemos el honor? – preguntó al mismo tiempo que lo invitaba a tomar asiento

- He venido a hablar con Terrence – declinó la invitación a sentarse, se quedó parado un poco cerca de Terry, los chicos se pusieron más atentos – así como con sus… hijos

- ¿Crees que será prudente? – preguntó con voz dura Terry, pero Archie había volteado la mirada y se encontró con los dos chicos

- Hijos – dijo Eleanor acercándose a los chicos – vamos, dejemos hablar a su padre con el señor…

- Creo que tus hijos deben estar presentes – habló Archie – a ellos también les atañe lo ocurrido

- No creo… - comenzaba a decir Terry

- ¿No crees que deberían saber como se encuentra su madre? – lo interrumpió Archie, un silencio siguió a la pregunta, haciendo un ambiente tan tenso que parecía poder ser cortado con unas tijeras – parece que no quieren darse cuenta de lo que ella está sufriendo…

Kyle y Dana miraban a Archie con el ceño fruncido, Eleanor se volvió a sentar, Terry estaba empuñando las manos como si tratara de contener el tomar a Archie para golpearlo.

- Ninguno de ustedes parece estar consciente del daño que le han hecho a Candy… sobre todo tu Terry – lo miró a los ojos - ¡tú que decías amarla! Y estar preocupado por ella, todavía te recuerdo aquel día cuando creí que estaba haciendo un sacrificio, cuando Candy me pidió estar al lado de Annie… me aparté para que tu estuvieras cerca de ella… creí que la amabas lo suficiente para hacerla feliz… - los chicos escucharon sorprendidos aquella confesión – además, me sentí desdichado al darme cuenta que ella… que ella te amaba a ti… no podía creer que durante tanto tiempo había estado esperando a que su corazón sanara ¿para qué? Para que tu entraras en él… yo la amé desde el primer momento en que la conocí… gustoso hubiera dado todo por evitarle tantos sufrimientos, porque eso es lo único que tu le has dado… yo la hubiera amado, hubiera puesto el mundo a sus pies… ¿y tú qué hiciste?, primero la abandonaste a su suerte en el colegio… después la abandonaste por quedarte a cumplir un deber ¡UN DEBER! Cuando el único deber que tenías, era con ella…

Terry no hablaba, sus manos estaban empuñadas aún, sus nudillos se veían blancos por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, en sus ojos cada vez se veía crecer la furia que estaba sintiendo por las palabras que estaba diciendo Archie, los chicos escuchaban todo aquello y se sorprendían cada vez más, Dana comenzaba a cambiar su semblante y Kyle también parecía sentir desolación, solamente Eleanor parecía entender todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos el joven Andrey

- ¡Todos estos años! ¿te preocupó saber donde estaba? ¡NO! No te preocupó… ella había desaparecido, nosotros no sabíamos nada, incluso ni del nacimiento de sus hijos, nos hemos enterado apenas… - continuó Archie después de una pausa – nosotros hicimos lo imposible por buscar un rastro de ella… ¿y tú qué hiciste? Alimentar un rencor hacia ella, siempre fuiste un egoísta Granchester, no te mereces que Candy te ame… no te mereces ni una lágrima de ella… no mereces que te haya dado ese regalo que tienes a tu lado… - señaló con un ademán a los chicos - mientras ella está sola… sufre ¿me escuchas, me escuchan? – se volvió hacia Dana y Kyle – Candy es la mejor mujer del mundo… ella gustosa hubiera dado su vida por ustedes – les dijo con suavidad y se volvió a Terry – incluso por ti, hubiera dado la vida si se la hubieras pedido… - Archie estaba completamente emocionado en los marrones ojos de éste brillaban lágrimas que trataba de contener - ¿qué haces? ¿qué hicieron con ella? En vez de estar a su lado, comprendiendo todo lo que sucedió, todo lo que sufrió en aquella celda… ¿qué hacen? ¿Aún están tratando de entender lo que ella dijo? ¿Aún no comprenden lo que ella está sufriendo ahora? ¿o acaso la culpan de algo? ¡Diablos Granchester! Te creí mejor tipo… no mereces su amor… - lo miró y Terry miraba hacia un punto con el ceño fruncido - y ustedes – se acercó a Dana y Kyle – son afortunados por tener como madre a una mujer como Candy…

Un silencio acompañó las últimas palabras de Archie, quien estaba tan emocionado que dejó escapar una lagrima sin vergüenza alguna, que rodó por su mejilla, Dana estaba a punto del llanto, Kyle miraba al suelo y Terry estaba aún parado sin moverse desde que Archie comenzó a hablar, a espaldas de Terry estaba sentada Eleanor, quien lloraba en silencio.

- Señora Backer – se acercó Archie a ella – perdón por esta escena… no puedo soportar ver sufrir a Candy… ella es para mí alguien muy especial… la amo como a una hermana, ella, me enseñó la grandeza de amar, ella… es única… - dio un profundo suspiro – Adiós señora Backer… perdón por el arrebato…

Archie salió de la habitación sin despedirse de más nadie… dejando detrás de él un remolino de sentimientos.

El silencio que siguió a su partida era tan grande, tan vacío, como el que tres corazones experimentaban, los minutos transcurrían, hasta que una voz irrumpió de pronto.

- Sabes papá – habló Dana finalmente – tiene razón

- ¿cómo dices? – contestó Terry sin dar crédito a lo que oía

- Que ese señor… Cornwell… Andrey o como se llame, tiene razón… - Terry no contestó, miró a su hija – lo he estado pensando también ¿qué hemos hecho por ella?

- Culparla – se escuchó la voz de Kyle, tres pares de ojos se volvieron a mirarlo – culparla – repitió – eso, eso hemos hecho, le hemos echado la culpa de la caída de esta familia… mientras nos escondemos para lamernos las heridas. ¡Hay que ser honestos! Esta familia nunca funcionó ¿no es así padre?

- Mi hermano tiene razón papá, nunca fuimos realmente una familia…

- Hijos yo… - trató de decir Terry

- Hiciste lo que pudiste papá – lo interrumpió Kyle – pero no lo lograste, era palpable ver que tu y… - no dijo el nombre – no se llevaban bien…

- Si – habló Dana – no se veía ese amor en tus ojos como cuando la mirabas a ella… a Susana la veías de otra forma, con indiferencia…

- Pero a ella… nuestra madre… la mirabas distinto – Dana miró a su hermano sorprendida de referirse a Candy así

Terry miró a sus hijos y sonrió

- Creo que necesitamos hablar con ella – dijo Kyle

- Si, por primera vez concuerdo contigo hermano

Los ojos de los chicos brillaban de forma especial, en ese momento Terry supo con certeza lo que debía hacer.

* * *

"Es en verdad maravilloso sentir cómo el océano moja mis pies…" se dijo Candy.

Estaba parada descalza, admirando aquel azul del mar, la brisa revolvía más sus rizados cabellos, mientras con una mano tenía agarrada su falda evitando que ésta se alzara y enseñara impúdicamente sus bien torneadas piernas.

Hacía poco que había llegado a ocupar una casa en aquel lugar tan exclusivo en las playas de Miami. Patty se la había ofrecido para que viviera ahí hasta que se sintiera con ganas de regresar a Chicago.

Desde el momento en que Candy llegó, era una delicia para ella admirar la playa, relajarse, pero una sombra seguía nublando sus verdes ojos, una tristeza se seguía pintando en ellos, al evocar los pocos momentos en que pudo estar cerca de Terry, los cuales la hacían haber deseado entonces disfrutar de más acercamientos con él, pero sobre todo, trataba de conformarse con los pequeños momentos que también estuvo junto a sus hijos, darse cuenta que su pequeña era exactamente como Terry, y Kyle, tan guapo, sabía que tendría mucha suerte con las mujeres.

Sonreía de pensar en aquellas situaciones, pero al mismo tiempo volvía a sentir aquel dejo de nostalgia por lo que pudo haber vivido de seguir en Nueva York y seguir luchando hasta que la amaran, pero aún así sentía desesperanza porque quizás no iban a llegar a amarla como ella lo deseaba.

* * *

Albert arribó a Nueva York para arreglar unos asuntos, al terminar se dirigió al edificio que ocupara para sus estancias en la gran manzana, salía del elevador mientras sus pensamientos daban vueltas en su mente, por lo que no se dio cuenta que había unas personas en la puerta del departamento, entonces se detuvo y sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa.

- ¡Albert! – era Terry - ¡al fin llegas!

- Terry ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó con extrañeza, y miró atrás de él, estaban los dos chicos

- Tenemos unos minutos de haber llegado – explicó Terry – hemos estado tocando pero nadie nos abre ¿dónde está Candy?

Albert no contestó, sacó una llave de su saco y abrió, los invitó a pasar con un ademán, entraron al departamento, entonces se dieron cuenta que no había nadie ahí, aunque Terry si percibió el aroma de Candy aún esparcido en aquel lugar.

- Albert dime ¿dónde está Candy? ¿podemos esperarla? – preguntó Terry

- Terry, verás… - titubeaba Albert

- ¿Qué pasa Albert? – la voz de Terry denotaba angustia, misma que comenzaba a crecer, los chicos miraban sin entender lo que sucedía - ¿le pasó algo malo?

- No, no, ella está bien, pero…

- ¡Habla por favor Albert! – lo urgió

- Candy… - miró a los chicos – se ha ido

Terry se sorprendió por aquella respuesta, no sabía como reaccionar, su rostro se contrajo, demasiadas emociones, un rostro de incredulidad daba paso a otro de dolor, dando paso a su vez a otro de impotencia.

Dana se abrazó a Kyle y comenzó a sollozar, mientras éste fruncía el ceño y cerraba sus ojos.

- ¿dónde se ha ido? – preguntó entonces Dana, Terry escuchó la voz de su hija y volteó – dígannos por favor…

- Candy… necesitaba irse… estaba muy mal – dijo Albert

- ¿por qué? – preguntó Kyle

- verás hijo – Albert se dirigió a él – ella, no quiso quedarse, ella quiere descansar

- Albert – habló Terry entonces acercándose a él y lo tomó de las solapas, pero no con furia, sino con una imploración – dime… dime dónde está, necesito verla, necesito estar con ella…

- Terry, ella me pidió que no lo dijera

- ¿volvió al Hogar de Pony? – preguntó esperanzado

- no, ni siquiera está en Chicago…

- ¿Entonces, dónde está?

Albert miraba a aquel hombre que se estaba deshaciendo en la incertidumbre, sus hijos estaban también ahí, posiblemente…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente con Candy, Terry? – preguntó Albert

- No te entiendo…

- Si, dime ¿qué quieres con ella? ¿qué quieren los tres con ella?

- Amarla… – contestó Kyle – conocerla…

- Es nuestra madre – dijo Dana

- ¿y tú Terry?

- Amarla también, - contestó - darle todo el amor que merece… recuperar el tiempo perdido… vivir a su lado intensamente… hacerla feliz…

- ¿A pesar de que tu aún eres un hombre casado?

- Pronto no lo seré – contestó con seguridad – no me importa nada más que estar con ella, formar la familia que siempre deseé tener a su lado, que nuestros hijos estén con ella, que conozcan cuán grande es su corazón y que la amen tanto como la amo yo… y sí ella me acepta, no tendré con qué agradecerle más a la vida esta oportunidad…

Albert lo miraba como si quisiera ver más allá, no sabía qué hacer, por un lado estaba lo que le había prometido a Candy, el no revelar donde estaba, pero por otra, veía como estaban sus dos hijos, tristes, pero sobre todo la petición de un hombre que imploraba estar cerca de ella.

Sabía además, que Candy estaba sola, sin nadie a su lado que la ayudara, aunque claro, ella era una mujer muy fuerte y no se dejaría caer nunca más, pero, sabía también que Candy amaba a aquellas tres personas con todo su corazón.

Definitivamente se merecían los cuatro una oportunidad…

**Continuará…**

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado, ha sido un capítulo muy difícil, pero al fin está listo, sus comentarios, ya saben donde enviarlos!

Aprovecho para agradecer a todas las chicas que amablemente me hacen llegar sus comentarios, espero con cada capítulo brindarles un buen momento, por lo que de nuevo les digo, gracias por todos sus correos, son muy lindos.

Saludos y muchos besos

Lizette.


	15. Capitulo 15

**LA MENTIRA**

**_CAP. XV_**

**_"Fortaleza"_**

* * *

**_Y amarte como yo lo haría_**

**_Como un hombre a una mujer_**

**_Tenerte como cosa mía_**

**_Y no podérmelo creer_**

**_Tan mía, mía, mía, mía_**

**_Que eres parte de mi piel_**

**_Conocerte fue mi suerte,_**

**_Amarte es un placer… mujer…_**

Mientras conducía Terry el auto, miraba por el retrovisor a sus dos hijos, quienes iban mirando por las ventanillas, cada uno en sus pensamientos, sintió una gran tristeza, apartó la suya propia por el bien de ellos, necesitaba fortaleza en aquellos momentos, aunque volvió a sentir lo amargo de aquella huída de Candy, conocía aquel sabor, ya un día lo había probado y no quería que sus hijos también lo sintieran, aún así, no hablaba, respetaba el silencio de los chicos, el corazón le dolía al ver como su hija derramaba una lagrima silenciosa que resbalaba por su mejilla y que su hijo, luchaba consigo mismo para evitar que lágrimas emanaran de sus verdes ojos, tan parecidos a los de ella, su madre.

Quizás era tal la confusión que estaban experimentando, al no entender el proceder de su madre, o tal vez era el haber creído que ella estaría esperando por ellos, no lo sabía.

* * *

En casa, Eleanor esperaba, se paseaba por la pequeña salita nerviosa, los chicos habían salido llenos de esperanza con su padre, y esperaba ver a Candy entrar junto a ellos, sin embargo, lo que vio la llenó de tristeza, la primera en entrar fue Dana, iba llorando y sin hablar subió a su recamara corriendo, seguida de ella entraron Terry y Kyle, el primero era la imagen viva de la derrota, su rostro reflejaba la pérdida completa de algo muy importante, y Kyle, parecía no saber como asimilar lo ocurrido, con un susurro musito algo y se dirigió a la escalera y se fue a su recamara.

Terry se dirigió hasta el estudio, Eleanor lo siguió, vio como éste tomaba una botella y se servía una copa.

- ¿Qué sucedió hijo? – se aventuró a preguntar, Terry apuró el contenido de su copa

- ¿Qué sucedió? – repitió Terry, su voz contenía un matiz triste y sus ojos reflejaban el dolor que sentía en su interior – ¿quieres saber que sucedió madre? – trato de hablar con tranquilidad aunque su voz no lo apoyo y se quebró – sucedió que… ¡Candy se fue! – volvió a servirse otra copa antes de estallar en llanto.

Mientras bebía recordó el incidente con Albert, sobre todo, las palabras dichas:

**- _"…¡¿Por qué no puedo saber donde está?!" – decía Terry siseando, tratando de controlar su enojo. _**

**- _Ella me lo pidió así… – contestó Albert sereno – así que debo respetar sus deseos…_**

**_Los dos hombres se miraron, frente a frente, Terry trataba de calmarse, pero el desconcierto y desespero iban en aumento, sus puños apretados denotaban su enojo, Albert estaba preparado para responder cualquier embate de éste, conocía a su amigo, pero no cedería esta vez._**

**- _Comprende Terry, ella necesita estar sola, siempre lo ha hecho, sobre todo cuando ha resultado herida, cuando algo muy difícil ha sucedido, su vida siempre ha sido dura, lo sabes, necesita curarse, solo así, volverá… – Terry lo escuchaba – volverá con más bríos, con más fuerza, dispuesta a salir adelante, dale tiempo, sé que ella te ama y ama a sus hijos… dale tiempo – le repitió_**

**- _No lo creo, si así fuera, no se hubiera ido – contestó con necedad y más bajo para que sus hijos no escucharan._**

**- _"Amigo… ella volverá… confía en ella…"_**

Pasó junto a su madre que se encontraba sorprendida ante la noticia, se sentó copa en mano, sus ojos mostraban tristeza y cansancio, miraba el contenido de su copa, desechó aquellos pensamientos, no asimilaba aún que Candy hubiese partido sin hablar antes con él.

- ¿Se fue? Pero ¿cómo ha sucedido? – preguntaba Eleanor más por hacerlo hablar que por no entender la postura de Candy.

- Si, volvió a irse otra vez, volvió a huir – continuó – le pedí a Albert que nos dijera a donde había ido, no nos lo dijo, dijo que le diéramos tiempo… que necesitaba estar sola…

- Quizás él tenga razón…

- ¿Razón? ¿Crees que esa es la solución? – Terry explotó al fin – ¡Volvió a huir madre! ¿no lo entiendes? ¿qué más quería que yo hiciera? ¡Le dije que la amaba y que iba a estar con ella pasara lo que pasara! ¡que íbamos a luchar juntos! ¡pero no! prefirió huir ¡huir! ¡Yo la amo! Pero… parece que eso a ella volvió a importarle muy poco…

- Hijo… comprende, ella necesita tiempo, ustedes también lo necesitan para comprender todo lo que sucedió…

- ¿Tiempo? ¿tiempo dices? – repitió – ¿y todo el que hemos perdido? ¿acaso no le importó nada? ¡No, claro que no! ¡No le importamos, ni yo ni sus hijos! – Terry estaba furioso – yo estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, pero no – habló ya con más calma – es ella la que siempre decide que es lo mejor para todos, ¡siempre piensa que es ella la que puede tener la razón! – Terry calló mientras cerraba sus ojos para detener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir – madre – habló – la amo con todo mi corazón – su voz estaba quebrada – pero no sé cuanto más podré seguir esperando…

Eleanor lo miró con tristeza, ella quizás entendía el proceder de Candy, pero entendía también a su hijo, era la desesperación de la pérdida lo que hacía que reaccionara de esa forma, igualmente sus nietos, quizás un sentimiento de culpa los estaba amartillando.

* * *

Aquella noche, Terry se encontraba en su recamara, aspiraba el aroma que desprendían sus sabanas, unas noches antes, Candy había estado en ellas, y ahora guardaban aquel aroma que tanto lo hacía recordarla.

Le había pedido a su madre hospedaje, para estar al lado de sus hijos, además, no quería estar solo en el departamento, también le recordaba la presencia de ella, ya que también había sido testigo de sus entrevistas con ella, parecía haber atrapado su esencia, su risa, todo, así que de repente se le hacía insoportable estar en él.

Pensaba, pensaba en ella, trataba de encontrar una señal, recordar qué era lo que la había llevado a alejarse de ellos sin decir nada, entendía que estaba herida, sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero…

**_"Debí haber sido sincera contigo desde un principio… espero que puedas perdonarme…"_**

Recordó las palabras dichas por ella al final, lo habían confundido un poco, ahora, podía entender un poco su proceder, qué era lo que había obligado a Candy a callar la verdad desde un principio.

**_"Era lógico darse cuenta que ella no iba a hablar y decirte: Tus hijos son mis hijos y la mujer que es ahora tu esposa me los robó, ahora vengo por ellos…"_**

Le dijo una voz en su mente, lo que hizo que él reconociera lo difícil que había sido para Candy haber aguantado las ganas de poder acercarse a sus hijos, entendió que para ella debió haber sido muy difícil no decirles "yo soy tu madre", más aún al ver como él mismo se interponía al ver que ella tenía acercamiento con Kyle, porque como siempre le sucedía con ella, los celos lo habían consumido al pensar que otro hombre pudiera acercársele.

**_"…Dale tiempo… ella volverá… confía… ella te ama a ti y a tus hijos…"_**

Terry se mantuvo despierto hasta muy tarde con toda aquella maraña de pensamientos y las palabras de Albert seguían escuchándose en su mente, pensaba y repasaba todo lo ocurrido hasta ese día, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse poco a poco, abrazado a la almohada que noches atrás había dado descanso a la mujer que tanto amaba.

* * *

Un nuevo día llegó y él se levantó más sereno, salió a la terraza donde acostumbraba su madre servir el desayuno, encontrándola en compañía de su hija.

- Buenos días… – saludó Terry con sendos besos a su madre y a su hija – ¿Kyle no desayunará? – preguntó extrañado al no ver a su hijo.

- Él salió muy temprano vestido con ropa de montar – le informó su hija.

- Siéntate hijo, están por servir – pidió Eleanor.

Aquel desayuno fue tranquilo, pero Terry sentía que su garganta estaba cerrada y le era un poco difícil tragar bocado, volteó con su hija, y su corazón se estrujó al notar las profundas ojeras, se notaba cansada, vio que solo estaba picando su comida, sin llevar nada a su boca.

Terry no hizo comentarios, volteó donde su madre, quien le dio una mirada de tranquilidad, así que éste esperó a que terminaran aquel "desayuno".

- ¿Vas a salir hijo? – preguntó Eleanor parada en la puerta.

- Por el momento… no – contestó mirando con disimulo a su hija, quien no hablaba y estaba aún sentada mirando el jardín – posiblemente lo haga más tarde – le guiñó un ojo a su madre.

- Entiendo… – contestó la dama a su vez sonriendo y comprendió lo que haría Terry.

Cuando Eleanor salió dejándolos solos, Terry se acercó a ella.

- Hija…

- Si papá… – dirigió la mirada a Terry.

- ¿Quieres acompañarme a caminar? – ella aceptó, se tomó del brazo de su padre y comenzaron a caminar despacio – ¿cómo te sientes cariño?

Hubo una pausa en la cual Dana parecía no querer hablar, solamente miraba el piso por donde pasaba.

- Yo no estoy muy bien… – habló él al darse cuenta que su hija no lo hacía – creo que tu hermano tampoco lo está… sabes, fui injusto con… ella – inició con cautela el tema.

- ¿Injusto? – repitió Dana hablando al fin – ¿por qué?

- Verás, aquel día que sucedió todo… debí haberme ido con ella y apoyarla… debí haber estado a su lado, pero, la dejé sola…

- Yo… también fui injusta… – Terry guardó silencio – la juzgué… sin haberla escuchado antes…

Su platica se interrumpió cuando escucharon sonidos de cascos de caballo y relinchos, se apresuraron hasta donde se escuchaba todo aquello, llegaron al plano donde estaba una pista de equitación con sus vallas, Terry observó con el ceño fruncido.

Era Kyle quien estaba haciendo brincos muy temerarios, brincaba muy cerca ya de las vallas, lo cual era bastante peligroso, sobre todo si el caballo se detenía en el último momento o no tenía suficiente espacio para saltar.

Terry y Dana se dieron cuenta que Kyle fustigaba al caballo, éste incluso se miraba furioso, como si tratase de controlar su descontento, Terry por experiencia se daba cuenta que su hijo estaba completamente furioso y que por eso estaba castigando de aquella manera al caballo, él lo había hecho antes, resultando con varias caídas, pero afortunadamente ninguna de gravedad, aunque sabía que su hijo era muy buen jinete, se preocupó.

Un presentimiento le asaltó el corazón cuando vio que Kyle saltaría una valla que estaba mal colocada, iba muy rápido, trató de avisarle que se detuviera, éste no lo escuchó y el caballo saltó, pero una de sus patas traseras no se levantó lo suficiente y chocó con la valla, haciendo que el caballo trastabillara, lanzando al joven por encima de éste, cayendo unos metros adelante.

- ¡Kyle! – gritó Terry

Dana estaba sin habla, parecía no salir sonido de su boca, solamente sus ojos denotaban el temor, Terry se precipitó seguido hacia donde había caído su hijo, lo encontró tirado sobre la tierra.

- ¡Kyle hijo! – llegó a su lado y lo tocó con cuidado – ¡respóndeme! – veía con temor el rostro del chico, estaba manchado de tierra y salía sangre de una de sus cejas, mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

- ¡Auch! – pronunció Kyle moviéndose, haciendo que el alma de Terry volviera a respirar de alivio

- ¡Oh hijo!

- Papá… – dijo con trabajos – yo…

- No hables, no te muevas, trataré de revisar si no estás lastimado… – comenzó a decir Terry preocupado mientras lo revisaba.

- No papá… estoy bien, no siento nada roto… solamente… ¡auch! – dijo cuando levantó una mano y se tocó la ceja donde salía sangre.

- Parece ser la única herida – terció Dana.

- Si, así parece… – dijo Kyle, sentándose – ¿Y Blue moon está bien? – preguntó preocupado.

- Creo que si – contestó Terry, y los tres voltearon a mirar al caballo negro azulado que pastaba cerca de ahí – ¡Oh Kyle, Kyle! ¿en qué estabas pensando?

- Me sentía… furioso – sus verdes ojos reflejaron una chispa – me sentía muy mal conmigo mismo.

- Pero hijo…

- Me siento culpable por el abandono de… nuestra madre… – a Terry le sorprendió aquella aseveración.

- ¿Culpable, por qué hijo?

- Por haberla ofendido de aquella manera… ¡le dije que era una mala mujer! ¡que no valía la pena! – decía con la voz quebrada – ella me había ofrecido un consuelo sin pedir nada, una compañía… y yo… la ofendí… ahora entiendo porque nos dejó…

- No hijo…

- ¡Kyle tiene razón papá! – habló Dana – la ofendimos, la humillamos… yo la… – comenzó a llorar echándose a los brazos de Terry – ¡le levanté la mano!

- Tranquilízate cariño… – la comenzó a consolar hablándole suavemente – ustedes no son culpables de nada, ella… se alejó porque… así lo necesitaba…

- ¿Acaso no nos ama? – preguntó Kyle

- ¡Claro que si! – abrazó con su otro brazo a su hijo, haciendo que se juntaran los tres – ella los ama más que a nada en el mundo… incluso más que a mi – sonrió.

- Eso no lo creo – le dijo Dana alzando la cara bañada en lágrimas a su padre – ella también te ama, lo pude notar en sus ojos…

- El caso es – Terry le sonrió a su hija y continuó – que ella cuando pasa por algo muy fuerte… – comenzó a explicarles – necesita alejarse y tratar de sanar sus heridas… su madre, es una mujer muy, muy fuerte, mucho más fuerte que yo… gracias a ella, gracias a la fortaleza que ella me ha enseñado a tener, es que he podido salir adelante… – continuó después de besar la frente primero de uno y después del otro – ella no puede dejar de sentir amor por ninguno de ustedes, sé que ustedes son lo más preciado que ha tenido… ¿sabían que ella también fue adoptada? ¿que no tuvo padres? – sus hijos escuchaban atentamente y se sorprendieron de aquella pregunta – por eso cuando ustedes llegaron a mi vida, los amé y me di a la tarea de cuidarlos y protegerlos, me recordaron tanto a ella, sobre todo tu hijo – se dirigió a Kyle – tu, con tus ojos verdes y tus cabellos rubios y tu mi princesa, tienes tus cabellos rizados y la sonrisa de ella… un día me dije que si yo me hubiera casado con ella, nuestros hijos serían como ustedes…

- ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de ella papá? – preguntó Kyle.

- Creo que desde el primer momento en que la vi… – cerró sus ojos y rememoró ese momento, ella parada en el barco entre la bruma, confundiéndolo con otro, mirar sus ojos, aquellos ojos que jamás pudo olvidar, su sonrisa, todo… – era aún una niña… y yo también… – sonrió.

- ¿Aún la sigues amando? – preguntó Dana.

- Con toda mi alma…

- Papá… – dijo Kyle.

- … háblanos de ella… – continuó Dana.

- …nos gustaría saber un poco más…

Terry los miró, ahí estaba él con Dana y Kyle a cada lado de él, sonreía, sabía que necesitaban saber de Candy, conocerla, entenderla, aunque él mismo en ocasiones no la entendía, pero trataría de hacer lo mejor que pudiera, claro que si, les hablaría de su madre, una mujer excepcional…

- Pues verán… yo la conocí cuando aún era más joven que ustedes… y creo que desde entonces… me robó el corazón…

Aquel día el sol brilló un poco más, sentados los tres aún en la hierba de aquel lugar, donde vivían junto a Eleanor, Terry les contó lo que él, con el paso del tiempo conoció y vivió de Candy, las desventuras y tristezas por las que ella había pasado, las alegrías, la fuerza del amor que había nacido entre ellos, el abandono, no guardó más que lo esencial, guardó para si, aquella noche, la única noche en que pudo sentir la gloria y el paraíso junto a ella, la noche en que habían sido concebidos ellos, sus hijos, dos jóvenes ahora, y que por azares del destino o fortuna de éste mismo, habían llegado a su lado.

* * *

La noche de aquel día, difícil en un principio, era ahora más tranquila, Terry estaba acostado en su cama, junto a la almohada que guardaba aquel aroma que despertaba sus sentidos, pensaba en lo que había platicado con sus hijos, lloró con ellos al recordar su pasado junto a Candy, se había dado cuenta que en realidad habían sido muy pocos aquellos momentos junto a ella, pero eran los mejores y más inolvidables momentos, sobre todo la única noche que vivió a su lado y probó en todo su esplendor lo que era hacer el amor.

Quizás hoy sí podría dormir sereno, cuando fue a darles las buenas noches a sus hijos estaban más tranquilos, comprendió que habían pasado días muy tormentosos, se sentían culpables, pero no era así, a ellos solamente las circunstancias los hizo reaccionar de esa manera, les habían envenenado el corazón, y al darse cuenta de ello, se habían culpado a si mismos por la huida de Candy.

- Candy – pronunció su nombre – te extraño… – mientras sus azules ojos miraban por la ventana hacia una luna que majestuosa se presentaba.

* * *

**MIAMI…**

En aquel lugar se había caído la noche, después de haber admirado la puesta de sol, Candy se levantó y se dirigió a la playa, había tomado como un ritual el ir y meter sus pies desnudos para sentir la arena entre sus dedos, para ser diciembre, el agua se sentía inexplicablemente tibia, por lo que decidió meterse aún más, con la tranquilidad de estar en una playa privada y el siguiente vecino estaba a varios metros, así que en vuelta en un vestido de tela delgada comenzó a disfrutar de la delicia del agua por su cuerpo y dio unas cuantas brazadas sin alejarse mucho, su cabello mojado parecía más rizado que nunca, daba la apariencia de una sirena.

La luna se abrió paso en aquel cielo reflejando su brillo en la playa, al salir del agua caminó escurriendo y se dejó caer en la arena, disfrutando del contacto de su piel húmeda con la arena, extendiendo los brazos, como pidiéndole un abrazo a la luna, cerró sus ojos mientras permanecía recostada, escuchaba los sonidos a su alrededor, embeleciéndose con el vaivén del mar que parecía arrullarla.

- Terry… te extraño tanto… – dijo mirando la luna – quizás me odies por haberme ido nuevamente, pero, necesitaba hacerlo…

Se levantó un poco desanimada, iba cubierta de arena, pero no le importaba, volvió a la casa. Se dio un buen baño y se atavió con una bata, se asomó por la terracita que tenía su dormitorio, la luna seguía reflejada en el mar, que se encontraba tranquilo.

- Pronto… pronto los veré… – sonrió y volvió a su cama, la luz se apagó.

* * *

Los días seguían su ritmo, el tiempo avanzaba sin detenerse.

- Señora – el mayordomo entró en la salita donde Eleanor estaba tomando el té – le traigo el correo…

- Gracias Jerry – contestó Eleanor, el mayordomo salió – veamos que hay ahora – comenzó a decirse a si misma – humm… ¡oh por Dios! – dijo al leer un sobre sin remitente.

* * *

Terry conducía el auto con cuidado, acompañado de sus hijos, los llevaba a la universidad donde Kyle pensaba matricularse y estudiar, todo parecía estar marchando un poco mejor, en sus hijos ya no tenían aquellas miradas tristes.

Se alegró mucho al saber que su hijo estudiaría medicina y le había pedido que lo acompañara a la universidad, incluso le había sorprendido la petición de Dana, quien quería estudiar para desempeñarse como profesora, por lo que buscarían el lugar adecuado para ella.

No se sentía desilusionado de que ninguno de ellos quisiera ser actor, se sentía orgulloso de que sus hijos siguieran sus sueños y fueran lo que quisieran ser, así como lo eran él y su madre, quienes pudieron ser lo que soñaron.

Aquel pensamiento lo entristeció un poco, ya que a Candy se le había arrebatado lo que siempre quiso ser: enfermera, y haberle retirado la licencia por el problema que había tenido, habría sido algo muy duro para ella no poder seguir fungiendo como tal.

* * *

Eleanor llegó a aquel discreto café, sabía que ahí no había posibilidades de que la vieran, cuando llegó y se acercó a una persona que estaba en la entrada, éste verificó en su libro y la llevó entre las mesas, hasta que llegó hasta donde la esperaban.

- ¡Eleanor!

- ¡Candy! – la saludó ésta abrazándola

Fue un abrazo muy emotivo para las dos.

- Ha sido un poco difícil… – comenzó a decir la rubia, Eleanor escuchaba atentamente

Estuvieron platicando un buen rato, lagrimas discretas brotaron de uno ojos verdes y también de unos profundamente azules. Eleanor la seguía escuchando con atención

- ¿Qué harás ahora Candy? – le preguntó Eleanor antes de despedirse – ¿los buscarás?

- ¿Le confieso algo? Tengo miedo…

* * *

Era ya tarde cuando Terry llegó a casa de su madre, los ensayos se habían prolongado más de la cuenta, Robert quería avanzar lo más pronto posible para poder llevar a cabo el estreno en la primavera, por lo que los hacía trabajar mucho más duro.

Al pasar junto a la salita donde acostumbraba estar siempre su madre, notó que había luz y entró, la encontró leyendo.

- Madre aún estás despierta, es muy tarde – la saludó besando su frente.

- Te estaba esperando hijo… – lo saludó también – te noto cansado.

- Si, Robert realmente se ha vuelto un negrero – le dijo sonriente.

- Me imagino… quiero… decirte algo hijo…

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó poniéndose alerta.

- No, no es algo malo, pero si algo que te hará sentir bien…

- ¡Vamos madre! ¿a qué viene tanto misterio? – le dijo desesperado.

- Vi a Candy… – habló Eleanor, Terry solamente la miró sin poder creer lo que le decía, parecía que no pudiera asimilar la noticia.

- ¡Quee! – se mezo sus cabellos – ¿Cuándo, dónde? – preguntó sin creerlo aún, se levantó y se sirvió una copa.

- Hoy… está aquí, en Nueva York…

Terry apuró el contenido de su copa y se sirvió otra, con ella en mano se acercó a su madre.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó con ansiedad.

- Pues… bien… aunque un poco temerosa.

- ¿Temerosa, por qué?

- Teme a tu reacción, a la de sus hijos…

- Tengo que verla – dijo con determinación y se encaminó a la puerta.

- Hijo, ya es muy tarde… ¿por qué no esperas a mañana?

- ¿Mañana?, no sé si podré esperar sabiendo que ella está aquí, tengo que verla, hablar con ella

- Se lo dije, pero, espera a mañana, con más calma, ya podrás verla…

- Madre… ¿crees que pueda soportar estar más tiempo lejos de ella?

Eleanor no le contestó, sabía que para Terry era esencial tenerla cerca y poder hablarle, sabía que su hijo necesitaba a Candy como si fuera aire para respirar, pero, él también tenía que contener ese impulso, ella tenía miedo de su reacción, por lo que le había pedido a Eleanor cuando platicaron que le dijera con tacto que ella estaba aquí, no quería que él reaccionara de una manera violenta.

* * *

Terry salió de su casa, no soportaría más la espera, no avisó a su madre, ni a sus hijos, no podía dormir, necesitaba verla, a pesar de que su madre le pidiera que esperase a mañana, él no podía esperar ni siquiera a que se hiciera de día, así que fue en su busca, tomando el camino hacia el departamento donde suponía podía estarse hospedando.

Al llegar al edificio, estuvo tocando insistentemente y un administrador muy serio y somnoliento le abrió, era muy tarde para que aún estuviera abierto el edificio.

- Buenas noches – lo saludó Terry.

- Buenas noches señor… – decía todo somnoliento y molesto.

- Granchester… quisiera ver a la señorita Andrey, podría avisarle…

- La señorita no se encuentra señor – le informó el administrador dejando de lado su enojo al reconocer al actor.

- ¿Cómo? Si le avisó a mi madre que estaba aquí…

- Si, así era señor, pero la señorita tuvo que salir de emergencia…

- No sabe usted a donde – preguntó – ¿qué sucedió?...

- Parece ser que un familiar enfermó, le avisaron y salió de urgencia

- ¿No dejó aviso o algo para alguien?

- Si, dejó un sobre para una persona…

- ¿Para Eleanor Backer de casualidad?

- Pues…

- Puede dármelo, ella es mi madre – le informó Terry al ver al hombre renuente a darle más información – por favor, yo se lo haré llegar – le suplicó.

- De acuerdo señor Granchester, la señorita me pidió expresamente que se lo hiciera llegar a la señora, confío en que así será.

- Gracias –dijo y salió del edificio, encaminándose a su auto.

Se dirigió a casa nuevamente desilusionado por no hablar con Candy, había salido completamente nervioso, con la ilusión y la alegría de verla, pareciera que el tiempo había regresado a la etapa del colegio, cuando su sola presencia lo hacía temblar cual hoja al viento, pero al enterarse que ella no estaba, sintió el vacío que siempre le producía algún intento fallido por verle, aunque el alma volvió a su cuerpo al tener cuando menos unas líneas de ella.

Al llegar, entró presuroso y se dirigió a la recamara de su madre, tocó con suavidad, y controlando las ansias de abrir el sobre, pero era un caballero y no lo hizo, se lo daría a su madre para que ella lo abriera, después de todo, iba dirigido a ella.

Su madre le abrió enfundada en su bata.

- Hijo ¿qué pasa? – preguntó somnolienta y lo miró con extrañeza al verlo aún vestido, ya era muy tarde y parecía venir de la calle

- Madre, perdóname por despertarte de esta manera, fui a buscar a Candy… pero se ha ido de nuevo.

- ¡Cómo! – contestó ella, despertando completamente – ¡pero si yo hablé con ella y no me dijo que saldría!

- Ha dejado este sobre con el administrador del edificio.

- A ver, lógico, viene dirigido a mi – le dijo como si lo regañara tomando el sobre en sus manos.

- Así es madre… – dijo impaciente – anda léela – la apresuró.

- Tranquilo hijo, esta bien, pasa… – respondió dándose por vencida

Terry entró a la recamara de su madre, cerró la puerta tras de él, mientras ella prendía una lamparita para poder leer mejor, abrió con cuidado el sobre y sacó la carta.

Se puso sus anteojos con tranquilidad, Terry en cambio estaba ansioso, cada segundo le parecía una eternidad, su madre parecía no darse cuenta de su impaciencia, quien estaba leyendo.

- "Me pide disculpas y dice que tuvo que irse de urgencia, recibió una llamada de Chicago – Terry escuchaba atentamente – su amiga Annie ha dado a luz y está un poco delicada, tuvo que ir para ayudarla con su hijo más pequeño y con el nuevo bebé, que cuando regrese se pondrá en contacto conmigo, y además, que no te avise aún de su llegada a Nueva York…" – Eleanor dejó de leer – ¡Y ya te lo dije! – dijo alzando un tanto la voz.

- ¡Vaya! Así que salió de emergencia… – Terry estaba con el ceño fruncido – volvió y no quería que yo lo supiera… si, si, no aún – se apuró a decir al ver que su madre iba a replicar – pero… ¿qué piensa?

- No debí decirte nada hijo… pero, soy tu madre, te he visto sufrir todo este tiempo, así que pensé que no te haría daño saberlo, y no me equivoqué, tus ojos volvieron a brillar…

- Sabes una cosa mamá, Candy está evitando el acercamiento con nosotros… tiene miedo y la entiendo – sonrió de medio lado – teme miedo a mi reacción y a la de nuestros hijos… y… no tiene validez lo que está haciendo… y sabes otra cosa… no le voy a dar esa oportunidad.

- ¿Qué harás hijo? – preguntó Eleanor sin entender

- Ya lo verás madre, ya lo verás – sonriendo enigmáticamente salió de su recamara

* * *

En Chicago, una pálida Annie recibía a su amiga.

- ¡Oh Candy estoy tan contenta de que hayas venido!

- Yo también estoy contenta Annie, no creí que hubieras estado embarazada, no me habían dicho nada – le reprochó tanto a Annie como a Patty, que estaba ahí.

- No queríamos preocuparte, tenías tantos problemas últimamente – contestó Patty.

- Si, necesitabas tiempo para ti – dijo Annie.

- Pero no hubiera importado – contestó Candy mirando el pequeño rostro del bebé – ¿cómo se llamará?

- Aún no tenemos el nombre, pero Archie opina que se llame como yo – contestó Annie.

- Será tan bella como su madre – dijo Candy mirando a la bebé

- ¿Y tú Patty, cuando tendrán su primer hijo tú y Albert? – preguntó Annie.

- No lo sé, quizá en unos meses podamos darles la sorpresa.

Albert y Patty se habían casado hacía dos meses, fue una boda discreta, sólo los familiares más cercanos habían sido invitados, se había celebrado en el jardín de las rosas de Anthony.

Los diarios hablaron de que al fin el patriarca de los Andrey había contraído matrimonio, con una mujer perteneciente a una de las familias más destacadas de la sociedad de Miami, que además era su asistente personal.

Candy no asistió, no se sentía muy bien, así que solamente les mandó sus mejores deseos.

- Me alegra tanto verlas tan felices – les comentó Candy.

- ¿Y tu Candy, cómo estás? – le preguntó Annie.

- Bien… – dijo escueta.

- ¿Has resuelto todo…? – preguntó Patty

- No… aún no…

- Pero ¿qué harás? – preguntó Annie.

- Trataré de acercarme muy pronto a ellos… – les contestó sonriente, mientras arrullaba a la bebé

* * *

Candy pasaba largas horas en la habitación de la bebita, sentir el instinto maternal renacía en ella, a veces algunas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos y cuidaba de no dejarlas caer, en su mente, las imágenes de sus niños se repetían una y otra vez, cuando llegaron al mundo, como fueron creciendo.

Su mente recreó todos y cada uno de los momentos que tanto Eleanor y Terry le habían narrado, así tenía recuerdos que atesorar.

De repente, la bebita comenzó a llorar, Candy se acercó a su cuna, para Annie aquel embarazo había sido el más difícil, así que dormía, la rubia trataría de que descansara y se repusiera lo más pronto posible, cargó a la niña y comenzó a arrullarla.

Le cantaba en voz baja, estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que no se percató del momento en que la puerta de la habitación se abría suavemente, mantenía la cabeza baja mirando a la niña, un peso en su nuca la hizo voltear, frente a ella, quien menos se imaginaba la miraba con detenimiento.

- ¡Por Dios! – exclamó en un suspiro y sus ojos se abrieron por completo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más te ocultarás? – preguntó Terry mirándola a los ojos – ¿cuánto tiempo más estarás alejada de nosotros, de mí?

Ella no podía articular palabra, lo miraba sin poder creerlo, sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse, una cortina cristalina asomó en ellos, temblorosa, a punto de desplomarse en gruesas lágrimas.

Iba a hablar, pero no podía, la niña pareció sentir aquel titubeo de Candy y comenzó a gimotear, ella volvió a arrullarla, apartando la mirada de Terry.

- Ya, ya, shh – comenzó a hablar con suavidad a la bebita, al reconocer el murmullo relajante la nena volvió a dormir, la rubia continuaba arrullándola.

Terry sintió una ternura invadir sur ser mientras contemplaba la escena, la vio más joven y guardó aquella imagen, pensó: "así arrullaba a mis hijos, con la misma dulzura y cuidado…"

Candy evitaba mirarlo, su escrutinio la ponía nerviosa, no entendía cómo la había encontrado, entonces, recordó que había dejado una carta para Eleanor, con suavidad colocó de nuevo a la bebita en su cuna.

- Yo… – se volvió hacia él sin mirarlo, no sabía como empezar.

Él fue el primero en acercarse, ella miraba al piso.

- Te extrañé… – dijo y Candy lo miró sorprendida

- Yo esperaba…

- ¿Qué? ¿esperabas acaso que te reclamara y me enojara por haberte ido? – su mirada recorría su rostro, buscando sus ojos.

- Quizás…

- Si… no lo voy a negar – hablaba bajo – me enojé y mucho cuando desapareciste, me puse furioso, y dolió más porque mis hijos estaban sufriendo también… – ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró sin entender – Si, tus hijos sufrieron al no encontrarte cuando fuimos a buscarte…

- No… yo no… lo sabía…

- Igual que tú, necesitaron tiempo para entender… se sentían culpables – ella no hablaba, lo miraba mientras su vista se nublaba poco a poco, se tapó la boca para evitar que saliera un sollozo – por haberte hecho daño, por haberte ofendido.

- Siempre creí que yo era la que les había hecho daño…

- No, no – la tomó de los brazos y buscó de nuevo su mirada – tu no podrías hacerles daño jamás… ellos lo entendieron así… son unos chicos grandiosos, sabes, les hablé de ti… de cómo y quien eras… Y al igual que yo, se enamoraron de ti, de una pequeña pecosa que conocí en un barco una noche de niebla… a la que desde entonces no he podido dejar de amar…

Las lágrimas afloraron sin control, estaba demasiado vulnerable, la sola presencia de Terry tenía ese efecto en ella.

- ¿Candy? – escucharon a sus espaldas, era Archie – anda Terry, vayan, es mi turno de cuidar a mi hija – les sonrió guiñándoles un ojo.

Ambos salieron, Terry la llevaba abrazada por los hombros en una actitud por demás protectora, Candy dejaba fluir las lágrimas silenciosamente, él le ofreció un pañuelo, mismo que ella tomó, se limpió y aspiró el aroma característico de él, llenando sus sentidos.

Lo condujo a su recamara, necesitaban privacidad y ahí la tendría, Terry cerró la puerta detrás de sí, ella se sentó al borde de su cama, su rostro estaba más relajado, pero en sus ojos, las huellas de llanto eran aún visibles.

- Candy… ¿por qué te fuiste? – preguntó arrodillado ante ella.

- No me sentía… muy bien… – decía hipando – me sentía sucia… me sentía herida… pensé una y mil cosas… creí que mis hijos me odiaban… me despreciaban… que quizás Susana había ganado al fin… – de nuevo las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

- No, no – tomó sus manos entre las de él, mientras eran bañadas por las lágrimas de ella – eso no fue así… ellos jamás tuvieron un mal pensamiento hacia ti… al contrario… se fueron ese mismo día de aquella casa… – Candy lo miró, Terry le limpió las lágrimas – abandonaron a Susana… no quieren saber de ella… reconocieron el daño inmenso que había traído a nuestras vidas…

- ¿En verdad? – decía como una niña.

- ¡Sí!, por supuesto que es verdad – se levantó sentándose a su lado – ¿Acaso creías que era muy fácil engañarlos? No, tienen tu sangre y la mía ¡vaya combinación! Una mona pecas y…

- …un aristócrata arrogante – lo interrumpió.

- ¡Oye! Yo iba a decir un tipo guapo como yo… – bromeó y logró que ella se relajara un poco al fin.

- Eres un… –no pudo terminar la frase, los labios de él la callaron – Terry… – musitó suavemente cerca de sus labios cuando éste los liberó.

- ¡Eres una tonta! – le acarició su mejilla – ¡no quiero separarme más de ti! ¡no quiero perder más tiempo sin ti! – ella lo miraba con ternura – te amo Candy.

Terry volvió a atrapar sus labios, ahora en un beso tierno y profundo, suavemente sus cuerpos resbalaron sobre la cama, ahí, en medio de una lluvia de sus besos se hicieron las más fuerte promesas de amor.

* * *

Momentos después, Candy se acicaló un poco y en compañía de su amado Terry entraron a la biblioteca, donde unos inquietos jóvenes los estaban esperando, no sabían qué hacer, habían tenido en sus cabezas tantas ideas para cuando estuvieran cerca de su madre, pero ahora, todo parecía habérseles olvidado.

Los dos se acercaron a ella presurosos y la abrazaron al mismo tiempo, ella los recibió y su corazón se inflamó de gozo y dicha, como cuando eran bebés, los mantenía así, cada uno en cada brazo.

- Perdóname mamá – decía Dana llorosa.

- No tengo nada que perdonar.

- Sí mamá, perdóname, yo no debí…

- Shhh, no digas nada – tomó su mano sin dejar de verla a los ojos, aquella mano que un día la había abofeteado y la besó, haciendo que Dana llorara con más fuerza – te amo pequeña, te amo tanto… – volteó a mirar a Kyle, tenía los ojos rojos, tratando de no derramar lágrimas – mi niño, siempre haciéndote el fuerte… te amo amor…

- Yo quiero que me perdones mamá… fui un grosero… te ofendí – una lagrima salió y con furia la apartó – ofendí a papá…

- Tu padre y yo te amamos… no hay nada que perdonar… al contrario, debemos tratar de recuperar este tiempo que hemos perdido… darnos la oportunidad de conocernos y que aprendan a amarme como yo los amo a ustedes…

- ¡Pero si ya te amamos! – dijeron al mismo tiempo, volvieron a abrazarla y le dieron un beso, uno en cada mejilla – no queremos que te vuelvas a alejar de nosotros.

- Lo ves pecosa – habló Terry con voz enronquecida por la emoción – todos te amamos… y no permitiremos que te alejes de nuevo… ¿verdad hijos?

Juntos por fin, como lo que eran, una familia, se unieron en un abrazo haciendo promesas de una nueva vida.

* * *

UN AÑO DESPUES…

- ¿A qué has venido? – le dijo aquella voz cargada de odio.

- A decirte cuánta lástima me das… – Candy veía con lástima a aquella mujer que en tiempos de reclusión había odiado, jamás había conocido ese sentimiento, ella se lo había enseñado – mírate, en lo que has terminado… sola, amargada y resentida por la vida…

- ¡Si vienes a rogarme que deje en libertad a Terry estás muy equivocada! – gritó Susana, su voz cargada de veneno desde una silla de ruedas, a la cual se viera condenada tras aquella caída de las escaleras, estaba invalida de la cintura para abajo, además, vivía prácticamente sola en aquella casa que años atrás compartiera con Terry y sus hijos – ¡siempre serás la otra, la amante!

- No me importa y no vengo a eso…– contestó Candy sonriendo – un día, ¿recuerdas que un día dije que me vengaría de ti? – su mirada tomó un tinte burlón mientras observaba a Susana – ¿te sorprende?, no deberías, querida – su voz sarcástica taladraba los oídos de su interlocutora – sí, por todo el mal que me hiciste, el sufrimiento que me ocasionaste, por arrebatarme lo que más he amado en la vida, dije que me vengaría, por haberle hecho daño a mis hijos, por haber condenado a Terry a una vida miserable, te pedí y te rogué encarecidamente que lo hicieras feliz ¿lo recuerdas?

Susana la miraba con odio, pero Candy no se amedrentaba como antaño ante ella, la enfrentaba y con mayor intensidad

- Pero no lo hiciste… te lo advertí, pero no te importó, tomaste a la ligera mis amenazas, así que… ahora vengo a pagarte por todos esos favores…

Sonreía al tiempo que caminaba a su alrededor, luego, se detuvo sin quitarle la mirada y hablando más alto.

- No me importa si no le das el divorcio a Terry, no me importa en lo absoluto, sabes, quiero que sepas que soy la mujer más feliz y más amada del mundo, la más afortunada que puede existir… Terry y yo somos la pareja que siempre debimos ser, nos amamos… tengo los hijos más maravillosos que pueda tener cualquier mujer… además… ¡estoy esperando un hijo de Terry!…

Susana abrió más los ojos mientras un líquido rojizo parecía haberle sido inyectado en ellos, Candy en cambio, tenía los ojos brillantes, calló un momento, escogiendo las palabras adecuadas.

- Quiero… darte las gracias… ¡sí! agradecerte por haber sido precisamente tú el conducto para que Terry y mis hijos estuvieran siempre unidos, tú los acercaste a él… si no lo hubieras hecho, no sé donde estarían ahora… por eso quiero darte las gracias… estoy plena de felicidad… quiero estar en paz conmigo misma… es por eso que, he venido a saldar nuestra cuenta… no me debes nada Susana… ojalá jamás nos volvamos a ver… adiós…

Candy abandonó la habitación, dejando sola a Susana, su cara convertida en piedra, condenada de por vida a una silla de ruedas, perdió, al final todo lo había perdido, ¿qué tenía ahora ella? Sólo una casa fría, abandonada, una persona que venía dos veces por semana a limpiar, porque nadie aguantaba su carácter y malos tratos, mientras que ella, la depositaria de todo sus odios y resentimientos, con aquella noticia y la belleza que da la felicidad venía a darle el tiro de gracia que necesitaba para que su vida se terminara ¿cuánto tiempo más estaría esperando su fin?

Candy salió de aquella casa sintiendo como si un gran peso de encima se le quitara de los hombros, respiró el aire de una manera que parecía querer estallar sus pulmones, pero lejos de sentir alguna pena o algún remordimiento por haber ido a verla, por haberle mostrado su felicidad, si, era verdad, ella era una persona invalida, pero no menos despreciable por eso. Se sentía feliz, sentía que había hecho lo correcto, como se lo dijo a Susana, quería estar en paz con ella misma, liberarse de aquel odio, de ese profundo rencor que con el paso de los años se había anidado en su ser, y sobre todo, del ánimo de venganza que anteriormente había manchado su corazón.

Ahora, se sentía como aquella niña que un día abandonó el Hogar de Pony, llena de ilusiones y proyectos cuando su alma aún no estaba contaminada por sentimientos que la pudieran herir. Sentía ganas de compartir con todo el mundo aquella felicidad que henchía su corazón, sobre todo ahora, que el milagro del amor obraba en ella como un regalo que Dios le estaba otorgando al darle la oportunidad de vivir junto con sus hijos y el amor de su vida, compensando además la dicha de sentir como una vida volvía a crecer dentro de ella.

Dios volvía a darle el regalo de ser madre nuevamente, junto a Terry y a sus hijos tenían ahora la gran oportunidad de ser lo que siempre deseó tener: Una familia

Continuará…

* * *

Ahora si, el siguiente es el final…

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, y de nueva cuenta vuelvo a reiterar mis mas grandes agradecimientos por la atención que le dan a éste fic.

Saludos.

Lizette.


	16. Capitulo 16

_**LA MENTIRA**_

_**CAPITULO XVI**_

_**"No sabes cuánto te quiero"**_

_Esta amaneciendo, que paz refleja tu cara cuando te da la luz,_

_Ya es casi la hora de empezar un nuevo día y la verdad,_

_Reconozco que no me gusta nada madrugar_

_Quizás sea esa la razón por la que tengo tan mal despertar_

_Agradezco tanto que cada mañana me regales tu primera mirada,_

_Tu sonrisa y que me digas, buenos días mi amor…_

_Me encanta mirarte cuando me preparas el café_

_Te preocupas tanto de lo mío_

_Que se te olvida y no te importa_

_Que el tuyo se este quedando frío_

_Siempre piensas antes en mi que en ti, siempre_

_Y no sabes cuanto te quiero_

_Necesito ese beso, ese beso tuyo de ayer, de hoy y de siempre,_

_Ese beso que me das cuando me marcho y cuando regreso,_

_Cuando llego tarde a casa cansado y con problemas_

_Y tú me recibes con los brazos abiertos, me ayudas, me oyes_

_Y sobre todo me escuchas y eso alivia mis penas…_

_Hoy desperté abrazado a ti, me gustó tanto mirarte tenias los ojos cerrados_

_Y la mente abierta a los sueños, tu cuerpo completamente desnudo_

_Mis manos parecían tener alas y se me escapaban, volaban hacia ti_

_Te deseaban y te acaricie de los pies a la cabeza una y otra vez_

_No sabes cuanto te quiero_

_Hay veces que no nos hacen falta ni las palabras para entendernos,_

_Nos basta con mirarnos y si por alguna tontería discutimos,_

_Acabamos encontrándonos donde mas cerca nos sentimos, mas unidos,_

_En nuestra cama… si nos va bien o mas, yo a tu lado y tu al mío,_

_Juntos unidos como arena y cal como agua del mismo río,_

_Hay quien no entiende este amor, hay quien nos da la espalda,_

_Que más nos da, si tú y yo sabemos que cuando nos conocimos,_

_Decidimos echar el ancla…_

_Te he sentido tantas veces, cuando a media noche te levantas,_

_Me miras y me mimas como si aun fuera un crío,_

_Pareces adivinar que estoy sintiendo frío y me echas otra manta,_

_Me gusta como me tratas y me gusta como me amas,_

_Eres el mejor regalo que me ha dado la vida,_

_No sabes cuanto te quiero…_

_Compartes todas mis cosas,_

_Todo lo que se puede sentir cuando de verdad se ama,_

_En esos momentos de entrega tuya y mía_

_Donde solo hay un testigo que nos mira,_

_Calla y guarda nuestra intimidad… nuestra cama…_

_Camilo Sesto._

Habían transcurrido seis meses de aquella visita que Candy hiciera para deshacerse de su pasado y enfrentar el futuro al lado se su familia.

Vivían en Miami, se habían trasladado después de que Candy y Terry se unieran simbólicamente, alejándose de las habladurías y chismes de Nueva York, él decidió que era lo mejor para su familia, no quería que todo aquello lastimara o manchara su amor, pues a nadie le concernía el que hubieran decidido vivir así, los trámites de divorcio con Susana se habían vuelto difíciles, el abogado de ésta interponía tantas trabas, así que Terry dejó todo en manos del suyo propio, lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era el tener acercamientos con Susana.

Decidieron lo referente al cambio de residencia de común acuerdo, optaron por irse a Miami, donde nadie los molestaría, pues en Chicago la familia Andrey era muy conocida, Terry había hablado con sus hijos en referencia a la unión que tendría con su madre.

- _Creo que lo más viable es vivir en otro lado que no sea Chicago ni Nueva York… - había comenzado a decir Terry_

- _Creo que debemos tomar en cuenta la opinión de los chicos – dijo Candy_

- _Si, lo sé, pero no sé como decírselos…_

- _No te preocupes – lo abrazó – todo estará bien, ellos entenderán…_

_Después de aquel gran encuentro entre Candy y sus hijos, junto con Terry, se quedaron hospedados dos semanas en la Mansión de las Rosas, pudieron conocer a toda la familia Andrey, quienes los recibieron con los brazos abiertos, los chicos estaban felices, conocían un mundo muy distinto al que habían vivido hasta entonces, tuvieron la oportunidad de poder conocer más a su madre, sobre todo en el entorno donde ella se había criado._

_Conocieron incluso el Hogar de Pony, admiraron el gran trabajo que hacían en él, Dana reforzó su idea de ser maestra y poder dar clases a niños como los que vivían en el Hogar, así como Kyle poder darles una buena atención médica y también contribuir al crecimiento de aquel lugar._

_Pero había que continuar con la vida, Candy y Terry tuvieron que hablar con sus hijos en referencia a su situación, no podían vivir como marido y mujer, no podían casarse aún, Terry no lograba divorciarse. _

- _Candy… – estaban una noche en el jardín rodeados por el inmenso jardín – a pesar de que estoy a tu lado no puedo creer que al fin estemos juntos…_

- _En las noches – empezó a contar Candy sin mirarlo, veía el cielo despejado lleno de estrellas – cuando estaba en mi celda, miraba el cielo, sobre todo por las noches que había luna llena y entraba la luz por la pequeña ventana que tenía unos barrotes… pensaba… siempre pensaba en lo que haría si volviera a verte… pensaba en lo que te diría… y ahora que estoy a tu lado, solo quiero permanecer así… abrazada a ti, sentir tu calor, tu aroma… las palabras, las he perdido…_

- _Mi dulce pecosa – le dijo con voz acariciante y la abrazó con más fuerza – jamás he podido olvidar tu aroma y tu calor también… quisiera que pudiéramos estar juntos para siempre…_

- _¡Pero si lo estamos! _

- _No… no así, quiero que seas mi mujer… – Candy lo miró, en los ojos de Terry había un fuego que la hizo estremecerse al recordar lo que era estar en sus brazos y lo que podían hacer tanto su boca como sus manos_

- _Siempre lo he sido, siempre he sido tu mujer… – su voz se había enronquecido un poco._

- _Te amo con todo mi corazón – le declaró de repente sin dejar de mirarla – ¿quieres compartir conmigo lo que me resta de vida?_

- _Es lo que siempre he deseado, desde que te conocí…_

- _Ven… – la tomó de la mano_

_Se levantaron donde momentos antes habían estado sentados, se dirigieron hacía un pequeño claro que estaba cerca de la casa, había una banca rodeada de los rosales, un espacio perfecto._

- _Quiero… – empezó a decir Terry mientras sacaba algo de su saco – pedirte que seas mi esposa… sé que legalmente no podremos unirnos por ahora… pero yo quiero estar junto a ti, siempre…y hoy, junto a estos rosales, con las estrellas y la luna de testigo… quiero decirte que, prometo amarte y respetarte, cuidarte y hacerte feliz por toda la eternidad, aún después de que la muerte nos separe… – dicho esto, le puso un anillo, era un solitario rodeado en unos pequeños pétalos que asemejaban una rosa y su centro era un diamante._

- _Terry… – susurró ella, los ojos brillando de felicidad mientras una tela cristalina se hacía presente, lo miraba con tanto amor – yo, te juro que siempre, siempre te amaré… y prometo también amarte, respetarte, cuidarte y hacerte muy feliz, aún después de que la muerte nos separe _

_Después de estos votos, Candy le ofreció sus labios sellando así su juramento, ahora eran ya marido y mujer simbólicamente._

_Aquella noche fue memorable, después de aquellos juramentos con la luna y las estrellas arriba de sus cabezas y con el aroma de las rosas que parecían bendecir su unión, sus labios volvieron a unirse en un beso que sellaba aquel compromiso, todo era sincero, sin mentiras, sin dolor, sin reproches, parecía que volvían a ser aquellos jóvenes que unían sus labios por primera vez junto a un lago, un cielo y un sol resplandeciente, sin decir palabra alguna, tomados de la mano se encaminaron dentro de la casa, unidos llegaron hasta sus recamaras, ahí Terry la dejaría en la suya, mientras él se iría a la propia, pero…_

_Candy no soltó su mano, él solo la miró, ella sonrió, lo jaló suavemente dentro de su habitación, ahí, la puerta se cerró detrás de él, ella acercó sus labios a los de él y en franca seducción comenzó a besarlos como nunca lo había hecho, con suavidad, torpemente aún, Terry se excitó ante aquel detalle, sabía que esa mujer sólo había conocido un amante y ése, era él._

_Poco a poco los labios masculinos la fueron conduciendo hacia un lugar poco visitado por ella, comenzaron a reconocerse cada uno, las manos de él subieron por su espalda y comenzaron a bajar con suavidad el cierre de su vestido, las manos femeninas en tanto, comenzaron a recorrer el pecho de aquel hombre, aspiraba su aroma, poco a poco sus dedos abrían los botones que guardaban aquel duro pecho, con la piel al descubierto empezó un camino de besos donde antes había habido unos botones, Terry se estremecía con cada caricia que le prodigaba la mujer que tanto amaba._

_Solamente el sonido de la ropa, los besos y las respiraciones agitadas se dejaban escuchar en la oscuridad de aquella habitación, donde sólo un destello, obsequio de la luna que brillaba, entraba por la ventana, atestiguando la dulce entrega._

_Pronto aquellos dos seres estuvieron piel a piel, 18 años después volvían a unir sus cuerpos debajo de las sabanas, Terry amaba con reverencia a aquella mujer que tanto lo hacía sentir, ella se entregaba con la inocencia de una adolescente, parecía como si fuera la primera vez, 18 años después volvían a entregarse en toda su esencia, sus almas volvían a estar juntas de nuevo…_

_La danza del amor iniciada esa noche se prolongaría mientras vida tuvieran, descubriendo y explorando espacios nunca antes conocidos, donde el amor servía de candil para iluminar el camino a recorrer._

* * *

Al siguiente día hablaron con la familia, Kyle, Dana, así como Annie, Archie, Patty y Albert.

- Queremos comunicarles algo… – comenzó a decir el actor, con la mano de la rubia entrelazada – Anoche, Candy y yo nos hemos casado…

- Pero… ¿cómo ha sido posible? – preguntó con extrañeza Albert – si tu…

- ... nos hemos casado simbólicamente – continuó él, un suspiro de alivio se escuchó, los chicos no hablaron, Terry los miró, así como Candy – hijos… – se dirigió a ellos – amo a su madre como a ninguna mujer, sé que de momento ustedes están confundidos por todo lo que ha sucedido… sé que mi situación legal no es la apropiada, no quiero hacer controversia con los medios, ni que su madre salga perjudicada… quiero que formemos la familia que siempre debimos ser… por el momento no pueden llevar el apellido de su madre, no importa, llevan su sangre y ella los ama… eso es lo más importante… tendremos que mudarnos a otro lugar para poder vivir en familia y que las murmuraciones no nos alcancen, para estar tranquilos y en paz…

- Papá, yo... – habló entonces Kyle – entiendo lo que dices, creo que tienes razón, será un poco difícil al principio… pero… merecemos ser felices…

- Si papá… – aceptó Dana – necesitamos un poco de paz, como dices, lo que pasó en nuestras vidas, descubrir que vivíamos en una mentira, no ha sido fácil asimilarlo… y creo que, seremos felices…

- … si – dijo Kyle y abrazó a Candy – tenemos una mamá… una mamá muy hermosa

- … y un papá – dijo Dana y abrazó a Terry – muy guapo…

Todos ahí presentes se rieron de las ocurrencias de los chicos.

- ¿Tú qué dices Albert? – preguntó Candy – sabes que tu opinión es importante para mí.

- Pequeña… – le dijo – ¿recuerdas cuando te salvé aquella ocasión en que el río te arrastró y casi mueres? – tanto Terry y sus hijos enarcaron las cejas.

- Si… lo recuerdo…

- Te dije que… siempre que me necesitaras ahí estaría ¿recuerdas? – Candy asintió – lo último que te dije hace unos meses, te lo vuelvo a repetir, cuentas con todo mi apoyo para lo que decidas hacer, todo lo que necesites, cuenta con ello.

- ¡Albert gracias! – lo abrazó.

- Bienvenido a la familia Terry – Albert se acercó al actor, fundiéndose en un abrazo

- Gracias amigo.

Todos los felicitaron y decidieron celebrar por aquel matrimonio simbólico que habían efectuado, Patty les cedió la casa que tenía en Miami como regalo de bodas, la misma donde Candy había estado.

A Dana y Kyle les entusiasmó saber que vivirían en Miami, cerca de la playa, era un lugar muy paradisíaco y tranquilo, sobre todo por la zona donde estaba esa casa.

Cuando se fueron de Chicago, pasaron por Nueva York, ahí se despidieron de Eleanor, quien les prometió visitarlos pronto, Terry arregló todo, lo referente al teatro lo mantendría desde Miami, cuando fuera absolutamente necesario viajar a Nueva York lo haría con la más absoluta discreción, incluso había abandonado los escenarios, volviéndose productor asociado con Robert y Albert, quien estaba invirtiendo en ese rubro.

A Dana y a Kyle los inscribieron en la universidad de Miami, Kyle comenzaría a estudiar medicina y Dana se haría maestra, era lo que deseaban.

Así había comenzado una nueva vida para la familia Granchester, a la casa le comenzaron a hacer reformas para agrandarla, los chicos necesitaban su espacio. Día a día los dos se iban enamorando de su madre cada vez más, veían con felicidad como había cambiado su padre, eran testigos del gran amor que los unía.

Cuando llegó la noticia de que Candy estaba esperando un hijo, Terry prácticamente lloró, Dana brincó de felicidad y Kyle se quedó mudo de la emoción, aquel embarazo fue el más feliz y el más esperado por la familia.

* * *

Al principio, Candy podía acompañar a Terry cuando viajaba a Nueva York, fue en uno de esos viajes que ella aprovechó e hizo una visita especial, sin embargo, cuando su embarazo estuvo muy avanzado no pudo acompañarlo más, por lo que cuando Terry se ausentaba, volvía lo más pronto posible, parecía que no podía estar tanto tiempo separado de ella.

El tiempo había transcurrido sereno para ellos, que aguardaban con esperanza y anhelo la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia.

* * *

Tenía apenas dos días de nacido, pero ya se notaba de quien eran sus rasgos, ese bebé había sido esperado con tanto amor, tanto de sus padres como de sus hermanos, Dana irradiaba felicidad por tener un bebé en casa, y Kyle, qué decir de él, se sentía contento de poder contar con un hermano más.

- Es hermoso… – decía Terry cargando a su hijo en brazos – gracias pecosa… – depositó un tierno beso en la frente.

- Se parece a ti – comentó Candy.

- ¡Papá! – entró corriendo Dana – llegó el cartero, trajo esta carta, viene de Nueva York.

Terry le dio el bebé a su hija, mientras abría el sobre, Dana y Candy estaban expectantes.

- Hija… – dijo momentos después Terry – ¿podrías dejarnos un momento a solas? Llévate al bebé.

- Si papá – salió con su hermano.

Terry se acercó a Candy, tenía el ceño fruncido, ella temía lo peor, sentada esperaba que él hablara.

- Es del abogado, dice que Susana nuevamente… apeló – informó sin aliento, Candy no pronunció palabra, solo lo miró – dice que el Juez le concedió llevar a cabo los trámites de la apelación… parece que volveremos a esperar… ¡Diablos, Diablos! – maldijo Terry

- No te desesperes – se levantó con trabajos, acercándose a él, lo abrazó por la espalda, Terry miraba por una de las ventanas que daba a la playa, veía a su hijo que estaba nadando – todo saldrá bien…– dijo Candy animándolo

- Es que no entiendo por qué se empeña en complicarnos la vida… ¿qué es lo que quiere? – dijo con enojo Ferry.

- Creo que no es fácil para ella tampoco… me imagino que también estará sufriendo… – fue lo que dijo Candy unos momentos después de un breve silencio por parte de los dos.

- ¿La compadeces? – volteó a mirarla, ayudándola a sentarse nuevamente – ¿la compadeces aún después de hacer más complicada nuestra vida?

- ¿Crees que es complicada nuestra vida? – le preguntó suavemente – para mi no ¿Qué importa si ella no te da el divorcio? ¿qué importa si no hay un papel de por medio que diga que somos marido y mujer? ¿Es que, acaso no te das cuenta que nuestro amor ha sido bendecido desde hace mucho?

- Candy… – dijo suavemente Terry y se arrodilló ante ella, tomó una de sus manos y la besó.

- Hace mucho que dejé de odiarla… hace tiempo que no vivo dependiendo del que dirán… si no, no hubiera podido ser feliz contigo este tiempo… ¡No necesitamos de un papel que nos permita estar juntos! Ante Dios tomamos nuestros votos… y esos no se pueden romper… somos felices…– lo miró con ansiedad y en sus verdes ojos se podía apreciar el brillo de la felicidad y sobre, todo la sinceridad que había en sus palabras

- Sabes… te admiro… no creo merecer a una mujer como tu…

- Creo que no necesitamos nada más para ser felices, además ¿que otra cosa podríamos recibir? Si Dios nos ha dado una gran recompensa… ¡tenemos tres hijos! ¡tenemos nuestro amor! – tomó su rostro y besó sus labios

- Candy… – a Terry se le quebró la voz y no ocultó la emoción que le embargaba lo que escuchaba, sus azules ojos derramaron lágrimas, aquel hombre que siempre se había mantenido fuerte, estaba quebrado por aquella mujer que le demostraba lo mucho que le amaba – te amo… jamás me cansaré de decirte lo mucho que te amo.

- Yo también te amo – limpió las lágrimas que habían cruzado por sus mejillas y le ofreció sus labios, los cuales Terry aprisionó.

Con un beso acallaron todos los temores, mientras el ocaso se vislumbraba en el horizonte, dejando tras de sí, la promesa de un futuro mejor, lleno de dichas, retos y esperanzas.

**PORTAL DE LAS ROSAS**

**NAVIDAD…**

- Mami, papá no llega – la voz infantil sacó a Candy de sus pensamientos

- No te apures amor… pronto llegará – respondió a su pequeño hijo, observándolo, conforme crecía el pequeño, más parecido tenía con su padre, Terrence Richard Granchester se llamaba, tenía cinco años y era la adoración tanto de sus padres como de sus hermanos mayores.

Aquella fecha la celebrarían en Lakewood, la familia había crecido enormemente, Patty contaba ya con dos niños que eran la adoración de ella y de Albert, Annie no había podido tener más hijos después de su niña que era una miniatura de ella en pequeña.

Kyle se titularía ese año como médico, además de contar ya con una linda novia, Dana también pronto obtendría su titulo de maestra y ya había hablado con sus padres de ir a enseñar al hogar de Pony, sabía que ahí se necesitaba la mayor ayuda posible.

Pronto se haría de noche, aquel día Terry alcanzaría a su familia en Lakewood, había tenido que viajar a en Nueva York, tras recibir una carta de su abogado donde le pedía con urgencia acudir, ya que era sobre el asunto de su divorcio.

Candy estaba preocupada, era la víspera de la navidad, esperaban con ansias que Terry llegara, sobre todo porque en aquellas fechas nunca habían estado separados.

De pronto sus verdes ojos se iluminaron al ver que llegaba un auto del cual bajó una persona, al identificarlo su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido y salió a recibirlo.

- ¡Papá! – el pequeño Richard se había adelantado ya.

- ¡Hola campeón! – contestó y lo cargó dándole un beso en la mejilla, pero su mirada se hizo más calida cuando vio parada en el quicio de la puerta de la casa la figura de Candy.

- Terry… – dijo ella suavemente

- Hola – llegó hasta ella, saludó y le dio un beso en los labios

- Pensé… – comenzó a decir ella.

- No te preocupes más, todo está bien… – le guiñó un ojo

La familia le dio la bienvenida, Dana y Kyle estaban contentos de que hubiera llegado al fin, sobre todo Candy, se sentía más tranquila.

La cena transcurrió amenamente, pronto llegó la hora de entregar los regalos, la familia recibió la navidad entregándose buenos deseos, Candy y Terry volvieron nuevamente a reforzar sus lazos de amor.

Pasada la celebración, pronto la casa estuvo a oscuras, la tranquilidad había llegado, estaba nevando de manera muy tenue, Candy y Terry estaban sentados en los escalones de aquella casa, igual que hacía unos años, después de haber acostado al pequeño Richard, quien estaba muy inquieto por la presencia de su padre ahora.

- ¿Recuerdas que hace años estuvimos sentados aquí? – le preguntó él, los dos se encontraban enfundados en abrigos y abrazados transmitiéndose su calor.

- Si… y parece que hubiera sido ayer

- Ven…– levantándose la haló de la mano y se dirigieron a aquel pequeño claro donde estaba la misma banca, la nieve caía sobre ellos, ahí, en el mismo lugar donde años antes se habían pronunciado unos votos de amor – aquí, hace años te hice un juramento el cual he tratado y trataré de cumplir toda la vida… – la besó en los labios – quiero hacerte feliz, quiero que nunca te arrepientas de estar conmigo… que nuestro amor lo conozca todo el mundo… que sepan que eres la mujer que amo…

- Pero lo soy, soy muy feliz al estar a tu lado y al de mis hijos…

- Por lo que ahora te pido que seas mi esposa…

- Lo soy, siempre lo he sido…

- No, espera… quiero que te cases conmigo.

Candy se quedó callada, abrió sus ojos, quizás no estaba entendiendo lo que Terry estaba diciendo.

- Eres tan bella… precisamente para eso fui a Nueva York, al fin ¿lo oyes? Al fin ¡SOY LIBRE!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Si! ¿me escuchas? ¡soy libre! Pero, como no quiero esperar el tiempo de legalidad en estos casos, quiero que nos casemos en secreto, después, cuando sea el momento adecuado lo haremos público… ¿estás de acuerdo?

- … – Candy se había quedado muda

- Mira – al ver que ella no reaccionaba – el proceso de divorcio se había alargado tanto por todas las artimañas que los abogados de Susana interponían, pero mi abogado logró que nada de lo que hicieran pudiera perjudicar el avance, así que ayer por fin, dictaron sentencia y declararon disuelto mi matrimonio con Susana ¿entiendes?

- ¿Qué sucedió con Susana? ¿cómo lograste…?

- Llegamos a un arreglo – le explicó Terry – que le conviniera a ella – recordó el momento.

- _¡Jamás lo oyes! ¡jamás te daré el divorcio! – le gritaba Susana en la habitación de la casa donde prácticamente vivía con todo lo que necesitaba cerca._

- _No estás en condiciones de negármelo – contestó él con indiferencia._

- _¿Ah si? ¿cómo me obligarás? – le contestó con cinismo._

- _Creo que ya no tienes dinero para pagarles a tus abogados… – comenzó a decir – además requieres medicamentos muy caros… pagarle a una persona que venga a limpiar… – Susana comenzó a sentir frío pero no lo demostraba, él continuó mirándola con frialdad – te ofrezco depositarte en una cuenta una buena cantidad para que puedas mantener todos tus gastos… así como dejarte la casa… míralo de esta forma, sería un buen arreglo, no te faltaría nada…_

- _Si hay algo que me faltaría… – dijo con voz dura – y eres tú…_

_La carcajada de Terry no se había hecho esperar, inundando sus sentidos al grado casi de desquiciarla aun más._

- _Lo lamento… no me tuviste antes, no me tendrás nunca – dijo recobrando la compostura – tú tienes la última palabra… – y comenzó a alejarse hasta llegar a la puerta._

- _¡Espera! – le gritó Susana, Terry no volteó, ella habló – Está bien…_

_Lo demás fue cuestión de papeleo, se hizo un convenio el cual se ratificó ante la corte, pudiendo así dictarse una sentencia._

- Pero eso no importa… – comenzó a decir con emoción Candy mientras sus ojos dejaban escapar un par de lágrimas haciendo que Terry olvidara ese momento con Susana, luego le contaría los detalles con más calma – libre o no, dije que estaría contigo, que un papel no nos impedía amarnos y ser felices…

- Así es mi pequeña pecosa… pero ahora, esto viene a culminar todo… quiero que seas mi esposa… que tengas mi apellido… que seas completamente mía…

- Lo soy… siempre lo he sido… – lo besó en los labios, él correspondió con pasión – y sí, acepto casarme contigo – le sonrió.

- Doy gracias a Dios por todo lo que tengo… que al fin todas las mentiras en las que había vivido junto con mis hijos se han terminado y la verdad salió a flote… Te amo Candy y renuevo mi juramento que te hice una noche, hoy junto a estos rosales, con la nieve y el cielo de testigos… quiero decirte nuevamente que, prometo amarte y respetarte, cuidarte y hacerte feliz por toda la eternidad, aún después de que la muerte nos separe…

- Y yo a ti, te digo nuevamente, que prometo amarte y respetarte, cuidarte y hacerte siempre feliz por toda la eternidad, aún después de que la muerte nos separe…

La nieve seguía cayendo, cual si fuera una lluvia de estrellas, que se unían para adornar el derredor y ser testigos de aquel juramento, los copos cubrían sus cabellos, borrando para siempre los malos recuerdos a aquella mujer que había sufrido tantas desgracias en su vida, Candy y Terry estaban juntos, así como lo había decidido el destino desde el momento en que se vieron por primera vez, el futuro nadie lo sabía, pero se tenían el uno al otro para recorrerlo, unidos, mano con mano.

**_F I N_**

* * *

Hola

Como siempre, no resistí la tentación de hacer un EPILOGO, me gusta hacer finales así, seguir con un final feliz, esta vez quise hacer un final diferente con miras hacia un futuro, donde posiblemente se construirán otras historias, pero siempre con la esperanza de que ese amor perdure.

No saben cuántas gracias les doy por haber dado su atención a esta historia, a todas y cada una de las chicas de , realmente chicas, gracias aprecio todos los mensajes que me hicieron llegar a lo largo de este fic, me alegra tanto que les haya gustado… y darme sus comentarios, además de contar con sus ánimos para seguir adelante, espero haber cumplido las expectativas con esta historia.

Ahora es quiero contar algo, hace mucho tiempo que esta historia vio su luz y en ese momento alguien muy especial mi gran amiga y editora que me ayudó a sacarla adelante, y por tanto no tuve que cambiar algún párrafo o darle algún otro giro a esta historia, mi más grande reconocimiento a mi amiga **Lily Ramírez**.

Bueno creo que les digo gracias y espero que les haya gustado esta historia, y la hayan vivido así como lo hice yo.

Gracias por sus correos.

Lizette.


End file.
